The Nobles
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: She'd always dreamed of being a part of their world. An unexpected run in with the Duke of Grey may just give Ginny the one thing she's always dreamed of or will it change her life in ways she never dreamed of. Mainly G/L, some G/B, G/D and some G/B/D.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, **

**This is a repost of a story that was up a while ago. Main pairing for the story is Ginny/Lucius, although there is some Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Blaise and some Ginny/Blaise/Draco.**

**Since this is a repost, it won't be too long between updates (hopefully), since all chapters have already been written and the story is completely finished, it's just a matter of some minor editing and getting them up. Hoping to post a chapter ever couple of days or so. I'm going to post the prologue and chapter 1 together since the prologue is fairly short. **

**Hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to feed your author, because reviews make the chapters come faster!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie (Jyn)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**glglglgl**

"Ginny dear are you up here?" Molly called as she made her way into the attic.

"I'm having tea Mummy," replied Ginny with a smile as her mother made her way over to where she had set up her dolls.

"And what's all this?" asked Molly, indicating the dolls set up in a semi circle around where Ginny was sitting.

"My court, Mummy," replied Ginny innocently.

"Your…_court_?" questioned Molly suspiciously.

"Yep, I'm Queen Guinevere and this is my court."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what have I told you about pretending to be royalty," Molly snapped as she grabbed seven year old Ginny by the arm and started dragging her from the attic.

"Mummy, you're hurting me," Ginny cried as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Being _noble_ is not all it's cracked up to be and I will _not_ have you playing around pretending to be one of those stuck up spoiled brats. I _taught_ you better than that young lady," Molly snapped as they neared Ginny's room. "Now get in your room and stay there until I say you can leave and think about just how lucky you are to not be one of the so called nobility," she finished as she shoved Ginny into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it before storming off back downstairs.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday October 15****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Gryffindor Tower  
>Sixth Year Girls' Rooms<br>5:09 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

As the sound of the door echoed Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, her hand over her heart as she tried to get her breathing to calm down. As her breathing returned to normal, along with her heart rate, Ginny took a look around her at her surroundings, pulling the bed curtains back to reveal the fact that she was sitting in her bed in Gryffindor Tower.

After looking at her clock, Ginny collapsed back on her bed with a groan. "Five in the morning," she mumbled as she rubbed her face tiredly. "There is no way I'll be getting back to sleep now," she sighed as she rolled over. As quietly as she could, Ginny climbed out of bed and grabbed her shower things before making her way into the girls' washroom. After a nice long shower, Ginny made her way back to her dormitory and dressed quickly before picking up her book bag and heading down to the common room.

Sitting down in front of the fireplace, she quickly cast the spell needed to light the fire in the grate before pulling out her latest book from the library. "I really need to stop having that dream," she mumbled to herself as she rubbed her face once more. "Course if Mum knew I was reading the books I am she would have an even bigger fit than that one. I'd be grounded for the rest of life."

When Hermione came down just shy of two hours before breakfast, she was a bit surprised to find Ginny asleep on the couch, a book in her lap. Crossing over to Ginny's side she picked the book up, noticing it was about the nobility and wizarding noble etiquette, setting it aside she leaned down to gently shake Ginny. "Ginny... wake up..."

"Mmm…what?" asked Ginny with a yawn.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione asked softly as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny said as she pushed herself upright. "Thought I'd come down and read, where's my book?"

"Right here," Hermione smiled as she passed it to her. "Interesting subject... do you know a lot about it? I mean I've always been curious but for some reason I can never find any books in the library. They don't even talk about the Wizarding Nobility in schools and such..."

"I know some," replied Ginny as she wiped her eyes and ran her hand through her hair to detangle it a bit. There aren't many books in the library here. Unless you grow up in the wizarding world you're not going to be told about it because it's not something the wizarding world likes to talk about in general," she continued with a shrug.

"Is it like Muggle nobility?"

"Well, we don't have a king or a queen anymore, the ruling noble is…is the Duke of Grey," Ginny said, not really meeting Hermione's eyes as she finished her sentence.

"There was once a King and Queen then?" Hermione asked surprised.

"There was," confirmed Ginny with a nod. "They were extremely well known and loved. Even the Muggle world has heard of them although most Muggles don't really believe they existed."

"Muggles know of them?" Hermione frowned. "Who?"

"The last great King and Queen of the wizarding world were Arthur Pendragon and his wife Guinevere," replied Ginny.

"King Arthur and Guinevere? I knew Merlin was real but always thought Arthur and Guinevere were legends," Hermione sat back surprised. "That is amazing..."

"It's believed that the Duke of Grey and his family are direct descendants of Arthur and his sister Morgana."

"Wow, that's just... wow," Hermione shook her head.

"The nobility isn't like us Hermione," Ginny said quietly. "The rules they live by are very different from ours. They could kill you for even the smallest of insults and given the way Ron talks about Malfoy, I'm surprised I still have a brother," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Malfoy's nobility? There's nobility here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Who do you think makes up Slytherin House Hermione? It's not just because they're _dark _witches and wizards like Ron thinks. Most of the noble houses here send their kids to Hogwarts for schooling," explained Ginny. "And trust me, Malfoy is the _last _one you want angry at you. Those threats he makes to Harry and Ron are no idle threats. All it would take would be one word to his father and there is _nothing _the Headmaster could do to prevent it from happening."

"No wonder Malfoy acts like the world should bow down to him..." Hermione shook her head. "All nobility isn't like him though, spoiled rotten that is? Or like the other Slytherins?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't really know since the only nobles I've ever been in contact with are the Slytherins," Ginny shrugged.

"That wouldn't necessarily give the best impression would it," Hermione agreed before reluctantly rising. "I better go, I'm supposed to meet Zabini so we can hold a meeting with the Prefects before breakfast," she sighed before shaking her head. Being Head Girl wasn't all it was cracked up to be at times. At least she wasn't sharing the duties with Malfoy though...

"No it wouldn't," agreed Ginny. "Oh and Hermione, watch what you say and do around Blaise Zabini."

"He's nobility too?" Hermione asked glancing back at Ginny. "Merlin, next you're going to tell me Parkinson is..."

"Well…" Ginny trailed off with a grimace.

"Oh brother," Hermione sighed. "Thanks Gin," she shook her head before heading out of the Common Room.

When Hermione had made her way from the Common Room, Ginny picked her book back up and continued reading, making sure to change the cover of it before Ron came downstairs. The last thing she needed was word of what she was reading getting back to her mother. Ginny hid in her spot on the couch while the other Gryffindors started making their way through the Common Room on their way down to breakfast. She watched as Ron and Harry made their way from the room, being the first two to leave before putting her book into her book bag and making her own way down to breakfast.

As Ginny made her way into the Great Hall she thought nothing of the fact that Ron and Harry walked past her as she made her way towards the Gryffindor Table, figuring they were on their way to Quidditch practice or something, that is until she heard Ron's voice echo around the hall.

"Who was stupid enough to make a female member of your family a Countess? Merlin's blood she's a woman, women don't get titles, she's probably some dumb blonde on top of it and doesn't do anything besides run around spending money."

Ginny froze the minute she heard Ron's words, the Great Hall having fallen silent when Harry and Ron had approached where Draco and Blaise were sitting at the Slytherin Table.

"Now hold it right there Weasley, you have no right to be insulting her..." Blaise growled.

"You can't be trying to get on Malfoy's good side by protecting some chick you don't even know..." Harry countered rolling his eyes. "She's related to him, which makes her no doubt an idiot and a jerk without even trying. She's probably a spoiled brat as well..."

"Not to mention she probably sleeps around with half the guys in town," Ron smirked.

/-/Ron you are _such _an _idiot_/-/ Ginny groaned as she dropped her head into her hands before dropping her bag on the bench.

"Ginny, wait…" Hermione began as she watched Ginny spin and take off towards the Slytherin Table.

"Why you little..." Blaise began as he started towards Ron, his arm pulled back to punch him.

"My Lords wait please!" Ginny called as she slid to a halt in front of Ron and Harry so that they were behind her and she was facing Blaise and Draco, Blaise's arm angled for a direct hit at her. "My Lords please," she said as she dropped into a rather awkward curtsey, her eyes dropping to the floor in front of her, "They know not of what they speak and therefore meant no disrespect to you or your families."

Blaise lowered his arm as he looked down at her. "Who knew there was a Gryffindor who had some respect in her..." he began as he glanced at Draco, looking back at Ron and Harry he smirked. "Better thank your little sister Weasley."

"Insult my Aunt again and even she can't save you," Draco glared before they both turned and left the Hall.

Ginny waited for a few moments after Blaise and Draco left before standing up once more and turning to make her way back over to the Gryffindor Table, never once saying a single word to her brother or Harry.

"Wait a minute," Ron began as he stormed after her. "What the hell was all that about?" he demanded as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What, are you taking _their_ side now?"

"I was saving your _neck_ you _idiot_. Yours _and_ Harry's," snapped Ginny in return as she tried to wrench her arm out of Ron's grasp. "Do you have _any_ idea what they could have done to the both of you?"

"We yelled at Malfoy, what's the big deal about that?" Harry asked confused.

"You insulted his _Aunt _Harry, something for which he could have _killed _you and there is _nothing_ Headmaster Dumbledore could have done to stop him because it would have been _perfectly_ within his right to seek retribution on the ones that insulted his family. Ron _you _of all people should know better than to insult Malfoy like that," argued Ginny.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have let him harm us," Ron snorted. "Besides Malfoy is nobility, he's not that bloody Queen of England that the Muggles have."

"You are a complete and utter idiot you know that right Ron?" asked Ginny sarcastically as she finally got her arm free and crossed them over her chest. "Malfoy _is_ of the nobility, they _don't_ live by the same rules as the rest of us. You insulted his family and neither the Headmaster nor the Ministry would do or say anything if Malfoy were to kill you right where you stood. Maybe if you read something once in a while Ron you would realize that Blaise Zabini is the Duca di Piancenza. That alone gives him the right to kill you on the spot for even the slightest insult to him or his family," Ginny ranted as she began to pace, grabbing the Daily Prophet out of the hand of some poor unsuspecting Ravenclaw, glancing through it as she paced. "By the Goddess Ron did you even bother to actually _read_ this before you started spouting off your mouth like a jackass? You know what; _don't_ answer that because it's quite obvious that you didn't because if you did you would have _known _better than to insult Draco Malfoy about his Aunt's return. You should be bloody well on your knees thanking me for saving your sorry arses. I can't believe you insulted the Duke of Grey like this," she mumbled as she rubbed her face tiredly.

"She's right you know," Pansy spoke up from beside them where she sat next to Millicent, both women grinning as they watched the show. "His Grace is _very_ protective of his sister's honour. So are Blaise and Draco. Be glad they actually didn't still kill you even with her apologizing for your stupidity."

Ginny swallowed nervously as Pansy's words snapped her back to the reality of the situation and just where exactly she was standing. Without a word she spun around and ran as quickly as she could over to the Gryffindor Table where she grabbed her book bag before bolting out of the Great Hall.

Once Ginny was gone, the rest of the Hall sat there in relative silence, before Millicent turned to Pansy, "Come on Pans, I think we need to go write a letter." Both smirked at the two Gryffindors before they rose and made their way from the Hall, laughter trailing after them.

Harry picked up the paper from the floor where Ginny had dropped it before running from the Great Hall.

_**The Countess de Winters Returns at Last**_

_By B. Gandalf_

_Yes dear readers it is true, the Countess de Winters has returned. It's been seven years since she left to travel the world, but she's returned at last. Perhaps one of the few good highlights we are going to have during this horrible time. And it's about time for her to return in my own mind._

_Many of you may barely remember Josephine Malfoy, the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy, though many of us also can't forget her. After all this one woman has links to three of the most powerful wizarding families alive today. Her father was the Duke of Grey, and her mother the granddaughter of both the Duca di Piancenza and the Vicomté de Chagny. If that wasn't enough, her sister-in-law is the daughter of the late Earl of Harrington and her lifelong companion is the Duquesa di León as well as the daughter of the Marqués di Castile. Not to mention she is one of the last of the line that traces back to the last great King of our kind. Never in the last four hundred years has the nobility seen one who has such ties._

_Which, personally, I think if we could get her to join the Ministry and work against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, then we'd be all that much stronger, though I have learned that the Minster of Magic is trying to convince her to help. We'll have to wait and see what happens in that regard._

_Until then though, the members of the nobility are already welcoming the Countess back with open arms, and it is said that this year's Winter Ball is to be ten times grander than those of years past. After all, it seems only fitting that the Winter Ball should be the official coming out of the Countess de Winters now that she's returned to England for good._

_With all these events in the works, there seems to be only one question left in my mind. The Countess is famous for her 'pet projects', having taken many a young woman under her wings during her sabbatical and turned them into proper young debutants. Now that she's returned to England, just who is she going to pick as her next pet project? Whoever it is will be quite the lucky young lady._

"You really _are_ an idiot you know that Ron," Harry said shaking his head as he shoved the paper into Ron's chest. "Remind me again why we became friends in the first place?" he said to himself as he strode away, making his way back over to the Gryffindor Table to pick up his book bag before heading off to the library with Hermione, leaving Ron where he was.

**glglglgl**

**Thursday October 16****th****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Lucius' Study<br>7:23 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Lucius Charles William Malfoy was a man who few messed with. He had grown up with expectations that many in the world would never know. And he lived up to them all. He had not even been thirty when he became the Duke of Grey and found himself as the highest ranking noble in the entire world. No one crossed him; no one interrupted him during the day without an appointment, not even his wife. Anyone who did usually ended up in a position they did not want to be…

Of course he had been blessed with a baby sister who would laugh at his threats and just pat his cheek before continuing on her way. Which was why he wasn't exactly surprised when the door to his study swung open and his sister came strolling in, her companion with her. Shaking his head he simply sat back to watch as she walked over to flop into the chair across from him, her jaguar walking over to curl up in a spot of sunlight coming through the open window.

"Josette," he greeted after a moment. "Can I help you?"

"Can you kill someone for me?" Josephine asked with a sigh as she flipped her waist length braid of silvery blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Do I ask?" Lucius asked with a smirk. His sister may give off the appearance of a well-bred Lady, and she was one no doubt about it… but she was also his baby sister and she had an evil streak a mile wide.

"I want you to kill that idiot Dumbledore," Josephine huffed.

"Kill the saviour's champion," repeated Lucius. "What may I ask has the old fool done now? You've only just returned to England, I hardly think he could have done something to you so soon."

"You're going to just _love_ this," Josephine growled. "I got a letter from Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode today, as you know their parents sent them to me for training ages ago..."

"I do," agreed Lucius with a nod.

"Dumbledore is denying them their ability to leave the school to visit me," Josephine explained rather calmly before pushing up from her chair. "That damn stubborn idiot. What right does he have denying two daughters of the nobility their Gods given right to go and continue their training with a higher noble. It's a given right of our status. I mean it's not like that fool of an idiot actually teaches the students how to act and hold themselves. He doesn't even acknowledge that the nobility exists in that school. Gods, can we get Severus to slip him a poison in his food you think?" she stopped pacing long enough to turn and look back at her brother.

"Severus is too deep in Dumbledore's pocket to ever agree to something like that Josette," countered Lucius.

"I know," Josephine sighed before crossing back to her chair. "Bloody bastard of a man. But Gods Lucia, I've been training these two since they were twelve, I've seen them through their debut but they're not done yet. And Lord Pembrook is already trying to arrange a betrothal for Milli... I can't afford to loose any time with either of them..." she trailed off with a heavy sigh. "We both know he won't listen to me..."

"But he will have no choice but to listen to me. Never fear my darling sister, you will have your girls," Lucius said reassuringly.

"Thank you Lucia," Josephine smiled. "Times like this, I have no idea how you survived going to that blasted school or how Draconis survives it. I am going to have my children taught by tutors like I was... no dealing with idiot non-nobility who refuse to understand us or accept our laws and rules."

"We do it so that we can understand how to deal with those not of our birth," replied Lucius almost as if it had been drilled into his head. "Bloody hell," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm tied up in meetings for the better part of the day but I should be able to swing by Hogwarts later this afternoon to have a word with our _esteemed_ Headmaster. Will that be sufficient sister?"

"Thank you," Josephine smiled gratefully. "I'll have a drink waiting for you when you get back."

"It better be some of the good stuff my dear sister, I'm going to need it after dealing with the old man," sighed Lucius as he rose and made his way over to his sister, kissing her on the cheek. "I must go."

"Good luck," Josephine smiled. "And I'll have the sixty-year-old whiskey for you," she called after him before rising and calling Saraphine to her side before she left his study as well.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**glglglgl  
><strong>

**Thursday October 16****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Great Hall  
>8:57 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

It had been a rough night for Ginny, one in a long string of rough nights where her dreams were plagued by nightmares. Her dreams flipping between memories of the events in the Great Hall the day before and memories from when her mother would punish her for doing what little girls normally do when they play with dolls. Once again she had found herself in the Common Room before the rest of her housemates, hiding out in her favourite spot by the fire as everyone made their way through to breakfast, waiting for a while after the last Gryffindor left before slowly making her own way down to the Great Hall.

By the time Ginny had made her way into the Great Hall, breakfast was almost over for the day, students already making their way out to get to the library or back to their Common Rooms for a few minutes before heading off to class for the day. Moments after Ginny sat down an owl crash landed in front of her, barely missing her glass of pumpkin juice, an ominous red envelope attached to its leg. Ginny only just managed to remove the envelope from Errol's leg before it exploded, her mother's voice echoing around the Great Hall.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PRETENDING TO BE MORE THAN YOU ARE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO PRETEND TO BE OF THE NOBILITY. I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO GO ON PRETENDING TO BE ONE OF THOSE SPOILED, SELFISH BRATS WHO THINK THE WORLD SHOULD BOW DOWN BEFORE THEM SIMPLY BECAUSE OF WHO THEY ARE. AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE DOING RESEARCH ON THE NOBLE FAMILIES AND TRYING TO TEACH YOURSELF TO BEHAVE LIKE ONE OF THEM. I ALSO HEARD ABOUT YOUR LITTLE DISPLAY IN THE GREAT HALL YESTERDAY WHERE YOU MADE A COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL OF YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE MALFOY AND ZABINI BOYS, TRYING TO IMPRESS THEM. I'M EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU GINEVRA. I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THIS AND I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU. IF I HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT YOU CONTINUING ON WITH THIS STUPID FANTASY OF YOURS YOU WILL LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO PULL YOU FROM SCHOOL. NOW GROW UP AND STOP PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT AND NEVER WILL BE."

As Molly's voice slowly faded, Ginny quickly grabbed her book bag and made her way as swiftly as she could from the Great Hall before anyone saw her tears.

"Ron, how could you?" demanded Hermione angrily.

"What? She made a fool of herself, she wouldn't listen to me at least she'll listen to Mum," Ron shrugged.

"But how could you tell her about the books. I told you that in confidence hoping to get it through your skull what your sister did for you and you go and tell you're mother about it," argued Hermione

"For the love of Merlin Hermione, she's been like this all her life. Mum's been on her case since we were kids with her fantasies about being noble. She needs to grow up," Ron shot back.

"And you think humiliating her like that in front of half the school is going to help any?" demanded Hermione angrily

"It just might," Ron defended before standing up from the table. "Gods Hermione, just stay out of it alright? Ginny's actions are between her and Mum and the rest of our family. She's the one who humiliated herself first by that display yesterday."

"If what she told me yesterday morning is true Ron than she saved your neck with that display yesterday," snapped Hermione standing up to continue the argument. "Zabini could have killed you and the _only_ reason you're still breathing is because of that _display_ yesterday," she snarled before she turned on her heel and left the Great Hall.

"Great, now Ginny's got Hermione believing that crap," Ron sighed as he looked at Harry. "Well? You coming? We got class to get to."

"I'm coming," agreed Harry as he collected his belongings. "I think you should apologize to Ginny though, _and_ Hermione," he said standing up.

"For what?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Gin's the one being stupid and Hermione is being stubborn. She's got no clue about what it's like with the nobility, probably the only good thing about being Muggle-born."

"She's your sister Ron. No matter what you think, she did stop Zabini from punching your lights out yesterday and how do you thank her? You go and get her in trouble with your mother. And Hermione isn't being stubborn; she's doing what _you_ should be doing. Standing up for _your _sister," Harry said shaking his head as they made their way into the dungeons and towards the potions classroom.

"Harry, no offence mate, but just stay out of it. She's not your sister and not your girlfriend or something."

"Whatever," mumbled Harry as he made his way into the dungeon classroom and sitting down so that Hermione would be between him and Ron, thinking to himself about what an idiot Ron was. He had the one thing Harry didn't and he treated her like crap.

**glglglgl**

**Thursday October 16****th****, 1997**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**2:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

After running from the Great Hall at breakfast, Ginny had returned to her room in Gryffindor Tower, pulling the curtains of her bed closed as she finally gave into her tears. She did not know how long she cried but eventually she had fallen into a fitful sleep, waking a few hours later. She'd already missed her morning classes and her clock told her she had missed lunch as well, not that she had really wanted to attend lunch and deal with her brother again. Knowing that she would not be able to deal with her afternoon classes she made her way to the library, where she hid out in the corner - after returning all of the books she had checked out on wizarding nobility - for the remainder of the afternoon, knowing no one would look for her or demand answers about what had happened or why her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

Ginny slowly made her way from the library, not really paying much attention to her surroundings, thanks to the potions book she was currently reading, nor was she really concerned about the fact that dinner had started in the Great Hall about thirty minutes ago. Nobody would notice if she showed up late for dinner, or if she even showed up at all. She was a social outcast, which made her invisible to pretty much everyone in the school, despite events of the past two days. Even the teachers tended to ignore her, with the exception of her head of house.

It was not an uncommon sight to see Ginny making her way through the halls of Hogwarts, her nose buried in a book. She had become quite adept at manoeuvring through the corridors and stairwells while reading, almost always aware of her surroundings and the people around her, which would explain her loss for words when she crashed into something, well someone, as she made her way along the corridor that led towards the Headmaster's office.

**glglglgl**

He had just come from a meeting with Albus in regards to his sister's return to England and her desire for Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode to spend the weekends with her. Albus had not been happy to hear of Josephine Malfoy's return, nor of her desire for the girls to spend weekends with her, but the Board of Governors had decided to side with the Countess de Winters and there was not much Albus could do to stop it, especially when the Board of Governors was led by his Grace, the Duke of Grey, who also happened to be the Countess' brother. It was as he was making his way along the corridor from Albus' office that it happened. Something or someone crashed into him. Luckily his reflexes were fast enough to catch the young lady before she fell to the floor.

"Thank you, I…" Ginny's words trailed off as she looked up and realized just exactly who it was that she had just walked into. He was even more handsome than she remembered and the pictures she had seen of him in the Daily Prophet did not do him justice at all. "For…forgive me your Grace," Ginny apologized nervously as she attempted to curtsey.

"Yes well…" Lucius trailed off as he gave Ginny a once over. "Good day," he said as he turned to continue making his way out of the school.

/-/Goddess Ginny, you are such an idiot/-/ Ginny thought to herself as she watched Lucius start walking away from her. She stood there for a few moments trying to decide what she should do. Part of her told her to pick her book up off the floor and head down to dinner and just be thankful that Lucius had chosen to overlook her poor apology, while another part of her told her to do something that could very well mean her death. Course if that was the outcome the Goddess had chosen for her at least she would die happy. Her mind made up, Ginny took off down the hall in the same direction she had seen Lucius go moments before. "Your Grace!" Ginny called out when she spotted Lucius as she turned a corner. "Wait! Please!"

"Yes?" Lucius asked curiously as he turned to face Ginny, who was now standing about a foot away from him, biting her lower lip, looking as if she was trying to make up her mind about something. He was about to turn around and continue on his way once more, when Ginny grabbed a hold of the front of his robes and pulled him down as she stretched up on her toes to close the gap between them before she kissed him.

Ginny maintained the rather chaste kiss for barely more than a few seconds before stepping back from Lucius and turning to make her way back to where her book still lay abandoned on the floor near the Headmaster's office. Ginny barely made it a few feet before she felt someone grab a hold of her upper arm, spin her around and throw her against the corridor wall. Before her brain could actually register the fact that she was about to be killed, she felt herself being pressed into the stone wall of the corridor by the strong, lean body of Lucius Malfoy, his Grace, the Duke of Grey. Seconds before she realized that she was far from dead, Lucius pressed his lips to hers, quickly deepening the kiss as his tongue worked its way into Ginny's mouth. As the kiss deepened, Ginny found herself wrapping her arms around Lucius' shoulders, burying her hands in his long flaxen locks. As the kiss continued, Ginny soon felt herself being lifted off the floor as Lucius continued to press her into the wall.

Whether it was the moan that escaped from Ginny's throat or the feeling of her legs wrapping around his waist or something else entirely that snapped him back to reality, Lucius could not tell you, as just as suddenly as the kiss started, he stepped back away from Ginny, breaking every form of physical contact he had with her so that she practically fell to the floor, landing in a heap at his feet. Without a word or a look back in her direction, Lucius quickly strode away, making his way from the school and apparating as soon as it was possible.

Ginny remained sitting where she was in the corridor for a few moments trying to process the fact that she had just kissed Lucius Malfoy of all people and that he had just walked away from her. She thought for sure he was going to kill her after the initial kiss, not kiss her back. She may have had to give up every other fantasy and dream she had in regards to being one of his kind but at least she had the memory of that one kiss to carry with her.

**glglglgl**

**Thursday October 16****th****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Josephine's library<br>3:07 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Josephine had spent her day rather quietly, waiting for word from her brother in regards to if she would have two of her 'students' that weekend or not. When she knew that his meetings for the morning were finished, she gathered the whiskey she kept hidden away with the rest of the 'Muggle liquor' as it was considered nowadays. It drove Lucius crazy that she kept it from his reach and never told him just where it was... Regardless though, she was enjoying a quiet moment reading a letter from Lady Alexandra, one of her debutantes she had helped along, who was now planning her wedding to the Marquis of Waldorf in the States, a pot of tea by her side, when the doors to her private study burst open.

Setting the letter aside she sat back to watch as her brother stalked around the room, heading immediately for the whiskey she had left for him on her mantle, before he stalked back over to sink rather ungracefully into a chair.

"Dumbledore remind you why you despise him and his bloody members of the Order of Phoenix?" she asked after he drained the glass of whiskey, only to rise and head for a second.

Downing his second glass quickly, he growled and turned, throwing the glass as hard as he could against the far wall, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Was it really necessary to destroy a glass that's been in the family for six generations?" Josephine raised one eyebrow as she regarded him.

Lucius merely levelled a glare at his sister before turning and leaning up against the mantle, his knuckles going white the tighter he held on preventing himself from hitting something.

"Good lord Lucia... Dumbledore couldn't have been that bad..." she trailed off concerned.

"You have your visitation privileges once more Josette," he said, his voice strained, never once turning back to face his sister.

"And that has you ready to break the marble mantle?" Josephine frowned before rising and walking towards him.

Lucius merely snorted in response.

"Merlin's Blood Lucia, I'm starting to think you need to get laid if I want to see you relax," Josephine huffed before sending the whiskey back to its hiding place. He did not need any more to drink...

"Ha. Ha. Josette," Lucius growled.

"Stop growling, the only one allowed to growl at me is Seraphine," she shot back. "Now are you going to bloody well get whatever it is off your chest _or_ do I have to get you drunk to make you talk? And _don't _think I won't Lucius Malfoy."

"You're _not_ helping dear sister," countered Lucius angrily.

"I'm your sister, it's not my _job_ to help you avoid things," she shot back with a smirk.

"I'm not avoiding things Josette," he shot back angrily

"And I'm going to run off and marry a Baronet," she countered before turning to return to her chair.

"Better than being kissed by a commoner," he mumbled under his breath.

Stopping mid-step she turned around to look at him in shock. "Did you just say you kissed a commoner?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I said no such thing," Lucius countered

"Oh yes you did," Josephine argued. "My Gods, my brother who is determined to never do anything that would look even the slightest bit inappropriate kissed a commoner... And you weren't drunk, unless you went and got drunk before going to see Dumbledore... Oh my Gods! You kissed someone at Hogwarts... it can't have been a teacher... Oh Merlin you kissed a student..."

"_Josephine Francesca_," Lucius raised his voice and she stopped to stare at him. "We are not having this discussion."

"Oh yes we are," she shot back. "And you use my second name again on me and I'm going to tell Pére."

"He's bloody dead and a painting, what is he going to do?" Lucius snorted.

"Fair enough, you raise your voice at me like that again and I'll go marry Luciano," she countered evenly. "And we both know you can't stand him and then you'd be stuck with him for the rest of your life..."

"Josephine..."

Ignoring the glare he sent her way she turned to take her seat. "So, you kissed a student, she couldn't have been a Slytherin, not many of them are commoners... so that leaves a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff... well my brother wouldn't sink to the level it takes to kiss a Hufflepuff and honestly I can't see you with any of those Ravenclaws which leaves a Gryffindor. Now that would obviously cause you some annoyance seeing as they are the hated rivals of your own house... And since it has been entirely too long since you did get laid that must have been quite the interesting situation... after all it's been what... fifteen, sixteen years since you had any sort of relationship with your wife and we both know that you wouldn't get a mistress no matter how many times I've told you to just cave and get one... And really now I mean it must be so bloody frustrating to be left with only yourself for company in that situation..."

"Merlin's blood Josephine, enough!" Lucius snapped finally. "I don't even want to know _**how **_you know so much about my sex life..."

"Or lack there of," she interrupted.

"Oh Gods, alright, _alright_! It was this red-haired Gryffindor, maybe sixteen or seventeen I didn't pay that much attention. It was stupid and should not have happened and why in the name of all that is holy are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny of course," she shrugged before he threw up his hands and started to pace. "Tell me it was at least _worth_ it?"

"Hecate's Blood woman! I'm tempted to arrange a bloody betrothal for you so you'll stay out of my life!" he growled.

"And even then I'd still be here to tell you that you need to find some outlet for all that sexual frustration you have," she smirked. "Lucia, you need to stop pacing so," she sighed before reaching over to pick up her tea. "You're going to ruin the rug."

"I'll buy you a new one," Lucius shot back before stopping and running his hands through his hair. "Bloody Hell Josette, whatever possessed the girl to kiss me. If she hadn't… then I never would have kissed her back and we wouldn't be having this discussion…"

"Well, you have to admit Luc, you are a rather fine specimen of the male species," she smirked behind her cup.

"Oh shut up," Lucius snapped. "Gods I need a drink…"

"And you have a meeting with the Baron of Drake in twenty minutes," Josephine pointed out.

Glancing at the clock on the mantle Lucius groaned. "I hate dealing with that man, how Draco puts up with his son is beyond me."

"That's because Crabbe Jr. - and Goyle Jr. as well, are both perfectly fine bodyguards, even if they don't have the best conversation skills or personalities. Now go get ready to go, and I'll make sure there is a nice snuffer of brandy waiting for you when you get back," Josephine ordered lightly.

"You know, I don't want to know how you know my schedule so well Josette," Lucius sighed as he headed towards the door.

"Who else is going to keep you from forgetting important meetings," she called after him before settling back in her chair. "Hmm, I do think he protests too much about this girl…" Rising she made her way to the desk, grabbing a glass quill and piece of parchment she opened her ink well before carefully dipping the quill into the ink.

_Evita,_

_Can you come to the Manor? There is something I need to talk to you about immediately; I need your advice desperately. I'm afraid I am having evil thoughts and may be plotting my brother's future again._

_Josette_

Summoning her barred owl, Lolana, she sent her on her way to Spain, and was waiting with a fresh pot of tea, and the other supplies for Cream Tea, when Eva Aragón arrived twenty minutes later.

"Do I even _ask _what it is that you are plotting _now_?" Eva asked as she took a seat across from her friend.

"The most interesting thing happened to Lucia today," Josephine began as she poured a cup of tea for her friend and handed it to her.

"I had _assumed_ something had happened to him for you to be plotting," Eva countered.

"Impatient today aren't we," she smirked as she passed the cream. "Regardless, he went to Hogwarts today to speak with Dumbledore in regards to his denying Pans and Milli their weekends with me…"

"Did the fool finally agree to abide by the established rules then?" Eva asked. Both of the women had been shocked when Pansy and Millicent had written saying they were being denied their rightful visits to a noble of older age. The Founders had implemented that rule because they didn't teach things that those of noble birth alone needed to learn.

"Yes, thankfully. Of course Lucia had the support of the governors behind him, not to mention every noble family would immediately pull their children from all of the wizarding schools if we were to be denied our rights to teach the next generation while they are receiving 'public' education as it were."

"Very true," Eva nodded. "Once more I am reminded how thankful I am that I, like my siblings, and you as well, had tutors."

"I know," Josephine smiled. "As I was saying though, he was at the school and apparently ran into a student."

"And this relates to your plotting how?" Eva interrupted before her friend got into a long narration. "And hurry up with the sugar."

"You're _ruining_ my enjoyment of this Evita," she sighed before sending the sugar Eva's way.

"Do you see me apologizing?" Eva countered with a smile. "Now speak and explain, I left Horacio very unhappy that I was skipping out on our afternoon tea."

"Your husband can deal with it, _besides_ he should be used to me claiming you by now," Josephine waved off her argument. "As I was saying, Lucia ran into a student today."

"Still don't see how this relates to your plotting," Eva argued while putting jam on her scone.

"I'm getting there impatient one," she shook her head. "Now then, if you stop interrupting…"

"All right, no more interruptions; just get on with it," Eva waved before summoning the clotted cream just as Josephine went to put her knife in it.

"Evil woman," Josephine grumbled as she set her knife down. "So the girl apparently kissed Lucia. He wasn't forthcoming with details after all…"

"No…" Eva trailed off shocked. "Oh tell me what happened next," she continued with a grin as she set her tea aside and leaned forward.

"Well," Josephine began with a smile before leaning forward as well and telling her everything about her conversation with her brother. Neither of them cared that they probably looked like a couple of schoolgirls gossiping.

"Bloody hell," Eva sighed when she sat back. "It's a miracle your brother didn't kill her for that."

"I know," sighed Josephine as she picked up her tea once more, not happy to find it cold. "He's still having issues believing the girl did it, or that he _actually_ kissed her back."

"I bet… Dear Merlin that is probably bothering Lucius more than the fact the girl kissed him. We both know how determined he is to not give Narcissa a reason to say he's been unfaithful. Bloody hypocrite that she is…"

"God I know, I swear I would love for that woman to just die off," Josephine grumbled.

"The Gods know you tried to help her along that path enough when you were a child."

"And who was there right beside me slipping the poison in her food?"

"Let's keep that between you, me, and the tea pot thank you very much," Eva countered. "I don't want my husband knowing I was trying to commit murder when I was eight. Let alone the rest of the nobility knowing that all those attempts on Narcissa's life were not done by outside sources."

"They'll never figure it out," Josephine waved off her concern. "Besides, Horacio would probably tell us a few new ideas on how to pull it off nowadays. You know he dislikes her as much as I do, which is saying something since I _despise_ that woman. Only good thing she did in this life was give me my dear nephew."

"Who is a brat and a half at times," Eva countered.

"He's seventeen Evita; he's supposed to be a brat."

"Alejandro wasn't one at seventeen," Eva argued.

"Alejandro belongs in a mental institution."

"True," Eva agreed. "Thank the Gods he's not Papa's heir."

"Oh I know," Josephine shook her head. "I can't imagine your Papa trying to convince Lucius to have me marry Alejandro. It's bad enough he's been trying to convince Lucius to approve a marriage contract between me and Roberto, no offence of course."

"None taken, he may be my favourite brother, and a very good friend of yours, but I simply can't see you putting up with my brother's unique tastes," Eva paused sharing a familiar look with Josephine.

"I pity any woman who ends up being the one who marries your brother Evita. But at least she'll know from day one that she can take a lover as long as it's discreet and he keeps his own sexual orientations discreet as well."

"I pity my brother the day Papa learns he is gay," Eva shrugged.

"You and me both, I can hear your Papa now… 'El verguenza traéis en nuestro familia...',* (You bring a queer into our family…)" Josephine imitated before giggling with Eva.

"Actually it would be more like 'No creo esto , hijo! Qué estado usted pensamiento? El verguenza traéis en nuestro familia…',* (You are no son of mine! What ever gave you that idea. You bring a queer into our family…) " Eva countered.

"But back to evil plots, and not the ones where we fix your brother up with my on again, off again, boyfriend."

"Hmm that reminds me, are you and Luciano on again? Or off again?"

"Off again, he's _in love_ with Anastasiya Grinkov, the daughter of the late Baron of Dondukov. Of course we both know her brother Alexi is _not_ going to let that last long."

"You mean there is someone more protective of his sister than your brother?"

"Alexis isn't doing it for her though," Josephine argued. "He has plans to use her as a glorified first-class ticket to the big leagues. He's hoping the Kniaz of Sibirsky will take an interest in Anastasiya."

"You're kidding me," Eva sighed. "No, we both know people do it… Thank God Papa and Lucius actually care about the women in our family being happy."

"I know," Josephine smiled. "I mean sure they insisted on us making good matches, You got a Duque and we both know the only thing Lucia will insist on for my marriage is that he's either an Earl or a Duke..."

"Or the equivalent," Eva smirked. "Which is why I've never understood why he hasn't stepped in with Luciano."

"Lucia knows Luciano and I have no future, and there's no chance of me forming the bond with him."

"Very true," Eva agreed. "But we've gotten off-topic."

"That we have..."

"So what's your evil plan?"

"This girl's gotten under his skin Evita, _really_ under his skin. And there is only one red-haired Gryffindor girl I know of… Little Ginny Weasley… Just this morning I received a letter from Pans and Milli, seems that article Gandalf wrote caused quite the stir at Hogwarts. Lord Prewett's grandson demonstrated once more how much Molly's managed to ruin her children."

"It's in a way amazing how much Molly Prewett's choice has managed to be remembered, nearly thirty years after she turned her back on her family for that peasant," Eva shook her head.

"Molly Elizabeth Prewett, daughter of the late Lord Prewett, she ran off to marry a peasant not worth a penny - left Lord Pembrook at the altar then turned her father's heir and final child against him as well." Josephine shook her head. "You and I were children, but I bet you still remember the day Lord Prewett buried his sons, I know I do."

"Molly didn't even come to see her brothers buried with the rest of their ancestors. She didn't even come, or bring her children to bury Lord Prewett. He died broken-hearted over the loss of his family, the betrayal of his favourite child. _Now_ the Earldom lies dormant, waiting for an heir to claim it," Eva sighed.

"You realize the only possible heirs are Weasley's children."

"And Molly's come close to destroying any chance for this generation to take up the title," Eva shook her head in disgust. "Her children don't even know that they bear noble blood."

"Gods I know," Josephine sighed, "Seven children... William, the eldest and first possible heir... He's got this long messily cut hair and a fang in his ear. He's bloody well working for goblins..."

Both women shook their heads before Josephine summoned a house-elf with a bell. "Mistress Josephine..." the elf greeted when she arrived.

"Zeta, we'd like a fresh pot of tea please."

"And some of those chocolate truffles from France," Eva added.

"Yes Mistress Josephine, Mistress Eva." A second later Zeta was gone.

"Need some chocolate?" Josephine teased.

"If we're going to keep up this conversation, I need more than tea. And it's too early for a good merlot."

"That reminds me, I promised Lucia a waiting Brandy when he got home. He had a meeting with Crabbe."

"Oh Merlin, he's going to need more than one Brandy. That man is an idiot."

"He gives idiots a _good_ name," Josephine countered.

"So true," Eva agreed as Zeta reappeared, tray in hand. A second later the pot of tea had replaced the cold one, and the bowl of truffles had appeared next to Eva. "Thank you Zeta."

"I am glad, Mistress Josephine, Mistress Eva."

"You may leave Zeta; I'll summon you if we need you."

"Yes Mistress Josephine."

"Now then, where were we?"

"Lord Prewett's heirs," Josephine reminded.

"I believe we were on Charles," Eva agreed. "Second son, second child, second heir... He's in Romania, trying to get himself killed with those dragons."

"Likely," Josephine shook her head. "Then there's Percival, quite the arse kisser isn't he?"

"_Josie_, watch your language."

"It's true though," Josephine argued, "I've _never_ seen someone who worships a man like Percival does Fudge. _Even_ Crabbe and Goyle Sr. don't worship Lucia like that. _Even_ their sons don't worship Draconis like that."

"Alright, I give you that," Eva agreed. "Then of course there are the twins, Fredrick..."

"And George," Josephine finished.

"Brilliant minds those two, _ingenious_, the inventions they come up with. Lord Prewett would have been proud to claim them as his grandsons given the choice."

"Very true," Josephine agreed. "They too have chosen a different path; their shop, though small, is quite well known now. They would, and will, not give it up."

"That leaves young Ronald as the last _male_ heir," Eva nodded. "A more impertinent boy I've yet to hear of. He does not hold true to his beliefs, and bears much anger and prejudice in him."

"Tis true," Josephine sighed. "The boy allied himself with young Potter, from the first day on the train, or so Draconis' letters claim. Then during the Triwizard Tournament, the boy turned on Dumbledore's last hope. Even _Fleur_ spoke of it, before she chose William over the family."

"There must be something unique about Arthur Weasley. Through him, we've lost not one, but four members of the noble families. All heirs at that."

"And the God's know we don't have the numbers to loose... But at least Tristan has another child to be his heir. And we both know Gabrielle won't desert her family like Fleur did."

"Gabby is the more noble of the two. Fleur let the wealth and name go to her head, Gabby grew up at your skirts practically Josette, you were the only female of relation. It was only natural they'd send Gabby to you... I truly believe it was you who kept her from becoming what Fleur did."

"You're as responsible as I am Evita, with their mother gone; it fell to you and I to teach her the ways, just as we were the ones to teach Pansy and Millicent."

"True," Eva agreed with a nod.

"I will give Fleur one thing for her decision to love the son of a Weasley, to pick him over her blood..."

"She is a better person without the power and wealth," Eva agreed.

"Aye," Josephine sighed. "I will agree to that. You realize the only heir left now is young Ginevra..."

"Which I suspect plays into your plan _quite_ well."

"Exactly so my dear Evita," Josephine grinned. "As I started many minutes ago, I received a letter from Pans and Milli. It would appear that Hogwarts was not without event after Gandalf's article was read. Harry Potter seemed to be surprised by the fact that there was another Malfoy in the world, and that I was nobility no less. From what I understand, with the help from Weasley's youngest boy, he managed to completely insult my name, honour, dignity, and title in a matter of minutes."

"_What_?" Eva whispered in shock. "How are they _both_ still _alive_? Draco and Blaise alone would have killed them, Dumbledore and his rules be dammed. And we both know they would be released of all wrong doing by the Wizengamot. But your brother... Lucius is easily the more volatile when it comes to you than you're nephew and cousin."

"Well if we're honest, Lucius would be the one to kill them, Blaise would dispose of the bodies in the most fitting manner, and Draconis would provide their alibi."

"True," Eva agreed. "Blaise is more protective of you than Draconis. But you _are_ his only other blood relative and we both know he can't _stand_ his mother."

"He can't stand her, _I_ can't stand her. Stupid woman only married my cousin for his title, and we all know his death wasn't an accident. She's a black widow hiding behind a pretty face," Josephine sighed in disgust.

"Oh hear hear," Eva agreed as she picked up a truffle before sending the bowl to Josephine. "So how is it that I have not heard of the great Harry Potter and his little puppy dog not being buried and witnessed the wizarding world in mourning yet?"

"Well, keep in mind I haven't heard anything from my dear nephew or cousin yet, all this is from Pans and Milli," Josephine began. "But it would appear just as the self-proclaimed second and third protectors of my honour were going to, at the very least seriously harm the two, young Ginevra pushed her way between the four and apologized for the two."

"No... she did?" Eva asked shocked. "Well I'll be; Molly's got herself a little Gryffindor full of courage and loyalty after all."

"I had already given the girl credit for her courage for kissing my brother," Josephine smirked. "Pans and Milli told me that she did rather well for one without training, she sunk to a curtsy and apologized for the foolishness of the two who had no knowledge of our ways, showed Draconis and Blaise the respect they both deserved."

"Hmm, I think I'm starting to see what your plan might be Josette, mi hermana del corazón."* (my sister of the heart)

"Exactly," Josephine smiled. "Young Ginevra can lay claim to the Earldom and become the Countess of Rosewood. She would then be nobility and there would be no issue for a relationship between her and Lucia."

"Other than the fact your brother has a wife," Eva pointed out.

"And that is easily fixed," Josephine countered. "If I knew, completely and truly, that Lucia loves the girl and she him. I _would_ at last make sure that he had the means to divorce her with honour."

"You would arrange for her affair to come to light wouldn't you?" Eva shook her head. "I thought you didn't want to bring the shame to the family and Draconis."

"I don't, but we both know Narcissa has brought this shame on herself. This man has been her lover since before she even married my brother. Worse yet, she didn't even align herself with a peasant, she chose a Muggle, well the few times I've seen them meeting in Muggle London it would appear he's a Muggle…" Josephine shook her head. "If Draconis wasn't the spitting image of my brother at his age, and in turn my dear Pére, I would wonder… but as it is, at least Narcissa did one thing right. This is her shame though, not the family's, not Lucia's, and not Draconis'. The rest of our kind will see and know that. We will only have to support Draconis through the loss of his mother, but even then I suspect he will not forgive her for her betrayal as well. Young he may be, but he has grown up knowing his destiny and the responsibilities placed on our family as the last link to the Great King."

"Very true," Eva agreed with a nod. "How do you propose young Ginevra lay claim to Rosewood though? The other families won't accept her without her having at least the most common knowledge of our ways. She doesn't even have her stones…"

"Well, as Gandalf put it in his article. I am in need of a new pet," Josephine smiled.

"You are a very evil woman; you realize Lucius is _not_ going to approve of you bringing the very witch who kissed him into your circle."

"And we both know Lucia does not dictate how I do things. He is my brother and my elder, both in this family and in the chain of nobility. But I am _still_ the Countess de Winters. He will not make a public scandal by bringing this up in front of any who would speak of it. I will simply remind him that my pets are mine to choose. He has no say or right in it."

"It's a miracle Lucius doesn't ring your neck some times Josie," Eva chuckled. "You are far too convinced that it is your job to make his life right."

"It is my job," Josephine countered. "I'm his only sibling, yes Pére instructed him to care for me, but he also instructed me to watch out for Lucia."

"Well then, how should we go about extending the offer to your new pet?" Eva asked after a moment.

"I had a few ideas but wanted your opinion on them…" Josephine nodded before continuing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**To my anonymous reviewer - if you're reading this, you need to give the story a chance to see that Lucius is not one to take someone's leftovers. I don't want to explain what's going to happen in my response to you otherwise I'll give the whole story away. He's a bit stubborn to realize what he has when he has a good thing but **there is definitely no way that Lucius will take anyone's leftovers.****

maerose899 - So glad you enjoyed. Glad you're back!

BekaRoo - Enjoy!

On with the chapter!

Cindy a.k.a. Jamie :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Friday October 17****th****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Josephine's library<br>9:28 p.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

The next night, Eva was back at Malfoy Manor just after dinner, her husband shaking his head and coming along to keep Lucius company; so they could discuss the women who tried to drive them nuts. As they said, you could choose your friends, you couldn't choose your family… just their luck they got two women who had deemed it their job in life to drive the two men, and practically any who know them, completely insane.

Joining them this evening, unknowingly so they could join in on Josephine's latest scheme, were Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Gabrielle Delacour. Each of the young women had been sent to finish their training as gentile ladies with Josephine and Eva when they were ten, and after seven and five years respectively, they were exceptionally close to their two elders, and long used to Josephine's schemes.

The first to arrive had been Gabrielle, Beauxbatons having no issues with the nobility leaving any time during the day as long as they weren't missing classes or their class work didn't suffer for it. Gabby, now the heir to her family titles, was very much unlike her older sister. She had the same silvery blonde hair that Fleur and Josephine had, from their shared great-great-grandfather, Raoul Delacour. Where Josephine's own hair was naturally curly, Gabby had hers curled by spell everyday as a way to distinguish herself from Fleur. Not that she needed it, it had once been said that Fleur was haughty and looked down on everything, that the sound of her voice could make nails on a chalkboard sound like the most beautiful sonata. At the time, Josephine and Eva had shared a smile, both trying not to laugh while Fleur was complaining about it. Gabrielle though, was much softer than her sister, her eyes aqua instead of the blue Fleur had. She was kinder, gentler than Fleur, and had a melodious voice, an exceptional singer as well. She was only a few months shy of her sixteenth birthday, and while this year's Winter Ball was the ball welcoming Josephine back, it was also when Gabrielle would attend for the first time as a debutant…

It had taken Pansy and Millicent a bit longer to arrive, but soon the five were sitting around Josephine's library. Initially conversation revolved around how they would continue the younger ladies' studies. As they enjoyed a bit of time to relax and simply enjoy each other's company, Josephine took a moment to watch her other two charges. Pansy Parkinson was considered by many at Hogwarts as not a beauty in any way or form, unless they were Slytherins. In reality though, Pansy was beautiful, she had a noble look to her, high cheekbones and almost perfectly painted features. She kept her dark auburn hair in a shorter cut that brought out her equally dark green eyes. Millicent on the other hand had much harder features; she kept her black hair pulled back the majority of the time. She knew that she wasn't what people considered pretty, but hidden beneath her rough exterior was a kind and gentle woman. Of course both of the two were known for being exceptionally mean and nasty, in private though they both allowed their true selves to be revealed.

Knowing that both of the women, and Gabby as well, would be surprised by her plan, Josephine set her tea aside and decided to break the ice and simply tell them her plan. The next forty minutes were spent with her and Eva discussing their plan. When they were done all was quiet for a few moments…

"You _are_ joking," Pansy asked sharing a look with Millicent.

"I never joke about such things Pansy, you should know that," Josephine countered evenly.

"But she's a Weasley…" Millicent argued.

"And she's the only granddaughter of Lord Prewett," Eva pointed out.

"Still," Pansy shook her head. "How can you even be sure that the nobles will accept this? Yes you hold great sway among the other families Josette, but even you are not beyond reproach. The Weasleys are famous for their hatred of us and our kind, Arthur Weasley especially. And you're proposing having his youngest child lay claim to Rosewood."

"You yourself said she showed much promise when she apologized for her brother and Potter," Josephine reminded. "Young Ginevra is not her father or her mother; she is a person entirely to herself. She cannot be judged by her family and the actions of others, but by her own actions. She bears noble blood Pansy that alone is enough to appease those who would object. All I wish is to give her the chance. We both know that when a title lays dormant beyond one generation, it is often not claimed again. The Peverell title is proof of that enough, the last Earl died nearly sixty years ago, three generations have come and gone and we have not even had one false claim to the title."

"True," Pansy agreed. "Very well then, what do you wish of us?"

"You're going to need to start being nicer to her initially, in small ways that won't raise much suspicion. I'm going to inform Blaise of this as well…"

"What about Draco?" Gabrielle asked as she picked up a biscuit.

"Draconis is not going to like this one bit. Much like his father… I have no desire to bring him into this yet."

"Very well mi'lady," Gabrielle nodded.

"How do you plan to inform Ginny of your offer?" Millicent asked after a moment.

"I have my ways," Josephine smiled. "But you two must get back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore has a fit about you leaving the school on a Friday night, even with the greater rights afforded to those of our status."

"You're right; and we'll make sure Draco stays out of Hogsmeade tomorrow. And Blaise as well…" Pansy nodded as she rose.

"Thank you Pans," Josephine smiled.

"It's nothing Josie," Millicent grinned. "After all, how often do we get to drive Blaise and Draco absolutely batty?"

"Don't you do that every day?" Gabrielle teased.

"Oh hush Gabby," Pansy giggled.

"Bite me," Gabrielle shot back with a smirk as she, Millicent and Pansy left the room.

"That went rather well…" Eva mused as she glanced over at her friend.

"Now to purposely arrange a run in with poor Mistress Weasley," Josephine smiled evilly.

"You're bloody scary Josie, when you want to be."

"Only when I want to be? Hmm… I'm loosing my touch," Josephine frowned before both women lost it and laughed. Poor Ginny had no idea what was coming for her…

**glglglgl**

**Saturday October 18****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Great Hall  
>8:05 a.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

"Hey Ginny," Hermione greeted, as the younger girl sat down at the Gryffindor Table.

"Hi," replied Ginny quietly as she took a look around her. She had arrived at breakfast at her usual time of about twenty minutes before it ended and was surprised to see her brother, Harry and Hermione still sitting at the Gryffindor Table. Usually on a Saturday or Sunday they would have left well before she had arrived.

"Listen Ginny," Hermione said as she slid over so that she was facing Ginny, leaving Harry and Ron a few feet away talking Quidditch. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's okay 'Mione. I'm really not that surprised quite honestly. I guess I figured it was just a matter of time before Mum found out," replied Ginny with a shrug.

"Ginny, I'm the one that told Ron about the book. I'm sorry. I thought I was helping. I was trying to explain to him how you knew what to do to stop Blaise from pummelling him," Hermione explained.

"Really Hermione, it's all right," Ginny said, her voice still barely above a whisper.

"Well to make up for my helping to get you in trouble, I'm dragging you off to Hogsmeade and I'm going to let you drag me into any store there and I'll get you anything you want, within reason of course," she smiled.

"Hermione really…"

"No arguments Ginny," countered Hermione. "Harry's with me on this aren't you Harry," she asked as Harry slid over next to Ginny, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course," agreed Harry. "You saved my neck Gin, you gotta let me get you something to say thank you."

"Harry I…"

"Back off guys," snapped Ron in irritation. "She said she doesn't want to go so leave it alone. If she wants to sit around the castle sulking all day that's fine with me because at least she'll be as far away from me as possible."

"RON!" snapped Hermione as she smacked him across the back of his head. "Don't listen to him Ginny. You're coming," she said as she got up, Harry handing Ginny a piece of toast before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet before leading her out of the Great Hall, Hermione falling into step next to her and Harry with Ron bringing up the rear.

The entire trip into Hogsmeade, Ron's mood grew worse and worse. As they walked, Harry never let go of Ginny's hand, when Harry's arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders while they walked down High Street he couldn't take it anymore. "Merlin's Blood Harry people are going to think you two are a couple!" Ron finally snapped. "It's bad enough we brought her with us, do you have to hang all over her like a dog in heat?"

"Ron!" cried Hermione in outrage. "Don't listen to him Ginny," she said turning to face Ginny.

"Apologize to your sister Ron," snapped Harry angrily.

"God's blood," Ron rolled his eyes. "I know my mum is hoping you two will get married but Gods is it necessary for you to come to her rescue like a bloody knight in shining armour?"

"Well somebody has to since apparently her brother isn't up to the job," snarled Harry as he stepped away from Ginny and towards Ron.

"Harry please," begged Ginny quietly as she tried to tug on the back of his robes, her pleas going unheard.

Ginny stepped back as Ron and Harry got into it right in the middle of High Street before Hermione stepped in to try and stop them. Taking the chance to get away from the scene and the quickly gathering crowd, Ginny slipped away unseen.

Ginny had been walking along for a few minutes, not really paying much attention now that she had managed to escape the trio and their public display. The last thing she expected though was to find herself on the ground looking up and finding a familiar face from the newspaper looking at her. Before her stood the Countess de Winters, wearing black pants, and a white turtleneck with a long white cashmere jacket that ended about her knees, a matching white hat on her head.

"Forgive me my Lady," Ginny begged lightly as she scrambled to her feet before she sunk into a curtsy.

"It was my fault little one," Josephine argued as she offered Ginny her hand. For a moment Ginny looked at it unsure, before hesitantly taking it. "Allow me to buy you something to drink, for knocking you over," Josephine continued as she helped Ginny stand back up.

"There's no need…"

"I insist," Josephine argued.

"Of course," Ginny agreed after a moment.

"Good," Josephine smiled before looking over her shoulder. "This is my friend Eva," she continued as Eva moved to join them, "And my name is Josephine."

"Ginevra," Ginny answered as they began to walk away from the spot of the collision.

"Nice to meet you Ginevra," Eva smiled; she was wearing ivory pants with a matching tank and an ivory lace jacket; like Josephine, her clothes spoke of wealth without being excessive.

"Thank you," Ginny replied softly as she kept her eyes down. Josephine and Eva exchanged a glance over Ginny's head before Eva began to talk about the latest Daily Prophet that had an article about some of the newer businesses in England, number eight had been Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Having the topic of her brothers' store to talk about, Ginny was able to relax a bit as they walked, even able to raise her eyes from the ground to watch both women out of the corner of her eyes – one on each side of her.

"You know, there's something familiar about you Ginevra," Josephine began as they approached a building, the door opening so they were able to walk in.

"There is?" Ginny began before she was interrupted.

"Your cloak madam?"

"Um…" Ginny began when she saw the older man standing there. Glancing around, she finally realized they definitely weren't in Rosmerta's or Madam Puddifoot's. Were they even still in Hogsmeade?

"Actually, we'd like a private salon please James," Josephine began. "Is the West Salon available?"

"Just now Milady," James nodded. "Please, follow me," he continued before leading them to a private room, twice the size of any at Tom's. Ginny was a bit afraid to actually sit down in any of the chairs, before James arrived with a pot of tea and she really had no choice.

"Where were we?" Eva asked after a few moments. "Oh, you were thinking something was familiar about Ginevra…"

"That's right," Josephine nodded. "You said Fred and George Weasley were your brothers?"

"Yes they are," replied Ginny quietly, her eyes on her teacup.

"Hmm..." Josephine mused. "Your father is Arthur? Your mother Molly Prewett?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes my Lady."

"That explains it," Josephine smiled. "You look just like all the paintings I've seen of your grandmother."

That certainly caught Ginny's attention, causing her to almost drop her teacup as her head shot up. "Par…pardon my Lady?"

"Your grandmother, Elsie Prewett..." Josephine frowned slightly. "Haven't you ever seen a picture of your grandmother?"

"No," Ginny replied quietly, dropping her eyes to her teacup once more. "Mum…my mother never speaks of her family my Lady."

"Goodness gracious..." Eva whispered. "You don't know that your grandparents are Lord Peter and Lady Elsie?"

"Please Lady Eva, do not say such things. I do not wish to be made a fool of just for your sport," commented Ginny quietly.

"Dear child, we would never do such a thing," Josephine shook her head. "And we would certainly not joke about the Lord and Lady Prewett. They are greatly missed in our circle, both were exceptional people."

"We're not allowed to ask our mother about her family," Ginny said.

The two shared a look before shaking their heads. "That makes sense little one," Josephine sighed. "Your mother disgraced herself when she left our world; she despised us and our ways. None ever understood why... But it is true Ginevra... your grandparents were the Earl and Countess of Rosewood..."

"Please don't do this," pleaded Ginny as she fought tears. "Please don't."

"Oh Ginevra... we do not wish to make you cry," Eva whispered.

"Then _why_ are you saying these things to me," begged Ginny as she wiped away an escaping tear.

"Because you deserve to know little one," Josephine smiled sadly. "You're nobility. You deserve the chance to learn about your kind and take your place, no matter how much your mother and father would wish to deny it of you."

"No," Ginny said shaking her head. "No you're lying, you have to be. This isn't true. I can't be."

"Why don't we leave things as is?" Eva suggested. "It's been lovely meeting you Ginevra, but I'm sure you need to get back to Hogwarts..."

Ginny nodded and rose from her seat. "Thank you my Ladies," she said quietly with a small awkward curtsey before turning and making her way from the salon and back out towards High Street and up to the castle.

"That could have gone better," Eva murmured once Ginny was gone.

"I expected it to go as such," Josephine shrugged as she picked up her tea once more.

"Why do you still seem as happy about things as you did two hours ago?" Eva frowned.

"Because ma soeur * (my sister), she may not have taken the news well, but she will no doubt go looking to see if what we said is true. We both heard about the Howler she received, Pans and Milli made sure to tell us last night. Right now she is terrified of her family… but she has fire in her soul. When she learns that her grandfather was Rosewood, she's going to be very upset at being lied to… when that happens, I suspect I'll be getting a letter."

"You're entirely too optimistic," Eva shook her head. "If she does agree to this, have you considered the fact that your Grandmother will be at the Winter Ball? She is not going to approve of you taking a commoner under your wing."

"Grandmére is a pétasse* (slut)," Josephine snapped lightly as she rose. "I'll take anything she has to say about it, she won't change my mind and she can't ignore the fact Ginny is the granddaughter of Rosewood."

"True," Eva agreed as she stood. "Come on Josette, let's go for a ride, it will calm your nerves and mine. We just have to wait and see what happens with young Ginevra."

"Oui," Josephine agreed as they made their way from the saloon.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday October 18****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Library  
>12:24 p.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

Once Ginny reached Hogwarts she made her way as quickly as she could up to the library, determined to at least look into what Josephine Malfoy had said about her grandfather, and to do that she needed the books she had returned the day before.

"Madam Pince, do you still have those books out that I returned yesterday," asked Ginny quietly once the librarian had turned around.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley but those books have been removed from the library at the Headmaster's request," replied Madam Pince.

"Oh…thank you Madam Pince," replied Ginny in defeat before turning and making her way out of the library

After leaving the library, Ginny started wandering the corridors, not really paying attention to where she was going or what was going on around her, eventually making her way into the Entrance Hall as her feet took her towards the Great Hall. For the third time in as many days, Ginny found herself looking up at who she had just run into. Was there something about the Malfoys that she kept running into them?

At this point in time, Ginny had just decided that the Goddess was having just a little too much fun at her expense and figured it was time to put herself out of her misery and the fastest way to do that was to anger Draco as much as possible. She just hoped her death was quick and painless as she collapsed back onto the floor, her hands covering her face as she laid there flat on her back. "By the Goddess, just kill me know," she mumbled into her hands.

"I don't kill people from pity Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Draco..." Blaise groaned lightly. "Don't you think you've terrified her enough... Let's just get to dinner..."

"They're gone," Pansy spoke a few moments later. "You manage to survive that crash intact?" she asked softly.

"Three Malfoys in as many days," mumbled Ginny from her spot on the floor. "Other than the fact that I'm amazed I'm still breathing I'm fine," she replied as she lifted her head to see who was speaking to her only to drop her head back to the floor with a thunk when she realized just who it was that had spoken.

"By the Goddess, are you trying to give yourself a concussion?" Millicent frowned. "Here, something tells me you're not getting up in one piece without help," she added as she held out her hand.

Ginny reached out and took Millicent's hand, allowing the other girl to help her to her feet. "Thank you," she said quietly with a small awkward curtsey before turning away from Pansy and Millicent, and away from the Great Hall.

"Ginny," Pansy called after her before the two quickly followed after her. "We wanted to tell you... what you did two days ago... That took a lot of guts."

"Stupidity more likely," countered Ginny before she realized just who she was still talking to. "What's going on here?" she asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"We're talking," Millicent shrugged. "Look yes we're little bitches to the world as a whole, but that's because it's expected of us. And we wanted to tell you that what you did, stepping in for your brother and Potter was bloody brilliant."

"Well the howler says differently, doesn't it," argued Ginny quietly as she stepped into one of the alcoves off the corridor, looking out the window. "It's cut off my last line of knowledge," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, it was pretty admirable actually. We just thought you should know that and know that hey, you ever want someone to talk to about anything... And that letter from your mum, bloody rude that was... but if you're interested, we have some books that you might like," Pansy shrugged.

"Books?" Ginny asked a note of curiosity in her voice as she turned her head to look at Pansy, a look of hope in her eyes, a hope that had been missing since she had received the howler.

"Girl, we have enough books on nobility to kill a dragon," Millicent chuckled. "Milady, our teacher for those lovely studies they don't cover at Hogwarts..."

"Like decorating, dance, horsemanship," Pansy interjected with a grin.

"Yeah like that, well she insists on us knowing everything about past nobility, current nobility, how the noble lines run... bloody annoying really. But trust me, we have _**books**_."

"Oh," commented Ginny, turning back to the window. "Must be nice to have so many books on just about anything."

"Guess so, personally I don't really like reading, I prefer to be outdoors," Millicent shrugged. "You want to borrow some; I can send them up to your room via house elf or owl..."

"You would do that?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Of course," Pansy agreed with a wave of her hand as if to say why wouldn't we. "Girl, you stood up to Dra and Blaise, as far as we're concerned you're okay."

Ginny didn't know what to say. "O…kay. If you're sure."

"We're sure," Millicent agreed. "And hey, you ever get bored with the rest of your housemates, come visit. We're not all that evil in Slytherin like we pretend to be," she continued with a wink before she and Pansy turned to leave Ginny, not wanting to scare her too much with their change in attitude.

Ginny stood there for a few minutes after Millicent and Pansy left, simply staring at where they had been. /-/What in the name of the Goddess just happened here? Mother Goddess why are you doing this to me?/-/ Ginny thought to herself, dropping her head to her hands for a few minutes before rubbing her face tiredly. Making her way out of the alcove she traced her steps back down to the Entrance Hall, only instead of entering the Great Hall she made her way down to the kitchens, grabbing something to take with her before heading up to her room in Gryffindor Tower where she hid herself away behind her bed curtains, the promised books arriving via house-elf a few hours later. Ginny spent the evening locked away in her bed reading before falling asleep with a book on her lap.

**glglglgl**

**Friday October 24****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Owlry  
>7:12 a.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

It had taken a week for her to finally come to her decision; a week of reading too many books to keep count of; a week of listening to her brother do nothing but bad mouth any and all of the noble students behind their backs; a week of being in the shadows once more.

Ginny stood in the owlry watching the owl fade into the distance before turning and quickly making her way out of the tower and back to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible, hoping to make it back there before any of the other Gryffindors came down. The last thing she wanted was word of her sending an owl getting back to her brother and eventually her mother who would demand to know who she could possibly be writing to since she had not written to her mother.

**glglglgl**

Miles away Josephine had just risen and was fixing her make-up for the day when the familiar sound of an owl flying in to perch on the perch permanently left for owls caught her attention. Rising she walked over and took the parchment, grabbing a treat before sending the bird back to its home. She didn't open it until she was seated once more.

_Lady Malfoy,_

_I've done as you requested. If your offer is still open for discussion, you will find a receptive audience._

Smiling to herself, Josephine rose from her vanity and made her way from her bedroom towards her study, waking Lolana when she entered the room. Crossing to her desk she pulled out her ink and chewed on her lip a moment before setting the quill to paper.

**glglglgl**

**Friday October 24****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Gryffindor Tower  
>The Sixth Year Girl's Dormitory<br>12:09 p.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

Ginny stepped out of the Transfiguration room, her last class before lunch and turned to head back up to Gryffindor Tower instead of towards the Great Hall like the rest of her classmates. She knew she wouldn't be missed at lunch so decided to head up to her room to do a little bit of reading before heading down to the dungeons for her first class of the afternoon with Professor Snape.

She was surprised to find her bed curtains closed when she stepped into her dormitory. /-/I could have sworn I left those open/-/ she thought to herself as she made her way over to her bed. Pulling back the curtain she was surprised to find an envelope waiting for her on her pillow. Picking it up, she took a closer look at the unfamiliar dark green writing. Turning the envelope over she noticed a deep green wax seal with the impression of a W with a cat wrapped around the base of the letter.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ginny climbed onto her bed, pulling the curtains closed around her, she broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the contents, opening the parchment to reveal a letter.

_Ginevra,_

_I was thrilled to receive your letter, and do not worry, this is spelled so only you can read it. I'll also have my owl deliver it to your dorm room rather than to the Great Hall._

_As for your decision, if you have no regrets and wish to still accept my offer after having time to consider what you've done, then Eva and I shall be in Hogsmeade Sunday for breakfast. We can discuss how things will work over an early lunch, so you can understand how we will begin your lessons._

_Yours,_

_Josephine_

Ginny lay back with a sigh. "Mother Goddess, can I really do this?" She was unaware of how long she had lain there, only snapping back to reality when she heard the bell sound telling her she had ten minutes to get to class. Tucking the letter under her pillow she grabbed her books for her afternoon classes and ran as quickly as she could all the way down to the dungeons, making it to class just moments before the second bell rang, signalling the start of classes.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday October 27****th****, 1997  
>Hogsmeade Village<br>High Street  
>10:48 a.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

It was mid morning Sunday and Ginny found herself once more standing on the High Street of Hogsmeade Village, trying to remember exactly where it was that Josephine had taken her the week prior; after wandering around the village for a little while, she finally came upon the establishment. Taking a deep breath she put her hand on the door only to hesitate opening it, wondering if she was actually making the right decision or if she should just head back up to the castle and rebury all her dreams in the darkness in which she lived her life. She was just about to step away from the door, when something inside her made her push the door open and step inside.

"Miss," the man from last time, James, began when he saw her. "Milady Winters and Milady Léon are in the West Salon. Would you like me to escort you?"

"Yes please," Ginny said quietly, her voice shaking a little.

"Certainly Miss," James nodded before leading her to the Salon. "Milady Winters, Milady León... the young Miss has arrived," he spoke when he opened the door for Ginny.

"Thank you James," Josephine smiled before he left silently. "Hello little one."

"Lady Winters, Lady León," Ginny greeted quietly, dropping her gaze and giving an awkward curtsey.

"Please Ginevra, call us Josephine and Eva in private," Eva began with a smile. "Or Josette if you wish. All of us shorten her name."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny worriedly. "I wouldn't want to offend either of you."

"Certainly," Josephine smiled. "Everyone in our immediate circle calls us Josette and Eva... well you'll hear me calling Eva Evita and her calling me Josie... but everyone else including family just call us Josette and Eva."

"Well, everyone just calls me Ginny, at least when they notice me at any rate," replied Ginny, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you prefer Ginny? Or would you like to be called by your full name? Or even a middle name?" Eva asked softly.

"In all honesty, I actually do prefer Ginny. I don't really care for my first name and one Molly Weasley is enough I think," Ginny replied.

"Well definitely for the sake of avoiding confusion," Josephine smiled. "Ginny it is then, and we'll make sure to not use your full name much more. Though it is a lovely name... traces back to Queen Guinevere I believe..."

"It does?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Oh yes, it's the Italian form of Guinevere," Eva smiled. "What would you like to eat though Ginny?" she continued with a smile.

"Oh…" Ginny trailed off as she bit her lip in nervousness. "Nothing too heavy please. My stomach's been doing flip flops since Friday and I don't know how kindly it will take to food at the moment."

"I know the feeling, I was the same way from the time I was five until I left for my sabbatical whenever I had to visit my Grandmére," Josephine chuckled. "Still have that problem every now and again today..."

"_**I'm**_ that way when I have to see your grandmother," Eva argued lightly. "Her grandmother is despised by every member of the nobility. I think someone actually painted the scowl on her face..." she told Ginny with a smile. "How does a bowl of soup sound though? Or some toast?"

"Soup sounds alright," agreed Ginny, not quite sure what to make of the conversation that was taking place.

"Certainly," Eva smiled before calling for a house elf that worked for the restaurant. Moments later the elf left with their requests. "Now then Ginny, you're probably curious just how these lessons will work..."

"You could say that," admitted Ginny.

"Well to start with, there is a standing law that the staff at Hogwarts must follow," Josephine began before their food arrived. Once the elf was gone once more she continued. "Basically any member of nobility who attends the school can leave over the weekends if they are going to be staying with a noble who is of age, and it will not interfere with their school work. There are a few young nobles who attend the school now who participate in the program as it were..."

"So the teachers and Dumbledore can not stop you from these lessons," Eva agreed. "What happens is that if you don't have class work, or even if you do, you can leave the school Friday night after dinner and return Monday morning before breakfast. If you have class work, you can do it while away in our opinions."

"But the Headmaster will never agree to let me leave. I don't have the same standing as the other nobles," countered Ginny.

"Dumbledore can not deny though that you have noble blood. You are Lord Prewett's granddaughter. He has already gone up against the Governors in the last weeks once. He won't be foolish enough to fight this; he knows the Governors will not be happy with him. Dumbledore knows that if he continues to go against the Governors in this, he may be removed from his position. Trust me little one, he will agree to this."

"Even if my mother forbids it?" asked Ginny. "She's always so adamant about me not _fantasizing_ myself better than I am. How am I supposed to turn against everything my family stands for?"

"Ginny, first, your mother can't stop you. You're of age," Eva began shaking her head.

"And if you think about it, she turned against everything her family stood for. You're only finding out things about another side of your family that she denied you and your siblings."

"I'm just afraid that my doing this might tear my family apart. I have _no one_ but my family."

"Oh little one... I am sure that your family wouldn't turn on you for this. Yes your mother may not be happy, and I suspect your youngest brother may not. But I suspect that if anything, your brothers are going to be upset with your mother for not telling them about your grandparents more than they would be upset with you for wanting to learn about them," Josephine sighed softly.

"Then I'm afraid you don't know Molly Weasley as well as you think you do," replied Ginny quietly. "She would punish me as a child simply because I would pretend to be a princess."

Josephine and Eva exchanged surprised looks before looking back to Ginny. "Oh Ginny, she had no right to do that..."

"I got in trouble simply because I knew enough to apologize for my brother and Harry, thereby saving their necks. And neither Ron nor my mother said thank you. No, I get yelled at in front of the entire school. _It's not fair_," Ginny snapped, her long buried temper finally finding an outlet.

"No it's not," Eva agreed. "You know what; you should do this just because they don't want you to. Show them that they can't control you."

"I'm just so tired of being told I can't or you're not. I'm tired of living in the shadows. When's it my turn to be in the spotlight?"

"Then let's give you the chance to take that spotlight," Josephine smiled.

"Are you sure I can really do this?" asked Ginny, her nervousness suddenly returning.

"Little one, none of us are perfect at being noble. We have rules to live by, extensive rules to be honest. But at the same time, you'll quickly learn that we are just as normal as anyone. We simply have an act that we portray to those not in our circles. You can't fail at being noble... and as for the outer act; it won't take much to learn."

Ginny sat there for a few minutes chewing her lower lip as she thought before taking a deep breathe. "When do we start?"

"Saturday morning we'll meet you here in Hogsmeade. And you will have the chance to meet the other girls in our immediate circle," Eva answered with a smile. "We'll have you back Sunday night, we thought it might be easier the first few weeks to not leave immediately after dinner and get back just before breakfast."

"What do I tell the Headmaster?"

"Don't worry little one, I'll take care of that," Josephine smiled. She was looking forward to that...

"All right," agreed Ginny. "I should go. I have a potions essay to finish for tomorrow."

"Of course," Eva agreed. "We'll see you in six days then, and if you want to talk to someone before then, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode have been in training since they were ten as is tradition. They may be able to help ease your worry."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she began to curtsey, only to have Josephine stop her.

"Little one, in private, as far as I'm concerned, you're the same as me."

Ginny nodded as she stood up straight once more. "Josette, Eva," she bid before turning around and making her way from the room, waiting until she was back out on the High Street before breaking into a run and running all the way back up to the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**Hope everyone is having a fantastic holiday weekend. To all my Canadian readers, Happy Canada Day! It was awesome having Prince William and Princess Catherine in Ottawa for the celebration :D To all my friends and readers south of the border, hope you all have a wonderful Fourth of July!**

**Dracoginnylover24 - So glad you're still reading. I've got a new story in the works. It's not ready to be posted but keep your eye out for it. It will be a G/B story.**

**BekaRoo - So glad you're enjoying it.**

**ZeDemonicHammyBear - Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 2****nd****, 1997  
>Hogsmeade Village<br>High Street  
>8:23 a.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

Ginny spent the following week practically walking on eggshells, especially where her brother and his friends were concerned. The last thing she wanted was word of what she was planning getting back to her mother before she was ready to let the world know. She made sure she was never around when Ron was and if she couldn't prevent it she always made sure she was hidden amongst the shadows, something she was infinitely good at. She also spent most of the week holed up in her room, locked safely behind her bed curtains reading the books Millicent had lent her, trying to prepare herself for what she was getting herself into.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny, which meant that every student in sixth and seventh year would be making their way down to the village right after breakfast so Ginny decided to skip breakfast all together. Bypassing the Great Hall, she quickly made her way through the Entrance Hall and out into the early morning sunshine, arriving in the village a short while later. Ginny made her way down the almost empty High Street to the Crystal Rose, the same establishment that she had been to with Josephine and Eva on both prior occasions, greeted by James once more and escorted back to the salon where Josephine and Eva were waiting for her.

"Good morning Ginny, you're here much earlier than we expected," Eva smiled as she set her fork down.

"Morning Eva, Josette," Ginny greeted quietly, still rather nervous in the presence of the two nobles. "I didn't want to get cornered by my brother and his friends so I skipped breakfast."

"In that case, have a seat and we'll have something brought for you," Josephine smiled. "The rest of the girls won't be here for an hour at least so you have time to sit back and relax."

"Rest of the girls?" asked Ginny curiously, a slight note of worry and concern in her voice.

"There are three other noble daughters that Josie was given the wonderful job of training. One is her cousin Gabby, the other two attend Hogwarts."

"You would know Gabrielle's sister," Josephine nodded. "Fleur Delacour?"

"She's not like her sister is she?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"Oh good heavens no," Eva waved her hand as James appeared to ask if Ginny would like anything. After he left she shook her head. "Gabby is the complete opposite of Fleur."

"Thank the Goddess for that," mumbled Ginny.

"Hear hear," Josephine smiled. "The other two girls are Seventh years. Millicent and Pansy..."

"Parkinson and Bulstrode?"

"Sí," Eva agreed.

"Well that would explain the other week," commented Ginny.

"Oh?" Josephine asked as Ginny's food arrived.

"The week I first ran into you, when you told me about all this for the first time. I was coming from the library after trying to get the books back that I had returned. I ran into Draco in the hall, much the same way I did to you Josette. I figured I was dead anyways so I didn't do anything. They helped me to my feet and told me they thought that what I'd done for my brother and Harry had taken a lot of guts. They told me that if I ever wanted to talk about anything or if I wanted to read some books to let them know," Ginny told them.

"Well both Milli and Pans are very sweet and kind when they are allowed to be themselves. But to be honest we're partially responsible for them suddenly being nice to you..." Eva began.

"You are?"

"After we realized that you were Lord Prewett's granddaughter I told them that it was alright for them to ... let the shields I suppose you could say... down around you," Josephine explained.

"Oh," replied Ginny.

"Is that okay little one?" Josephine asked softly.

"I don't really know. I mean, I was so surprised when they were nice to me since they've only ever been harsh and cruel towards me, at least when they bothered to take notice of me. Mind you it was nice to be able to talk to someone about what's been happening. Someone that I know isn't going to go to tell my brother or my parents about anything I don't want them to know," Ginny admitted. "It's hard I guess because I've never really had friends since I started Hogwarts."

"Little one, things will be much different now. After you've been with us for a few 'lessons', if you choose to leave... you'd still have friends in each of us that are part of this circle. We aren't going to turn our backs on you Ginny."

Ginny nodded, not quite sure what to say.

"You're probably wondering what will happen today and tomorrow though," Eva offered as a chance to change the subject.

"I've been wondering about that all week actually," Ginny admitted quietly.

"Well, you're going to get spoiled rotten quite frankly," Josephine smirked. "We're going to Paris actually."

"P…Paris," Ginny said, chocking on her tea.

"Oui," Josephine smiled softly. "It's the best place to go for a day out. We're all going to spend some time getting pampered, and then we're going shopping."

"Shopping, oh how I _love_ that word," a new voice spoke from the doorway.

Ginny spun around when she heard the strange voice behind her.

"Ginny, this is Gabrielle Delacour," Josephine began with a smile as the door shut behind the blonde woman who continued to breeze into the room and drop into a chair unceremoniously. "Gabby, this is Ginny Weasley."

"Wonderful to meet you Ginny," Gabby grinned, "Forgive my rather interesting entrance, I've been looking forward to being free of my classes and expectations all week."

"Expectations?" asked Ginny, confusion evident in her voice.

"Oh hon, you're going to quickly learn the downside to being noble," Gabby sighed. "We have to be perfect to the outside world; we're expected to be cold and high and mighty as it were. Around everyone else we are what we are, around ourselves, we're friends."

"All of us look forward to the times when we can just be us," Eva agreed with a smile.

"It can't be any worse than being invisible to everyone around you," countered Ginny, a hint of sadness entering her voice.

"No, I imagine it isn't," Gabrielle agreed.

"How exactly am I supposed to _**pay**_ for all this pampering and shopping? My family barely has enough to get our school supplies every year. I mean I don't even have my own wand," commented Ginny.

"Girl, there is one plus to having a Malfoy for a friend, she's got no one else to give gifts to seeing as her brother has even more money than she does," Gabby giggled.

"But I…I couldn't…"

"Gin," Josephine began with a smile. "Think of it this way, it's a loan for now. You've got sixteen years of allowances you were denied from your family inheritance. When you get access to them, you can pay me back alright?"

Ginny nodded, Josephine's offer making her feel better.

"Good," Josephine smiled. "And I think I hear James coming with our final two..."

"You're entirely too good at that," Eva shook her head just as the door opened.

"Mistress Parkinson and Mistress Bulstrode," James introduced before disappearing from the room.

"About time you two got here," Gabby smirked.

"Hush Gabby," Millicent snapped lightly, a smile playing around her lips and her usual malice missing. "Ginny, good to see you," she continued with a grin.

"Hello," replied Ginny.

"Hi Ginny," Pansy smiled. "Gabby, Eva, Josette; where's Seraphine?" she asked as she took a chair.

"Waiting for us, didn't want to scare the life out of Ginny completely after all," Josephine smiled.

"Bloody cat scares the life out of anyone," Millicent rolled her eyes. "Don't know why you couldn't have a normal familiar."

"I do, she's an owl," Josephine argued lightly. "There are no rules saying you can't have a pet. Mine just happens to be a jaguar."

"A jaguar?" asked Ginny in shock.

"Exactly," Pansy nodded, her point being proven.

"It's _not_ that unusual," Josephine sighed exasperated. "Oui Ginny, I have a jaguar as a pet. Her name is Seraphine, she's seven years old and is exceptionally docile. I'll admit she can be protective and if anyone comes towards me or anyone with me with any sort of threatening feeling, she puts herself between them and us and looks very much like the wild cat she is. But she's normally exceptionally gentle, a rather large kitty cat at times."

"Large is the key word," Gabrielle teased. "Better to warn you now Ginny, Seraphine is seven-feet in length, over two-hundred pounds and is over two-feet tall."

"Alright, alright," Josephine sighed. "Can we stop picking on my cat and head towards the City of Love?"

"Yes please," agreed Ginny. "The sooner we get out of here, the less likely I am to run into my brother in town."

"And there lies the true blessing of the Crystal Rose," Eva grinned as she stood. "They have their own private Floo point."

"Thank the Goddess for that," commented Ginny quietly, not looking forward to seeing her brother if she could avoid it.

"Relax little one, we're going to do as much as we can to keep your brother and family from ruining this weekend and those to follow," Josephine smiled before offering her hand. "Come on little one, let's go introduce you to Seraphine and then we can take the Crossroads to Paris."

Ginny nodded as she took Josephine's hand, allowing the older woman to lead her from the room.

Less than an hour later, they had arrived at their hotel for the night in Paris, Ginny a bit surprised to learn they were staying at a Muggle hotel. Though when she saw the extravagant rooms she wasn't quite sure which surprised her more, the fact it was a Muggle hotel or that the marble bathroom had a sauna and steam room.

Before Ginny had a chance to really see anything in their suite though, they were on their way to the hotel spa and a private VIP room waiting for them. The next five hours were spent being completely pampered; massages, facials, manicures and pedicures. They had a brief lunch while they were receiving their pedicures and Ginny quickly found herself becoming extremely relaxed, not just physically but mentally. She got a chance to see a complete other side to these women she had seen either in person or read of in papers for years, and as they had said, behind the outer shells were nice and caring people. Who seemed to have no other desire than to make her one of their new best friends.

Just when she was starting to get her head around everything, Ginny was being swept off to the wizarding side of Paris to meet Jozséf and Pierre. Jozséf, she learned briefly, accompanied Josephine everywhere she went - she wasn't sure if that meant he was a bodyguard or a companion... She never had a chance to really think about it when she found herself in a chair in front of a large mirror, and Pierre standing behind her with a rather scary look on his face.

An hour later, her once waist-length, rather dull hair was now shoulder-length with layers and had a whole new shine, in part to a few highlights. Her skin as well had a new glow to it, the facial having done wonders before and then Pierre having completed the transformation. Ginny survived being plucked and prodded - she had a feeling they were just being evil and having her eyebrows plucked the Muggle way when wands were close by... Regardless though, by the time Pierre was done and she was allowed to see herself in the mirror once more, Ginny was shocked. Staring back at her was a person she barely recognized, her freckles were gone and she had a healthy glow. She knew she wore make-up but she couldn't tell where it was and where it wasn't... and her hair had a whole new life.

"Girl, you look _fantastic_!" Gabrielle squealed.

"I look like a stranger," countered Ginny as she stared at her reflection.

"No, you look like Ginny Weasley who I met a few weeks ago," Josephine countered as she leaned over the back of the chair so her chin rested slightly on Ginny's shoulder. "You were gorgeous when I met you little one, this is just bringing you out from of the shadows. About time everyone noticed the ray of light that is you," she whispered conspiratorially.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Ginny admitted with a smile. "But I don't think it will be all that hard."

"Good," Josephine smiled before straightening. "Come on girl, we have much more shopping to do today. And dear Jozséf has already made arrangements for us for some of our favourite stores."

"Why does she get Joe and the rest of us get just ourselves for protection and all those other things he does for her?" Gabrielle asked as they watched Josephine step away with Jozséf for a moment.

"Because she's the Countess de Winters and is the only female heir of Pendragon," Pansy countered. "You think she can care for Camelot without having an assistant?"

"True," Gabrielle agreed.

"Oh, wait until you see Camelot Ginny, you're going to adore it," Millicent smiled. "And Avalon... you think you're in heaven when you visit Avalon. It's so beautiful there..."

"It sounds it from what I read in those books you leant me Milli. Thanks by the way," replied Ginny.

"Your welcome," Millicent smiled. "Come on, let's go. We're having a shopping spree, and I need to find something for the Winter Ball, so you're not getting completely spoiled if you're worried about it," she added with a wink before Gabrielle pulled Ginny from her chair.

"We all need something for the Ball," Josephine agreed as she joined them. "So we're going to see Anne-Marie first..."

"Perfect," Pansy grinned. "Anne-Marie has the _best_ everyday clothes."

"Be afraid, be very afraid," Eva whispered in Ginny's ear as she walked by, sending a grin back at Ginny. "Those two are more fashion crazy for everyday clothes than my family is for our horses."

"Your family is obsessed with your horses," Gabrielle shot back with a smirk. "The Álvarez family breeds Lipizzaners. You'll get to see a few when we take you riding in a few weeks."

"Riding? As in actually _on_ a horse?" gulped Ginny.

"Stop trying to scare her," Josephine admonished lightly before linking her arm with Ginny's and pulling her away slightly so they would actually start towards their next destination. "Oui little one, as in on a horse. It's another thing that you've missed out on, but relax Gin. I'm going to start you on the most gentle of the horses in my stable. And we won't push you into anything elaborate, just calmly walking."

"That's good…I guess," Ginny gulped.

"Much of the wizarding world as you know has forgotten many of the things we took for granted during the years under the great kings," Eva smiled as she joined them. "Riding is one of the many traditions that we have carried on. But it's not something that is a requirement. Many of us ride simply as a way to give us an escape. When we go out to give the horses a chance to exercise, we don't have to deal with the laws and rules of society. But if you are uncomfortable riding Ginny, you don't have to continue. We're just going to give you the chance to try and see if you like it."

"Okay," agreed Ginny. "I've just never been around a horse before. They seem so big."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Gabby smirked. "They are big. But they can be the most gentle creatures in the world."

"I'll take your word on that Gabby," commented Ginny.

"For now," Gabrielle grinned before skipping out ahead of them to the Muggle limousine.

"Don't worry about the horses for now," Josephine smiled. "Let's go enjoy some shopping."

Ten minutes later the vehicle was pulling up to Anne-Marie's Boutique. Everyone piled out of the car and strolled into the store. Initially it was completely empty before a woman in her early thirties came from the back. "Bonjour, Milady Winters!" she greeted as she crossed the room to Josephine's side and they kissed cheeks before she stepped back. "Jozséf said you were coming, and you brought the girls... And this, we have a new one?"

"Oui," Josephine smiled. "This is Ginny, Ginny this is Anne-Marie, the best designer in all Paris."

"Hello," Ginny said quietly.

"She exaggerates so," Anne-Marie laughed. "Simply beautiful," she continued as she circled Ginny. "Royals... Blues and Greens especially I think. Nothing exceptionally revealing..." nodding she turned and rang a bell. "We will have such fun today," she grinned as other employees came from behind curtains.

Ginny soon found herself completely overwhelmed by the sheer insanity that was going on around her. People were running around and clothes were quickly piling beside her. Then she was being pushed towards a dressing area, Pansy and Millicent with her and all the clothes.

"_Pansy_! Are you _nuts_!" cried Ginny from inside the dressing room.

"I think she just found that emerald halter that Pans found," Eva shook her head.

"I knew she was going to freak," Gabrielle chuckled. "Wait until she finds that blue dress," she grinned evilly.

"Wait, are you talking about the dress that Anne-Marie made that you've been dying for but it's not your size?" Josephine asked surprised as she looked at her cousin. "Gabrielle Angelica Delacour! That dress ends two-inches above the knees..."

"So? It would be cute on her," she defended herself.

"We're so making sure she realizes you're the one responsible for that," Eva shook her head.

Another shriek from the dressing area revealed that Ginny had no doubt found 'the dress', and the three women exchanged glances before Eva and Josephine stepped back from Gabrielle.

"Hey!" Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "What happened to supporting each other through everything?"

"When it comes to another woman being pissed about clothing, you're on your own," Josephine countered with a smile before patting Gabrielle on her shoulder. "Relax, Pans and Milli will help you, since they're going to be in the same boat after all."

"Zut!" Gabrielle huffed before shaking her head and watching as Josephine left them to walk to the dressing room.

"Alright girls, let her be in peace," Josephine ordered lightly before Pansy and Millicent groaned then made their way out of the dressing area. "You decent in there little one?"

"If you could call it that," replied Ginny petulantly. "I can't be seen in public like this."

"Can I come in?"

Ginny quickly grabbed her sweater from earlier and put it on over what she was currently wearing. "Okay."

"How bad is it?" Josephine asked with a smile.

"You can't honestly expect me to wear this in public," countered Ginny holding her sweater tightly.

"I can't see it, therefore I can't agree or disagree little one," she countered gently.

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes before pulling her sweater off over her head, quickly wrapping her arms around her waist protectively.

Raising one eyebrow, Josephine took in the low cut halter top that showed off Ginny's stomach, along with a pair of tight fitting hip hugger jeans. It was actually very cute, but since she wasn't comfortable in it yet... "Well, if you don't like it, then you don't have to get it little one. Why don't we focus on things that aren't _quite_ as revealing for now?" she offered with a smile.

"Yes please," replied Ginny.

"Alright then," she smiled before turning and looking through the remaining outfits. "Here, try this one..." she continued as she held up a knee-length dark blue velvet dress with long sleeves.

Ginny took the dress from Josephine and waited until the older woman had stepped outside before changing into the new outfit. This one making her feel much more comfortable. The sleeves were tight fitting to her arms and finished just below her wrist bones. The bottom of the dress flared out at her knees and she was even comfortable with the low slung back of the dress since the front was a solid piece of fabric from where it circled the front of her neck.

"Now that is you," Josephine grinned. "Okay, you and I are going to sit and go through everything in this pile to find things that you like and then you can torture those three on our way to the next boutique."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile of relief as she sat down next to Josephine.

"Oh by the Goddess, I can't believe they picked this," Josephine laughed as she held up a pair of short shorts and a piece of fabric that tied around the neck and another string that tied around the back.

"They didn't think I'd _actually_ wear that did they?" asked Ginny in shock when she saw what Josephine was holding.

"I don't know why they thought you would," she sighed, "Eva and I tried these out last summer; the only thing they are good for is for when you're going swimming. A sarong and one of these make the best outfit when you're not swimming... But this time of year... and just because..." she trailed off shaking her head.

"I don't know if I'd _ever_ feel comfortable wearing something like that," Ginny admitted.

"I don't think you'll have to worry little one... Something tells me we're not going to get you into a bikini any time in the near future," Josephine teased. "I think we might get Milli in one first..."

"I'm just not used to wearing clothes that _actually_ fit. I mean my mother did the best she could but it's not easy being the youngest of seven and the only girl," Ginny shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"I know little one... but you know what... give it time and you'll feel much more comfortable"

"I hope so," agreed Ginny.

The next few hours were spent dragging Ginny from boutique to boutique in both the Muggle and wizarding parts of Paris. By the time they were done, Ginny had a whole new wardrobe consisting of too many pairs of shoes to count thanks to Gabrielle, everyday clothes that she would actually wear thanks to Pansy and Millicent, after having Josephine tell them to stop thinking like themselves and more like Ginny would. Josephine focused on jewellery, keeping the pieces very simple and tastefully elegant while Eva focused on robes of any and every description from school robes to everyday robes to formal robes.

**glglglgl**

The next morning Eva and Josephine sat on the balcony with breakfast, chuckling over the various moans coming from inside the suite beyond the glass. The night before they had declined the plan to go out and spend some time on the town, placing Millicent and Pansy in charge of Gabrielle and Ginny. They had actually both been up when the four came stumbling in just before dawn, drunk off their arses but quite happy... until the headaches hit.

"Do you remember when we used to do that?" Eva smirked

"Oh shut up, if Lucia or Horatio ever heard about some of the things we did... they'd lock us up in a convent."

"That's because we were fourteen," Eva countered before Josephine rolled her eyes.

"Oh enjoy bringing back memories I don't want to think of... I just know my brother will find out if I do," she shook her head as she rose. "Jozséf should be downstairs, want to go let him know that you and I will be ready soon and I'll go see if I can find someone who's awake in there to let them know we're leaving. And I'll get the hangover remedy for after they've suffered a bit..."

"You're evil," Eva called after her with a laugh before Josephine closed the glass door and crossed to the various beds. Peeking in on Ginny, she found the younger woman staring up at the ceiling, eyes bloodshot.

"I'm going to kill Pansy…once the room stops spinning," Ginny groaned as she put her arm over her eyes, only to suddenly sit up and bolt from her bed, running to the bathroom as quickly as she could, only to shriek a few minutes later.

Josephine chuckled after Ginny left, only to turn and make her way straight for the bathroom when she heard the shriek.

"Ginny?" she asked concerned as she opened the door, behind her she could hear Pansy, Millicent and Gabby all groaning at the sudden increased pounding in their heads at Ginny's cry.

"I'm gonna kill her," Ginny said as she stepped towards the door. "I don't care if the room is still spinning, I'm gonna kill her."

"Why?" Josephine asked as she reached out to brace the other woman before she fell, or ran head first into something.

"Because my mother is going to kill me when she finds out about it so I need to kill Pansy before then cause I'm not going to be able to kill her if I'm already dead which defeats the purpose of killing her in the first place," Ginny said. "This is all her fault you know. I never would have done it if she hadn't dared me to do it in the first place. So you see, I have to kill Pansy because it's all her fault."

"Ginny, stop, breathe, it's a very good thing to do..." Josephine instructed, trying not to laugh at the same time. "What did Pansy dare you to do?" she asked after Ginny took a deep breath.

"Get a tattoo," Ginny said matter of factly.

"Ahh, well welcome to the club," Josephine smiled. "Where did you get it? And you do realize that there is a lovely lotion that does mask tattoos the same as a charm would," she teased lightly.

"It's on my hip," Ginny said. "I love magic."

"So do I, and being on your hip will make it harder for your mum to see in the first place... unless you're running around in a two piece or exceptionally low hip huggers," Josephine winked. "So, what do you say we let Pansy live, but let her keep her hangover a while and I'll give you the hangover remedy now and you can join Eva and I this morning?"

"That sounds like a much better plan," Ginny agreed. "At least since it means she'll suffer longer than if I were to kill her outright."

Josephine laughed as she summoned the remedy and gave it to Ginny. "Come on, let's get you dressed. We're going to do a little bit of shopping this morning, nothing as insane as yesterday, more leisure shopping, and then we planned lunch at the Eiffel Tower..."

Ginny downed the potion, shaking her head as she felt her headache fade and the fuzziness disappear from her brain. "Sounds good," she said. "What should I wear? Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you feel like," Josephine shrugged. "I'll let you get ready and let Eva know that we're going to be a few minutes and write a note for those three... They're going to be in bed for a few hours yet."

"Good. Serves them right," Ginny said as she made her way over to where they'd piled all her purchases from the day before, pulling out something to wear and making her way back to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Shaking her head Josephine turned and quickly sent a note down to Eva before writing a letter for the three telling them to write her when they woke up - then she'd send them the remedy...

**glglglgl**

**Sunday November 3****rd****, 1997  
><strong>**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
><strong>**The Great Hall  
>7:28 p.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

The rest of the day was spent playing tourist around Paris, showing Ginny the sights, Pansy, Milli and Gabby joining Ginny, Eva and Josette after lunch to take in the Louvre, the Arc du Triomphe and the Champs de L'Eysee. While they had been strolling down the street in front of Notre Dame Cathedral, Ginny had suddenly darted out into the street into oncoming traffic and scaring the crap out of everyone only to step back up onto the curb with a small puppy in her arms. The lady that owned the puppy thanked Ginny profusely and even offered to give her one of the other puppies in the litter. Knowing that pets were not allowed at Hogwarts unless they were of the specified kind, Ginny refused, even though she really wanted to accept the woman's offer seeing as she had always wanted a dog.

They had been on their way to dinner when Ginny had rescued the puppy and they had continued on their way to the little bistro, Ginny a little quieter than she had been before the incident. Pansy, Milli and Gabby were determined to get Ginny out of her funk no matter what it took and it was not long before they were all in hysterics. The good humour lasted through the rest of dinner and all the way back to the hotel where everyone gathered their things and shrunk them down so they fit into pockets and purses before making their way back to Hogsmeade the same way they came to Paris the day before.

Eva and Josephine bid farewell to Pansy, Millicent and Ginny from outside the Crystal Rose, Gabby having returned to Beauxbatons from Paris. Eva and Josephine watched the three girls make their way up the High Street of Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts before apparating from the village, shaking their heads at the continued laughter trailing behind the girls.

The laughter continued right up until they reached the front doors of the castle when each one knew they had to put on their masks for everyone else. Only problem was trying to maintain the image and refrain from laughing, which no one seemed able to do so they had to remain outside the castle for a few minutes as they tried to calm their breathing and get their giggles under control.

Once they had managed to get their breathing and by extension their giggles under control the three girls quickly made their way into the Entrance Hall. Unfortunately for Ginny, she was unaccustomed to wearing her new shoes on the stone floor of the castle and her feet went flying out from underneath her, sending her crashing to the floor, causing Pansy and Millicent to immediately rush to her side to see if she was hurt. When they reached her, Ginny had her hands over her face and appeared to be crying.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Millicent in concern; afraid her friend was seriously hurt, only to have Ginny nod.

"Let's get you up then," Pansy suggested as she held out her hand towards Ginny.

As Ginny took Pansy and Millicent's hands, she was forced to take her hands away from her face, revealing the fact that she was not in fact crying but giggling once more, immediately setting the other two off as well.

As Pansy and Millicent were helping Ginny up off the floor and back to her feet, Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the process of making their way down the grand staircase towards the Great Hall. "Who's _that_?" asked Ron as they stopped on the stairs to watch the scene in front of them.

"Look's like Parkinson and Bulstrode," commented Hermione.

"Not _them_, the one with them," countered Ron. "Whoever she is, she's hot."

"Ron, you do realize that's your sister right? That's Ginny with them," Hermione pointed out when she caught sight of the mystery girl's face.

"_WHAT?_" cried Ron in outrage, catching the attention of the three girls in the Entrance Hall, sobering them quickly.

"Please tell me that voice doesn't belong to who I think it does," pleaded Ginny, not wanting to turn around.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron demanded as he strode over and grabbed Ginny by the arm and spun her around, taking in her appearance in the process. He did not like the fact that his sister was standing before him in a pair of well fitted jeans, a slim fitted white v-neck t-shirt, black boots with what appeared to be a three inch heel and a fitted knee length black leather jacket. "What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded. "Mum is going to have a fit," he said as he started dragging Ginny into the Great Hall.

"Hey, leave her alone," Pansy growled.

"Step away from your sister Weasley," Millicent ordered as she and Pansy both stepped forward to block his progress.

"Back off you slimy Slytherins," Ron growled. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Ron let me go, you're hurting me," Ginny pleaded quietly from behind him where he'd stopped when Pansy and Millicent got in his way.

"You heard her Weasley," Millicent growled as she stepped around to grab him around the wrist on the arm that was holding Ginny, her nails digging into his skin, the longer he didn't let go the harder she pressed her nails.

"Ron maybe you should just let Ginny go," Harry suggested.

"Stay out of this Harry. She's my sister and I'll deal with her until Mum can punish her properly," Ron snapped, still refusing to let go of Ginny's wrist, in fact tightening his grip more, causing Ginny to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor, tears in her eyes.

Millicent growled once more before promptly, and quickly, dragging her nails up his arm as she let go, she wasn't going to give him reason to tighten his grip on Ginny.

Before he had a chance to do anything though, Ron felt the familiar feeling of a wand tip pressed against the back of his head. "I would let go of your sister Weasley," Blaise's voiced echoed in the otherwise quiet room. "You have two seconds before I put you in a body bind and remove your hand from her myself. And if I break your hand in the process I have no qualms."

"Get the hell away from me Zabini," ordered Ron as he hauled Ginny to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist and started dragging her towards the Great Hall.

"Oh he did not," Blaise muttered before smirking as Draco, who was leaning against the Great Hall doors, cast the spell at Ron's head. Then stepped forward to hold Ron up with one hand, a look of disgust on his face over the fact he had to touch the Weasel, so Ron wouldn't fall and bring Ginny with him.

"Stupid git," Blaise muttered before crossing over to the three in two steps, and pulling Ron's arm away from Ginny so she could get away. At which point both men let go of their weak hold on Ron and he fell to the floor.

I

"Ginny!" Pansy cried before she and Millicent rushed towards her, both tripping on Ron... though how was beyond Ginny since Ron was behind her and they were in front of her... "You okay girl?" she asked softly.

"Other than my wrist feeling like it's about to fall off, I'm okay," Ginny said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Hermione as she and Harry stopped about a foot away from where Ginny was standing with Pansy and Millicent.

"Would you like to go to the hospital wing and get your wrist looked at?" Blaise whispered, giving her an option not to talk to the two.

"Yes please," Ginny replied quietly looking up at Blaise. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled before Pansy slipped an arm in Ginny's unharmed one, and Millicent slipped her arm around Ginny's waist from the other side so she wouldn't aggravate the wrist - the two quickly and silently leading her away. "You might want to get him to Madame Pomfrey too," he shrugged before turning and following after the three, Draco joining him as they walked.

Harry and Hermione stood there and watched Ginny walk off with the four Slytherins before turning to look at each other and then at where Ron lay. Deciding against removing the body bind curse until they reached the hospital wing, they levitated Ron's body and floated him up there, knowing exactly how he'd react when he came to and not wanting to create an even bigger scene then they already had.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday November 3****rd****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Common Room  
>9:41 p.m.<br>**

**glglglgl**

"Where is Miss Weasley?" demanded Minerva later that evening when she entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"She's up in her room Professor," replied Hermione from her spot between Harry and Ron on the floor near the fireplace.

"Go and fetch her Miss Granger. The Headmaster wishes to see all of you immediately," Minerva instructed.

"All of us Professor?" asked Harry as Hermione made her way upstairs.

"Yes Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley in his office as we speak," Minerva said.

Hermione and Ginny made their way downstairs a few minutes later and the four students fell into place behind their professor as they made their way through the corridors towards Albus' office, Ginny trailing behind the other three.

When they arrived, they found the office was occupied by Professor Snape, Pansy, Millicent, Draco, and Blaise along with the Headmaster. Ginny immediately sat next to Pansy and Millicent, ignoring the looks from the Gryffindors in the room – past and present.

"Mr. and Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Albus nodded towards them. "You're all probably wondering why you're here…"

"Yes sir," Hermione spoke up, the Slytherins remaining silent, not even watching the Headmaster as he spoke.

"I would like to hear an explanation of what happened in the Entrance Hall earlier this evening," he began. "A student witnessed Mr. Malfoy placing a body bind spell on Mr. Weasley, which I have been informed by Madame Pomfrey, when she removed the spell she found Mr. Weasley to have a broken arm, five deep lacerations on the same arm, three broken ribs and two cracked…"

"It was those two who broke my ribs, and Bulstrode is the one that scratched me," Ron spoke up glaring at the two female Slytherins.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore nodded. "Miss. Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Mr. Malfoy… do any of you have an explanation for your actions?"

Pansy slowly sat up and looked towards him. "Well Professor, Ginny, Milli and I returned from our weekend of training and Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Ginny's brother came down the stairs and saw us. I'm not really sure what Weasley's problem was, but he grabbed Ginny's arm and spun her around, and then grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards the Great Hall. Milli and I blocked his path and he refused to let her go, even telling Mr. Potter to stay out of it and tightened his grip on Ginny's wrist. She fell to the floor in pain so Milli grabbed the wrist of the hand he was holding her with and tried to get him to let go, he only increased the pressure so she scratched him hoping the pain might make him let go."

"It didn't though," Millicent continued. "Blaise and Draco had come upon us and he stepped forward to help, telling Weasley he'd put him in a body bind if he had to to get him to stop hurting his sister. Ron laughed, told him to try it and dragged Ginny to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist as he started dragging her towards the Great Hall once more. Draco was behind them and cast the spell simply to stop him so we could get Ginny free. Blaise had no choice but to break his arm in the process of getting Ginny free. As for Weasley's ribs, Pansy and I accidentally tripped over him when we were trying to get to Ginny, it wasn't on purpose."

"Miss Weasley," Albus prompted

"Yes sir?" asked Ginny.

"Do you have anything to add or clarify?"

"No sir," replied Ginny. "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode were simply trying to help me sir."

Albus nodded before looking over at Harry and Hermione, "Do you two have anything to add?"

"No sir," replied Hermione.

"No Professor," replied Harry.

"Well, it appears to me that all of this is traced back to you being away from the school for the weekend Miss Weasley, as such I am denying you the privilege to continue with these weekend sessions. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Parkinson, Miss. Bulstrode, and Miss. Weasley: each of you are to spend the next week in detention, your Head of House will have who you are supposed to spend the detention with each day starting tomorrow."

"But Professor…" Ron began as Ginny remained silent, not challenging the decision.

"Mr. Weasley, you did injure your sister…" Dumbledore countered evenly. "All of you are dismissed," he continued

Everyone rose and quickly left the Headmaster's office; once they were gone Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment and began a letter to Molly.

**glglglgl**

"Thanks a lot Ginny," Ron snapped once everyone was back in the hall outside Dumbledore's office. "Wait until Mum hears about this."

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone and quit running to your mother like a two-year-old tattler," Pansy snapped.

"You're the one who started all this Weasley," Millicent added rolling her eyes.

"Why can't the two of you just mind your own bloody business," snapped Ron in irritation. "Let's go Ginny," he said as he started to walk away, only to stop a few feet away when he realized Ginny was not with him. "_Now_ Ginny," he ordered.

Without looking at anybody around her Ginny silently stepped towards her brother, her eyes downcast.

"We aren't going to mind our business Weasley, Ginny is our friend and you can't control who she chooses as friends," Millicent countered evenly before looking at Ginny. "You don't have to listen to him Ginny," she continued softly.

"Thank you for the weekend," Ginny said quietly, a hint of sad acceptance in her voice. "I'll cherish the memories for a lifetime. Goodbye," she said as she finally walked over to Ron.

"I'm sorry girls," Blaise sighed after Ginny, and the other Gryffindors had disappeared.

"This isn't over," Pansy argued with a determined look. "Come on Milli, we have a letter to write. Weasley isn't winning this one... she's going to be furious," she added with a pleased smirk.

"Poor Dumbledore," Millicent snickered as they made their way towards the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone,**

**Hope you all enjoyed your holiday weekends.**

**Dracoginnylover24 - Glad you're enjoying. Look for reposts of other stories as well in the future!**

**BekaRoo - Enjoy!**

**Selene Ann Potter - Here you go!**

**M - As far as reposting the story, it is simply a straight repost with just a few minor edits (missing words etc). My writing partner and I had gotten into a major fight a few years ago and as a result all of our joint stories were taken down. We've since made up and I'm now just getting back to getting the stories back up on the site. Before I repost them though, I'm reading through them and going over them to make sure that they are edited and stuff, I'm not doing major re-writes or anything. The only time anything new will be added is if a story was never completed, as is the case with Can True Love Ever Really Be Timeless and Can A Mistake Ever Make Right. Neither story was ever completed before my writing partner and I got into our fight, so we're now in the process of completing those and they will be posted as completed stories. Every other story that is being posted as a "repost" is a completed story. **

**Stories that will be reposted besides this on: Can a Mistake Ever Truly Make Right; To Love a Malfoy; To Love a Malfoy Alternate Version; The Seelie. I'm of two minds about reposting my original series Not Really a Weasley and it's sequels. Let me know if you want to see that story and it's sequels.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Monday November 4****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>10:21 a.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

Josephine was _far_ from a happy woman as she made her way through the halls of Hogwarts. Fortunately there were no students around to be freaked by Serephine with her, but even then she really wouldn't have cared. The night before she had received a letter from Pansy and Millicent informing her of the events that took place upon their return to the school, and the Headmaster's decision in regards to Ginny... She was not going to stand by and watch him take away Ginny's Gods given right. Even if she had to seek the removal of the man from his position to see it set right.

**glglglgl**

**Monday November 4****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>10:25 a.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

Ginny had once again been summoned to the Headmaster's office and was in the process of making her way there, reading her Transfiguration book as she went, when she found herself once more laying on her back on the ground, looking up at the person she had just walked into.

"Mother Goddess, _why_ do you keep doing this to me?" groaned Ginny as she hid her face behind her hands.

"I'm not quite sure why she keeps having you run into people either," Josephine smiled as she held her hand out. "Come on Ginny, let's get you up."

"Thank you Milady," replied Ginny when she was back on her feet once more.

"Your welcome, how are you doing?" Josephine asked softly.

"I'm fine," Ginny said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Josephine countered softly as she took in Ginny's appearance, noticing she was still wearing one of her older robes, not the new clothes they had bought.

"I'm sure," Ginny said. "If you'll excuse me Milady but I'm late for a meeting with the Headmaster," she said with a small awkward curtsey before stepping around Josephine and walking towards the statue guarding the entrance to Albus' office.

"Ginny," Josephine called as she crossed the distance between them. "I was on my way to see him as well, mind if I walk the rest of the way with you?"

"If it pleases you Milady," Ginny said, not meeting Josephine's gaze.

Josephine nodded before they started on their way again, before stopping and reaching out to touch Ginny's arm to stop her as well. "Ginny, I have a question for you; I hope you will give me an honest answer..."

"What would you like to know Milady," asked Ginny, not turning to face Josephine and keeping her eyes downcast.

"If Dumbledore hadn't interfered, would you wish to continue your weekends with Eva, the girls, and I? Even with his interference, if you could, would you still wish to join us?"

"Yes Milady but I have accepted the fact that there will be no more weekends for me to spend with you," Ginny said.

"Perhaps there still might be," Josephine countered gently. "Come on, let's go see the Headmaster."

Ginny stopped in front of the statue and gave it the password, granting her and Josephine entrance to the stairway leading up to Albus' office. Once they reached the top, Ginny stopped to knock only to have Josephine simply open the door and walk through it into the office, leaving Ginny out in the stairwell in shock.

"Ms. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked surprised as he rose. "Might we be able to reschedule an appointment? I already have a meeting right now..."

"Actually Albus, I believe my business and your business involving Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are one in the same, so I would rather stay."

"Speaking of my daughter, where is she?" demanded Molly.

"Ginny?" Josephine spoke softly turning to look at her and send her a smile. "I ran into her downstairs and she was kind enough to walk with me here..." she continued looking back at the two in the office.

"Ginevra, get in here immediately," Molly ordered sternly.

Ginny swallowed nervously before stepping out of the shadows on the other side of the door and slowly stepping into the office.

"Is it really necessary to treat her so Molly?" Josephine asked evenly.

"I will treat my daughter how I see fit Ms. Malfoy and I would appreciate you kindly keeping your opinions to yourself. I have enough trouble keeping my daughter in line without your interference," argued Molly. "Come here Ginny, we're leaving."

Her mother's last comment caught Ginny's attention in a very unpleasant way, causing her to suddenly look up at her mother but seeing the furious look on her mother's face she quickly dropped her gaze back to the floor and started slowly walking across the office.

"_Sit down_ Molly!" Josephine ordered as the room suddenly seemed to grow smaller and she seemed to grow larger almost... at least to Ginny's mind. To Ginny's surprise, her mother did. "Now," Josephine began as everything went back to normal appearance wise. "I'm sure you _do_ remember at least _some_ things from your childhood Molly, as such you _should_ know that a young noble can not be treated the way _you_ have been treating your daughter..." she continued softly, but the hint of anger still underlying her voice.

"My daughter is not one of you," snapped Molly.

"I _truly_ hate to be the one to destroy your little fantasy world Molly, but _you_ are one of 'us' as you put it, _even_ if we have no desire to claim you. Your children _are_ nobility whether you have told them or not. Your father was the Earl of Rosewood... just because you have an irrational hatred for your own kind doesn't mean you can change the fact that you are of noble blood, noble blood that runs through your children's veins."

"And I thank Merlin everyday that I managed to escape from the prison that was my life," Molly snarled. "I am _not_ about to let my only daughter get caught up in all that nonsense and trapped in a marriage she doesn't want. One day soon she'll be married to Harry, the man she's wanted to marry since she was a little girl."

"Have you actually asked her who she wishes to marry?" Josephine countered evenly. "Or are you doing to her the very thing you claim your father did to you. _Your_ father wouldn't have forced you to marry Lord Pembrook if you had simply told him that you didn't love him. The only thing he wouldn't have stood for was you marrying a commoner, which was your plan the entire time..." Josephine countered quietly. "Regardless of how you feel about the nobility, your daughter is still the granddaughter of the Earl and Countess of Rosewood. She has every right to be trained like her peers, by an older member of the nobility. You, Albus, and the rest of the wizarding world have no choice in this. Even the Minister of Magic himself cannot dictate what she does. It is _her_ choice and _her's_ alone."

"I don't _need_ to ask her who she wishes to marry because she has made it quite clear since the minute she could read about Harry Potter that one day she would marry him and I would never force her to marry anyone," argued Molly. "And as for your training, Ginevra does not require it because she will never have a need for it since she will _never_ be accepted in your world; especially once they find out she's a Weasley. _We_ know exactly how _your_ kind feels about us."

"Molly, my dear, your husband and you are disliked in our world as you put it. _But_ your children are _not_ judged by their name or blood. _They_ are judged by their actions, just as you and your husband were judged on _your_ actions. We do not dislike you _because_ you are a Weasley; we dislike you for what you did to your _father_ and _mother_. For what you did to all of us who once embraced you with open arms before you betrayed the trust and faith of your peers," Josephine countered softly. "Perhaps it would be best if Ginny return to class and the three of us can continue this conversation..." she suggested glancing at Ginny.

"The only place my daughter is going is home with me," countered Molly before Ginny could say anything.

Josephine glanced at her before looking at Ginny, "Do you wish to go home with your mother Ginny? What would you like to happen? Here and now, in the next few weeks and months... What do you want?"

Ginny stood there staring at Josephine for a few minutes, not quite sure what to say. No one had ever asked her what she'd wanted before. "I would like to stay here Milady and continue with your lessons," she said quietly.

"Then so you shall," Josephine nodded, raising a hand when Molly and Albus both started to interrupt. "Why don't you return to class little one, I'll arrange things with the Headmaster and your mother. You don't need to miss your classes and give cause for you to have to miss this weekend after all," she continued softly.

"Thank you Milady," Ginny said with a small nod towards Josephine, before turning around, throwing a look towards her mother as she turned and made her way out of Albus' office.

**glglglgl**

**Monday November 4****th****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>5:43 p.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

Ginny had been walking on eggshells ever since leaving the Headmaster's office. She had been floored when Josephine actually asked her what she wanted, that had never happened to her before. Usually people just forgot about her and never bothered asking her anything. The rest of her afternoon classes seemed to fly by in a fog, her mind being occupied with what was going on in the Headmaster's office.

It was now almost dinner and she still had yet to hear of any outcome from the meeting. /-/They can't still be arguing with each other can they?/-/ Ginny thought to herself as she made her way down towards the Great Hall.

**glglglgl**

"Hey Pans," Millicent said, getting Pansy's attention. "Isn't that Josette's owl?" she asked indicating the owl that just swept through the Great Hall and out into the Entrance Hall.

"I think you're right," agreed Pansy. "Come on, let's see where she's going," she said as she rose from the table, Millicent following suit before they both made their way out of the Great Hall.

**glglglgl**

Ginny was almost at the bottom of the stairs when an owl flew in out of the Great Hall and landed on her shoulder, holding out it's leg for her to remove the piece of paper attached there. As soon as Ginny removed the letter, the owl hopped off her shoulder and settled on the banister of the stairs and sat there, almost as if it was watching her. After looking at the bird for a few minutes, Ginny turned her attention to the letter in her hand, quickly opening it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I wanted to let you know as soon as possible, you are allowed to leave the school once more and we hope to see you this weekend. Your mother has agreed to abide by the rules set for you as a noble child, but if she or the Headmaster give you any more trouble in regards to your weekends with Eva, the girls, and I, please do not hesitate to contact me and I will take care of things._

_I'm so happy you are going to continue spending time with us._

_See you this weekend._

_Josette_

"Sweet Merlin," Ginny gasped as she collapsed to the floor, her knees giving out on her just as Pansy and Millicent arrived in the Entrance Hall.

"Ginny?" Pansy and Millicent rushed to her side. "Ginny what is it? What's wrong?"

"How…"

"How what?" Millicent asked confused.

"How…" Ginny trailed off as she handed Millicent the letter.

"How did Josette get them to let you go?" she guessed after reading.

Ginny nodded, not sure her voice would even work since she'd only managed a single word since receiving the letter.

"Girl, there are some things we don't question in this life," Pansy smiled as she helped Ginny to her feet. "And how Josephine Malfoy manages to get some things done is at the top of that list. But as best we can figure, she's royalty girl, people tend to listen to her no matter how much they don't want to."

"Ron is going to flip. He was so smug last night and all day today," Ginny said as they neared the Great Hall.

"It will do him good to learn he's not always right," Millicent smirked. "Don't worry about your brother. You know if the need arises, we can always see about having you moved to the Slytherin dorms because your fellow housemates are treating you horribly since learning you are nobility. And you can spend as much time during the day with us as you like."

"I'd like to keep this as low key as possible for now," Ginny said.

"Then we will do our best," Pansy nodded. "Do you want to sit with us at dinner?"

"Would you mind? The less I have to deal with Ron the better."

"Not at all," Millicent smiled. "Come on, we'll introduce you to Blaise and Draco properly. Their bark is much worse than their bite, and Draco is just a moody little prick half the time so ignore him. We don't ask; Blaise is the one he talks to..."

"Alright," Ginny agreed, a little nervously.

"Breathe Gin, none of us bite. And your brother is stupid but I doubt he's stupid enough to go up against Blaise and Draco again, along with the entire Slytherin House so he can say something," Pansy smiled encouragingly.

"You obviously don't know my brother," muttered Ginny as they entered the Great Hall, which immediately fell silent when the three girls, one of which was a Gryffindor, made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, kindly stop staring and return to your meals and conversations, and kindly don't start gossiping in those conversations," Blaise drawled as the three stopped by Millicent and Pansy's usual seats, near Blaise and Draco. The majority of the school did just that, save some of the Gryffindors across the room. "Evening ladies, Ginny it's good to see you again," he smiled. "Draco, be nice and say hello to Pansy and Milli's friend."

Draco merely gave a sort of grunt, huff thing. "That's Draco speak for hello, welcome to the table," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Hello," Ginny greeted quietly.

"How's your wrist?" he asked softly after passing the plate of roast beef to Pansy who passed it on to Ginny, Millicent on the end.

"Much better. Thank you for yesterday," Ginny said as she helped herself before passing the plate to Millicent.

"You're welcome, I only wish there hadn't been a need for our help," Blaise smiled gently. "So I hear that you have met Serephine," he continued.

"A.k.a. Josette," Pansy whispered in Ginny's ear. "Code," she added with a wink.

"Oh, yes. She's been very kind to me, even if I did meet her the way I seem to meet most Malfoy's these days," Ginny replied.

"How's that?" Draco asked joining the conversation, a small smile playing around his lips.

"Merlin be praised, he speaks," Blaise chuckled before ducking as Draco reached over to smack the back of his head.

"Much the same way I ran into you the other week. I walk into them and then end up looking up at them from where I land on the ground," explained Ginny, thinking back to the one and only time that didn't happen.

"Hmm, thankfully there aren't that many of us then, might get rather painful after a while if this is some sort of jinx," Draco smiled.

"Thankfully there aren't that many of you, the four of you are enough to drive the world crazy," Millicent countered with a smirk.

"Watch it Bulstrode, I might be forced to tickle you," Draco hissed under his breath so the majority of those gathered wouldn't hear, but there really wasn't any malice or threat in his voice.

"Oh I'm so scared," Millicent teased. "See, we aren't scary," she winked at Ginny.

"Gin?" Pansy frowned when Ginny dropped a few shades of colour, following her line of sight she spotted the problem - Ronald Weasley was on the warpath, his skin somehow the same shade of red as his hair. "Oh Merlin, we have trouble coming and he looks about ready to turn into a tomato."

"Or cherry," Millicent suggested. "Come on, why don't we escape and go get something from the kitchens and have dinner in the common room?" she asked looking back at Ginny.

"Please," Ginny pleaded.

"Go ahead girls, we'll hold off the volcano," Blaise nodded before he and Draco rose and made their way towards Ron.

"Weasley," Draco called as they drew close. "So do you know yet if we're going to be stuck in detention together? Even though it's your fault we got it in the first place?"

"Come on," Pansy rose, "They know how to push his buttons enough to get his full attention, we can sneak around the front by the head table and come down the centre aisle to reach the doors."

Ginny nodded and followed closely behind Pansy and Millicent, ignoring Harry and Hermione as they made their way past the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall all together.

"So what do you feel like for dinner," Millicent asked as they approached the kitchens a few minutes later.

"Nothing too heavy actually, my stomach's been in knots all day long," Ginny said as she tickled the pear to let them into the kitchens.

"I bet," Pansy nodded before approaching one of the house elves. "Please have the usual meals for Millicent and myself sent to the common room, and something light for Ginny as well."

"Yes Miss. Pansy," the elf nodded. "Would you like desert too?"

"Usual?" Pansy asked looking at Millicent.

"Definitely, chocolate is our friend today I believe," Millicent agreed.

"It shall be there shortly Miss Pansy, Miss Millicent, Miss Ginny," the elf nodded once more before scurrying away to work on the food.

"Come on Gin, time to learn how to get into the dorms anytime you want," Millicent smiled.

"Is this even allowed?" asked Ginny as they started on their way to the Slytherin dorms. "I mean I'm a Gryffindor. Am I allowed in the Slytherin dorms? Will Professor Snape allow this?"

"Hon, Snape doesn't cross any of us as long as we aren't say... running off to burn the school down. He may frown and huff and puff but that's it. He's got noble blood but he's not acknowledged by the nobility so he knows better than to piss a noble off," Pansy smiled.

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny is shock.

"Probably just totally confused you huh?" Millicent asked with a shake of her head as they approached a picture of Salazar Slytherin. "Etiquette," she told the painting of their House Founder. "Don't worry, it never changes. After all, who would think us big bad Slytherins would have 'etiquette' as our password," she told Ginny with a smile as they passed over the frame after Salazar had swung open.

"I'm definitely confused," admitted Ginny.

"You're allowed to be," Pansy smiled. "Come on, we're going to the second common room, then we'll eat and answer any questions you have. Deal?"

"Second common room?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"We have a second common room; our dorms are under the lake hence all the lanterns. No natural light. But some of the rooms, instead of having regular ceilings have glass ceilings so you look up and you're looking at the lake. It's much prettier underneath than you might imagine from looking at it from the castle or grounds."

"There's a second common room," Pansy continued, "Well originally I think it was Salazar's study or something we turned it into a common room over the years, it has the glass ceiling. We have both because some people don't like sitting and looking up to see a fish go swimming over their heads, though it is wicked fun when the mermaids come by."

"Wow, no wonder Harry and Ron freaked out after being down here," Ginny said.

"Oh, so that must be who was parading around as Crabbe and Goyle back during second year," Millicent chuckled. "We always wondered who it was that had locked them in the closet... Pansy lost it when Blaise commented he had seen them come out of the closet."

"Oh come on, admit it... you wouldn't be surprised to find out they were a couple," Pansy countered rolling her eyes.

"You bet I would, that would require them having the brains to even identify what those feelings are," Millicent argued.

"Ongoing argument," Pansy shrugged before opening a door they had come to at the end of the hallway. "This is the second common room," she smiled before stepping aside so Ginny could enter.

"Wow," Ginny said as she stepped into the room. "And if you ask me Ron's probably about as thick as the two of them combined. Why do you think he ended up with Padma Patil at the Yule Ball back during the Triwizard Tournament? He needed Harry to find him a date because he was too chicken to ask Fleur or Hermione out himself."

"_That_ is sadder than I thought your brother was..." Pansy just shook her head.

"I can't believe Potter actually found him a date after everything your brother put him through... We all thought for sure that Harry would never forgive him for betraying him like that..." Millicent shrugged. "Low and behold the boy is either stupid as can be, desperate for friends, or is just entirely too nice and forgiving..."

"Ron was his first friend, I think he feels a sense of loyalty towards him," Ginny shrugged. "I don't know if it would have been better if Harry had befriended Draco instead of Ron, at least maybe then I wouldn't have Mum pressuring me and Ron jumping off the deep end all the time."

"Girl... no offence to your family but please tell me all of your brothers are not stuck up little pricks like Ron..." Pansy sighed. "And I never thought I might feel sorry for Potter... why he met Ron before Draco... for Potter's sake and yours."

"Only Percy is worse then Ron, but then he's disassociated himself with us, much to Mum's annoyance, which could be one reason why she's on my case all the time trying to _keep me in line_," Ginny said, mocking her mother perfectly. "As for Harry meeting Ron first well that was Dumbledore's fault if you ask me. He sent Hagrid after Harry but never bothered to have Hagrid tell Harry exactly _how_ to get onto Platform 9¾. We happened to come along and Harry stopped us to find out how to get through the barrier. Then the only seat open for Ron was in Harry's compartment. As far as I'm concerned, Ron lucked out when he met Harry, who would have been better off without him. Certainly would have been interesting if Harry had met Draco first, probably wouldn't even be a Gryffindor if that had been the case."

"Bloody hell, why does that not surprise me about our _esteemed_ headmaster," Pansy sighed in disgust. "And you know that is just scary as hell, Potter a snake... though the boy does speak snake..."

"Oh that was the funniest thing that day - I can't believe people actually thought he was telling the snake to go after Finch-Fletchley... he's too good to do that. Hell as much as the lot of us are evil little demons, we wouldn't sic a snake like that after a fellow student... well unless it was to save ourselves or something," Millicent mused.

"Yeah well…" Ginny trailed off.

"You okay?" Millicent asked concerned, feeling a shift in the undercurrent somehow.

"You don't know do you?" asked Ginny quietly as she walked over to the fireplace, staring off into the flames.

"Don't know what?" Pansy countered softly.

"About the Basilisk," Ginny said, still not turning around.

"From second year?" Millicent asked with a frown. "The one Voldemort's younger self let loose on the school?"

"It wasn't him…at least not directly," Ginny said quietly, her eyes still on the flames.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked completely confused now.

"It wasn't To…Lord Voldemort," Ginny corrected herself. "It was me," she sobbed.

The two exchanged equally confused looks before hurrying across the room and Pansy pulled Ginny into a hug, Millicent reaching over to rub her back. "Hey, shhh, it's okay. Whatever happened it's not your fault..."

"It was me; I set the Basilisk loose on the school. I didn't want to do it but he made me, he forced me to do it. I wish Harry had just let him kill me when he had me in the Chamber of Secrets…"

"Hey, hey," Pansy shook her head as she pulled back and forced Ginny to look at her. "Listen to me Ginny Weasley, I don't know what happened. But you yourself just said that he forced you to do it. That makes this _not_ your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. And you know what; I thank God that Potter didn't leave you. Because _you_are a jewel and are too good a friend to not have in this life."

"I'm nobody Pansy. I live in the shadows. It's only because I ran into Lo…Lady Malfoy that day in Hogsmeade that you guys even noticed me, let alone care about me," Ginny countered as she pulled away and walked across the room, collapsing into one of the couches. "The best I can hope for in this life is doing as my mother wishes and marrying Harry."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Millicent argued. "Look yes we admit that we never paid attention to you before... But you know what, that was our mistake. Cause girl, anyone who doesn't know you, the real you or at least the you that you are comfortable letting people know... well they're all missing out on one of the greatest things in life cause girlfriend... you are the real thing. You're sweet and kind and caring and loving..."

"And you can't let your mom control your life," Pansy added evenly, but with a soft smile to show she wasn't ordering or anything like that.

"And the minute they find out I'm a Weasley, any chance I may have had will be gone," countered Ginny. "Besides the one I want I can't have so what difference does it make if I marry Harry. At least I know he'd be a kind and decent husband."

"Girl... if people judge you because of your family they are fools. We were... and if you mean anyone else in the world of nobility... it doesn't matter that your father is Arthur Weasley and your mother is Molly Prewett Weasley and your siblings are the Weasley brothers... what matters is that you are Lord Prewett's only granddaughter, and none can deny that because you are the spitting image of your grandmother. As for the choice you have between Harry and this other guy that you want... don't make it simply because Harry will be a kind and decent husband. You don't have to make that decision now as it is, you are only sixteen, and you have time to decide on marriage... Let your own heart decide, not your mind or someone else's mind."

"My heart has no say Pansy because the man I want, I _can't_ have."

"But you never know, perhaps things will change in the next few years. The man you want might be available or you may meet someone else... Or perhaps you will fall in love with Harry... You never know what difference two years might make. You never know what difference two days might make... look at how things have changed in only a month for us," Pansy argued lightly.

"I don't know Pansy, everything's just happening so fast," Ginny said running her hands through her hair.

"We know girlie, we know," Millicent spoke up gently. "Unfortunately there is so much to do in a small percentage of the time you should have had... it's not going to slow down all that much. But you got to know, me and Pans, Gabby, Eva and Josette especially. We're all here for you, night, day, whenever. Yes we all just met each other so to speak, but you got us for life, nothing's going to change that. No matter what tomorrow brings, if you marry Potter or run off and join a Muggle convent, we're still going to be here."

"I think I need to lay down for a while, my head is spinning," Ginny said quietly.

"Want to lay down in our room?" Pansy offered. "No one will bother you, promise."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Millicent agreed. "Perk, we have a private suite the two of us. You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Ginny said standing up. "Uh…which way?"

"Come on," Pansy smiled as they led the way to the door to the common room, and then led her up a set of stairs to their room. "We're unique, we have keys down here," she continued opening the door and letting them in, before crossing the room to one of the two desks and opening a drawer. "And here's a key for you. Bedroom is the door on the right; bath is the door on the left. Bath has a glass ceiling so don't freak, but the bed has a regular ceiling."

"You can use either bed, no big," Millicent added.

"Thanks guys," Ginny said as she took the key and put it in her robe pocket before laying her robe across the foot of one of the beds.

"Welcome," Millicent answered as they turned to make their way from the room and let her be.

"Sweet dreams," Pansy added with a smile before they left.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone,**

**Bekaroo - Glad you're enjoying. Here's the next chapter for you.**

**mlinds - Sorry, no mass updates on this story. I have started posting The Seelie though, which is another repost of one of my other stories. Look for it either under my author page or under Draco/Ginny.**

**Oh, found two other stories I plan to repost, so working on those now. They are As the Queen Decrees and The Darkness Within.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a Jamie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Friday November 8****th****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The Gardens<br>2:19 p.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

Friday afternoon found Josephine in the gardens for two reasons, one Narcissa was home and she was avoiding her sister-in-law at all costs... And two, it was a lovely day and probably one of the last until spring... and she had to get the spells cast that would keep the flowers blooming throughout the winter. When she looked up and the sun said it was heading towards five, she rose and was casting a few final charms when Jozséf suddenly rose from where he had been sitting on a bench as they discussed her schedule for the week. Glancing at him she saw the look that was reserved for when he felt she needed protection, and looked around to find out what had caught his attention... then she heard the sound of footsteps running towards them.

"Josette!"

Hearing her name from the familiar voice both relaxed and Jozséf returned to his seat as she turned to see three figures appear around the corner of the path. "What in Merlin's name are you three doing here?" she asked shaking her head. "We thought we were under attack or something..." she teased lightly.

"Oops, sorry," Pansy smiled, though she looked far from sorry. "But hey, we're free and decided to come bug you early. You can't complain..."

"Who says I can't," she countered with a smirk. "Well it appears to me that we need to send a message to Gabby to let her know she can come tonight after all, and let Eva know we're going to be at the Chateau..."

"I'll inform Zeta of the change in plans," Jozséf spoke up before silently disappearing down the path.

"Chateau?" asked Ginny in confusion, she had barely gotten a look at Malfoy Manor as she followed Pansy and Millicent through to the gardens.

"I have a Chateau in France," Josephine explained as she cast one final spell before turning to them. "Honestly my sister-in-law is home this weekend and I want to be as far from her as possible... she's a bit of an evil demon... who has the strange ability to not die..." she frowned. "Although I never did try using Iocaine powder... maybe that would have done it..."

"You are one scary woman Josette," Millicent giggled. "Remind me to never tick you off..."

"Hang on, are you saying you tried to _kill_ the Lady Malfoy?" asked Ginny, a hint of uncertain fear in her voice.

"Relax little one, I only try to poison people I truly hate... let's just say there is some very bad blood between my father's choice of wife for his only son and I... And I was a child at the time... I haven't tried anything since I turned thirteen..."

"Except that time you turned her into a mouse and Serephine thought she was lunch," Eva spoke up as she joined them. "Jozséf works fast," she explained.

"That was a misfired spell," Josephine defended. "And you're not helping to make Ginny any less freaked..." she added with a pointed look.

"Sorry little one," Eva apologized. "Just remember that Josie is a bit crazy but in a good way... that whole trying to kill Narcissa was a phase of a spoiled rich girl..."

"Hey!" Josephine exclaimed. "How is that keeping people from thinking I'm a bitch? Keep it up and I'll tell your husband on you!"

"As you can see... they're both out of their minds," Pansy whispered to Ginny. "And I don't think she ever really was trying to kill Lady Malfoy..."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ginny nervously.

"Positive... she's nuts, not homicidal," Millicent agreed while the two elder women argued over what they'd tell Eva's husband Horatio and Lucius about to get back at each other.

"I guess I'll take your word for it," Ginny said uncertainly.

"Relax girl, she'll never hurt any of us," Gabrielle spoke up as she joined them. "I caught the tail end of the conversation... And I heard those two arguing about who did what in the past... I always wonder just what other things they did when they were our age..." she chuckled.

"Maybe she ought to talk to Fred and George, I'm sure they could give her some ideas as they always managed to prank Ron and Percy without them knowing," Ginny said.

"Let's not give her any more ideas," Pansy countered. "Hey!" she called getting the two to stop and look over at the four of them. "Are we going to France or not? I'm hungry..."

"You're not getting any of my caviar Pansy," Josephine shot back. "But yes we can go whenever you four are ready, and hi Gabbs."

"Hey," Gabrielle smiled. "Let's get out of here already..."

"Yes please," agreed Ginny, not liking the idea of being in the same house as the man of her dreams, the man she actually kissed but knew she could never have.

"Okay ladies...do we want to apparate to the Crossroads? Take the Floo to the crossroads? Or I can probably hunt down a portkey from here to the Chateau directly..." Josephine asked.

"I can't apparate yet," Ginny pointed out. "I'm not old enough."

"But you can side-along apparate with one of us," Eva countered with a smile.

"Is that really safe?" questioned Ginny.

"It can be quiet safe, but if you aren't comfortable with the idea we don't have to," Josephine explained.

"I've just never done it before," Ginny admitted.

"Do you want to try something new now or perhaps wait until you feel more comfortable with the idea?" Eva asked softly, the other three girls had stepped away to look at the roses.

"These days everything is new so what's one more," shrugged Ginny.

"Okay, why don't you go with Josette and I'll take Gabbs?" Eva agreed.

Ginny nodded and walked over to where Josephine was standing.

"Don't worry Gin, I passed my test with flying colours," Josephine smiled as she held out her hand.

"Good cause the last thing I want to deal with is my family after they find out I've been splinched," commented Ginny as she took Josephine's hand.

"I promise, no splinching," Josephine chuckled. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath and let it out, repeat that a few times," she instructed before Ginny did as told. Glancing over at the others Josephine winked before, as Ginny was mid breath, she apparated both of them. "Okay, you can open your eyes," she smiled.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Ginny as she wobbled on her feet, her mind and body a little disoriented.

"We travelled a couple hundred miles," Josephine answered as she held Ginny's shoulders to give her a second to steady. "How are you feeling? Want to sit down?"

"Might not be a bad idea since the room is currently spinning," Ginny said.

"It will do that for a while, once you start to learn how yourself you'll have to deal with that... but it will pass," Josephine nodded as she helped Ginny sit.

"Makes me never want to try," commented Ginny quietly.

"It's a pain, but the ability does come in handy little one. But just because you can, doesn't mean you have to. We can use portkeys and Floo in the future."

"Yes please," Ginny said as she rubbed her temples.

"Okay I'll have a special portkey made for you..." she agreed. "Do you want to go lay down for a bit before dinner?"

"Would you mind? This week has been a little stressful and the apparating hasn't helped much," Ginny said.

"Not at all, one of us will come get you in about an hour or so, come on let's get you upstairs," Josephine agreed as she held out her hand and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she followed Josephine from the room.

"You're welcome," she smiled as they made their way up the stairs, Josephine taking Ginny's hand to help her in case the slight change in elevation affected her dizzy spell. "These will be your rooms whenever you are here," she continued after they reached the door at the end of the hall.

**glglglgl**

_**An Hour later...  
><strong>_

**glglglgl**

Josephine paused at the door to Ginny's rooms before knocking once. Getting no answer she let herself in, assuming that Ginny was probably still sleeping, an assumption proved true when she slipped into the bedroom. Though she was a bit surprised, happily so, to hear Ginny talking in her sleep, a _very_ familiar name passing the young girl's lips. She couldn't wait to tell Eva...

Shaking her head though she ignored the fact Ginny has just called for Lucius, and crossed the room, "Ginny," she called softly before reaching down to touch the younger woman's shoulder.

"Mmm?" mumbled Ginny as she rolled over. "Josette?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," Josephine smiled, "Or should I say evening. Dinner is ready so I came up to get you," she continued.

"Okay," Ginny said as she struggled to sit up. "I didn't expect to actually fall asleep. I guess the week's taken more out of me then I thought."

"Understandable little one, it's been a long week for you. Would you like to change into something more comfortable?"

"I wouldn't mind actually. I spend so much time in this uniform I forget I have other clothes at times," replied Ginny.

"I'll be honest Ginny, I have no idea how any of you do it. I would have gone nuts had I gone to Hogwarts or any school... as it was I drove my tutors crazy," Josephine chuckled. "I'll go wait in your sitting room, and you'll find some clothing in your closet since you probably didn't bring too many options with you for the weekend..."

"Well considering Pansy and Milli practically kidnapped me after my last class, I didn't really have time to grab much of anything," Ginny said as she walked over to her closet and opened it. "By the Goddess," swore Ginny quietly when she opened the closet and found it packed with clothes of all shapes and sizes.

"Now you don't have to worry about packing," Josephine smirked before turning and heading towards the door. "Have fun," she called over her shoulder before slipping out of the room.

Ginny glanced back over her shoulder just catching sight of Josephine as she left the room, before turning back to the closet before her, stepping inside to get a better look at everything it contained. After looking through everything for a few minutes, Ginny finally decided on an outfit of a nice pair of fitted white jeans, a turquoise sweater and a pair of white tennis shoes and quickly changed out of her uniform before heading in the direction Josephine had gone a few minutes before.

"Ready?" Josephine asked when she spotted Ginny.

"I think so," replied Ginny.

"Okay then," Josephine nodded before they headed towards the door. "You look lovely," she added softly as they made their way down the stairs.

"In jeans and a sweater? I hardly believe that," commented Ginny.

"Sometimes jeans and a sweater are just as beautiful as the most expensive designer dress. It's the person that makes the clothes, and if you are comfortable with what you are wearing, then it shows and what on one person might be the worst outfit, on another is gorgeous."

"If you say so," Ginny said. "These are the nicest non uniform clothes I've ever had."

Josephine merely nodded, sending a small smile Ginny's way as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Ginny!" Gabrielle and the other two rushed over. "Come on, you have to see this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny as Gabrielle and Pansy each grabbed an arm.

"Come on," Gabrielle continued as they pulled her towards the dinning room.

"I think they're more excited than Ginny will be," Eva whispered to Josephine as she joined her friend.

"I think Gin will be more excited," Josephine countered as they followed the four who had just entered the dinning room. "Is it too quiet in there?" she raised an eyebrow before they reached the dinning room doorway. Inside Ginny was just staring at the small puppy she had rescued the previous weekend. "Gin?" Josephine asked concerned.

"She was happy initially..." Pansy whispered confused.

"I don't understand," Ginny said quietly turning her head to look at Josephine.

"We wanted to give you a gift, and as you don't have a familiar..." she trailed off.

"But we're not allowed to have dogs at Hogwarts, only cats, owls and toads," countered Ginny sadly.

"Little one, Dumbledore can't stop you from having her. You're nobility, there are different standards for us," Eva pointed out.

"Yeah, it's the best perk," Gabrielle agreed. "None of the headmasters or mistresses can keep us from doing anything as long as it won't affect the other students."

"I can keep her?" Ginny asked tentatively, her quiet voice making her sound like a little girl.

"Oui, she's yours and no one can take her away from you," Josephine smiled.

"This isn't a joke right?"

"No little one, no joke," Eva agreed. "She's all yours."

Ginny smiled suddenly before rushing over to where Gabrielle and Millicent were playing with the puppy, quickly kneeling down and picking the puppy up, giggling when the puppy started licking her face in greeting.

"I think she likes it," Eva chuckled. "You're going to spoil her rotten you realize," she continued to Josephine softly.

"She deserves some spoiling," Josephine shrugged. "Call it giving Lord and Lady Rosewood a chance to see their only granddaughter treated as they would have treated her," she continued quietly.

"Very true," Eva agreed softly, "very true."

Josephine smiled sadly at her oldest friend before turning her attention back to Ginny and grinning, "Gin girl, I hate to interrupt your bonding but dinner is ready if you're hungry..."

"I'm starving," Ginny laughed, as the puppy licked her nose. "Lunch was a long time ago and I barely got any thanks to Ron."

"Well the only way you're going to be hungry after dinner is if it's your own fault," Millicent smiled. "Zeta and the elves here put out quite the meal."

"Yeah, we're trying to get Josette to part with a few of the elves so we can steal them for our own houses one day," Pansy chuckled as she took her seat.

"I've told you before, it's not up to me it's up to them," Josephine smirked. "It's not my fault that my elves who _happen_ to be free like sticking around..."

"I'd love to have a house elf," commented Ginny. "Even if it would send Hermione off in a fit, at least then I wouldn't have to scrub the kitchen floor every summer.

"Oh that _had_ to suck," Gabrielle shuddered. "Girl welcome to the second best thing about being nobility, you don't have to scrub floors..."

"Hear hear," Eva agreed as she held up her glass. "The third best thing is that once you have a group of friends... they're there for life and will defend you to anyone else. Even if we do have to be right royal witches, no pun intended, to the world at large."

"Now that's the truth," Millicent agreed. "Of course the shopping is good too..."

"And the balls," Pansy giggled.

"I'll take your word for that," commented Ginny, as she felt the puppy lick her ankle before curling up at her feet.

"Give it time girl, you'll get to experience it all," Gabrielle smiled as Zeta and five other elves appeared, each carrying a plate that was levitated up to sit in front of one of the women. "Soup miladies, today we have gazpacho with fresh rolls," Zeta explained as the five other elves disappeared only to reappear with a second plate. "And mushroom puffs," she continued as she snapped her fingers and a plate appeared that she placed in front of Josephine. "We hope you find it to your liking," she nodded before all six disappeared.

"I love your elves," Pansy sighed. "Can they train mine since they won't leave you?"

"I'll send Zeta over when you've got a house of your own," Josephine chuckled.

"Start from the outside and work in," Gabrielle whispered to Ginny in regards to the formal setup and the multitude of silverware.

"Thanks," whispered Ginny in return.

"Welcome," Gabrielle winked.

Two hours later they had completed the seven course meal and discussed various topics, including interrogating Ginny on what she was going to name the puppy, which she announced would be known as Kylie. They also discussed the plans for the weekend, starting with etiquette lessons and dining lessons... Josephine teasing that she'd be testing the other three as well so they better watch it.

"So what's first?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Posture," Eva spoke up. "Basically you get to walk around with a book on your head..."

"Such fun," Gabrielle giggled. "Milli had the worst time with that book..."

"Like you had an easier time," Millicent countered rolling her eyes. "It's an evil evil book I swear it's possessed."

"It's not going to bite me or anything is it?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"It's not evil and it's not possessed... it just takes time," Josephine answered with a smile. "Eva and I even took days to conquer it, and we spent six hours a day practicing. But personally I think you're not going to have too much trouble Ginny, your posture is very good already."

"Well I guess _something_ good came out of that stupid diary first year," Ginny mumbled. "What?" she asked when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Tom was on my case constantly about sitting up straight and keeping my elbows off the table etc etc because it wasn't 'lady like'." Ginny couldn't take it anymore after a few minutes of no one saying anything. "Okay guys, are you going to say anything because you're starting to freak me out here."

"Sorry," Josephine shook her head to snap herself out of her surprise. "Who knew, Voldemort cares about posture," she chuckled.

"It's actually how I learned most of what I already do know," Ginny said quietly.

"Hmm," Josephine nodded. That was an interesting event... she'd have to look into that. It was just odd sounding. "Well, then good for him," she continued with a smile.

"It was annoying to tell you the truth. I have no idea how he managed to even know that I was slouching or sitting with my elbows on the table," Ginny said.

"Personally I think we're better off _not_ knowing," Pansy spoke up.

"I still can't believe Harry _actually_ thought he was being possessed by Tom in his fifth year," Ginny chuckled shaking her head. "He was so sure of it and so determined to protect everyone he forgot that there was someone around who actually _had_ been possessed by him."

"You're kidding," Eva asked in shock. "Potter thought he was being possessed by Voldemort..." she continued shaking her head.

"Tom was trying to draw him out by invading his dreams," Ginny explained. "Sending him images of the Department of Mysteries cause Tom wanted the prophecy about them. He assumed he was being possessed," she shrugged. "No one said Harry was all that bright at times."

"Well you have to give the boy some credit... raised by Muggles, no knowledge of our world. He gets told he's a wizard, thrown head first into our world, then finds out he's a hero but the dude he supposedly killed wants him dead... He's been playing catch-up since day one on the eleven years he missed," Josephine shrugged.

"And he probably would have been better off befriending Draco when he offered and gone to Slytherin," countered Ginny.

"True," Eva agreed. "Very true."

"Don't get me wrong, I think Harry's a really nice guy I just think Ron is not the right friend for him," commented Ginny.

"You're probably right," Pansy agreed. "He does have his good points; you just don't see them often around Ron."

"Harry's loyal to a fault, it's why he took Ron back after their blow up during the Tournament and why he'll never turn his back on Ron," Ginny said.

"That's not always a good quality," Eva sighed. "Poor kid, his own nature is his own worst enemy."

"Well you can blame the Headmaster for that," Ginny commented. "He allows Harry free rein to pretty much do whatever he wants which gives Ron and Hermione the same freedoms. You have no idea how much stuff they've done that any normal student would get in so much trouble for."

"Dumbledore is a bloody idiot," Josephine grumbled.

"Yes but in his eyes, Harry and by extension Ron and Hermione, can do no wrong," Ginny said.

"That may be his biggest mistake, save his treatment of the Nobility."

"While I'm finding this quite interesting, I think Ginny needs to stop stalling," Pansy said.

"I'm not stalling," countered Ginny.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of France," countered Pansy dryly.

"Come on Gin, I promise it's just a regular book like any other," Josephine smiled as she rose.

"I'm _not_ stalling," argued Ginny.

"Of course she's not," Gabrielle agreed. "Come on I need practice as it is before my debut."

"Come on Kylie," Ginny called to the puppy that had hopped to its feet the minute she stood up, the puppy following at her heels as Gabrielle led Ginny from the room, her arm through Ginny's.

"Well, that worked," Eva chuckled.

"And you two, stop trying to freak her out," Josephine ordered Pansy and Millicent who looked around innocently. "That hasn't worked on me since you were seven," she smirked before she and Eva followed after Ginny and Gabrielle.

"Damn, now how are we going to get away with things?" Millicent asked Pansy once the two were out of the room.

"Wait until we marry and get away with things then..." Pansy shrugged.

"Milady Pansy, Milady Millicent," Zeta appeared in front of them. "Milady Josephine has a message for you, she says to 'Get your butts in the library or she'll make you practice with the family history book'."

"Oh crap," both girls muttered before hurrying out of the room.

"Nice of you to join us," Josephine smirked when they rushed into the library. "Have a book," she continued handing them a smaller book, but looking over at the table where the Malfoy family history dating back to before the time of King Arthur lay.

"Chop chop," Eva spoke up, Gabbs and Ginny are already balancing books, hurry up," she continued glancing over at Ginny who was doing exceedingly well at balancing the book standing still.

"Oops," Ginny giggled after a crash sounded, bending down to pick up her book that Kylie was trying to get a hold of, barking at it in the process.

"I hate when you do that," Millicent teased.

"Try it then complain," Gabrielle countered with a laugh before Millicent's book fell to the floor.

"No more ballet moves," Millicent chuckled.

"Show off," teased Ginny.

"Why thank you," Gabrielle smirked. "I learned it from the blonde over there," she added.

"Hey, we are not going there," Eva spoke up. "I had to go through lessons with little miss ballerina," she teased while Josephine rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault my grandmama is a scary woman who insisted on me dancing... I ran from it as fast as I could," Josephine countered. "I think my worst mistake was telling the other ballerina in the family about it..." she teased and Gabrielle sunk to the ground in a curtsy before rising.

"I wish I could be that graceful," mumbled Ginny.

"Girl, I remember you from the Yule Ball, you are graceful," Pansy argued.

"You must have been watching someone else Pansy, cause I am anything but graceful," argued Ginny.

"No, you were dancing with Longbottom and you two put the rest of your house to shame," Millicent countered. "Trust us girl, we've been tortured with learning every dance there is from the tango to the cha cha to Irish step dance. We know good dancing when we see it."

"At least I had a better time than Parvati," Ginny giggled. "Poor girl, her and Padma had to go with Ron and Harry and had the worst time."

"Oh God I remember that," Pansy chuckled. "Ron was positively green with envy over Hermione and Krum."

"They had the worst fight ever later that night, all of Gryffindor was talking about it," Ginny said.

"All the school was talking about it," Millicent countered. "I can't believe she's dating him... If anyone had treated me like that, I don't care how many years have past I wouldn't date him if someone was willing to pay me a hundred thousand Gallons."

"Trust me, I don't know _what_ she sees in my brother," Ginny said as her book went crashing to the floor once more, sending Kylie into a barking frenzy. "She'd be better of with Harry if you ask me but then of course, according to the world at large, _**I'm**_ destined to marry Harry once he's out of school," she said as she picked her book up, patting Kylie on the head in the process and placed it back on her head.

"Do you want to marry Potter?" Gabrielle asked curious.

"Once I did, but now…"

"Then regardless what the world at large says, you're not destined to marry him," Gabrielle countered.

"If I don't marry Harry, I'll probably spend the rest of my life alone," countered Ginny

"Not necessarily little one," Eva argued.

"And if you want Josephine can help with a betrothal down the road," Millicent continued. "Yes our father's are planning ours but they all know that Josette gets final approval, and she's already promised that we get a say so perhaps we will all be able to find love yet..."

/-/If only she could/-/ thought Ginny sadly.

"Why don't we take a break from this for the night and do something for fun?" Josephine asked as she looked at the time.

Ginny nodded, catching the book as it tipped from her head before it hit the floor.

"So what to do?" Eva asked as she sent the books flying back to their places on the shelves for the four.

"Anything as long as I don't have to think about my family," commented Ginny as she sat down on the floor and put Kylie in her lap, who curled up in a ball before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Stargazing in the jacuzzi?" Millicent offered. "One of those Muggle movies that Lady Alexandra sends you from Boston?"

"Stargazing implies remembering your astronomy which means thinking and I would prefer _not_ to think at the moment," Ginny said.

"Girl we don't stargaze for constellations, we make our own stories and images in the stars," Pansy smiled.

"Still requires active thought process," countered Ginny.

"Movies it is," Josephine chuckled.

"As long as it's got Richard Gere or Antonio Banderas I'm good," Ginny said her gaze on her lap as she stroked Kylie. "What did I say?" asked Ginny looking up when the room went silent.

"She knows Richard and Antonio..." Pansy finally spoke up, looking between Ginny and Josephine and Eva who were suddenly grinning like idiots. "Well if they didn't love you already..."

"We have a new favourite, we love you three dearly, but this girl loves Richard and Antonio... she just moved up the list," Eva announced, Josephine just nodding next to her. "But you get to fight her for Antonio..." she added pointing at Josephine who was still just grinning.

Ginny smiled in return before laughing at the still stunned looks on Pansy and Millicent's faces. "You forget that I live in Gryffindor Pansy. Most of Gryffindor is made up of Muggle-born or half Muggle students."

"True," Millicent spoke up. "So then, do we watch An Officer and a Gentleman or Evita..."

"Evita!"

"Officer and a Gentleman!"

Gabrielle, Pansy and Millicent chuckled when Josephine and Eva both yelled before turning on each other and arguing about it. "Looks like you get to make the deciding vote Gin," Gabrielle smiled.

"Hmm," Ginny thought. "Very young Richard in a navy uniform or a singing Antonio…I say Antonio."

"Yes!" Josephine cried, dancing in a circle around Eva.

"And you claim you aren't spoiled..." Eva teased. "I'm so having your elf go get me some nice Parisian truffles for this..."

"Bite me," Josephine winked. "And you can ask one of the other elves, I'm having Zeta go get a few other things..."

"I hate you," Eva smirked.

"Oh come on, you know you love the quicksand I walk on," Josephine countered as she hooked her arm in Ginny's. "So you like a singing Antonio as well, I knew you had good taste little one."

"What can I say there is just something about the way he looks at Madonna…it's so intense. I just wish I could have someone look at me like that just once in my life," Ginny sighed.

"You and me both, sweetheart, you and me both," Josephine agreed.

"Okay now you've got me wanting to ditch you ladies and go home..." Eva sighed.

"Horacio's in America Evita," Josephine countered with a smile as they entered the 'theatre' room, complete with a screen the size of one wall. On the opposite side were a number of couches and chairs.

"Oh I could fall asleep in this," Ginny said as she collapsed into one of the comfy chairs, picking little Kylie up and gently placing her in her lap.

"Don't worry, been there and done that," Millicent giggled.

"Okay so... if there's anything you would like, speak now or forever hold your peace," Eva announced as she picked up a piece of parchment.

"Big bowl of buttered popcorn and a big glass of iced tea please," Ginny said.

"Oh that sounds good, I'll have the same," commented Millicent.

"Make mine a Butter rum," Pansy agreed.

"Chocolate covered strawberries, popcorn, and sparkling cidar," Gabrielle added.

"And you Josie?" Eva asked after jotting that down.

"Usual," Josephine smiled. "But you're not getting my Godiva so... get you're own."

"Witch."

"Look who's talking," Josephine countered tossing a throw pillow at her. "Watch it I'll sic my cousin on you."

"Cousin?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Hey! I'm not being anyone's attack witch anymore!" Gabrielle put her two cents in before anyone could say anything else.

"Okay, now I'm seriously confused," Ginny said. "But you know what I'm just going to sit here and enjoy my ignorance for the time being."

"My Pére is Josette's mother's cousin. We're second cousins," Gabrielle continued.

"I see…sort of," Ginny said. "Way too much information right now I think."

Josephine chuckled, "Don't worry it's a bit confusing period. Good rule of thumb, pretty much every family is joined by one marriage if not more."

"Definitely too much information now," Ginny groaned as her head hit the back of the chair.

"In that case block it all out and focus on Antonio Bandaras singing," Eva smirked, nodding towards the screen before going out to meet Zeta with the requests.

"Now _that_ sounds like a _very_ good idea," Ginny said as she snuggled down in the chair, Kylie curling up in her lap.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 9****th****, 1997  
>Riviera Côte D'azur, France<br>Malfoy Chateau  
>Downstairs Breakfast Room<br>9:37 a.m.  
><strong>

**glglglgl**

Ginny was out by the time Zeta got back with the munchies, so everyone crashed after the movie. The next morning Josephine and Eva were up at dawn, Eva heading back to her own home to take care of a few things. While she and Jozséf took care of various things until the kids woke; she mentally planned the day's events for young Ginny. Pansy, Millicent and Gabrielle rose before Ginny, and with a bit of a plot in mind sent them off for a day in Spain with Eva. So when Ginny finally came downstairs in search of food and people, she and Josephine were the only ones in the house.

"Morning Ginny," Josephine smiled when she spotted the younger woman, Kylie on her heels. "Breakfast?"

"I would love some," Ginny said as she sat down at the table, Kylie lying down at her feet. "Where is everyone?"

"At Eva's, they're having an impromtu riding competition. And giving us the day to ourselves," she explained as she rose and rang a small bell, before walking around to stand behind Ginny. "Last night you had your first experience with the insanity of proper dining..." she teased lightly.

"Is that what that was?" laughed Ginny in return.

"Mmm hmmm," Josephine chuckled.

"Mistress Josephine? Mistress Ginny?" Zeta asked appearing a second later.

"We'd like breakfast please," Josephine smiled.

"Of course Mistress Josephine," Zeta nodded before disappearing.

"Going to be a bit evil today little one," Josephine smiled as she picked up a number of scarves.

"Uh…Josette? What are you doing?" asked Ginny nervously as Josephine started draping a scarf around her chest.

"Posture Ginny... This is going to help you remember how to sit and hold yourself while eating."

"How is tying me to a chair going to help my posture?"

"Believe me love, after the first three meals - if you even need that many, you never forget to keep your back firmly against the chair," Josephine smiled.

"My posture's not _that_ bad," whined Ginny. "And besides it's not like the tables at Hogwarts even _have_ chairs."

"No your posture isn't that bad, but we're not preparing you for eating meals at Hogwarts little one, we're preparing you for eating among the nobility. And I hate to break it to you Ginny, but trust me the rest of your classmates who slouch over their meals and everything else are going to have horrible back problems in a few years. Relax and breathe, it's not that bad really. Between you and me, Millicent had the scarves for three days. Eva and I had them for a week... we despised our tutor..."

"Please don't do this Josette please," Ginny pleaded desperately.

Josephine frowned at the tone in Ginny's voice before stepping back. "What is it Ginny?" she asked stepping back to give her space.

"I can't do this, please don't make me do this," begged Ginny as she leapt up from her chair and started backing away from Josephine and the table, Kylie whimpering worriedly as she followed.

"Honey, sweetheart, take a deep breath. Talk to me; tell me what's on your mind. We can always find another way to do this if need be... Just talk to me," Josephine pleaded softly, not moving from where she stood, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore.

"It's always how it starts," Ginny sobbed as her back hit the wall and she slid down it so she was sitting on the floor, pulling Kylie to her. "It's how he gets to me…"

"How who gets to you? How what starts?"

"Tom," Ginny wept quietly into Kylie's neck.

"Oh honey," Josephine whispered sinking down to the floor where she stood. "Ginny... it's okay we won't use the scarves... but... But would it help to talk about it?" she offered softly.

"No one's ever wanted to know before," Ginny said quietly as she wiped away a few tears.

"I want to know whatever it would help _you_ to get out," she countered gently.

"It always started the same. I'd hear his voice inside my head and then I would start to lose control over what my body was doing. Not long after I was a prisoner in my own head until he left. It's part of why I hide in the shadows. I learned how to blend into the background when he took over my body so as not to be caught. After that, no one wanted anything to do with me because of what they think happened to me in the Chamber of Secrets so I continued to hide in the shadows," explained Ginny, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh sweetheart..." Josephine sighed. "I wish I knew how to help you, but in this... I'm afraid I'm not the one who can help you. But I do know this; there are those who will be by you however long it takes for you to be free of that which haunts you."

"No one will stand by me because nobody cares about me enough to learn the truth about what I went through," sobbed Ginny quietly.

Josephine carefully rose and moved over to slide back down to the floor next to her. "Hey, hey... it's okay to cry little one. But it's different now, I care, Eva cares, Pansy, Milli, and Gabby all care. The rest of the world may be full of bastards who don't give a damn, but here, this circle... we're here for you no matter what. We don't care what happened in your past, what choices you make in your future... we care about you. No one is going to get to you without passing through us first."

"You promise?"

"Promise. As long as it's in my power, I'm going to do everything I can to help you. You're family now little one, perhaps not by blood but by choice."

"I'm sorry about reacting the way that I did. I had no idea that was going to happen," Ginny said.

"Hey, it's okay," she countered gently. "We all have our demons, Eva can tell you, the smell of lilies, cinnamon, and of all things cloves can send me into a complete meltdown. For some unknown reason that's what my grandmére smells like and she and I do not get along."

"I wish I knew my grandparents," Ginny sighed quietly.

"They were wonderful people little one," Josephine smiled. "My Pére spoke highly of them both... I'm so sorry you can't meet them. Although..."

"Although?"

"Come on," Josephine stood, holding a hand out to Ginny.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny nervously as she took Josephine's hand and allowed the older woman to help her up.

"To make a wish come true, at least partially," she countered pulling her towards the study. Grabbing a bit of Floo Powder she glanced back at Ginny. "Do you want to bring Kylie?"

"Will she be okay in the Floo?"

"Of course, if you hold her that is."

Ginny knelt down and picked her puppy up before rising to her feet once more. "Where are we going?"

"The Paris Crossroads first. From there we're going to Dublin."

"Dublin?" Ginny asked in shock. "As in Dublin Ireland?"

"Oui."

"What's in Dublin?"

"Rosewood," Josephine answered as she offered her hand so they could go together.

"I'm confused," Ginny said as she took Josephine's hand.

"You didn't get a chance to know your Grandparents Ginny, but there is a way for you to meet them," she explained.

"Their portraits," Ginny said as realization sunk in as to what Josephine was referring to. "But they'll be so disappointed in me."

"Whatever for?" Josephine asked surprised.

"For what I've done, for what I tried to do," Ginny replied quietly.

"Ginny, what in Merlin's name are you talking about? If it's about what happened when you were eleven... they'll never blame you for that. It wasn't your fault," Josephine shook her head, no anger in her voice, simply confusion.

"Why do you think I live my life in the shadows Josette? When people look at me all they see is the girl that tried to kill half the school. I still hear them whispering behind my back," countered Ginny.

"Then _they_ are fools Ginny," she answered gently. "What happened was never your fault, and you are more than the girl they say you are. You are an amazing woman, with a kind and gentle soul. The soul of a Lady... the kind of woman Lord and Lady Rosewood, and all of those who have come before them, would be proud to call one of their own."

"And if it turns out that my mother is right and I'm not cut out to be a lady, what then?"

"Your mother is wrong little one," Josephine shook her head. "You are a lady at heart, and even if you choose not to take your place in society, your grandparents will love you still because you are their granddaughter, their blood, their family. Nothing mattered more to Lord and Lady Rosewood than family, nothing broke the Lord's heart more than the loss of his children and grandchildren."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny uncertainly.

"If I'm wrong, I'll give you my house in America," Josephine smiled.

Ginny merely smiled slightly in response, and soon after they were on their way to Dublin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you all enjoyed your weekend. I meant to post this yesterday and to make up for that, I'll give you an extra special treat of a bonus chapter!  
><strong>

**BekaRoo - Enjoy!**

**mlinds2 - more stories will be coming, I promise. I can only edit so fast! Not to mention post! LOL!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Sunday December 21****st****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Josephine's Suites<br>5:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

The trip to Rosewood had filled every hope Josephine had for it, Ginny having the chance to meet her grandparents, who promptly insisted that she tell them everything about herself while Josephine went off in search of a few things there in the Manor to give the three some time alone. Just before six hours had passed, the two bid farewell to the former Count and Countess, and headed back to the Chateau, Ginny exceedingly happier than she had been. Her grandparents, even if they were just their paintings, had made it perfectly clear in many different ways that they loved her, didn't 'give a rat's arse' as her grandmother put it, about anything that happened in her past, and they would always be there for her, even if it was in painting form.

The next weeks seemed to fly by for the six women; Ginny's 'training' progressing very well in the minds of her companions, as well as the friendships made. Things at Hogwarts weren't exactly easy for them, but Pansy and Millicent did everything they could to keep Ginny's interactions with her brother to a minimum, Blaise and Draco helping out when they could. Blaise took a liking to Ginny, joining the three often, while Draco was nice, but didn't exactly become best friends with her, which would have been quite odd for Ginny so it wasn't perhaps the worst of relationships.

All too soon it seemed, it was December, final plans were being made for the Winter Ball, putting Josephine in even more of a stressed state, while the others just shook their heads and relaxed, doing shopping for the ball in Paris. A few days before the Winter Solstice, and the night of the ball, Hogwarts began the winter break, and Ginny made her way to the Manor along with Pansy and Millicent, Gabrielle already there and waiting in a suite of rooms the four would share, not far from Josephine's own rooms.

The morning of the solstice dawned bright and clear, a bit chilly of course, but lovely just the same. There had been fresh snow the night before so it seemed as if everything was determined to be magical for the night's festivities. The four girls met with Josephine for a day of pampering, spa treatments and other such fun in Paris before they returned to the Manor to get dressed, the six finding themselves in Josephine's suite as sunset approached.

"I love a ball," Pansy smiled as she spun around once.

"We all love a ball," Gabrielle teased, "Though it is interesting that the majority of us are wearing shades of blue," she mused, Pansy, Ginny and Josephine all had blue dresses, while she herself wore burgundy, Eva was in a black and white creation and Millicent wore a white gown.

"Blue is a fun colour," Millicent shrugged as she put her earrings on.

"Very much so," Eva countered with a smile as she placed one more pin in her own hair, then made sure her tiara was secure. "And Ginny my dear girl, sapphire is a lovely colour for you," she looked over at Ginny and smiled.

"It's a perfect colour for you," Josephine smiled as she walked over to Ginny; the younger woman wore a sapphire ball gown, which had a strapless lace bodice with a full skirt. Her hair a pile of hanging curls.

"I feel like a giant doll that someone's playing dress up with," commented Ginny.

"Well you are a lovely doll," Josephine laughed, "Though if memory serves me, you _**did**_ pick out the dress," she winked, "I have a gift for you little one," she smiled as she looked at Eva, who walked over with a box, Gabrielle behind her with a second one. "A gift from your grandparents actually," she continued as she lifted the lid from the box Gabrielle held, revealing a diamond and sapphire necklace, with matching earrings and bracelet.

No matter how hard she tried, Ginny's brain just couldn't process the elegance of the jewellery in front of her, leaving her speechless. "These are for me?" she asked quietly.

"They are, they're yours actually," Josephine smiled before lifting the necklace, "May I?"

Ginny nodded and ducked down so Josephine could get her arms around her neck without messing up her hair.

Just as quickly, the bracelet and earrings were removed and Gabrielle moved to place the case in Josephine's private safe for the time being as the items found their place around Ginny's wrist and ears. "This was your grandmother's favourite," Josephine explained as she turned and opened the box Eva held, extracting a sapphire and diamond tiara.

"That's mine too?"

Josephine giggled, "Very much yours," she smiled.

"Please don't laugh," Ginny pleaded quietly. "I've never even dreamt of having anything like this before."

"Oh little one, I'm not laughing at you, honestly," Josephine smiled softly, "It's just such a joy to see one take such pleasure in the things many of the nobles assume is theirs and never truly appreciate."

"I'm still afraid I'm going to wake up and find this all a dream."

"It's not a dream little one," Josephine smiled, "Are you ready little one? Each of us here can say that you are ready in any way we could help you to take your place, to be known as the granddaughter of your grandparents but it is you who must decide if you are truly ready..."

"If I don't do this now, I may never do it," Ginny said.

"Then now is the time it would appear," Eva smiled, "You truly are a Countess my friend, by blood and family, but more importantly by manner."

"Never let anyone tell you otherwise Ginny, you are noble by birth, but it is by your heart that you are a Countess," Josephine agreed as she reached up to carefully place the tiara upon Ginny's head.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Ginny said as Josephine fastened the tiara to her hair. "Being called a Countess that is."

"It does," Josephine agreed, "Ready then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Josephine smiled before taking Ginny's hand and they made their way to the door where Jozséf was waiting to take Josephine's arm and lead them to the stairs that descended into the ballroom, the group staying back out of sight.

"Remember to breathe," Josephine smiled as she stepped up next to Ginny, ahead of them at the top of the staircase, Pansy and Millicent had stepped up to the herald.

"The Lady Millicent Bulstrode, and the Honourable Pansy Parkinson," he announced before they made their way down the stairs. "The Vicomtesse de Chagny," he continued before Gabrielle began her descent.

"Breathing would be good," commented Ginny with a small, tight smile.

"Very much so," Eva smiled as Horacio joined them.

"Good evening Josephine," he nodded to her, "Milady," Horacio smiled at Ginny, "you look lovely," he continued as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you kind sir," Ginny said with a small curtsey.

"You're quite welcome dear lady," Horacio smiled, "Save a dance for me, it would be an honour to dance with so lovely a companion," he continued as he took Eva's hand, "We shall see you below, and do not worry, you shall be wonderful," he continued quietly so others wouldn't hear, before turning and heading towards the top of the stairs with Eva.

"I swear I have to find a man like that one," Josephine smiled

/-/I have found him but I can't have him/-/ Ginny thought sadly to herself.

"The Duque and Duquessa of León," the herald announced as Blaise and Draco approached the group, Lucius and Narcissa a few steps behind.

"Milady Winters, Milady Rosewood," Blaise greeted as he bowed, "You both look exquisite this evening."

"Thanks," Ginny said quietly, determined not to look towards Draco or his parents.

"I shall see both of you downstairs," he smiled before pulling Draco back towards the stairs.

"You'll be fine Ginny," Josephine promised as Jozséf took Ginny's hand and placed it on his arm.

"I'll be with you every step of the way Milady," he smiled as the herald announced the 'Duca di Piancenza' and Blaise began his descent. Jozséf led Ginny to the top of the stairs and told the herald their names. "The Countess of Rosewood, and the Báró Láng," he announced as every eye turned towards the staircase.

"Breathe Milady," Jozséf whispered as they started down the stairs.

"I would if I could remember how," Ginny said through her smile.

"You're doing wonderful Milady," he countered quietly as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The Marquess of Wentworth," the herald announced as Jozséf led her towards the others, a moment later the herald continued, "The Duke and Duchess of Grey," as Lucius and Narcissa began their descent down the stairs.

"You did wonderful," Pansy whispered as Lucius and Narcissa finished their walk down the stairs.

"I did?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"You did," Eva agreed with a smile. "Don't worry, Josephine and I were just as nervous our first ball where we were announced and had to walk on our own instead of in our family's shadow."

After a moment Josephine began down the stairs as those gathered began to clap, smiling and nodding at certain people before she reached the bottom where Lucius was waiting to escort her to the centre of the room as the quartet began to play.

"The song of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere," Gabrielle explained, "Not even Narcissa has ever had a dance to the royal anthem, it's said only those who could ever sit upon Camelot's thrones may dance as it plays."

Ginny stood and watched Lucius and Josephine for a few minutes before turning away. "Will you guys excuse me for a minute; I think I need some fresh air."

"Of course," Eva smiled.

Ginny made her way out onto the terrace, thankful for the fact that there was a heating spell placed around it so she could enjoy the winter view without needing her cloak on. She lost track of time as she got lost in her thoughts, never hearing the person walk out onto the terrace behind her.

"What's a beautiful creature like you doing hiding out in the shadows here on the terrace?" asked a young man as he leant back against the stone railing of the terrace.

"Who said I was hiding?" asked Ginny in quiet nervousness as she straightened up so she was no longer leaning on her elbows on the terrace railing.

"No one," admitted the young man with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling in the light coming from the ballroom through the open French doors. "But when a beautiful young woman such as yourself comes out onto the terrace by herself and doesn't come back in, what's a young man to think other than she is out here hiding."

"I just needed some fresh air is all," Ginny replied as she turned her attention from the young man at her side out over the snow-covered grounds. "I'd rather be alone out here then alone in a room full of people."

"Are you not enjoying the ball then?" he asked in concern.

"Should I be?" asked Ginny, a hint of cynicism entering her voice.

"Of course you should be," he laughed. "This _**is**_ a ball after all. You should be out dancing with every young man here."

"And why would they want to dance with me?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Because you're beautiful," he told her as he brushed a few stray strands of hair off of Ginny's cheek. "And any young man here would be honoured to be seen with you on his arm."

"Would you?"

"Of course, which is why I came out here. So I could ask you to dance with me," he said as he held his hand out to Ginny. "My name is Simeon by the way. Baron Simeon von Hirsberger actually, but Simeon will do."

"Ginevra," Ginny said with a smile as she took Simeon's hand. "But most people just call me Ginny."

"Well then Ginny, shall we go show them how it's done?" Simeon asked as he led Ginny back into the ballroom and out onto the dance floor.

"I'm not very good," Ginny told him quietly as she stepped into his arms. "I might step all over your feet."

"Well I won't tell if you won't," Simeon teased with a smile as a waltz started playing. "Just remember to let me lead and you'll be fine," he reassured.

After about the fifth straight dance in a row, Ginny soon found herself making her way back out onto the terrace, Simeon still at her side, his arm wrapped around her waist. Once out on the terrace once more, Ginny found herself being slowly spun around in a circle before she stopped her hands on Simeon's chest, his arms around her waist as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"You really shouldn't do that you know," Simeon admonished lightly as he caressed Ginny's cheek.

"Do what?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Chew on your lip like that," he explained.

"Oh and why's that?" questioned Ginny curiously.

"Because then I can't kiss you," Simeon replied with a smile.

"You want to kiss me?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"I do," replied Simeon as he closed the gap between them, his lips gently pressing against Ginny's.

The kiss she had shared with Lucius in the halls of Hogwarts had left quite an impression on Ginny. It was almost as if that one kiss had burned itself into her very soul and every kiss she experienced after it would never stand a chance of ever living up to that one kiss, as every other kiss would be judged against it. Simeon's kiss was nowhere near as passionate or intense as Lucius' but it was pleasant just the same, and knowing she could never have the man she truly wanted, Ginny gave herself over to the kiss she was sharing with Simeon.

"Where have you been all my life?" Simeon wondered quietly when he finally broke the kiss.

"Right here…in England. It's not my fault you live in Austria," Ginny teased.

"Too true. Too true. Well then I shall have to make more of an effort to spend more time here in England," he laughed. "Would you like some punch?" Simeon asked caressing Ginny's cheek once more.

"I would love some, thank you," Ginny replied as Simeon stepped back, reluctant to let go of her hand. "Don't take too long," she instructed with a smile as he made his way back into the ballroom and leaving her alone on the terrace once more.

Ginny slowly made her way along the terrace, running her hand lightly along the railing, her mind wandering to everything that had happened in the past hour. While Lucius would always hold a part of her heart and soul, she knew there was no way that they could ever be together like she wanted. He was just too far out of her league for that, for he was the Duke of Grey, a direct descendant of the last great wizard King, Arthur Pendragon, while she was barely noble at all. Yes Josephine had told her she was of noble blood but she knew that the highest she could ever hope for was someone like the Baron von Hirsberger.

"There you are," Ginny chided lightly when Simeon finally returned a while later. "I was beginning to think something had happened to you. Were they out of punch?" she teased when she noticed he had returned empty handed. "Simeon, what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked when she noticed the look on his face. "Simeon say something, please," she pleaded as she took his left hand in both of hers.

Ginny was in no way prepared for what happened next. The last thing she expected was for Simeon to backhand her as hard as he could across the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

"You lying little two faced bitch," Simeon sneered.

"I don't understand," Ginny replied. Her voice quiet as she tried desperately to hold her tears back as she gently touched her cheek, only to pull her hand back and find blood on her fingers, before placing her hand on the slice on her cheek, which was caused by his signet ring, applying pressure to try to stop the bleeding.

"Did you _actually_ think that you could pass for one of _us_? Pass for noble birth?" Simeon demanded as he stepped up next to Ginny, towering over where she still lay on the ground.

"I don't…I don't understand…"

"I _know_ Ginevra," Simeon sneered as he stooped down and grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm, pulling her up towards him. "I know the _truth_ about you. I _know_ that you are nothing more than a common filthy little peasant _whore_, trying to snag herself a noble husband."

"No, I…"

"You _disgust_ me," he snarled as he threw Ginny to the ground once more, spitting on her dress before turning and stalking back into the ballroom.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday December 21****st****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The Ballroom<br>7:08 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Some time had passed; Josephine tried to keep her eye on Ginny when she appeared on Simeon's arm for a dance, but there were too many other things that demanded her attention, the nobles coming to give their greetings and welcome her back.

"Good evening sister," Lucius greeted as he joined her once more.

"Good evening my Lord," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"There is someone I want you to meet," he spoke before turning to the man behind him, "a dear friend of mine, Thomas. Thomas, may I present my sister, the Countess de Winters."

"A pleasure to meet so lovely a lady," he smiled as he took her hand, and bent to place a kiss upon it.

"The pleasure is mine, though I fear my brother has been negligent to mention a friend who is so dear to him," she looked up at Lucius questioningly.

"A pity, I shall have to rectify his silence," Thomas smiled.

"I see my wife would require my presence for this dance, will you both excuse me," Lucius spoke quickly before bowing to Josephine, then making his way across the room.

"I think we've just been set up," Josephine chuckled; she knew full well he despised dancing with his wife, Narcissa never did learn to dance really.

"So do I," he smiled and she focused completely on the man next to her. He was five-ten by her guess, with dark brown hair that fell in waves that brushed his collar, a thin moustache and the hint of a goatee with a thin beard on his chin. Dark brown eyes with impossibly full lashes were watching her intently; he had a ruggedly handsome look, noble features, though Lucius hadn't introduced him as a noble, which made her exceedingly curious about him. "Might I have this dance Milady?" he asked, pulling her from her obvious gaze.

"Certainly," she smiled as she took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday December 21****st****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The Terrace outside the Ballroom<br>7:24 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Ginny stayed where she way lying on the terrace for a while, wanting to make sure that Simeon would not be returning. When she heard a set of footsteps approaching, fear coursed through her.

"Lady?" a soft voice asked, definitely not Simeon's. "Are you alright?" he continued as he came closer.

"I'm fine," Ginny said, her voice quiet. She kept her face turned away so he couldn't see her bleeding cheek or the tears in her eyes.

"Do not take offence, but it is quite obvious that you are not fine Milady," he countered gently. "Can I help you, perhaps help you go to someone, or find someone to come and be with you?"

"I would prefer it if people did not know," Ginny said as she slowly got to her feet, using the stone railing as support.

"Let me help you," he reached over to help support her as she rose, "Perhaps we can get you out of the ballroom without notice?"

"Please, there are too many people in there that would take great pleasure in seeing me like this."

"A great many of those out there do not deserve the title that they hold, there are times I truly believe that the Great King and Queen would be truly horrified to see what has become of the great names their friends and companions began," he smiled sadly, "Those who would treat you unbefitting one of your station certainly do not deserve to even be in the presence of so lovely a lady. But come, let's get you somewhere more private," he gently took her arm in his.

"Thank you," Ginny said. "I fear it's me who doesn't belong.'

"You weren't raised in the nobility," he commented quietly, "neither was I, but that does not mean we do not belong Milady."

"It's been made apparent that I'm not welcome amongst the nobles," Ginny commented quietly as they made their way through the ballroom, keeping to the shadows at the back of the room. "There is only one way he could have learned what he did. There is only one person here who holds those beliefs."

"Oh?" he looked down at her. "Who could possibly believe you do not belong amongst them?"

"It may be best if I don't say his name. If word got back to the Duke…"

"I would never share unless it was necessary Milady," he countered honestly.

Ginny waited until they were out in the hall and away from prying ears. "The only person it could have possibly been would have been the Duke's son. I've known him for a number of years and he hates my family. If he realized I was getting close to someone like the Baron, he would do what he could to ruin it. He puts up with me for his Aunt's sake, nothing more."

"He should not judge you upon his hatred for your family Milady," he smiled sadly. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"It's alright, you don't have to. You should return to the ball and enjoy yourself."

"I would be glad to stay with you Milady," he countered quietly.

"I'll be fine milord. I'm used to being alone and I'm afraid I wouldn't make very good company right now."

"If you are sure..."

"I'm sure milord. Go. Enjoy yourself."

"Then I take my leave of you Milady," he bowed before making his way back into the ballroom.

Now that she was outside the ballroom and in the Manor proper, Ginny tried to remember the way back to her rooms, but she was so unfamiliar with the big house, despite the fact that she had been here for a few days, that she got completely turned around. Unsure of just whereabouts she was in relation to her rooms, Ginny decided to just start trying doors at random, the first one she tried opening easily for her. Closing the door quietly behind her, Ginny collapsed back against the door for a few moments as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room that was lit only by the blazing fire in the fireplace. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim light, Ginny pushed off the door and made her way over to the fireplace, stopping just in front of the fire, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

"You look beautiful Miss Weasley, especially in the firelight," Lucius said from one of the wing chairs in front of the fire.

"Your Grace," Ginny said spinning around to face the direction she had heard Lucius' voice come from. "Forgive me your Grace, I did not mean to intrude," she said as she dropped into a curtsey, her gaze on the floor.

"It is no intrusion Miss Weasley," Lucius said as he rose from his spot in the chair and walked over to where Ginny was standing, something about her having caught his attention. "Who did this to you?" he asked as he raised Ginny's chin so he could get a better look at the cut on her cheek.

"No one your Grace," replied Ginny quietly, desperately hoping he could not hear the nervousness in her voice.

"The truth Miss Weasley," instructed Lucius sternly. "It was that young Baron I saw you with earlier wasn't it."

"Yes your Grace," Ginny replied. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper as she took a step back from Lucius before turning and slowly making her way over to the window in the corner.

"Do you know what would make him do such a thing?" Lucius asked. Watching as Ginny made her way across the darkened room. "The two of you seemed to be enjoying each other's company when I saw you on the dance floor earlier."

"No your Grace, I don't know why he did what he did," Ginny said. She took a moment to look back at Lucius before turning back to the window and carefully pulling the curtain open in front of her so she could see out on the grounds. "After we left the dance floor he took me back out onto the terrace."

"Did he kiss you?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Does it matter?" countered Ginny, looking back at Lucius over her shoulder before turning back to the window once more. "After we had been on the terrace for a bit, he asked if I would like some punch. When I said yes, he went back inside to get it. He was gone quite a long time and when he came back empty handed, I teased him about the punch being bad. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground and he's saying some really horrible things to me."

"What did he say?" asked Lucius quietly as he slowly made his way over to where Ginny was standing.

"It's private," replied Ginny. Once more fighting back the tears the memory of Simeon's words brought forth.

"How did you make it from the terrace through the ballroom without being seen?" pressed Lucius lightly as he stepped up behind Ginny and looked at her through her reflection in the window.

"A kind man helped me, but even if he hadn't I would have made it, when someone is forced to grow up in the shadows of society, they learn to become one of them your Grace," Ginny said rather cryptically.

"I don't understand," Lucius admitted quietly.

"When you were at Hogwarts a few months ago, you ran into a young woman in the halls did you not?" Ginny asked quietly dropping her gaze to her hands.

"How…"

"Would you have even seen me had I never walked into you that day?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper as she raised her gaze to finally meet Lucius' in the window.

"That was you?" Lucius enquired as he turned Ginny around to face him.

Ginny nodded her gaze once more on her hands, afraid to say more for fear of the rejection she knew would follow.

"Miss Weasley…Ginevra, I…" Lucius began as he lifted Ginny's chin as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"Lucius Darling, are you in here?" Narcissa called as she opened the door to the study and stepped just inside the door.

The minute Lucius heard the door open and Narcissa's voice echo into the room, he gently pushed Ginny further back into the window, his finger on her lips to let her know to keep quiet, while he pulled the curtain back once more to not only give Narcissa the impression he was looking out the window, but to further hide Ginny's presence from his wife.

Ginny had never been more grateful for her slight five foot six frame than she was at this moment. With Lucius being a good five to six inches taller than she was, it helped to keep her hidden behind him from the Duchess' view.

"Lucius Darling, you're neglecting your guests," Narcissa chided from the doorway. "You can't hide in here forever you know."

"Of course my Dear," Lucius agreed with a final look at Ginny to remind her not to move or say anything, before turning on his heel and making his way over to Narcissa, making sure to keep Ginny blocked from his wife's gaze. "Shall we?" he said as he stopped at the open door and indicated for Narcissa to precede him from the room, never once looking back as he made his way from the room.

A few minutes after Lucius and Narcissa left the study, Ginny collapsed to the floor next to the window, exactly where she had been standing, her tears finally winning the battle to be free as all the emotions she had been bottling up over the evening finally found an outlet.

Not ten minutes later, Josephine quietly entered the room after Lucius had found her and told her where Ginny was, "Little one?" she spoke softly as she approached the window and Ginny.

"Go away," Ginny said quietly from where she still sat against the window.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she countered as she knelt down next to her. "What happened?"

"Reality happened."

"What?" Josephine frowned in confusion.

"I woke up from the dream Josette," Ginny said her voice full of bitterness as she climbed to her feet and stalked away from the window.

"Ginny..." Josephine followed after her, managing to get in front of her and finally seeing her cheek in the firelight, "Dear Merlin, what happened?" she asked as she reached up to touch below the cut, summoning a bowl of water and a cloth. "Come, sit down little one, we should clean that, and I need you to explain what you are talking about..."

"It turns out I'm not _good _enough for someone like Baron von Hirsberger. I mean what would someone like him want with a common filthy little peasant whore," Ginny said quietly, her gaze on her hands.

Josephine eyes flew from where she had been watching her hand as she cleaned the cut, to Ginny's eyes, "I'll have him bloody denounced, have his title stripped," she growled. "Ginny, listen to me. Simeon von Hirsberger is a bastard, and I mean that in every meaning of the word. He was wrong; he is not good enough for you. And you are _not_ a common filthy little peasant whore as he called you. You are more of a noble than he could ever hope to be, my love."

"He was so nice to me to begin with. I thought…I thought that he really liked me and then…"

"Simeon is a rake little one, and to be honest I think he was looking at your title, unfortunately there are far too many young male nobles who are like him. It wasn't you sweetheart, it was him, truly and completely him."

"I don't think I can go back there Josette. Everyone will be laughing at me."

"Shh, you don't have to tonight; I'll go and make your excuses. And I promise, no one will be laughing at you sweetheart."

"I think I'd just like to lie down if that's alright."

"Of course it is," Josephine nodded before rising and helping her to her feet. As they made their way from the study she made a quick decision, hopefully one that wouldn't backfire in her face...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**glglglgl**

**Monday December 22****nd****, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Lucius' Private Chambers<br>12:18 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

It was just after midnight as Lucius started making his way up towards his rooms, his sister, the guest of honour, got the privilege of remaining behind to see all the guests out and Narcissa had retired for the night an hour before. His run in with Ginny in his study earlier in the evening had given him plenty to think about. It certainly explained why images of his sister's pet project had been haunting his dreams at night. At least now the vision had a name.

Once safely behind the closed door to his rooms, knowing Narcissa would never dream of ever setting foot inside, especially since her rooms were on the other side of the manor, Lucius made his way over to the fireplace and picked up the decanter of Firewhiskey he kept there and a glass. As he stood there drinking his glass of Firewhiskey, he thought about the night's events as he stared in the softly crackling fire. He did not know if he should be grateful or annoyed at this wife's timing earlier when she had come looking for him. He could not bear to think of what might have happened if Narcissa had been five minutes later. As he finished his Firewhiskey, he admonished himself for having such thoughts about his sister's newest friend and charge.

Lucius remained where he was for a few moments after finishing his Firewhiskey before turning, intending to leave the glass on the small table by his chair for the house-elves to collect in the morning, before heading off to bed for the night, only to have the glass slip from his fingers and shatter on the marble that made up the floor in front of the fireplace.

**glglglgl**

Ginny had not intended to fall asleep in the chair in front of the fire and was not even aware that she had until she was startled awake by the sound of something shattering. Once awake, Ginny let her gaze travel up the figure standing before her, afraid of just who it might be, only to have her gaze meet that of the one man she wanted but could never hope to have. "Oh Goddess," Ginny cried quietly when reality sunk in and she leapt to her feet, the blanket that had been covering her falling to the floor. "I beg your forgiveness your Grace," Ginny pleaded as she dropped into a curtsey, desperately afraid of what Lucius might do to her having discovered her in his private rooms. "If you will grant me permission to leave, your Grace, I will return to my rooms," she said as she curtsied once more before turning to make her way from the room, taking Lucius' silence as tacit permission to leave.

Ginny had barely taken a step when she felt something wrap around her waist seconds before she was pulled backwards and forcefully thrown up against the bookcase that filled the wall next to the fireplace. Before she could do or say anything, Ginny felt herself being lifted off the floor as she was pressed back against the bookcase and her mouth was suddenly being devoured.

As she felt herself being lifted, she knew that she would have to rely on Lucius to hold her up but that she could make it easier for him if she could wrap her legs around his waist. The only problem came in that she could not seem to get her skirts out of the way, it was as if they were caught on something and no matter how hard she tried, which really was not all that hard given her current situation pinned up against the bookcase with Lucius doing the most amazing thing with his mouth that her brain refused to think of anything save the rather intense sensations she was feeling, she could not get her skirts up and out of the way.

As her skirts continued to not give way, Ginny whimpered in frustration causing Lucius to growl against her neck as he took hold of Ginny's skirts and with a sharp yank, freed them from the fire poker they had snagged on tearing them in the process. Once her skirts were free from the poker Ginny quickly pulled them up and out of the way. As she was wrapping her legs around Lucius' waist she felt him rip her panties off seconds before he slammed into her, entering her hard and fast.

By the time Lucius entered her, they were both so caught up in the intensity of what they were feeling and in the situation that neither one heard Ginny cry out when Lucius' abrupt entry tore through her innocence and neither one noticed the tingling sensation that swept through their bodies binding them together.

It did not take long for Lucius to reach completion, pulling out of Ginny as his breathing slowly started returning to normal. As his breathing calmed down, his brain started to clear and the reality of what he had just done and to whom started to set in, causing him to step back from Ginny rather abruptly before turning and stalking over to the window.

Ginny was still trying to clear the stars from her eyes and the fuzziness from her head when Lucius suddenly pulled away from her, the sudden loss of his weight causing her to fall to the floor with a squeak of surprise.

"I'm afraid it is my turn to beg for _your_ forgiveness, Countess," Lucius said quietly from his spot at the window when he heard Ginny squeak, his voice practically echoing in the near silence of the room.

Ginny carefully got her feet under her and managed to slowly walk, on legs that felt like jelly, over to where Lucius stood looking out the window, his back to her. When she was close enough she reached out and put her hand on his arm.

Lucius looked down at the hand that now lay gently on his arm before slowly turning around so he was facing Ginny, their roles seemingly reversed as he refused to meet Ginny's gaze.

Once Lucius was facing her, Ginny slowly reached up and laid her hand gently on his face, running her thumb lightly along his cheek before slowly letting her hand slide around to the back of his neck, as she raised herself up on her toes.

"Countess…" Lucius began.

"Ginny," she whispered as she succeeded in gently prodding Lucius to lower his head and close the gap between them.

The same intoxicating feeling swept through Ginny and Lucius once more as their lips met in what started out in a rather chaste kiss that quickly deepened once more.

It wasn't long before Ginny felt herself being spun around and pushed backwards, Lucius once more pressing her into the wall next to the window. "Bed," she whimpered when Lucius broke his hold on her mouth by moving his attention to where her neck met her shoulder. "Bed please."

At hearing Ginny's quiet plea, Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the floor as he started devouring her mouth yet again. As soon as he felt Ginny's legs wrap around his waist once more, he manoeuvred his way through the sitting room and into the bedroom beyond.

**glglglgl**

"Countess," Lucius called as he gently shook Ginny's shoulder. "You need to get up Countess."

"Mmm…what?" Ginny asked sleepily as she rolled over so she was facing Lucius.

"It's time for you to get up," Lucius said as he rose from where he was sitting on the bed next to Ginny. "You're dress is across the foot of the bed," he said as he made his way towards the door leading to the sitting room. "Do be quick about it Countess," he told her before stepping into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny laid where she was for a few minutes as her sleep deprived brain tried to process what Lucius had said, not liking the coldness she had heard in his voice. When her brain had finally processed everything, Ginny slowly climbed out of bed, her body protesting, and pulled her dress over to where she was sitting. She had a little trouble getting her dress done up due to the low zipper and her muscles protesting against everything she was asking them to do. Once her dress was done up, Ginny carefully rose to her feet and slowly made her way towards the door to the sitting room, using the surrounding furniture for support, the tear in her skirt quite evident as she walked. Ginny stood with her forehead leaning against the sitting room door for a few minutes, unsure of what she would face on the other side. Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped back and opened the door, stopping suddenly on the other side when she saw Lucius standing at the window, a house-elf standing next to him.

"It is time for you to return to your rooms Countess. Bixie will show you the way," Lucius said, never once turning his gaze from the darkened window. "You need not fear Countess, Bixie will speak of this to no one and I suggest you do the same."

"Your Grace?" Ginny asked. Her quiet voice was full of confusion as she was not quite sure what to make of his rather cold tone.

"I in no way hold you responsible for the events of last night Countess," Lucius said.

"I'm sorry, your Grace, but I…I don't understand," commented Ginny quietly, even more confused now.

"Last night was nothing more than a fanciful dream, Countess. It never happened. You were never here. It is something that can never happen again, _will_ never happen again, of that I can assure you," Lucius explained, still not turning away from the window to look at Ginny. "It would be best if we refrained from ever being in the same room together again in future if you value your life and that of your family."

"Oh," replied Ginny. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper in the quiet room as her heart broke into a hundred pieces. "Of course, your Grace. You have my word that no one shall learn of what happened here last night. And you need not worry, your Grace; you will never set eyes on me again. With your permission, your Grace, I beg your leave to return to my rooms," she said as she dropped into a curtsey, her voice trembled slightly as she fought back tears, determined not to let him see just how much and how deeply his words hurt her.

"You may go," Lucius said dismissing Ginny. "Countess," he called just as Ginny reached the door, causing her to stop and turn around to face him once more.

"Yes, your Grace?" she asked, her hopes rising that he might be changing his mind.

"Do be good enough to take your shoes with you," he said as he strode into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Right, my shoes," Ginny sighed quietly in defeat. Her hopes plummeting and her heart breaking into even tinier pieces as she walked over to the bookcase next to the fireplace. She picked up her shoes and made her way back over to where Bixie was waiting for her at the doorway, following the elf into the hall.

"Bixie, you're sworn to secrecy right?" Ginny asked quietly as they made their way out into the main part of the Manor from the wing that housed Lucius' rooms.

"Yes Miss," replied Bixie.

"Then can you take me to the Manor's Floo point please," Ginny requested.

"But Miss, his Grace tell Bixie to take the young Miss back to her chambers before the rest of the house wakes for the day," replied Bixie nervously.

"Bixie please, if I am to have any hope at all of keeping the promise I just made to the Duke, then I _can't_ stay here," Ginny told the elf desperately. "No one will know that you helped me, I swear. Bixie _please_, I _can't_ stay here."

"Alright Miss, follow me. Bixie will take you to the Floo point," Bixie said as she made a left turn out of the hallway they were currently in and started down a flight of stairs.

A few minutes later Bixie led Ginny into a familiar looking room. It was the room Ginny had first encountered Lucius in the night before after Simeon had attacked her.

"Travelling powder is on the left side of the mantle, talking powder is on the right," offered Bixie.

"Thank you," replied Ginny with a small smile. "Oh Bixie one more thing."

"Yes Miss?"

"I have no way of lighting the fire. My wand is up in my rooms and…" Ginny's words trailed off as Bixie suddenly disappeared from the room only to reappear moments later, Ginny's wand in hand. "Thank you," Ginny said as she took her wand from the elf.

"Goodbye Miss," Bixie said before disappearing with a pop.

After the elf had left, Ginny made her way towards the fireplace, lighting a fire with her wand before reaching into the jar on the left side of the mantle and withdrawing some Floo powder, which she quickly threw into the flames, calling out her destination as she stepped into the fire.

**glglglgl**

**Monday December 22****nd****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Albus Dumbledore's Office  
>5:31 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

They had agreed to meet at such an early hour because they both agreed it was likely one of the only times during the day that neither one of them were likely to be needed by one of the students or one of the other professors, so it came as quite a surprise when the fireplace in Albus' office flared to life at half five in the morning.

"Miss Weasley," asked Minerva in confusion, not quite sure if the distraught and dishevelled young woman who had just emerged into the office from the Floo network was indeed one of her students. Her confusion stemmed from the fact that the young woman in front of her had her hair up, messy though it may be, a diamond and sapphire tiara on her head in amongst what looked like had been hanging curls at one point, a diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings and bracelet, she was wearing a sapphire blue ball gown that appeared to have a large tear down the left side of the skirt and she was holding a pair of heels that matched the colour of her dress in one hand and her wand in the other. The only thing that told them who they young woman could be was the colour of her hair; it was flame red, the same colour as Ginny Weasley's hair.

Ginny nodded as she finally broke down, the barrier holding her tears back crumbling as she collapsed to the floor.

"Oh child," cried Minerva. Rushing to Ginny's side the minute she saw her collapse, crouching down beside the distraught girl as Albus laid a blanket around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny shook her head, too overcome to be able to form words.

"Who did this to you Miss Weasley?" Albus asked as he too crouched down in front of Ginny. "Was it one of the nobles?"

Ginny nodded.

"Who was it child?" pressed Minerva.

A look of panic crossed Ginny's face as she shook her head furiously, her tears increasing as her panic grew.

"Minerva, why don't you take Miss Weasley here to the Hospital Wing and have Poppy look her over and I'll get in touch with Molly and let her know what's happened," Albus suggested as he got back to his feet.

"Of course Albus," agreed Minerva. "Come child," she said as she helped Ginny to her feet. "Give me those," she said as she took both the shoes and the wand from Ginny. Wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist, she helped her student from the room and up to the Hospital Wing. "Stay here child," she told Ginny quietly as she helped her sit down on one of the beds in the ward before making her way into Poppy's office.

Poppy and Minerva emerged from Poppy's office a few minutes later, Poppy in her dressing gown, Minerva having woken her and they made their way over to where Minerva had left Ginny sitting on the bed. "Oh my," commented Poppy quietly when she got a first look at Ginny, tears still falling silently down her face. "Minerva, would you mind pulling the screen?" she asked. "I want to get her out of this dress and I would prefer it if no one could see her if they suddenly walk in here."

"Of course Poppy," Minerva agreed as she pulled the screen across to block Ginny from view. After helping Poppy get Ginny changed, Minerva stepped out of the curtained off area, leaving the matron alone with her patient.

While Poppy was examining Ginny, Albus and Molly arrived in the Hospital Wing.

"Molly, we know how strong your feelings and opinions are in regards to the nobles and their way of life and we know how you feel about your daughter accepting the training offered her by the Countess de Winters, but now is not the time for harsh words and recriminations. I believe Ginevra has already been punished in a way that no young woman should ever be punished, and it is far worse than anything you as her mother could do to her," Albus said as they waited for Poppy to emerge from behind the screen.

"Albus, what's going on? What's happened to my daughter?" demanded Molly worriedly.

"Ah Poppy, how is young Ginevra?" Albus asked as Poppy made her way over to them.

"If you all would come with me, this is something best discussed behind closed doors," Poppy said before leading them all into her office, closing and warding the door behind herself.

"Poppy?" Molly pressed.

"Ginevra's been assaulted both physically and sexually," Poppy said, eliciting a gasp from the others. "She has a gash on her cheek, which could have been caused by a ring or something similar. She has extensive bruising on her back and a few hairline fractures in her ribs along her back. It looks as if she was thrown into a bookcase or a wall or something along those lines."

"What about the…the sexual assault?" Molly demanded her voice full of worry and concern.

"Poppy, what is it?" pressed Albus when he noticed the uncertainty on Poppy's face.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain about whether it really _was_ sexual assault at all," admitted Poppy.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said Minerva," Poppy sighed. "The injuries Ginevra sustained could have been caused either by her being raped or by her engaging in rough sex."

"I find it a little hard to believe that a nice quiet girl like Ginevra would willingly engage in rough sex. She had to have been raped," commented Minerva adamantly.

"Has she said anything about who may have done this to her?" asked Albus.

"No Albus," admitted Poppy. "She's barely said anything about what happened last night. The only answers I can get out of her are that he was a noble and that he was married."

"Thank the Gods for that," sighed Molly, a hint of relief in her voice.

"Molly you can't honestly be happy that his happened to your daughter," Minerva accused in disbelief.

"I am far from happy that my daughter has been forced to go through what she has Minerva," snapped Molly in irritation. "No mother in the world would wish for their daughter to suffer through the indignity of being raped…"

"But unless she comes out and actually says she was raped…"

"And that's not about to happen Poppy," Molly argued.

"But…"

"No Minerva, she's right to keep silent. She said it was a noble and I know how they operate. If she were to accuse one of them of this type of crime, it would be far worse for her then if she just kept quiet. Poppy, you said she admitted that the man was married correct?" she asked turning towards Poppy.

"Yes she did," replied Poppy. "You want her to take the potion then," she said realizing what Molly was getting at.

"Yes I do. If he was married that means that when he took her innocence the bond that is supposed to form never did and if we can restore at least _that_ innocence to her then she will be able to bond with her own husband when the time comes," Molly explained.

"Bond?" asked Minerva in confusion.

"It's something that happens when a girl of noble blood sleeps with a man for the first time, when he breaks through her innocence, causing her to bleed, a bond forms between them that will ensure a long marriage. The couple will find themselves drawn to each other. It's not a compulsion like you might think. It's actually quite hard to describe the actual sensation. The bond makes it almost seem ridiculous if you were to even consider being with another. It doesn't foster, create or force love on the couple but it does make it so no other is quite as appealing as your partner," Molly explained.

"What if he's married, like in Ginevra's case?" questioned Albus curiously.

"The bond only forms when neither person is bonded to another. That is why I was so relieved to learn that the one who did this to my daughter is married because it means he's already bonded to another, leaving Ginny free from a bond with her husband. That's why if we restore her innocence the bond will form with her own husband. The bond does not prevent you being with another, it just means it won't be _as_ enjoyable as being with the one you're bonded and married to," offered Molly.

"Not to change the subject or anything as I'm finding this discussion quite fascinating," commented Albus with a smile. "But about young Ginevra. Might I suggest she return to the Burrow with you for the remainder of the holidays? Allow her to begin healing in a place where she feels safe and away from the influence of her _noble_ friends. I will even place her under the Fidelius Charm if you so wish. We can erase the knowledge of her whereabouts from Minerva and Poppy here, even myself if you wish to be her secret keeper."

"Thank you Albus," replied Molly. "I would be honoured if you were Ginny's secret keeper."

"It is my pleasure Molly," Albus commented with a smile. "I think it best if we get young Ginevra home as quickly as possible before Josephine Malfoy realizes her latest pet project is not where she thinks she is and comes looking for her."

"Of course," Molly agreed, turning and taking the collection of potions Ginny would need to help her heal her injuries from Poppy before stepping out of the office and into the main ward.

"If you ladies would be kind enough to wait here, I shan't be long," Albus said before following Molly out into the main ward, leaving Minerva and Poppy alone in Poppy's office.

When they were out in the main ward, Albus took the potions from Molly allowing her to finally go to her daughter, who was suddenly looking a lot younger than her sixteen years.

"Ginny," Molly called quietly as she sat down on the bed next to Ginny, gently brushing some of Ginny's hair from her face.

"Mum?" asked Ginny, her voice very quiet and timid.

"Yes Ginny, it's Mum," Molly soothed as she gently ran her hand along Ginny's arm comfortingly.

"Mummy?" asked Ginny, her voice almost childlike as she started to cry. "Oh Gods, I am _so_ sorry Mummy. I am so sorry. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry," she sobbed as she curled in on herself.

"Oh Ginny, my dear sweet Ginny. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Molly soothed as she pulled Ginny into her arms, allowing her to cry. "They took advantage of you, of your innocence. You are not to blame for any of this," she reassured as she rubbed Ginny's back soothingly.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No sweetie, I'm not," Molly said, causing Ginny to cry harder.

As Molly sat there holding her crying daughter, Albus collected Ginny's belongings and put them in a bag with the potions before performing the Fidelius Charm on Ginny. "Molly, it's time," he said as he handed the bag and a quill to her, the quill being a portkey that activated the minute Molly touched it, taking her and Ginny back to the Burrow instantly.

**glglglgl**

**Monday December 22nd, 1997  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Josephine's Library<br>9:24 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

The morning after the ball everyone slept in quite late, but the first thing Josephine did upon waking was seek out Ginny, growing more concerned the less she saw of her. She sent the other girls out to search the manor as Eva tried to calm her down while the elves searched the manor in places they could not go.

"I'm sure she's fine Josie," Eva spoke quietly, "I beg of you stop pacing, Horacio wouldn't let me use a hangover potion and you're making me seasick..."

"You don't understand," she hissed, as she looked at her best friend, "I left her in Lucia's room's last night."

"_What!_" Eva shrieked before grabbing her head, "Dear Merlin Josephine what in the Goddess' name were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he might be able to help her in a way none of us could. Simeon really threw her for a loop last night... which reminds me, I need to deal with him later, and I need to _speak_ with my nephew, he's the only person who would tell Simeon about Ginny's past."

"Remind me to not be around when you go after your nephew, but I'll be there with you when you take care of Simeon... though I have no idea what you're talking about..." Eva frowned.

"I'll explain later... I need to go find Lucia..." Josephine sighed before heading to the door, "Let me know as soon as someone finds something..."

"Of course," Eva nodded.

Josephine quickly made her way towards the one place her brother would be this time of day, his study... "Lucia," she began without preamble, "I need to speak with you."

"Not now Josephine," countered Lucius.

"Oh no, we're having this conversation now," she countered, "I can't find Ginny anywhere."

"And you believe this concerns me how exactly?" asked Lucius, raising an eyebrow in question. "She is your pet and therefore you responsibility. Not mine."

"Considering I know the last person to see her, other than me, was you... oh I believe it is your problem brother mine," she argued evenly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucius countered as he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"Alright, you may want to kill me but here we go I'm confessing," she sighed, "I'm the reason she was in your rooms last night."

"Have you been drinking at this hour of the morning sister? The Countess of Rosewood was not in my rooms last night."

"Bullshit," Josephine snapped, "And don't you dare chastise my language. I left her _in_ your rooms; I know full well she never returned to _her_ rooms, which leaves me knowing full well that she was with you. Deny it all you want but you can't tell me that given the opportunity nothing happened."

"You're hallucinating Josephine. I have not laid eyes on the Countess of Rosewood since leaving her in my study last night."

"Goddess above Lucius Charles William Malfoy!" Josephine yelled, "By the Goddess' name do _not_ make me call upon her to make you tell the truth. I do _not_ care that you may have had relations with her last night, _all_ I care about is that a girl _I_ care about a great deal is now missing. By our ancestor's blood if you _do not_ tell me what happened I will _never_ forgive you if something has happened to her."

"I have not seen her since early this morning Josephine," Lucius sighed. "The last I saw of the Countess of Rosewood was when Bixie escorted her from my rooms."

Josephine nodded, "Thank you Lucia," she whispered before rising, "If you ever wish to talk, or yell at me or whatever, I'm here. The Goddess knows I probably deserve your anger, and you know as always that my silence is yours," she spoke quietly before making her way towards the door to seek out Bixie.

**glglglgl**

**Monday December 22****nd****, 1997  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Albus Dumbledore's Office  
>10:49 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

After finding out Ginny had left the manor the night before, Josephine went to the first place she suspected Ginny might go, the Burrow. Kylie was playing in the yard, which proved her suspicions, but Ginny was nowhere to be seen, which left her with only one explanation, and led to her walking through the halls of Hogwarts heading towards the office of the very esteemed, yet exceedingly hated by her, Headmaster. Calling upon the Goddess' help, the entry to the office opened and she made her way up to the inner sanctum of the man.

"Countess de Winters," Albus greeted, not all that surprised to find the woman in his office, he was just surprised it had taken this long.

"Dumbledore," she spoke quietly, "Who cast the Fidelius Charm on Ginny?"

"I beg your pardon? Someone placed a Fidelius Charm on Miss Weasley? Whatever for I wonder."

"Don't play the innocent card with me; I lost my naivety a _long_ time ago. I do not know exactly what happened that led Ginny to leave so suddenly last night, but I'm not going to loose my friend because you and yours no doubt took this chance to keep her away from her birthright."

"It was Miss Weasley's choice Miss Malfoy. She _chose_ to leave the school with you and the poor child was _terrorized_ by _your_ kind. Do _not_ accuse _me_ of manipulating the situation as it was _she_ who chose to return to the safety of her family and it is my hope that she remains where she is, for her own safety, not to mention her sanity," Albus said.

Josephine remained silent for a few moments, locking her anger down for the time being, "You have never had any respect for the nobility, a fact I have never understood since you seem to have such strong beliefs and respect for the founders of this school, all nobles in their own right. I know of whom it was that 'terrorized' her as you put it last night and punishment has already begun being implemented. I do not doubt that she chose to return to her family, but that does not mean I do not suspect that you, and especially her mother, are not quite happy to use her sudden change of heart and whatever it was that happened beyond the incident I know of to keep her from taking her place in that which she has already claimed. Did you even _ask_ her if she wished to be placed under the Fidelius Charm before performing such strong magic? I would not be surprised if you didn't, but know this; even your most powerful magic will not keep me from ever seeing her again. She is the Countess of Rosewood, a title she laid claim to last night. I will not _force_ her to see me, but someday I _know_ that our paths will cross or she might seek me out. _Regardless_ of your feelings about me and my kind as you so _delicately_ put it, we do not turn our backs on those we consider friends, and I will _never_ turn mine on her."

"And yet you stand by and watch as one you claim to consider a friend is brutally raped? Is _that_ your idea of friendship Miss Malfoy?" demanded Albus. "The girl that arrived in this office this morning was nothing but a shell of the girl that left here a few days ago."

Josephine raised her eyebrows at the accusation, "I do not know what it is that you have _assumed_ Dumbledore, but I know that she was _not_ raped last night, she was assaulted tis true, but nothing more than being hit, if you can even consider that to be a _minor_ infraction compared to what you are suggesting, and the one who _dared_ to raise his hand to a Countess is being _swiftly_ dealt with. What you believe did not happen; I would give my very title on such a thing. I will _not_ deny that she might have come here _exceedingly_ traumatized, but it was _not_ because of what you accuse us of, nobles _may_ have a great many faults but to assault someone in _such_ a matter is certainly _not_ one of them, that is something _only_ those who do not live by the rules of honour would do."

"Miss Weasley was treated by Poppy this morning not only for a cut on her face but for numerous cracked ribs and her back was badly bruised. Poppy believes that she was sexually assaulted and Miss Weasley all but admitted to that fact, admitting it was a noble but refusing to give his name other than the fact that he was married. Add to that her dress was torn from the hem almost to the waist line and all the evidence points to Miss Weasley being raped last night," Albus said a hint of sadness in his voice. "This is your fault Miss Malfoy for introducing Miss Weasley to a world in which she does not belong."

"This conversation will get us nowhere for you will _never_ accept the fact that Ginny _does_ belong among the nobility to which she was born and she, along with her brothers, were _denied_ because of her mother's hatred for those to which she was born, a _hatred_ that none ever understood for her parents loved her dearly and would have let her have _anything_ in this world. I do not know _exactly_ what happened last night but I _do_ know the noble whom she was with and I _know_ that this man would _never_ harm her in such a way, her injuries might very well have been acquired when she made her way here... _But_ as I said, we will _never_ agree so this conversation is pointless. But know _this_ Dumbledore, if you attempt in _any_ way to interfere in the future, to _deny_ her that which is her's, the consequences _will_ be more than you can _ever_ imagine." With that, she turned and disappeared down the stairs before he had a chance to respond; making her way from the school and apparating once she was clear of the wards.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday January 17****th****, 1998  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Tower  
>The Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory<br>10:42 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

She knew Harry had been disappointed when she told him she would not be at the Quidditch match but she also knew he understood her reasons why. Ever since they had started going out just after her disastrous debut and subsequent return to the Burrow, his relationship with Ron had been under tremendous strain and Harry needed to focus on the game, not on her or his slowly deteriorating relationship with her brother. He also knew that she had been having problems sleeping ever since they had returned to Hogwarts. She never spoke of why she had trouble sleeping but he could tell that whatever the reason, it was slowly taking its toll on her so he was quite understanding when she told him that she was going to take advantage of everyone being at the match today and try to get some sleep.

The Common Room had been empty when she had returned after breakfast, all of her housemates down at the Quidditch pitch for the game. Despite the emptiness of the room, Ginny continued up to her dormitory, climbing into bed, closing and sealing the bed curtains behind her. At least this way no one could disturb her when they returned from the game later.

Her last conscious thought was a prayer to the Goddess to grant her sleep free from dreams. She had not been asleep long before she felt someone take a hold of her right hand and wrap their other hand around her waist, sweeping her into a waltz as music played in the background.

**glglglgl**

The last thing he remembered was sitting at his desk in his study only now he felt himself taking a hold of someone's hand with his own as his other hand wrapped around her waist before sweeping her out across the floor in to a waltz, music playing in the background.

"Are we dancing? Are we really here? Is this feeling something real or will it disappear? Are we dancing? Does the music soar? Was this lovely song I hear ever heard before?" he asked as his partner lifted her gaze to meet his. "Are your eyes confessing things I alone can see or is my imagination flying away with me? Are we dancing? Please say we really are then I'll know that I reached into the sky. I reached into the sky and touched a star."

"Is this feeling something real or will it disappear? Was this lovely song I hear ever heard before? Are your eyes confessing things I alone can see or is my imagination flying away with me? Are we dancing? Please say we really are then I'll know I reached into the sky and touched a star," she said moments before the music ended and she dropped into a deep curtsey, her eyes dropping to the floor in front of her. "Your Grace."

"Ginevra," Lucius began as he put his hands on Ginny's arms and pulled her back up to her feet. "What have I told you about that?"

"Where are we?" asked Ginny. She took a step back out of Lucius' hold on her arms and stepped around him to take a better look at her surroundings.

They were in a large room, bigger than the ballroom at Malfoy Manor where the Winter Ball had been held. The southern and western walls were made of glass and led out onto a terrace that overlooked the formal gardens on these two sides of the building. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was painted with a mural depicting scenes of the games Arthur would hold for his knights. The north wall consisted of a set of double doors that led out into what Ginny assumed was the rest of the house. Along with the doors, the north wall also contained a large fireplace, over which hung two portraits, one of which could only be King Arthur while the other was Queen Guinevere, the Pendragon banner hanging between them. The east wall consisted of floor to ceiling mirrors, making the room appear bigger than it already was. The walls of the room that could be seen were painted a rich cream colour with gold accents.

"What is this place?" asked Ginny quietly, her voice echoing through the large room as she neared the mirrors, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a white strapless silk chiffon ball gown, the bodice, waist and hem covered in beadwork made of silver crystal tubular beads that formed trailing flowers. A train containing the same beadwork at the base trailed out from the top of the bodice's back, covering about a foot of the floor behind Ginny as she walked. Around her neck lay a thin diamond chocker; she wore single strand diamond earrings that brushed her shoulders and a thin diamond bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist with a few curls escaping over the side of her tiara, which was almost two inches in height with three rows of two diamonds forming a point in the centre with accents of Aurora Borealis.

"If I recognize the room correctly, then I believe we're in the Grand Ballroom at Camelot," replied Lucius, as he stepped up behind Ginny, he was also dressed rather elaborately. He was wearing black dress slacks under a three quarter length white coat that had gold braiding at the buttons, cuffs, and epaulettes and around the high red collar. He wore a red sash around his waist and a matching red ribbon in his hair holding it back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Over the top of everything he wore a red and gold cape that was tied across his chest, over one shoulder and under the other, trailing out behind him a few feet as he walked.

"Camelot?" demanded Ginny in disbelief, spinning around to face Lucius. "That's impossible," she said as she stepped past Lucius and started walking towards the windows. "This is a dream. It _has_ to be," she said quietly, forgetting how her voice would carry.

"It's not a dream. It can't be because how do you explain the two of us having the same dream," Lucius observed as he turned to watch where Ginny was walking.

"I _don't_ and if this _isn't_ a dream, they _why_ are you _doing_ this to me?" cried Ginny spinning to face Lucius.

"Ginevra, I'm not _doing_ anything to you," Lucius said soothingly as he stepped towards her, hoping to calm Ginny down.

"Aren't you?" Ginny demanded stepping away from Lucius as he neared her once more. "First you practically _attack_ me the night of the Winter Ball…"

"I don't recall you trying to stop what was happening that night Ginevra," Lucius observed as he turned to face Ginny, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't change the fact that you threw me up against the bookcase and proceeded to have your way with me, which is not exactly the way I pictured my first time but that's beside the point," ranted Ginny as she began to pace. "Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to get _everything_ you've ever wanted only to have it taken away from you? _Don't_ answer that. I forgot to whom I was speaking for a moment. Of course you don't know what it's like because it's not exactly something someone in _your_ position ever has to worry about. What is this some kind of _game_ to you or something? Torment the commoner who dreamed of a better life?"

"Ginevra…" Lucius tried.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you tormenting me like this? Why can't you just leave me alone? I am _trying_ to do as you told me to. I am _trying_ to move on with my life, but that's not something I can do if you keep _doing_ this to me," cried Ginny desperately as she continued to pace.

"Ginevra, I'm not doing anything to you," countered Lucius in confusion.

"Then let me go," Ginny pleaded, tears in her voice. "You have denied me what I want; now all I'm trying to do is move on with my life with the only one left available to me. Please just let me go," she finished her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't," Lucius said as he quickly closed the gap between them, pulling Ginny into his arms seconds before she would have collapsed to the floor, sobs wracking her body. "I can't," he repeated a few minutes later when Ginny's sobs had quietened a bit, leaning back slightly so he could raise Ginny's gaze to his before leaning down and kissing her.

As hard as Ginny tried to fight against it, she felt herself being drawn into the kiss. It was not long before Ginny felt Lucius deepen the kiss as his hands began to work at the fastenings of her gown. Before Ginny really knew what was happening, she felt herself being lowered to the floor, Lucius on top of her, entering her a few minutes later.

Ginny had no idea how long they lay on the ballroom floor, Lucius making love to her; she just knew that when she had arrived it was sunny out and now it appeared to be just after sunset. Lucius had pulled out of her a few minutes ago and he lay beside her on their bed of clothes under his cape, brushing escaped strands of hair off her face.

"Let me be your wish, your fantasy, your hopes and your dreams and I'll be your love and everything you will ever need. Stand with me on a mountain; bathe with me in the sea. Lay with me like this forever until the sky falls down on me," Lucius said as he caressed Ginny's cheek, wiping away a tear. "Why are you crying my Love?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Ginny quietly, her voice full of her desperation as she tried to roll away from Lucius, only to have him reach over and pull her close, burying her head in his chest.

"Shh, my Love. It's all right. I'm not going anywhere," Lucius soothed as he gently rubbed Ginny's back in the hopes of quieting her cries.

Neither one knew just how long they laid there in each other's arms before they finally drifted off to sleep; they only knew that when they woke up, they were no longer together in the Grand Ballroom at Camelot.

"Mother Goddess _why_? Why are you doing this to me?" cried Ginny when she woke and found herself back in her bed at Hogwarts. She was crying so hard she could barely breathe and it was not long before she was stumbling into the girls' bathroom and into one of the stalls, emptying her stomach of what little food she had eaten at breakfast that morning.

When her sobs finally quietened, Ginny carefully rose to her feet and walked over to the sink, rinsing her mouth out with water before making her way back to her dormitory. "Mother Goddess, I can't do this anymore. I have to make it stop. I can't go on living like this," she said as she collapsed to her knees next to her trunk and started pulling everything out of it and tossing it all over the room, until she found what she was looking for. "I have to make it stop."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone,**

**I managed to land a part-time job yesterday which will make the financial situation of going back to school in September a little better. Which means I'm feeling generous today and you get a bonus chapter!**

**mlinds2 - All will be revealed in time :D**

**BekaRoo - You'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Saturday January 17th, 1998  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The hall outside Hospital Wing  
>3:07 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

He didn't know what it was that had drawn him to the Hospital Wing at that particular time; he just knew that there was some reason he needed to be here. /-/That's odd/-/ he thought to himself as he watched from the shadows as Harry made his way out of the Hospital Wing and headed off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Blaise had been at the quidditch match earlier and knew that Harry had not gotten injured during the game and so had no reason to be in the Hospital Wing, unless… Once Harry had turned the corner he stepped from the shadows and made his way over to the door leading to the Hospital Wing, pushing it open quietly, hoping Madam Pomfrey was anywhere but in the main wing as he just wanted to see if he could find the reason for Harry's visit and why he felt like he needed to be here. He got his answer the minute he looked down the wing and saw someone lying in one of the hospital beds, someone with very familiar long red hair.

Glancing around he saw Madam Pomfrey was indeed nowhere to be seen, before making his way silently to her side. She was pale, far too pale against the white sheets, with bandages around her wrists... "Ginny?" he whispered.

"Leave me alone," she replied quietly, not looking at Blaise.

"Ginny..."

"Please milord, just leave me alone," she pleaded, desperately trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Ginny please, let me help you," he countered gently. "Please don't push us away... we all care about you, _I_ care about you..."

"I can't…milord please…I can't…"

"Ginny," Blaise tried once more.

"Please just go…"

"Ginny..." he sighed.

"Mr. Zabini! What are you doing in here!"

Blaise looked up at Madam Pomfrey and mentally groaned, "Just visiting a friend, but I'll be going now. Feel better Ginny," he focused on her before rising and quickly making his way towards entrance.

Making his way through the school halls, Blaise made his way to his chambers where he spent quite a bit of time trying to figure out how to word the message he was sending his cousin, before finally figuring out the best way perhaps to tell Josephine what he had seen.

**glglglgl**

**Monday January 19th, 1998  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Great Hall  
>12:17 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," Albus said as he stood up from his seat at the Head Table, Minerva tapping her glass as he did so to gather everyone's attention. "I have a very special announcement to make. All afternoon classes for sixth and seventh years have been cancelled for today so that you all may get ready to help your professors and I celebrate the impending union of two of your classmates. It is my pleasure to invite you all to the marriage ceremony of one Mr. Harry Potter and one Miss Ginevra Weasley to take place at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. My congratulations to you Harry and you Ginevra," he said as he raised his glass towards the Gryffindor Table and the couple in question. "A party is being held this evening in honour of Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley and those of you in sixth and seventh year that wish to attend may do so."

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Harry in concern when he noticed that Ginny had lost the little colour she had regained since leaving the Hospital Wing earlier that morning.

"I'm fine Harry, I think I just need to lie down for a bit if that's all right," Ginny said quietly.

"Want me to come with you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Harry said rising and helping Ginny to her feet.

Seeing Harry help Ginny up, Ron snorted into his pumpkin juice. "Gods you can take the girl away from the nobility but you can't take the nobility out of the girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Harry as he turned to look at Ron.

"She's been away from the _nobles_ for almost two months and yet you jump when she tells you to."

"That's not fair Ron," chided Hermione. "Ginny didn't ask Harry to take her upstairs, he _offered_. You're sister's been through hell since the Winter Ball, not to mention she's only just been released from the Hospital Wing, can't you just cut her some slack for once? Come on you guys, lets get out of here," she said turning to look at Harry and Ginny before the three of them began making their way from the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" demanded Draco when Blaise rose form his spot next to him at the Slytherin table.

"To find out if what Dumbledore just said was true," Blaise replied.

"She's leaving with him isn't she? Guess that means it's true," Draco commented. "Why are you even bothering Blaise? It's not like she's even in the same league as us. Potter deserves a common peasant whore like her…"

Blaise never stuck around to hear the rest of Draco's comments, too afraid of what he might do to his best friend if he did, instead taking off after Ginny in the hopes of catching her before she disappeared behind the door to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Ginny!" he called out as he exited the Great Hall and noticed them making their way up the grand staircase. "Milady!" he called out as he closed the gap between them. Ginny still giving no indication that she had even heard him. "Countess, wait, please," he said when he finally caught up with them and placed a hand on Ginny's arm causing her to turn slightly to look at him. "Might I have a word Milady?"

With barely a glance at Harry or Hermione, Ginny gave a small nod and stepped down onto the landing next to Blaise, allowing him to lead her a short distance away from the others.

"Is it true? What Dumbledore said? You're marrying Potter?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Yes," replied Ginny just as quietly, keeping her eyes downcast and not making eye contact with Blaise.

"Why Ginny? You deserve so much more than what he can give you," Blaise argued.

"No Blaise. Harry's the best I could hope for. I learned that the hard way and it's a lesson I won't soon forget," Ginny said as she lifted her hand to her cheek and lightly brushed the small white scar that still graced her cheek. There must have been something in the composition of Simeon's ring because Madam Pomfrey had been unable to completely heal the cut it had put on her cheek when he had backhanded her at the Winter Ball, leaving her with a long thin white scar on her cheek. "Before returning Milli and Pansy's books, I did a little digging. James Potter was a Baronet, like his father before him, which means that Harry now carries that title whether he wishes to acknowledge it or not. A Baronet like Harry is the best a girl like me can ever hope to have."

"That's not true Ginny and you know it," countered Blaise. "You are the Countess of Rosewood…"

"No Blaise, I'm not," Ginny interrupted him. "I'm a commoner, a peasant, nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me my Lord, I need to lie down for a while before the party this evening," she said as she dropped into a curtsy before rising and stepping around him, what little energy she had failing her as she neared the steps.

Seeing Ginny start to falter in her steps, Harry quickly made his way to her side and picked her up and made his way back up to where Hermione stood waiting before they continued up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Blaise alone in the hallway.

Blaise stood where he was, watching as the three Gryffindors disappeared up the stairs, before turning and making his way back down to the Entrance Hall where he found Draco, Millicent and Pansy waiting for him.

"So is it true?" asked Pansy when Blaise walked up to them.

"I'm afraid so," Blaise said.

"Good," snapped Draco, causing the others to look at him. "What? You can't honestly tell me you _liked_ hanging out with a common whore who would do anything to snag a noble husband. I'm just glad she got the message at the Winter Ball that she's not one of us."

"What message might _that_ be?" snarled Blaise angrily.

"That she doesn't belong in our world and that the minute everyone learned of who she was they wouldn't want anything to do with her," replied Draco.

After thinking back on the events of the Winter Ball, it suddenly dawned on Blaise just what Draco was referring to. "What did you say to him Draco?"

"Say to who?" asked Pansy in confusion.

"Simeon," replied Blaise. "I remember seeing him dancing with Ginny. They seemed quite happy with each other. I remember him asking me about her earlier in the night, he was taken with her from the minute he first laid eyes on her."

"I don't understand," commented Millicent. "I remember seeing them dancing too, then they disappeared for a bit and after that I only ever saw Simeon. I never saw Ginny again until we returned to school after the break."

"Exactly my point, I saw them leave the dance floor and head out onto the terrace. A few minutes later I saw Simeon make his way back inside which is when I saw him talking to you Draco and then he disappeared back out onto the terrace. When he returned a short while later he was alone and looked ready to kill. What did you say to him Draco?" demanded Blaise.

"The truth. I told him the girl he'd just spent half the night making a fool of himself over was nothing more than a common filthy little peasant whore, who was trying to snag herself a noble husband," replied Draco.

"Why you…" Blaise trailed off angrily as he drew his arm back to punch Draco.

"Blaise _no_!" cried Pansy grabbing his arm to try to stop him from hitting Draco.

"You're not worth it," Blaise said suddenly as he dropped his arm. Without another word, he simply turned and walked off, making his way down to his room in the dungeons.

"Come on Pans, we have a letter to write," Millicent said as she took Pansy by the arm and started leading her in the same direction Blaise had just gone, leaving Draco alone in the Entrance Hall.

**glglglgl**

**Monday January 19th, 1998  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Gryffindor Tower  
>The Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory<br>7:24 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Come in," Ginny called when a knock sounded on her door a few hours later, as she rose from her vanity and made her way over to her bed where her shoes were laying.

"You're wearing _that_ to the party?" asked Hermione as she entered Ginny's room and took in the simple green dress robe Ginny was wearing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" asked Ginny as she slipped her shoes on and stood back up.

"Nothing…really. It's just I don't understand why you'd pick something so simple when you have all these other stunning gowns to choose from," Hermione said as she walked to Ginny's closet and opened the door.

"Because those don't belong to me that's why," replied Ginny.

"But…"

"They belong to the Countess de Winters Hermione, _not_ me. Besides, my mother made this dress for me; the least I can do is wear it," Ginny said. "Go ahead and ask me Hermione."

"Ask you what?" asked Hermione in confusion.

"The question you've been dying to ask me since Blaise stopped me in the stairwell. You want to know if what he called me is true," Ginny said.

"Is it?"

"It was…once, but not anymore. I learned my lesson the hard way."

"What lesson is that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"That I'm a Weasley and as a Weasley I'll never be anything more than a commoner," Ginny said.

"What about your friends? The Slytherin nobles?"

"They're not my friends Hermione. They put up with me because they had no choice. I was the pet project of the Countess de Winters but that didn't stop what happened to me at the Winter Ball…"

"What did happen at the Winter Ball Ginny?" Hermione interrupted. "All we know is that you suddenly showed up at the Burrow one morning and we were told to leave you alone and not pester you with questions."

"What happened is private and not something I wish to discuss," Ginny snapped in irritation. "Now if you'll excuse me, my fiancé is waiting for me. Come on Kylie," she said, her young whippet coming when she called.

"Wait. Ginny you can't take Kylie with you," argued Hermione.

"Why not? It's my party, if I want to bring my dog, I'll bring my dog. I made the mistake of not having her with me in the past, I'm not about to make the same mistake again," Ginny said as she spun on her heels and stormed out of the room, Kylie right behind her.

"You look beautiful Ginny," Harry said when he saw her enter the common room.

"Thanks Harry," replied Ginny with a smile.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Shouldn't Ron be worried about that?" asked Ginny.

"He's not coming tonight. I told Hermione she could come with us," Harry said.

"You invited Hermione to come to our engagement party with us?" Ginny questioned in disbelief.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," Harry shrugged.

"Of course not, _why_ would I mind if another woman accompanies us," Ginny snarled as she started to pace.

"Ginny you need to calm down. You know what Madam Pomfrey told you," Harry told her as he watched her pace. "Here's Hermione now," he said when he noticed his friend making her way down the stairs and into the common room.

"Ginny, you can't take Kylie with you," Hermione said when she stopped next to Harry.

"Watch me," snapped Ginny as she turned and started towards the door. "Are you two coming?" she asked angrily as she stuck her head back into the common room when she realized they weren't following her.

"We're coming Ginny," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her out of the common room and joining Ginny in the hallway, the three of them making their way down to the Great Hall, where the 'happy couple' was greeted with cheers and congratulations.

Ginny had been standing staring out one of the windows in the Great Hall, her back to the main doors, when she heard the beginnings of a commotion behind her. Turning around she noticed the Headmaster and her head of house trying to prevent some people from entering the Great Hall. Recognizing the voices, Ginny slowly made her way over to where Albus and Minerva were standing. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Yes Miss Weasley?" asked Albus, turning to face Ginny.

"It's alright, sir. You can let them in," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the Headmaster.

"Are you sure, Miss Weasley?" asked Minerva in concern.

"Yes Professor, I'm sure," Ginny said.

"As you wish then child," Albus said stepping back slightly.

"Thank you for coming, your Grace," Ginny said, turning to face the visitors and slipping into a curtsey. "It is a great honour that you have bestowed upon my fiancé and I by gracing us with your presence at our humble party."

"The honour is ours Milady," Josephine spoke before her brother could. "How could we not come and give our well wishes to the Countess of Rosewood and the Baron of Oak on their coming wedding?"

"Thank you kindly Countess de Winters but I have given up any claim to Rosewood," Ginny said standing once more. "It was made quite clear to me that I was not welcome amongst the nobles of society," she said, her eyes flicking to Lucius for a moment before returning to Josephine's hands. "My place is here, with Harry."

"And yet your fiancé is not here beside you," Blaise said from his position just to the side of Josephine.

Josephine glanced at her cousin from the corner of her eye before focusing on Ginny, "My dear, Rosewood is still yours, you laid claim to it, it can not be renounced, only your death can leave it to be claimed by another," she explained gently. "As for what happened... please do not judge us all by the actions of a few fools, you have more right to be amongst us than many who say they are nobility."

"You are kind to say so Milady," Ginny said with another curtsey. "If you will excuse me Milady, your Grace, I must find my fiancé."

"Of course, Milady," Josephine answered, inclining her head slightly.

With a slight nod, Ginny rose from her curtsey before turning and making her way across the Great Hall, Kylie at her heels, towards where Harry was standing talking to a few of the other Gryffindors.

"Milady... why aren't you putting a stop to this?" Millicent asked softly.

"It is not my place to dictate Ginny's life," she answered, not taking her eyes of Ginny. "If I were to do such a thing, I would be no better than her mother. She has enough people in her life telling her how to live her life... that is not our place. We are her friends, though at the moment she runs from us... We stand by her no matter what she chooses... only those who led her to this decision can possibly give her reason to not do what she is," she glanced over at Lucius to find him as well watching Ginny.

"Well, I'm going to try to change her mind," Blaise said suddenly as he started off towards where Ginny was now standing staring out the window, the same window he'd noticed her at when they'd first arrived.

"Blaise," Josephine stepped forward to grab his arm and stop him, "Do not make a scene, and do _not_ give her reason to hate us more. Watch what you say cousin," she finished evenly before letting him go. She raised a hand when Pansy started to speak, "He's a Duca, I can not tell him what to do, I can merely advise," she explained before turning and heading towards the refreshment table, pausing only long enough to link arms with her brother and pull him along, the others following them.

"Ginny can we talk?" asked Blaise quietly as he stopped beside Ginny.

"There is nothing to talk about my Lord," Ginny replied just as quietly as she turned towards Blaise only to curtsey and start to walk away from him.

"Ginny please," Blaise pleaded as he put his hand on Ginny's arm to stop her progress. "I know about what happened with Simeon."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Come, lets go someplace a little more private," Blaise suggested as he gently laid his hand on the small of Ginny's back and led her along the back wall of the Great Hall and into a small anteroom, just off the back corner of the Great Hall nearest where the Slytherin Table normally stood.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," Blaise said as he closed the door behind them.

"I look like the commoner I am, especially next to the Countess de Winters and the rest of your friends," Ginny said quietly.

"They're your friends too Ginny," Blaise said as he stepped up behind her and took her gently by the arm before turning her to face him. "As am I," he continued as he gently cupped her cheek.

"Please don't," pleaded Ginny quietly as she stepped back from Blaise's touch.

"Ginny, what Simeon said, it's not true. You have to know that," Blaise said.

"Isn't it?" asked Ginny, her voice quiet as she raised her gaze to meet Blaise's for a moment before dropping back to her hands.

"You are _not_ a whore Ginny," Blaise argued as he stepped towards Ginny, once more cupping her cheek in his hand, gently wiping away an escaping tear.

"I slept with a man that I knew could never want me, could never love me."

"That doesn't make you a bad person Ginny and it doesn't make you a whore either," Blaise told her. "You made a mistake, nothing more. Those of us that know you would _never_ hold your mistakes against you. We don't care who your parents are or what you may or may not have done. We care about _you_ Ginny and nothing is going to change that," he said.

"Oh Gods," Ginny cried quietly as Blaise pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"You don't have to do this Ginny. You don't have to marry Potter. You _can_ have the life you've always wanted," Blaise said as he held Ginny, rubbing her back.

"You don't understand Blaise, I don't have a choice," Ginny argued.

"Yes you do Ginny," Blaise countered as he took a hold of Ginny's arms and held her back away from him just enough so he could look into her eyes.

"No Blaise I don't. None of the young nobles will have me and the man that I want can't stand to even have me in the same room as him," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?"

"He told me so himself Blaise. After we…we were together, he threw me out and told me he never wanted to see me again and if I knew what was good for me I would never be in the same room as him again. Don't you see? Harry's the only one that will have me."

"But is he marrying you because he truly cares for you or for what you can provide for him?" questioned Blaise. "Ginny when I arrived here this evening you were standing by yourself and Potter was on the far side of the room with his friends and Granger. I also heard people talking about how Granger entered the party with you and Potter…"

"And I thought the Winter Ball was humiliating," Ginny said dropping her head into her hands.

"He had no right to insult you in such a manner Ginny. You're of a higher station then him, you could make him pay for his transgression if you so desired," Blaise told her.

"I told you Blaise, I've given up my claim to Rosewood," Ginny argued.

"And I recall Josette telling you otherwise. Rosewood is yours Ginny, regardless of what's happened recently."

"Blaise…"

"Ginny, I can help you if you'll let me."

"How?"

"Marry me."

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny in shock and confusion.

"Ginny a union between us would benefit both of us. I am the Duca di Piancenza, there are only two people who could possibly prevent a marriage between us and I don't think the Duke of Grey would try to stop it, nor would his sister the Countess de Winters."

"Blaise, do you know what people will think when they hear of a marriage between a Zabini and a Weasley? People will take one look at us and accuse me of bewitching you or something just to get your money," Ginny argued.

"Ginny, a marriage between us wouldn't be a marriage of Zabini and Weasley. It would be a union of house Piancenza and house Rosewood. You are not a Weasley. You are Lord and Lady Prewett's granddaughter and therefore you are a Prewett. Marry me Ginny. Marry me and become the Duchessa di Piancenza. I swear to you I'll make you forget Potter and the man that broke your heart. I'll make you the happiest woman in all of England for as long as we live."

"Would you do anything for me?" asked Ginny.

"Anything," replied Blaise.

"Will you make love to me?"

"Every night for the rest of our lives," Blaise said.

"Now? Will you make love to me now before we're married?"

"Ginny…"

"Blaise please, it's all I ask. If you make love to me now, I'll marry you whenever you want me to. I will become the Duchessa of Piancenza," Ginny said.

"Of course," Blaise said as he pulled Ginny close and kissed her for the first time.

Feeling his arms wrap around her once more, Ginny allowed herself to give into Blaise's kiss. While it did not have quite the same intensity of Lucius' it had an intensity all its own and Ginny soon found herself getting lost in it.

"Where?" Blaise asked as he pulled away slightly a few minutes later, his hands holding Ginny's head.

"Room of Requirement," Ginny said breathlessly as Blaise leaned in and kissed her once more.

Stepping back a few moments later, Blaise took Ginny by the hand and without a word led her from the anteroom, Kylie following silently, through the back corridors of the school up to the Room of Requirement. When they finally got the door open, Blaise took both of Ginny's hands in his and led her into the room, praying his path was clear as he couldn't see where he was going given the fact that he was walking backwards as he led Ginny into the room.

/-/Goddess please let me be doing the right thing. Please let this put a stop to the dreams/-/ Ginny thought desperately, biting on her lower lip worriedly as Blaise led her into the Room of Requirement. Taking a quick yet brief look around, she noticed the room was furnished quite simply with a king size canopy bed, much like the beds in the dorm rooms only bigger, the hangings a neutral cream colour, or at least that's the colour they looked in the light being given off by the dozens upon dozens of candles that littered the room.

The minute the door closed behind them, Blaise pulled Ginny towards him and into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her in the process. The intensity of Blaise's kiss had not diminished from earlier; in fact it had only seemed to grow, causing Ginny to forget about everything else but the man kissing her.

"Make love to me," Ginny begged when Blaise broke the kiss a short while later, before turning his attention to Ginny's neck as his hands went to work on her robes. It wasn't long before Blaise had managed to remove Ginny's robe, allowing it to pool on the floor at her feet before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. After placing her gently on the bed, Blaise quickly removed his own clothes before following Ginny onto the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her once more. Maintaining his hold on Ginny's lips, Blaise let one of his hands trail down Ginny's side, lightly tracing her curves before letting his hand slip under the waistband of her panties.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Blaise in concern when he felt Ginny lift her hips into his touch.

"Mm hmm," replied Ginny as her body reacted to what Blaise was doing with his hand, causing her hips to lift off the mattress once more. "Make love to me Blaise," she instructed. /-/Make the dreams stop./-/

"As my Lady commands," Blaise said. He kissed Ginny on the lips, breaking it off after a few moments so he could trail kisses down her chest, where he removed her bra and spent time paying attention to her breasts before moving on down her abdomen. After removing her panties, Blaise slowly worked his way back up Ginny's body, leaving no area unexplored, much to Ginny's pleasure, if her moans were anything to go by. "Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"This is your last chance to say no," Blaise said as he lay down next to Ginny, his body stretched out next to hers, their lips mere inches apart.

"Yes Blaise," Ginny said as she pushed Blaise onto his back as she climbed on top of him, kissing his lips briefly. "I'm saying yes," she said breaking off the kiss before giving him the same treatment he had just given her, although she chose to ignore his manhood for the moment as she kissed and caressed the rest of his body.

"By the Gods Ginny are you _trying_ to kill me? Blaise groaned as Ginny slowly slid her body up his to lay half draped on top of him, her hand wandering over his body.

"You don't like?" asked Ginny innocently as her hand went everywhere but where Blaise wanted it. "If you don't like it maybe I'll just get dressed and head back to Gryffindor," she said as she rolled away from Blaise, intent on doing just as she said. Just as she was about to hop off the bed, she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back on the bed.

"Oh no you don't Countess," Blaise said pulling Ginny back onto the bed, straddling her in the process as he began to tickle her sides, causing her to squeal in laughter.

"I give, I give," Ginny pleaded. "You win; have your way with me my Lord."

"Gladly," Blaise smiled as he leant over and kissed Ginny, deepening the kiss seconds after their lips touched as he lay down on top of her.

Both Blaise and Ginny allowed themselves to fall into the intense sensations they were feeling the longer they kissed, that neither one of them noticed that Ginny didn't bleed when he entered her nor that neither one of them felt the bond being formed as they made love.

"You are so beautiful," Blaise said as both their breathing slowly returned to normal after their releases, his body still on top of Ginny's, still inside of her.

"I'm a sweaty mess Blaise," countered Ginny.

"It doesn't matter, you're still beautiful," Blaise said as he kissed her lightly.

"Please don't," Ginny pleaded quietly when she felt Blaise start to withdraw from her.

"Ginny…"

"Blaise please," Ginny pleaded, a note of desperation in her voice. "Can you just hold me like this for awhile?"

"Of course," Blaise agreed as he rolled them onto their sides and wrapped his arms around Ginny protectively, holding her tight, as he entwined his legs with hers to keep him firmly seated inside of her.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly into Blaise's shoulder as sleep started to claim her.

"I love you Ginny," Blaise said as he hugged Ginny close, closing his eyes and following Ginny into sleep.

**glglglgl**

**Monday January 19th, 1998  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Great Hall  
>8:06 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

It had been quite a short time really, since they had arrived at the party, and Josephine found her attention divided between two things. One, where her cousin had disappeared to after he went to speak with Ginny, the newly engaged Countess also missing... and the fact her brother had not left the refreshment table in some time, and though she knew they would not have anything alcoholic at the party, she had a mental bell going off that said he was definitely not drinking the butter rum.

Sighing, she made her way towards Lucius, she couldn't exactly solve her first concern, the least she could do was take care of the second and hopefully get him back to the Manor before she finally dealt with her nephew... "Hello brother mine," she greeted as she stopped next to him.

"Remind me again sister dear why exactly it was you _insisted_ I escort you to this party?"

"If I have to _answer_ that question, then you're _certainly_ not as smart as I ever thought you were," she countered quietly.

"You are wasting your time Josette," Lucius told her as he took a drink from the glass in his hand.

"If I am a fool for wanting to see you happy, then so be it, but I refuse to believe I am wasting my time. And if you get drunk here I'm going to smack you over your head hard enough you'll feel like your head is going to explode not just from the hangover... for a week," she hissed her last statement.

"Have you forgotten the slightly major issue in that I have a _wife_?"

"That is a conversation we are _not_ about to get into here Lucia. You wouldn't have to worry about that particular issue if you would just listen to reason and what many of us already know," she spoke quietly so only he could hear.

"I'm _not_ about to risk the reputation of the Malfoy family _or_ bring the kind of shame adultery can bring to a family. Why do you _insist_ on throwing the Countess of Rosewood at me anyway? Have you ever heard the term _jailbait_ darling sister? The Countess is young enough to be my daughter. Merlin's blood, she's _younger_ than my _son_ and yet you _insist_ on throwing her in my path."

"Because she's your true mate, your _equal_, you're just too bloody concerned with the way things will look to _actually_ notice it," she countered evenly, "And I know, I'm _just_ as bad as you when it comes to something that even _might_ bring disgrace to our family and ancestors. But Lucia, the shame of adultery would _not_ be yours, and you must remember that in times past it was _nothing_ to take a bride much younger than you."

"You think I don't _know_ that?" hissed Lucius angrily. "But even if by some miracle of the Goddess I _were_ free of Narcissa, it's already too late because that bridge was burned a while ago."

"And you can't make things right? The girl _loves _you Lucius, anyone would be blind to miss it when she looks at you, _really _looks at you. And I know that you love her, you might deny it to yourself but you _do_. No relationship is _ever _free of hardships, and true, things have been far from easy in this, but there is _always _hope, _only _when we are no longer in this world can we never have a chance to make things right."

"How can I possibly _love_ a girl I barely know beyond a single _innocent_ kiss in the halls of this blasted school and being _your_ little pet _project_? And if she loves me as you claim, why is she marrying _Potter_?"

"First, brother mine who I love dearly but at the moment want to strangle," Josephine looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "I lost my innocence in the non-literal sense a _long_ time ago, and we both know as you so eloquently put it a few months ago, I know _far_ too much about your sex life. And while I'm sure your _wife_ wouldn't be able to tell, _I_ can tell when you've been well and thoroughly pleasured, same way it was so _obvious_ when Pére and Mére made love. As for this whole event," she waved a hand to indicate the party and it's cause, "What would _you_ do if the person you loved was out of your reach, _and_ you had been convinced that the life you were denied for so many years, that you _finally_ had in your reach, only to be told that you didn't deserve it and have your _worst_ fears _confirmed_? Is it any surprise she settled for someone she knew cared about her, thinking he was the best she would ever have?"

"If he cares for her so much _why_ has he spent his _entire_ time with that Muggle-born Granger girl and _not_ his fiancée? If I heard the whispers correctly, Potter had the nerve to invite Granger to attend this so-called engagement party _with_ him _and_ young Ginevra. Is _that_ the type of husband you want your friend to settle for? Although if you ask me I'd say she's probably moved up the food chain by now seeing as neither she nor our young cousin are anywhere to be seen and haven't been seen for quite some time now. I believe I've wasted enough of my time on this farce of an engagement party dear sister."

"Good, because you drink anymore I fear you might become _exceedingly_ drunk, brother mine," she countered evenly, "And _no_, I do not want her to settle for Potter, but I can not control her decisions in life, I would be no better than her mother if I were to _attempt_ it. If she has chosen Blaise, you _**will**_ have to get used to having her around Lucius, consider that, could you _**really**_ spend the rest of your life having to face her as she is married to our cousin when she is _**your**_ true mate? Do not let time run out my Lord, if you do, I fear you will regret it for the _**rest**_ of your days," she finished quietly before turning to join her 'girls' across the room.

As his sister made her way across the room, Lucius made his way as quickly as he could, while still maintaining the dignity of his position, out of the Great Hall and Hogwarts in general, apparating back to the manor once he was clear of the wards.

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday January 20th, 1998  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Room of Requirements  
>12:27 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

Her last conscious thought had been how nice it was to feel Blaise's arms around her, to feel him _inside_ her and know that everything would be all right. That she had found a place for herself in the world and that the dreams that had been plaguing her since she returned to school would stop.

She let out a sleepy moan when she felt a hand slip between her legs, cupping her gently as it set to work manipulating her as her shoulder was lavished with kisses before she felt the kisses slowly start to make their way down her body. /-/By the Goddess Blaise, are you trying to kill me?/-/ Ginny thought, mirroring his words from earlier when she felt the kisses stop and his lips replace his hand in his ministrations, causing her hips to lift up to meet them.

She was close, she could feel it, and her entire body was tingling. Just a little longer and she knew that she would fall off the cliff as her release was ripped from her. /-/Oh Goddess why did he stop/-/ Ginny thought desperately as she felt him pull away from her causing her to whimper in frustration, eliciting a low chuckle from him. She moaned into his kiss when his lips met hers seconds later, tasting herself on his tongue as he devoured her mouth. He did nothing but kiss her for a few minutes, their lips being the only point of contact between them

"You are mine, now and forever," he whispered in her ear after breaking the kiss as he pushed into her.

"Oh Goddess," Ginny moaned as she felt him enter her. It took a few moments before her brain registered the fact that something wasn't right. The man inside her was big, bigger than Blaise had been and that voice. She knew that voice and it wasn't Blaise's and Blaise's hair wasn't long enough to brush her shoulder while he was on top of her. Slowly opening her eyes, her worst fear was proven true. "Get off me," she cried as she tried to push Lucius off of her.

"You are mine Ginevra," Lucius purred as he quickly took hold of Ginny's wrists, stopping her from her attack on him as she couldn't strike him with her hands pinned down.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you tormenting me like this?" Ginny cried as she frantically looked around to see if there was anything or anyone to help her. As she looked around the room, it didn't take Ginny long to realize exactly where they were, given the rather round table she found herself lying on and the portraits that hung around the room, each one behind a different chair.

"I am not the one doing the tormenting Ginevra," Lucius said. "You haunt my dreams at night. You make it so no other is as appealing as you and there's nothing I can do. I _must_ have you," he said as he leant down and captured Ginny's lips in another kiss, keeping her arms pinned above her head and the majority of his weight on her hips, keeping her trapped against the table despite her struggles as he pumped into her harder and harder until both of their releases were ripped from them.

When they were done, Lucius rolled onto his side and pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her tight as she cried herself to sleep, falling asleep himself not that long after her.

Ginny woke with a gasp, frantically looking around the room and breathing a sigh of relief when she took in her surroundings and realized that she was in the Room of Requirement and Blaise was sleeping peacefully beside her. "It was just a dream," Ginny told herself quietly, not wanting to wake Blaise up. "Ouch," she hissed when she brushed her hand against her opposite wrist accidentally. "Goddess no," she whispered, panic entering her voice, when she looked down and noticed the red marks on her wrists, marks that had been caused when Lucius had held her hands pinned to the table. "It really happened. They've been real the whole time," Ginny cried as she threw herself from the bed, gathering her clothes as quickly as she could and throwing them on.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked sleepily as he felt around the bed for her, her leaping from the bed moments before having woken him. "Ginny wait!" he called when he saw Ginny and Kylie disappear through the door leading back out into the school. "Bloody hell," he cursed as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes, throwing his pants and shoes on first before taking off after Ginny, throwing his shirt and robe on as he went. "Ginny stop!" he called after her when he reached the top of the stairs leading into the Entrance Hall and he saw her making her way out the main door of the castle. "Gods be damned Ginny, what the hell are you running from," he wondered aloud as he ran down the stairs and out into the night, determined to catch up to Ginny, which he did only feet from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Ginny, stop," he said as he grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of me," Ginny pleaded through her tears as she struggled to free herself from Blaise's hold on her arm.

"Ginny, why are you running?" asked Blaise in concern.

"I can't stay here. Blaise _please_ you _have_ to let me go," Ginny begged.

"Ginny, I don't understand what's going on."

"It didn't work. It didn't make them stop," Ginny said as she lifted her hands to show him her wrists, even though it was much to dark to truly see the extent of the damage.

"Ginny what…"

"I have been waiting for you child. The stars spoke of your coming but not when," a voice spoke from within the forest causing Ginny to spin around in fear and back into Blaise, who had dropped his hold on her when he heard the voice, now placing his hands on her hips.

"Who are you? Who's there?" demanded Ginny, her voice full of fright.

"I am Ronan," the centaur said as it emerged from the Forbidden Forest.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny.

"The sanctuary you seek can be found at Cair Paravel," Ronan said.

"Cair Paravel?" repeated Ginny sharing a confused look with Blaise.

"Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea," Ronan said as he turned and started making his way back into the forest.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Blaise as he tightened his grip on Ginny when she went to step forward.

"I'm going to Cair Paravel," Ginny said.

"Ginny are you nuts? You can't go with a centaur," Blaise argued.

"I can't stay here Blaise. If I stay he'll just continue to torment me and I can't take it anymore. I've already tried to take my life once only to have Lavender find me before it was too late. Maybe…maybe at Cair Paravel it will be like it was before, when he couldn't torment me like this," Ginny said.

"Who's tormenting you Ginny?"

"I can't. Blaise please…"

"It's him isn't it? The man you told me of."

"Yes. He turned me away, told me he never wanted to see me again and yet he's tormenting me in my dreams. I can't live like this anymore Blaise and maybe Cair Paravel will help, maybe the dreams will stop," Ginny said, tears in her voice once more.

"Oh Ginny," Blaise said as he kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Come on," he said holding out his hand to Ginny.

"Blaise…"

"I'm coming with you Ginny," he said as he continued to hold his hand out to Ginny.

"Blaise no, you should stay here. Find a girl and make her your Duchessa…"

"I've found her already and I'm not letting you go to some strange place alone," he said. "If you really want to follow the centaur to this Cair Paravel, then I'm coming with you, end of discussion."

With a nod, Ginny reached out and took Blaise's hand before the two of them made their way into the Forbidden Forest, catching up quickly with Ronan who had stopped to wait for them just inside the trees before leading them through the forest as it began to snow.


	10. Chapter 9

**mlinds - because you asked so nicely :D that and I've got nothing better to do at the moment and the story is already written ;) so...here you go! Enjoy!**

**Some questions finally get answered while more get asked...  
><strong>

**Cindy a.k.a Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday January 20th, 1998  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The Gardens<br>11:42 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Good morning Lady Josephine."

Looking up from where she sat in the gardens writing in her journal, Josephine smiled at the sight of Thomas, "Good morning Thomas, I believe Lucius is in his study…"

"I have no doubt, it seems to be his sanctuary," he nodded, "But I did not come to see your brother today."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrow, "You know," she smiled, "For being a dear friend of my brother's, and having been here every day since the Ball, you haven't been spending much time with him." It was true, he had been there every day since the ball, joining her wherever she was at, and quite honestly distracting her from a great many of her duties, but honestly she didn't mind all that much. They spent hours just talking, about everything under the sun, there was just something about him that drew her to him, a peace she hadn't had since her past life when she had taken a vow of silence and devoted her life to the Goddess within Avalon's shores, so many generations before. And there were still a great many mysteries about him that she did not know, though that did not stop her from slowly giving her heart to him, when she had never given it to another in the past… Something that she knew could become a very dangerous problem for their was no future for them, he was not titled, however much he might be a friend of her brother's, she could never marry one not of the nobility…

"Can you blame me, when I can spend my time with so lovely a lady?" he smiled as he sat down next to her. "I actually come today for your advice, and to make a request."

"Oh?" she asked curious, waving a hand so her journal moved from where it had been hovering in the air so she could write in it. "Do tell my friend and I will give any advice I can."

"I have learned that there is an heir to a title that has lain dormant for many years, and I'm unsure if I should come forward with the information."

"You have?" Josephine frowned as she mentally ran through the list of dormant titles, "Which title?"

"Peverell," he spoke quietly.

Josephine sat back in shock, "_Impossible_, the last Earl died over a hundred and fifty years ago, not even a bastard child has come forward to attempt to lay claim."

"The Founders of Hogwarts were nobility weren't they?" he asked curiously.

"Oui..." she agreed slowly.

"Salazar Slytherin was a son of the Earl of Peverell."

"How do you know that? None since those days knew of what noble family he was descendant of..." Josephine asked as she rose to move away from him, keeping her eyes on him though.

"I asked your brother actually, if he knew what family Slytherin was from."

"_Why_?"

"He's my ancestor," Thomas answered, causing her mouth to fall open.

"By the Goddess herself, _Voldemort_..." she spoke when she finally found her voice. "How did I miss it? A friend Lucia never spoke to me about, the name Thomas..."

"Would you judge me because of my actions to those you do not know?" he spoke evenly as he watched her.

"How dare you," she hissed, "You have no right to speak to me in such a manner, you have been _lying_ to me from the moment we met."

"Are you saying if we had simply told you I was Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort _himself_, you would have even _spoken_ to me?" he countered.

"_Obviously_ my brother does not know me as well as I _thought_, if he did he would have _known_ I would have taken it in stride. I follow the Goddess and know that _all _life is sacred, but that does not mean that I do not have my _own _anger towards those who would judge us, treat us with the disrespect that they do. And I _do _bear my own anger with the Muggles who _still _for the most part treat the Goddess like _dirt _under their feet, I might not _agree _with your actions in killing them, _or _in killing the Muggleborns, but I _can _understand why and _not_judge you for your actions, it is not I to who you will be held accountable."

He remained silent for many minutes as he stared at her, and she in turn watched him, her anger at the actions both he and her brother had done evident in the way she held herself. Finally he nodded slowly, "It was wrong of us to treat you in such a way, I would beg your forgiveness Milady de Winters."

Josephine snorted before moving back to take her seat, "I could never stay angry at my brother, it seems that has passed on to you as well," she muttered while rolling her eyes. "So... you're wondering if you should lay claim to Peverell I take it."

"That would be my question, though I will admit there is an underlying motivation to my desire."

She raised an eyebrow once more before shaking her head, "I will not ask, but my advice, it will not be easy, to prove that you are a descendant of Slytherin, you will have to bring your claim not only before Lucius and I, but the other families of those who were once members of the Great King's inner circle. Though the fact you have claimed to be Slytherin's heir for a great deal of time would no doubt be helpful..." she mused.

"If I pass their tests..."

"Then you can take your place as the Earl of Peverell, and lay claim to the lands and holdings, and the vaults within Gringott's," she shrugged. "You mentioned a request though..."

"My request is that one who I certainly do not deserve, might consider taking me, with all my faults, as her own. If she would, I would give everything, my very title should I be able to claim it."

Josephine sucked in a breath, reading through the lines in what he was saying, Taking a deep breath she looked at him, before glancing down at her hands, "I will not marry for any prize a man can give to me, save for his heart."

"It's yours, with all of me," he answered quietly.

She looked up at him then, smiling softly, "You must realize, this promise made here today will only be possible if you can lay claim to Peverell. Lucius would never allow me to marry beneath my station, even someone he considers as good a friend as you..."

"Therein lies my true reasoning for attempting to claim the title I was born to," he smiled.

Josephine laughed, "You are a very interesting man Thomas."

"Josephine..."

Looking away from Thomas, Josephine frowned as she watched Jozséf hurry towards them, "What is it?" she asked as she rose.

"Word has just come; the Duca di Piancenza and the Countess of Rosewood are missing."

"_Missing_?" Josephine stared at him in shock, "What do you mean they are missing... have they tried to track them using spells?"

"Even those which are only known to the nobility," Jozséf answered softly, reaching out to catch her as Josephine's legs gave out, Thomas shooting up to help her sit as well.

"Josephine?" Thomas asked softly.

"I need to see my girls..." she began as she looked up at Jozséf.

"I've already sent for them," he answered, "Eva is on her way."

"I need to find her, find him..." she whispered as she focused her attention to the horizon, and the two men exchanged worried glances.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday January 28th, 1998  
>Riviera Côte D'azur, France<br>Malfoy Chateau  
>Josephine's Study<br>3:18 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

It had been just over a week since the news that Blaise and Ginny were missing had made its way to the Manor, two weeks with still no sign of either of them, and speculation running rampant about the two. Those in the nobility were surprised, but had said it was a good match if the two had indeed run off together, though the idea that Blaise had simply left everything that was required of him seemed exceedingly odd, the fear that something had happened to the two was shared in every one of the noble families, but never spoken of to the Countess de Winters or her 'companions', those who were closest to the Countess of Rosewood and the Duca di Piancenza…

Those outside the nobility were on two sides in regards to the matter, those who respected the nobility, were worried about the two, the fact that Ginny was the Countess of Rosewood leaving many surprised but still concerned. Many of the older families looked upon the nobility much as it had been hundreds of years before, with love, true they might complain once in a while, but the truth was if anyone were to suggest having their titles stripped or some such thing, they would be the first to defend them, to fight for them. The other group, those like Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, blamed the nobles for Ginny's disappearance.

The rest of the Weasley family was a bit of a surprise, following the discovery, the last thing anyone had expected was for Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, with Fleur by their sides, to appear at Malfoy Manor seeking an audience with the Countess de Winters. It seemed that Molly and Arthur had neglected to inform them of anything regarding Ginny during the months she had been training with Josephine and the others, or that they were nobility, even after Ginny's disappearance, they had only learned when the article about it came out in the Daily Prophet. Instead of confronting their mother and father, when the four contacted each other, they made the decision to go to the one who might have the answers they needed.

Josephine had seen them, with Eva and Jozséf by her side, telling them the story of their family, of how she ran into Ginny in Hogsmeade and offered her the chance to claim the title that thanks to their mother, had no heir. Explained that they were nobility and how much their grandparents had loved them, even taken the four to Rosewood to meet them through their paintings as she had done with Ginny. The four, surprisingly, yet still not really that much of a surprise, were angry with Molly and Arthur, they had never understood Molly's feelings on the nobility, they hadn't really cared one way or the other, but had simply seen the nobles as people who no doubt had a great deal of expectations upon them, who did the best they could to help others, and true they thought Lucius Malfoy was insane for siding with Voldemort, but other than that… They had even gone back to the Burrow, confronting Molly for how she had treated her parents, denied them their grandparents, and made them live in the poverty that they had when their grandfather had offered financial support for the sake of his grandchildren, but her anger, that they could not understand, had kept her from taking it even for the sake of them. How she had reacted to Ginny when she wanted the chance to learn what Molly had denied them all…

They had left the Burrow that day, as their mother and father both yelled, threats of never letting them back into the family if they did what they were planning. Ron declared them insane for their actions and feelings… but they didn't care quite frankly, they wanted to find their sister, and a chance to learn about the family that had been denied them, the life that had been denied them, and sought out Josephine once more, asking for her help, that they might be taught as well simply as a way of knowing the family they had lost. Josephine had smiled, knowing that if they did indeed choose to acknowledge their family, there were trusts the late Earl had left for each of his grandchildren or their descendants if they came seeking the life they had been denied, but kept that knowledge quiet for now, and arranged for them to be trained by Jozséf's brother, András.

The only thing that worried her though, was the relationship between Bill and Fleur, Fleur had admitted to being nobility, having to when Josephine had called her cousin, Bill was far from happy at her lying about such a thing… But there was hope for them she supposed, Fleur had become a better woman since marrying the eldest Weasley, she would never be recognized by her family as an heiress again, but who knew, Ginny and Blaise's disappearance left everyone re-evaluating the meaning of family.

Josephine found other ways of keeping her mind off the disappearance of her beloved cousin and dear friend, throwing herself into helping Thomas in his quest to reclaim the Peverell title, and they had gone before the 'High Council' the day before, she had given her approval, as had Lucius and now it depended upon the decisions of the other Lords. Thomas had continued to spend a great deal of his time with her, she wasn't quite sure how he managed to, manage she had guessed one could put it, his other activities but he had, she had heard of an attack on a Muggle town in southern England the day before and like she had told him, she wasn't going to judge; it wasn't her place in life.

"Josephine," Thomas' voice drew her from her thoughts and she looked up at him curiously from her spot on the window seat of her study. "This just arrived," he held up a scroll with the seal of the High Council.

"Well," she smiled, "Open it, we're not going to know the answer until you do," she teased.

He chuckled, before breaking the seal and beginning to read aloud, "Thomas M. Riddle, in regards to your petition to lay claim to the Earldom of Peverell, and after much research, the Council has come to a decision. We must make clear that this decision is final, and cannot be reversed or challenged. It is the decision of the High Council, that as of the first day in February, in the one-thousand nine-hundred ninety-eighth year Anno Domini, the Earldom of Peverell shall be passed to you…" Looking up at her he grinned as he dropped the paper and walked over to lift her from the window seat in one move, spinning her around as she laughed. "You realize what this means?"

"Of course I do, you're an Earl in a few days," she teased.

"I was thinking more along the lines that this means I'm titled and high enough so that I meet your brother's requirements," he countered with a smile as he set her back down upon her feet.

Josephine just smiled, "Then I leave it to you to approach my brother kind sir, I have things that need to be cared for."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, they are related to my business and things I must attend to on my own. Please don't take it personally," she added quietly.

"Of course not my lady, after all I have things that I do not wish for you to be involved in, how can I begrudge you having things that require no other be involved."

"You are a good man Thomas, regardless of how many feel about you, and the view you hold that so many disagree with, you are a good man," she smiled.

"Thank you kind lady," he smiled before raising her hands to his lips and kissing it, "Until later."

"Until later," she echoed before he left the house. Sighing she turned to send a message to Eva to meet her at Camelot, she had to make sure everything was well there before continuing on to Avalon, and she knew Eva would enjoy visiting the land of the Goddess herself, and perhaps, just perhaps, someone might have seen something in regards to Ginny and Blaise.

**glglglgl**

**Monday February 2nd, 1998  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The South Wing, Narcissa's Wing<br>6:24 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"I still say we shouldn't be bothering your mother Draconis," Josephine looked over at her nephew.

"You just don't want to be around Mother," he countered with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she countered as they approached Narcissa's door. Frowning when she heard the sound of moans, she shot a quick glance at Draco, the woman wouldn't be stupid enough, or brazen enough, to be with her lover without casting silencing spells… wait, yes she would, "We should leave her be, if she misses dinner it's not the end of the world…"

Draco shot her a look, "Its dinner with the Marqués and Marquesa de Castile, the Duque and Duquesa de León, and the Earl of Peverell. This isn't just a dinner between friends they're here celebrating the Earl's reclaiming of Peverell, and it's obvious to all of us the relationship between you two..."

"Celebration with the Duke of Grey, Countess de Winters, and Marquess of Wentworth, the Duchess of Grey's presence isn't necessarily a requirement, your mother often does not attend dinners," she countered as she grabbed his hand to pull him away.

"Josette what is your problem?" he stopped and forced her to stay as he refused to move, "I know that you and Mother have issues but to put up this much of a fight… it's just ridiculous," he continued before the scream came from the bedroom. Before she could stop him, he had spun on his heels and was opening the door to Narcissa's rooms, quickly she raced after him, not wanting him to face what she knew was behind that door alone. "Mother…" he began as he rushed to the bedroom thinking she was in danger, before stopping in the doorway at the sight that greeted him; and Josephine behind him.

"Snape…" Josephine stared in shock at the man still joined very intimately with her sister-in-law. Seeing them both reaching for wands she called upon the Goddess to protect the two of them from any spells they would cast.

"Obliviate."

Blinking at them, Josephine tilted her head to the side as she regarded them, "You really thought that would work?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Draco," she focused on her nephew by her side who was still staring at his mother and Professor, "Draconis, go get your father."

"But…" he focused on her finally before looking back at the bed.

"Mon neveu (nephew), tesoro (treasure), I need you to go get Lucia, you need to be away from here."

Draco stared at her a moment before nodding and turning to leave and find his father, Josephine watched him go before sighing at the obvious shock he was in, focusing her attention on her sister-in-law and her lover, her expression hardened. "I _warned _you Narcissa, over _seven _years ago I warned you to not bring shame to my brother _or _our family. I was _never _blind, I never hid behind the fact I didn't _want _to see what was obvious, that you have had a lover since you married my brother, though I'll be honest the _last _person I expected was you, Snape," she looked him over before shaking her head. "You have made my brother a laughing stock for too many years, I thank God that now my brother and nephew _will _be free of you."

Narcissa laughed as she rose from the bed, "You think Draco will turn his back on me? I'm his mother, he adores me."

"You're a _whore_," Josephine countered with disdain, "My nephew is a true noble, _unlike _you, unlike your _pathetic _lover. You married up when my brother took you as his Duchess, _why _my Pére chose you as Lucius' bride I will_ never_ understand. Draconis will_ not _side with you in this; you should have _known _he would never forgive you if he learned of this. Family is _everything _to a Malfoy, something _you _never understood, and the shame you have brought upon Lucius he will never forgive, for he _is_his father's son."

"You little bitch," Narcissa yelled as she lunged towards Josephine, managing to wrap her hands around Josephine's neck as her momentum rammed Josephine against the wall, the crack echoing in the room.

Josephine clawed at her hands as Narcissa tightened her hold, suddenly wishing very much that she hadn't told Seraphine to stay with Eva, or left her wand in her study earlier that evening. Reaching out she raked her nails across Narcissa's face, but even that didn't force her into letting go, instead merely tightening her grip. Shooting her eyes across the room she looked at Severus who was sitting up on the bed watching the scene, as the edges of her vision grew grey then black, the darkness closing in as her inability to breathe began to take it's effects.

Just as she finally stopped fighting, as the last of the light faded from her vision, the last thing she saw being Narcissa's sickening grin, she heard the familiar 'yell' of her familiar, something knocking Narcissa enough to knock her off her feet, Seraphine she knew, though she was sure the last thing her familiar expected was for Narcissa to merely pull her down with her, not releasing her throat, her last thought before everything went black was that she hoped Seraphine made her suffer.

**glglglgl**

**Monday February 2nd, 1998  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The Downstairs study<br>8:16 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"She's coming to," Eva's voice echoed as Josephine started to wake, blinking her eyes against the light and seeing Eva's face hover above her, to be joined by Lucius', Draco's and even Thomas'. Swallowing she winced at the soreness in her throat before Eva's wand appeared and the pain disappeared. "We didn't cast the spell until you woke up, we were more concerned with getting you breathing again, and the crack in your skull, you're not as thick headed as we always thought," she explained, teasing at the end.

"What happened?" she asked softly as Thomas helped her sit up on the chaise, Horacio appearing with a glass of water.

"Draco came and got me, at the same time Seraphine suddenly shot up and raced from the room, we got to Narcissa's chambers in time to see Severus using a spell to send Seraphine flying across the room, she's fine," he interjected into his own explanation, "The spell was to get her away from Narcissa, her hands were still wrapped around your throat," Lucius explained gently, "I'm so sorry i miei cari angioletti (my beloved angel), I refused to see her for who she was all these years and it nearly cost me you."

"I can't believe you tried to kill mother," Draco shook his head.

"I can," Lucius smiled, "The Gods know you were always… _precocious_," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes, not concerned with propriety with her sister figure and adopted parental figures the only witnesses, well and Thomas. "Where are they now?" she returned the conversation to the two.

"Jozséf took them to Camelot to the dungeons to await judgment from the Council, there are two of the more trusted Aurors there as well taking statements and watching over them so the charges can be brought for attempted murder after we are done," Horacio explained.

Josephine nodded before focusing on her brother and nephew once more, "I'm so very sorry…"

"Don't be," Lucius interrupted, "The signs have been there for years, I just chose to ignore them. And its better in a way that it did come out eventually, at least now we all truly know where Narcissa's loyalties lie."

"Funny thing is, I've been saying that for years," she grinned before ducking the pillow Draco threw her way.

"Yes we all know you're a know-it-all Josette," he smirked.

"It's a gift," she smiled innocently.

"A family trait if you ask me," Eva snickered before getting hit by the pillow Draco had thrown at Josephine. "Oh no we are not having a pillow fight…"

"Why not?" Elena Álvarez smiled as she threw a pillow at her daughter.

"Oh yes, now it's on," Josephine grinned as she found another pillow and the war began, everyone teaming up on Lucius and Thomas when they tried to not participate. "That is the best way to relieve stress," she sighed as she collapsed on the chaise with Eva when they finally called a truce.

"So true," Eva agreed with a smile. "So, I vote for ice cream sundaes and truffles from France to continue this good mood we are all in."

"Sounds wonderful, a break from reality is mandatory right now," Elena smiled as she looked over at her husband, "Diego, will you go get the truffles?"

"Am I to become the royal chamberlain to the three beautiful women in the room?" he asked curiously.

"Of course," Elena smiled.

"Well, I suppose there could be worse jobs than seeing to every whim of three of the most beautiful women in the world," he shrugged before rising, "Draconis, Horacio, Lord Peverell come with me, Horacio and I can teach you two a few things I'm sure," he instructed before heading towards the door, the four following him.

"You know, I love having your papa around," Josephine tilted her head back to look at Eva.

"You and me both mi hermana del corazón (sister of my heart)," Eva grinned. *

**glglglgl**

Eventually the night's fun drew to a close, and reality set back in, Eva and Horacio chose to stay at the Manor, Eva not about to let her best friend out of her sight after so close a call, while her parents prepared to return to Spain. Thomas went with Lucius to see Narcissa and Severus, and make the arrangements for the upcoming 'trial' before the High Council, Thomas going along just so Lucius would not be alone during this, not because he had any rights to participate in the actions of the High Council. Draco in turn had returned to school, leaving Josephine with the job, though it was by no means a hardship, of seeing the Marqués and Marquesa out.

"You must come visit us in a few days, have another break from reality my dear one," Elena spoke as she hugged Josephine, "And never scare us like that again, there will be no more nearly dying anytime in the future, if you _do_ I'll come find you on the other side when I pass and you will never hear the end of it."

"Yes Elena," Josephine laughed as Elena stepped back, "Don't worry I intend to be around a very long time and spoil my godchildren rotten for years to come."

"And seeing as Horacio and I are in _no_ hurry for children, she's not going anywhere," Eva teased.

"I swear, I will never have los nietos (grandchildren)," Elena sighed dramatically.

"Who knows, the way things are going, Lucius might be el abuelo (a grandfather) before me," Diego chuckled.

"Bite your tongue, I'm not ready to be a great-aunt," Josephine shuddered.

"You were an Aunt before you were seven, and you expect to not become a great-aunt all that soon?" Eva smirked.

"Stop making me feel old," Josephine grumbled.

"But it is such fun to tease you," Elena laughed.

"We must go though," Diego took her arm, "Josephine my dear, there will be a meeting tomorrow, now that Narcissa is to be out of the way…" he trailed off and she nodded, all mirth gone for the moment.

"Let me know when."

"Of course, until tomorrow then my dear," he smiled, "Eva, Horacio, we shall see you soon."

"Goodbye Papa," Eva smiled before the two disappeared with a 'pop'. "Well we should go get some rest," she looked at her husband and best friend.

"We should," Josephine agreed, "Things are going to be very insane over the next few weeks… as if they weren't crazy enough," she added on a sigh.

"Everything will be fine in the end, you'll see," Horacio countered as he took her arm in one of his, Eva on his other side, "Things will be made right, and we'll find Blaise and Ginny yet, do not give up hope."

"Hope is the only thing I have left," she answered softly as they made their way up to her wing.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday February 4th, 1998  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>The Gardens<br>11:47 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

It had been two days since Narcissa's infidelities had been revealed, she having no shame in telling Lucius and any who would hear how she had been involved with Severus since before she even married him. The woman seemed to think it would make Lucius look bad, when in reality all it did was make the other nobles think worse of her, and Severus as well. They had been taken before the High Council the day before where she was stripped of her title and Severus was renounced by his family, lower nobility they might be, they still wanted nothing to do with him. The Harrington Earldom was passed to Draco, to be held in state for his children as he had no desire to become the Earl of Harrington, even if it meant more prestige, he was content to be a Marquess for the years to come.

Yesterday had also seen the culmination of twenty years work; all that was left now was for her to talk to Lucius, to set the final steps in motion. How exactly she was going to explain things to her brother was still beyond her but she had hope that it would come to her when the time came.

And there was still nothing on Blaise and Ginny.

Earlier tonight she had asked Thomas to come over, her mind finally remembering things that she needed to speak with him about, and she asked him if he knew anything of what became of his school diary, sharing the story of what the small piece of him locked within its' pages had done. Not surprising, as she had doubted the man she had fallen in love with could really do such a thing, Thomas had been horrified at the knowledge. True he had his issues with Muggleborns and Muggles, but Ginny… The best they could figure was that the small piece of him, locked within the pages for so long had simply been driven mad. Something that left both of them a bit concerned of what would happen if he was ever to loose his mind again.

After the initial conversation that had taken much of their time and thoughts, they retreated to the garden, Josephine hoping time out in the night air, and among her roses, would give a break even for a short while. Thomas had disappeared inside when Zeta appeared to tell them that Lucius needed to speak with him, and she found herself enjoying the quiet for a while, Seraphine not far from her side. Her companion hadn't let Josephine out of her sight since that night with Narcissa, Josephine just shook her head and didn't argue, and really she was rather enjoying the constant protection.

Hearing footsteps on the path, she looked up warily before she saw Thomas coming around a corner and smiled, "My brother is done with you?" she asked with a smile.

"Our business is finished yes," he smiled as he joined her. "How are you doing my lady?"

"Better," she shrugged, "It's quiet, I'm doing my best to not think and simply be."

"Is it working?"

"Some," she admitted with a sigh. "My mind refuses to stop racing in circles, so many things demanding my attention, Ginny and Blaise, the things with Narcissa, my duties, it seems to never end some days. The only good thing is that Grandmére hasn't come to give her input on the situation with Narcissa."

"I think Lucius actually received a letter from her as I was leaving, I've never seen him that particular shade of white and green at the same time before…"

"That was definitely a letter from Grandmére then," she chuckled lightly. "The woman is insane, how Pére turned out normal is beyond us."

"Something tells me she would not approve of what I'm about to do," Thomas mused, smiling when she looked up at him confused. Sinking to the ground in front of her, he produced a lavender long stem rose, "You of all people should know the language of flowers my lady, and this one's tale is true, for I did fall in love with you at first sight. None of us know how many days we might have left on this earth, technically speaking I have already died once, and you nearly died just two nights ago. I know that tradition has that a couple must court for six months at least, and be engaged for another six months, but I've never been one to quite follow the grain. Marry me Josephine, and not in six months, marry me as soon as possible, life is short, let's seize the moment because the Gods know, tomorrow we might be dead," he shrugged slightly.

"You know, that is very far from the most eloquent or romantic proposal I've had in my life," Josephine smirked before taking the rose from him and brushing the very tips of her fingers along the petals, "You've asked my brother for his permission?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, not quite sure what she was going to say, not having expected anything other than an immediate yes or no.

"Hmm," she nodded, still focused on the rose. "You realize that if we marry there are things I could never tell you unless there is a drastic change in the near future. And you can never bear my title; you will always be the Earl of Peverell and consort of the Countess de Winters."

"I don't care, about either of those things. We both know I will not discuss with you aspects of my business."

"But that's because you know I don't want to hear it, not because you are forbidden to talk of it."

"It still doesn't matter to me Josephine," he countered, "I love _you_, the things that make you the woman you are, _not_ the things you do, your joy and kindness, your caring, you see people for who they _really_ are, you never let someone convince you otherwise about someone. I've _never_ met someone like you. I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I _prefer_ you didn't. When I say I love you it's not because I want you _or_ because I can't have you, it has _nothing_ to do with _me_. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness _and_ your strength, and I know _one_ thing, _you're_ the one for _me_."

She looked away from him; shaking her head as she chewed on her lip, "You're insane you realize that right?" she turned back to him with a smile. "How in the Goddess' name am I going to plan a wedding on top of everything else?"

"Was that a yes?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, you idiot, that was a yes," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rose and stepped back with her, spinning them around on the path.

"I do love you Josephine," he smiled as he set her down.

"I know," she smiled, "I love you too Thomas, though you realize you can call me Josette like everyone else."

"No, you'll always be Josephine to me, my Lady Josephine," he smiled before capturing her lips for the first time. "We should go see your brother," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers when the need for air drove them apart.

"And Eva will kill me if I don't tell her," she giggled as he took her hand and they turned towards the house to share the news. "You realize you have to face my Grandmére with me," she teased.

"The Gods save me," he grinned, and her laughter echoed through the gardens as they slipped into the house.

**glglglgl**

**Friday February 6th, 1998  
>Wiltshire, England<br>Malfoy Manor  
>Lucius' Study<br>9:07 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

It took until Friday morning for her to finally be able to get a chance to talk to Lucius alone, and as she made her way up to his study, she once more asked the Goddess for her guidance in giving her the words she would need. "Lucia?" she called as she entered his study, finding him bent over paperwork.

"Not now Josephine," he answered without looking up, "There are things I need to get done."

"Yes, _now_," she argued while closing the door and placing extra charms to keep prying eyes, ears, and bodies out

"Josette," he glared at her.

"Oh stuff it, you think I would leave what little time I have to plan my wedding Thomas insists on having in just over a week if it wasn't important?" she grumbled, "Lucia, _shut_ _up_," she hissed when he opened his mouth. "Now, before you start yelling at me, you _need_ to listen," she moved to sit down across from him. "Over the last twenty years there's been a… movement I suppose you could say. Excalibur was released from the Goddess' side, returned to the chamber of the Holy Relics twenty years ago in one weeks' time."

Lucius had sat back in his chair the moment she mentioned the legendary sword, shock taking over his features the more she spoke, "No one has seen the sword since it was thrown back into the lake the day Arthur died."

"I know."

"Merlin claimed the sword would only be revealed when it was to be claimed by the King."

"I know."

"Say _something_ besides 'I know'!" Lucius snapped before rolling his eyes when she smiled. "Josephine… please I'm _exceedingly_ confused right now.

She nodded in understanding, "When it was revealed, Aunt Aurora was still protector of Avalon. She choose to remain quiet and keep it secret from you, you had enough to deal with at the time, and went instead before the higher nobles of the High Council. The Earl of Rosewood was the first to suggest what it no doubt meant, that this might be a sign that the Goddess felt it was time for Camelot to be returned to its former glory."

"Why hasn't anything been done to reach this goal, if it is the will of the Goddess."

"They refused to have Narcissa as Queen," she answered on a sigh, "When I was fourteen when Aunt Aurora died, and I was made guardian of Camelot and protector of Avalon, I learned of everything. They wanted me to step up and be the one to lay claim to Camelot's throne, I insisted that the throne of our ancestor belonged to you, I would _only_ claim it if you were no longer of this world. As you can imagine that was met by a great deal of frustration on their parts…"

"And they of course couldn't talk you out of it," he nodded slowly; processing everything she was saying and what he knew she wasn't. "If Camelot were to return, things would be _drastically_ different in the world. We have no way of _knowing_ that the people will accept a monarchy _instead_ of a democracy, _let alone_ the other wizarding societies throughout the world… _Why_ are you smiling?" he frowned as he watched a smile grow wider on her face.

"Because while I would not take the throne, that didn't mean we _weren't_ busy at work on things behind the scenes for the day that either Narcissa was out of the picture, _or_ Goddess forbid, you left this life and I took your throne instead of merely taking that which would be mine as High Queen by your side and guardian of Avalon while you rule as High King from Camelot's halls over all."

"Meaning _what_ exactly?"

"Each of us who are part of the council behind the movement, have been making contacts we know we can trust most in the world, finding support for the movement, during my own sabbatical I put out feelers and found members of the American Society who have joined the movement, _every_ country save our own welcomes the return of Camelot, many still wish to be able to lead themselves but believe there is a way to work things out so they will still follow Camelot. _Obviously_ with the mixed feelings here about Nobility, the hatred for our kind that Dumbledore and Fudge encourage, we have not received a true, 'yes'. But you know as well as I do, when they see Excalibur, and Camelot glowing within the morning sun once the magic hiding it from sight has been released, the select few might still fight, but the majority will follow, will _welcome_ the return of Camelot with open arms."

"And you want me to what…"

"I... we," Josephine corrected herself, "Want you to take your rightful place as King Lucius, your birthright," she explained softly.

"And yet I have no Queen," observed Lucius sarcastically.

"Well, we both know _my_ feelings on that matter Lucia," she countered with a slight shrug. "The question for _you_ is when, because I refuse to believe we will not find them, Ginny and Blaise _are_ found, what will you do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Josephine groaned as she let her head fall to bang against the desktop

"What _exactly_ would you like me to _do_ Josephine? Since our cousin, who I remind you is a _year_ older than the Countess, disappeared alongside her, it is _quite_ obvious, at least in my mind anyway, that _that_ is where she has chosen to place her loyalties."

"I would bet my house in America that the _only_ reason she choose Blaise was because he offered her a chance to hopefully escape you. I do not _deny_ that he cares for her, loves her even perhaps, but for the love of all things holy Lucia, she's _your_ true mate, you're _bonded_ for crying out loud."

"I think it's time for you to leave Josephine. Don't you have a fiancé waiting for you?"

Josephine sighed heavily, "I'll stop with the thing about Ginny mon frère (brother), but _please_, consider the other matter at hand. I fear that as much as I would _prefer_ the throne go to you, time is running out and I will have no _choice_ but to take a title I _do not_ want," she spoke softly before rising to make her way from the room.

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday February 10th, 1998  
>The Isle of Avalon<br>10:29 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

It had been four days since she had approached Lucius about Excalibur and Camelot, three of which she was ready to scream bloody murder, trying to plan a wedding for the coming Saturday, plan a coronation for Friday though just who was going to be crowned she hadn't known at the time. She didn't want to be High Queen over all and take her brother's birthright, the idea of being High Queen by his side and being guardian of Avalon was more than enough for her. But just the same she knew that come Friday someone would be crowned to rule Camelot, the twenty years would be up and the Goddess would take Excalibur back to her side once more, to wait until the people were ready and willing to accept her.

In the midst of that as well was the knowledge that it was coming up on three weeks since Ginny and Blaise had disappeared.

The Goddess must have been smiling down on her because first thing that morning Lucius has sought her out and told her his answer was yes, but made it very clear that there was nothing to be said on the subject of his Queen Consort. She sent the messages to those who needed to know, already the news about Excalibur and Camelot had been released world-wide in preparation for the Coronation, and now the news that it would be both the High King and High Queen, and in turn the return of Avalon as well was making its way through the world.

Eva had volunteered to work on a few of the plans for the two occasions, giving her a break and a chance to go to Avalon to inform the Lady and the Priestesses of Lucius' decision. She had done so already, and now was taking a chance to explore the Tor and find a small moment of peace. The last thing she expected however; was the sight of the lion making its way up the hill towards her. Grinning she walked to meet him, Aslan, the great King of Narnia; like Avalon and Camelot, Narnia was believed to be a legend, but she knew the truth, like the women before her who watched over Camelot's halls, guarded Avalon's shores, she knew that Narnia did exist, and had known the creator of those blessed lands since she was a child.

"Good morning Lord Aslan," she sunk to the ground in a curtsy before rising, "It has been many years since you have walked these shores."

"Lady Josephine," Aslan replied. "I have come to Avalon in search of you."

"Oh? Does Narnia have need for Avalon?" Josephine frowned slightly, "Whatever it is you know we will help..."

"Narnia is not in need of Avalon's help. In fact Narnia has begun the return to its golden age. It is almost ready to rejoin this world, along with Avalon and Camelot."

Josephine tilted her head to the side as she regarded the lion she considered a close friend, no matter how little they truly did see of each other, "Narnia is returning to the Golden Age... I thought it was believed they could never return to the Golden Age after the death of Rylian, none wanting to follow Caspian's and in turn the Great Kings and Queens' ways."

"It depends on the Great Kings and Queens they are being asked to follow. A Queen now sits the throne at Cair Paravel that none in Narnia could deny. She is a Queen that has long been awaited, much the way her great grandfather and his brother and sisters were awaited."

"Peter or Edmund have an heir?" Josephine asked surprised, "You have never mentioned that before..."

"Peter's only surviving daughter left Narnia and married amongst your nobles. Her granddaughter now sits the throne at Cair Paravel."

Josephine frowned as she thought over her knowledge of the nobility before her eyes shot towards Aslan, "Can it be... is it..."

Aslan smiled, "It is Ginevra."


	11. Chapter 10

**mlinds - Only thing I'm doing right now is working on editing the Dark Four series (that's the one that has Not Really A Weasley - my first attempt at writing). Still not 100% sure if going to post that series or not. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

**P.S. I think this is one of my favourite scenes. They are so cute together in this scene :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Narnia  
>The Beach behind Cair Paravel<br>2:37 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Gotcha!" he said as he leapt out of his hiding place and grabbed Ginny around the waist. He'd been trying to catch her for the past half hour as they played on the beach, each time he had come within inches of catching her, she had managed to slip through his fingers, so he had decided to take the advice of one of her guards and lay in wait and pounce on her when the most opportune moment presented itself.

Ginny shrieked in surprise when Blaise appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her but she couldn't help her laughter that followed as they both went crashing to the sand, thanks to the momentum his slightly raised hiding place had given him.

"Okay, I admit that didn't work out _quite_ as I had expected it to," Blaise laughed as he brushed some of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

"You forgot to factor in the speed of your descent didn't you? What is it with men and not thinking things through?" giggled Ginny from where she lay on her back next to Blaise, who had propped himself up on his elbow.

"Genetic quirk," he shrugged. "It worked though cause I finally caught what I was after didn't I?" he continued with a smile.

"You've been talking to Kiya haven't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Because you _pounced_ on me like a cat pounces on its prey," Ginny giggled.

"She gave me a few pointers," Blaise admitted. "Marry me."

"Blaise…" Ginny began as she sat up.

"Ginny please," Blaise pleaded sitting up, placing his hand on her arm to stop her leaving. "My feelings for you haven't changed and Lucius can't torment you here. You haven't had any of the dreams since we got here."

"I know."

"Then what's stopping you? Why won't you marry me?" he asked. There was no hint of anger or recrimination in his voice, just confusion and curiosity.

"Blaise, you deserve someone better than me. Someone you can be seen in public with. I've told you to return to London and find a girl that you can make your Duchessa…"

"And I've told you, I've already found her," he argued as he took a hold of Ginny's head in his hands, caressing her cheeks. "Milady, _you_ are my Duchessa, my Queen. I chose to come to Cair Paravel with you and I have ruled beside you these past three years and I would not change that for the world. My place is here at your side. If I was going to leave I would have done so long before now. I know that a part of you belongs to the Duke of Grey and it always will. I've accepted that but I also know that you are safe from him here. Do you love me?"

"I do. I love you more than I thought possible given everything, Blaise."

"Are you happy here with me?"

"I am."

"Then marry me, Ginny. Let me love you and care for you like you deserve for the rest of our lives," Blaise pleaded.

"Yes. Yes Blaise, I'll marry you."

Once Blaise had Ginny's answer, he leant in and kissed her, gently laying her back down on the sand, laying his body on top of hers, his lips never breaking their hold on hers.

"Blaise wait," Ginny said as she broke the kiss a short while later when she felt Blaise's hand start to work its way under her rather long skirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Not here."

"Ginny it's not like we haven't made love on the beach before and Kiya and Rickon are used to it by now, seeing as they're always with you."

"I know that Blaise but have you forgotten the number of people currently at Cair Paravel preparing for tonight's celebration? Most of those people are in the throne room as we speak; a throne room that over looks this very beach."

"Good point," admitted Blaise as he rolled off Ginny before climbing to his feet. "Let's take this someplace a little more private then," he said as he helped Ginny to her feet. "Kiya! Rickon!" he called out. Drawing the attention of Ginny's guards, who were laying down basking in the warm afternoon sun not that far away from where Ginny and Blaise were standing, he continued, "Her Majesty and I plan to return to our chambers."

"You no longer wish to mate?" Kiya asked curiously as she stretched, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Yes Kiya, we do," laughed Blaise. "Just not in view of half the kingdom."

Taking Ginny by the hand, he led her back up to the castle, Kiya and Rickon following them silently as the four made their way up to their chambers through the back corridors of the castle.

"I'm so glad these corridors are off limits," Blaise commented as they turned into the one that housed the chambers he and Ginny shared.

"Oh? Why's that?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Because it allows me the freedom to do this," he said as he pinned Ginny against the wall, his body flush with hers as he devoured her mouth.

"Mmm…bed…" Ginny mumbled when they broke momentarily for air and she managed to get out from under Blaise, at least until he caught her lips with his as they slowly made their way down the hall. He desperate to claim her where they stood and she was determined to get them at least as far as their private sitting room before giving into temptation, much to the amusement of both Kiya and Rickon, who had seen the couple perform this strange dance many times.

"This is it my Lady," Blaise said. He had Ginny pinned between him and a door as he lavished her neck with kisses.

"Then take me my Lord," Ginny moaned.

"As my Queen commands," replied Blaise as he leant over and kissed Ginny. He quickly deepened the kiss as he pressed her into the door, eliciting a moan of desire from her. Without breaking the kiss, he fumbled around as his hand searched blindly for the door handle. Finally finding the knob, he stepped forward as he turned it so he could keep Ginny pinned to the door as it opened without having to break his hold on her lips.

"Ahem," a deep growl like sound of a throat clearing echoed in the room.

"You have the worst timing Aslan," Blaise groaned as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Ginny's, his hands still holding her head while her hands rested on his arms.

Aslan chuckled, "This time I have brought a present though," he smiled, glancing over at Josephine who just sat there staring at them with a huge grin, before he focused on the couple once more.

"Cousin?" asked Blaise in surprise as he turned to face Aslan properly, taking in his cousin in the process, while maintaining a hold on Ginny's hand.

"I think she's in shock," Aslan chuckled once more as she continued to just stare at them.

Without thinking Ginny stepped forward and began to curtsey to Josephine but before she could really do anything though, Blaise had laid his hand on Ginny's shoulder, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"No my Lady," he said as he stepped up next to Ginny.

"Blaise, I…"

Josephine snapped out of her shock when she realized Ginny had been about to curtsy to her, rising she stepped towards the two before sinking to the ground herself, "Mi'Lady, Mi'Lord," she spoke before raising her eyes to look at them.

"Why are you here?" Ginny demanded suddenly. "Why is she here?" she questioned turning to Aslan. "Why now? Why is she here after three years?"

"My Lady," Blaise said trying to get through to Ginny before she broke down, he could hear the tears in her voice. "Shh Ginny it's alright," he soothed quietly as he took her into his arms.

Josephine looked at Aslan, unsure just how to tread here and he nodded slightly, "Ginevra, Lady Josephine is here at my request. She did not know of where you were prior to me finding her on Avalon's shores this morning. She does not have any reason to be here other than to see a beloved cousin and friend."

"I just want to be left alone," Ginny said quietly from the vicinity of Blaise's shoulder.

"I know," Blaise whispered as he kissed her temple. "You will have to forgive Ginny, Aslan, seeing my cousin has brought up some rather…_painful_ memories for her."

"Ginny, Mi'Lady," Josephine began as she rose, "I do not wish to cause either of you pain, I know it has been three years for you, and for me it has only been three weeks, but these weeks have felt like years, I missed each of you and when Aslan gave me the chance to see you, that above all else brought me here."

"Do you want to lie down?" asked Blaise quietly as he brushed Ginny's hair behind her ear. When Ginny nodded, he bent down and picked her up. "Kiya, can you come in here please?" he called, knowing that she and Rickon were just on the other side of the door.

"Yes my Lord?" asked Kiya when she stalked into the room, a slight growl in her voice when she sensed the stress coming off her Queen.

"I'm going to put her Majesty to bed for a while. Will you lay with her?"

"Of course my Lord," Kiya agreed.

Aslan, cousin," Blaise said excusing himself as he carried Ginny through one of the doors leading off the main sitting room, Kiya following behind.

"Blaise…" Ginny began when he placed her on the bed.

"It's okay Ginny," he said sitting down beside her. "I'm not leaving you or Cair Paravel. You can't get rid of me that easily, especially now that you've agreed to marry me," he teased lightly. "I'll just be in the other room. I'll try to make Josette understand what you've been through and why you reacted like you did and try to find out what her real reason for being here is after all this time. Kiya will be here with you so you don't need to worry all right?" he said as he rubbed her cheek gently.

Ginny nodded as Kiya jumped up on the bed beside her.

"If you need anything, just call and I'll come running," he told her as he helped her lie down and kissed her forehead gently before removing her crown and laying it carefully on the dresser. He stopped briefly at the door and turned back to look at Ginny, a smile gracing his lips when he saw her wrap her arm around Kiya, who had started purring the minute she had laid down next to Ginny but upped the volume of her purr when she felt Ginny's arm around her. "Sleep well my Queen," he said before turning and stepping back through the door, closing it as he went, but making sure it was cracked at least slightly so he could hear her if she needed anything.

"Is she alright?" Josephine asked as she stood from where she had sat once more, the moment he came into the room.

"She's under a great deal of stress at the moment, given what's going on in the castle today and add to that you showing up after three years…She's afraid," he admitted after a moment.

"What's going on at the castle?" Josephine looked at Aslan in confusion, "What is happening today? I saw all the preparations when we were on the balcony, but to be honest I wasn't really thinking beyond the fact Aslan had just told me the two of you were here and brought me to Narnia's lands for the first time since I first took my place as Guardian of Avalon."

"They're preparing for the celebration that's to take place tonight. It's the three year anniversary of Ginny's coronation as High Queen in Narnia and it's surrounding lands," Blaise replied.

Josephine chuckled humourlessly as she focused on Aslan, "You neglected to mention they were celebrating the anniversary of her coronation, why do I suddenly have a feeling you sought me out today because of the coronation in two days time?"

"No, I also knew it was time to reunite you, though it had been but three weeks in your world," Aslan countered, "Do I deny that the return of Camelot and Avalon do not herald that it is time Narnia be returned to your world as well, no. But that is not my sole reason for seeking you out this day."

"I see," Josephine nodded before looking at Blaise, "Gods above you look so much older," she smiled softly, "But I still see that little boy who used to love to dip my hair in ink with Draconis," she giggled.

"I am still the boy you knew Josette but ruling these past three years at Ginny's side has changed me. It's changed her as well. You would be proud of her cousin. She is the noble you always saw her to be. She is a fair and just ruler. They call her Queen Ginevra the Benevolent because of her kind and good nature," Blaise said.

Josephine smiled, "I wish the Goddess would have let me seen it. She looks happy here, I would not wish to see her leave this place if it makes her truly happy."

"We are to be married."

"We thought the two of you may have decided to go that route when you disappeared together," she smiled, "I'm glad for you cousin, I would love to attend if she would not mind."

"_Technically _it might be required, as High Queen," Aslan pointed out quietly.

"I have three more days till I become High Queen, _kindly _do not remind me of that fact anymore than I _need _to be, I'm trying to forget the coronation and wedding plans I left behind when I left Avalon's shores."

"You of course are welcome cousin but I kindly request that Lucius does _not_ attend," Blaise said, his voice going cold and hard.

"You know of the bond," Josephine surmised, "Well I suspect the bond exists, Lucius denies anything ever happened, and now with the knowledge that Narcissa had Snape as a lover before she married Lucius... it's no wonder _I_ suspect. How did you and Ginny figure it out though?" she asked curiously.

"We've been together for three years Josette, ever since the night of her engagement party to Potter actually. That was when I first asked her to marry me. She said yes on the condition I make love to her immediately. We did but something happened afterwards to spook her causing her to run from the room and out of the castle. When I finally caught up to her we were just outside the Forbidden Forest where we met Ronan. He told us of Cair Paravel and I wasn't about to let Ginny come alone to someplace she knew nothing about. She spent the first year here terrified to go to sleep at night, even with me by her side."

She frowned, trying to figure out the pieces of the puzzle in her mind, "Oh Goddess, they're bonded, the bond exists for a reason, it would pull them together however it possibly could... even in dreams," she realized.

"I returned from a trip to Archenland and Kiya and Rickon told me that Ginny hadn't slept the entire time I was gone. She'd been up for five days straight, refusing to sleep until I returned. Being as sleep deprived as she was it wasn't hard for me to finally get her to tell me what had her so frightened about going to sleep. That's when she told me about her dreams. It was almost the same thing every night, just a slightly different location, but from what she told me it sounds like they were all places at Camelot. She said she'd fall asleep in her own bed but when she 'woke' in the dream she was with Lucius and they would almost always make love in the dream before she would fall asleep and wake up back in her own bed. She said that Lucius always claimed she was tormenting him when she begged him to stop tormenting her. He would tell her that she belonged to him. I asked her when the dreams started and she said it was after her return to Hogwarts in the New Year after the Winter Ball and they continued right up until we crossed into Narnia's borders. That's what caused her to try taking her life and why she ran from me after we'd made love at the party. She admitted to me what happened between her and Lucius both at Hogwarts when he kissed her and at the Winter Ball when he made love to her for the first time."

"Fuck," Josephine muttered before looking over at Aslan when he chuckled, "Yes, there are times when I am not very ladylike, and this is one of them," she grumbled. "Well, I guess that pretty much means I won't get to have either of you at my wedding or coronation but..." she shrugged, "Oh well, I wasn't sure how things would work out anyway once we found you two between Ginny and Tom so... perhaps it's a good thing." she mused before shaking her head, "God I swear in three weeks we've done nearly as much as you guys have in three years, are you sure we were moving at a slower rate back in England?" she looked at Aslan.

"Yes, Narnia moves faster than your world, though once Camelot and Avalon are back amongst your world the time between your world and Narnia will flow evenly once more."

"Narnia and Cair Paravel have given Ginny the safety she has sought for so long. Lucius cannot reach her here, which is her biggest fear, and you being here so suddenly after so long, the fear that Lucius is not far behind has taken hold of her once more."

Josephine sighed, "I'd ask if it would be easier for me to leave for a while and come back after the wedding in a few days time but the time change wont go in to effect until Friday for us which will be a good number of days for you since one week for us was a year for you, I can only imagine what one day for us is for you..."

"Unless you can come up with a way to block the bond from pulling them together, you will never get Ginny to leave her sanctuary here."

"Actually..." Aslan spoke up.

**glglglgl**

**Friday February 13th, 1998  
>Camelot<br>Josephine's private chambers  
>An hour before Sunset<strong>

**glglglgl**

"How do I look?" Josephine asked as she looked towards Eva, Millicent, Pansy and Gabrielle.

"You look wonderful," Gabrielle smiled as they watched her turn her attention back to the full-length mirror. She was wearing a gorgeous creation of silk and lace, the top had long princess sleeves and a sweetheart neckline boarded by lace and pearls, part of a corset bodice that laced up on the side, pearls adorning the edges. The corset was unique in it's design, it looked like the tight part of a rose with pointed leaves, from which the fuller more elaborate 'flower' skirt came out, lace peeking out between the points with two-toned silk roses in the crevices. The skirt had a small hoop giving it fullness, a rose-toned satin silk surrounded by antique collared silk gauze splashes down over the satin, the pattern repeating itself six times around the skirt, each time it was pulled up in the middle with a silk rose at the top of the crevice, once more lace peeking out among the folds.

"Are you really sure?" she pressed while taking in the appearance of her 'companions', each of the four were dressed similarly, a dress reminiscent of the Renaissance, the dress was off the shoulders, the top half of the sleeves fitted then they flared out with a row of lace at the edge. The velvet over skirt and sleeves were a darker shade, while the silk liner, that was visible where the overskirt parted, was a lighter colour, a full hoop skirt giving it body. Eva was wearing a dark burgundy with rose pink liner; Gabrielle was in blues, Millicent in greens, and Pansy in purples.

"We're positive," Eva laughed as she moved up behind Josephine to tuck one of her curls up, her hair in a pile of large curls with ringlets falling down her back. "Come on, it's time mi hermana del corazón (sister of my heart)," she smiled as Gabrielle brought the velvet and satin cape over and they carefully set it on her shoulders before Pansy and Millicent each picked up part of the end.

Josephine smiled at them before turning and making her way from the room, Eva and Gabrielle just behind and to each side of her as Pansy and Millicent held the ends of her cathedral length 'robe'. Walking through the halls, they made their way up to the hidden balcony that overlooked the throne room where Lucius and Thomas waited, Lucius dressed in black dress slacks under a three quarter length white coat that had gold braiding at the buttons, cuffs, epaulettes and around the high red collar. He wore a red sash around his waist and a matching red ribbon in his hair holding it back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Over the top of everything he wore a red and gold cape that was tied across his chest, over one shoulder and under the other, trailing out behind him a few feet. Thomas next to him was dressed in a similar outfit, not quite as elaborate, his sash green, but no cape.

"Good day my Lord," she smiled as she stopped next to him.

"Good day my Lady," Lucius glanced at her with a smile before focusing once more on the growing number in the throne room there to witness the coronation. One side of the room held the members of the High Council, who in a few days time would be named the Royal Council with Draco taking his father's and her place as the family representative until the day he would take the throne after Lucius. Spread throughout the room were other nobles from around the world, members of the movement, representatives from the other nations' ministries there to make their pledge to the High King and High Queen, and there to witness the wedding the next day. Off on the side closest to what would be her throne were some of the higher Priestesses and Druids from Avalon, the Lady and Merlin themselves would conduct the coronation ceremony…

"His Royal Majesty, the Great Lion Aslan, son of the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea, Great King of Narnia," the herald announced as the room fell silent in shock, and Lucius turned to look at Josephine in surprise before focusing on where everyone else looked, though Josephine was just smiling at the sight of the great lion as he made his way down the aisle towards the dais, taking a spot near the Priestesses and Druids.

"You knew?" Lucius asked as he looked at her once more.

"I've known Aslan since I was fourteen Lucia," she answered with a smile, "This is a great day for our world, and for Narnia, it has long been foretold that when Camelot's halls and Avalon's shores once more shine bright in the sun's rays, Narnia would return, the worlds united."

"Narnia really exists," Pansy breathed in awe.

"As does its Queen," Josephine smiled knowingly before the herald spoke once more.

"His Grace, the Duca di Piancenza, Royal Consort to Her Majesty, the Queen of Narnia. Her Majesty, Ginevra, High Queen of Narnia, the Benevolent, Lady of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and the Royal bodyguards."

"Oh my God," echoed from the four girls near Josephine as Millicent and Pansy dropped her cape to hurry to the edge of the balcony to see as the group came into sight.

Blaise was wearing a tunic that was made of a royal blue floral brocade and had a round, wide neck that showed the collar of the undershirt. The tunic itself was basically square in shape that was seamed just below his belt and had what appeared to be a skirt of pointed box pleats. The sleeves of the tunic were two separate pieces. An upper piece that was puffed gathered and set into the arm. Below the elbow, the second part of the sleeve was snug over his forearm with some folds in the fabric. His undershirt was made of lightweight pale blue cotton, and was gathered into the self-lined mandarin collar that closed up the centre front with two gold hook and eyes. The cloak that hung around his neck was long and full, made of a royal blue woven wool. The cloak extended at either end and was wrapped around his neck, pleated three times with two to three inch pleats, set into the seam on the right shoulder, allowing the cloak to drape in gentle pleats from shoulder to shoulder and falling down the back on his right and slightly to the front on the left. The cloak was edged in a fine gold braid to complement the gold leaf embroidery that extended down both sides of the cloak as well as the gold lining. He also wore knee high royal blue boots and royal blue hose.

Ginny's dress was made of the richest red satin. The bodice had a two-inch trim of gold that ran along the edge of the V neckline, down the middle of her torso and continued around her waist, following the line of the neck, her skirt continuing down to the ground underneath. Her sleeves were in two parts. The lower part of her sleeve lay snug against her forearms and came down in a small point over her wrists while the top part of the sleeve fell to her elbow before hanging loose below it. The upper sleeve was trimmed in the same gold edging and held in place with two gold buttons. Her hair was hanging loose for the most part, except for the front sidepieces, which had been pulled back slightly. On her head sat a crown created of two sides of intricate gold scrollwork and met and dropped down in a point in the middle of her forehead where a small red ruby was nestled.

"They're older," Pansy frowned as she looked from the walk the two were making with the two cheetahs towards Aslan, to Josephine.

"Time moves different in Narnia, during the forties when Ginny's great-grandfather went to Narnia and was crowned King, what for them was decades were mere seconds in our world. Since those days time has slowed in preparation for this day, these last years in Narnia, one Narnian year is one week for us, but after today the time between Narnia will be even with that in Avalon and our world, as it was meant to be all these years." she explained.

"Oh..." Millicent whispered, "So she's twenty now and he's twenty-one?"

"Oui, and she has ruled from Cair Paravel for three years," Josephine nodded.

"Not to interrupt the conversation mi'ladies, but the sun is close to setting," Thomas spoke, the five women looked out towards the windows to see he was telling the truth.

"Wait for us in the hall; we'll be just a minute," Josephine instructed before they made their way off the balcony as she focused on Lucius, "Brother mine? Are you alright?" she asked softly as she stepped up to his side.

"I'm fine," he replied, not quite sure how he was feeling at seeing Ginny again, especially given her altered appearance and the fact that she was on Blaise's arm and he had been announced as her consort.

"They're to be married Lucia, I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear now, but I thought it best you know," she answered gently. "I still believe the two of you belong together, but he makes her happy, gives her peace to the things that haunted her," she paused, deciding not to explain one of those things was the very man next to her, "Perhaps in our next life the two of you shall find each other."

"Perhaps."

She watched him a moment before nodding, "It's time my Lord King," she smiled softly.

"Then let us go my Lady Queen," he replied as he held out his arm for his sister to take.

Josephine took his arm and they turned to the hall where the others waited, Pansy and Millicent immediately picked up the end of her cape once more as they made their way through the halls to the now closed doors of the throne room.

"You'll be fine," Eva smiled as she and Gabrielle took their places in front of her and Lucius, each of them holding a pillow upon which sat the royal crowns, hidden by a white cloth, behind them was Thomas who held another pillow, the royal sceptre.

Pansy and Millicent made sure that both of their capes were arranged to have no bumps, more important in Josephine's case than Lucius' when they walked, everyone in place, before the doors opened and the two made their way to their seats as they were announced.

"The Duquesa de León, the Vicountess de Chagny, and the Earl of Peverell," the herald announced before they made their way down the aisle.

When they had stopped at the dais, Eva next to the Lady, Gabrielle next to the Merlin and Thomas moving behind the two, the music changed and King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's song began to play, "His Grace, the Duke of Grey, and the Countess de Winters."

After a pause, they moved forward as everyone gathered rose and turned to look at them as they made their way down the aisle to the dais, Avalon on the right side with Josephine as the High Council on the left, Lucius' side, upon the dais itself, the Lady stood on Lucius' side, the Merlin on Josephine's. When they finally stopped at the end of the dais, they paused, looking up at the Lady and the Merlin stepped down to take their free hands and together the four moved up the stairs where Lucius and Josephine knelt upon a group of pillows as the Lady and Merlin moved to stand in front of them, the Lady in front of Lucius, the Merlin in front of Josephine.

"In times past it was believed that the human soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony," the Lady of the Lake began.

"Blessed be this day with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body. Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences. Blessed be this day with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home, the heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to lighten the darkest of times," the Merlin continued.

"Blessed be this day with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain, the all encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this day with the gifts of the North. Firm foundation on which to build, fertility of the fields to enrich your lives A stable home to which you may always return."

"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things which will help you build a great kingdom and a just rule. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this," he finished before he turned to pick up six cords as the Lady took Lucius' right hand and Josephine's right in her own, setting Josephine's on top of his.

"Will you be just in all your doings, see the two sides and find a way between them?" she questioned.

"We will," they answered before the Merlin took the first of the cords and laid it over the top of Josephine's wrist so it dangled over her's and down along Lucius'.

"Will you be valiant, hold true to your decisions and beliefs, even if the cost could be all you have to give, even if it be against each other, for the good of the people?"

"We will," they answered her once more as the Merlin placed the second cord, the second of the colours of the rainbow.

"In each thing you do, will you be gentle, will you treat each as you would a cherished friend?"

"We will," a third ribbon joined the first two.

"Will you give cause that they might look upon you and call you benevolent, as the High King and Queen who were kind, charitable and lived life with goodwill to all?"

"We will," they swore once more, the fourth ribbon gracing their joined hands.

"In all things will you be true?"

"We will," the fifth was placed upon their skin.

"Finally but perhaps most important, in each dealing you make, will you be honest, will you never seek to deceive, those to who you lead, to each other, and to yourselves?"

"We will," they finished in unison, the last cord, being placed upon their hands before the Lady raised their hands to the sky and the Merlin tied the six cords, the six colours of the rainbow, together around their wrists.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union, but the other will be there to catch the cords and together you can stay strong. Let the other be that which holds you fast to your promises here today, when all else fails, you will be that which is always there, a light in the darkness, a beacon leading those who follow your guidance to safety," The Lady spoke before stepping away as she left their hands raised slightly, a moment later the cords disappeared, but upon the skin around their wrists were an intricate tattoo of the six colour cords.

Turning, the Lady removed the cloth from Eva's pillow, picking up a gold crown with five Fleur de Lys, each with a different stone at the centre of the emblem, it was said the five represented the five continents which people resided upon, besides Europe that Camelot ruled over: Africa, North and South America, Asia and Australia.

At the same time, the Merlin turned and pulled the cloth from Gabrielle's pillow, picking up the crown created in Avalon, an elegant piece to represent the land to which Josephine would be responsible, and the sight given to her by the Goddess. The overall appearance looked like an eye, formed by what looked like a stalk of wheat along the bottom created by diamonds and yellow gold, and two 'stalks' reaching towards each other at the top that didn't meet. In the space between them, the eye, were elaborate leaves of diamonds and silver, holding up a large yellow diamond, the size of a child's palm, in the centre of the 'eye', the space directly above the stone was open, the space where the two 'stalks' didn't meet further above the stone.

Together they turned back towards those gathered and held the crowns above Lucius and Josephine's heads, before lowering them, "Rise, High King Lucius, High Queen Josephine, long may your rule last," they spoke in unison before stepping back, those gathered beginning to clap as they carefully rose, turning towards each other as Lucius took Josephine's other hand within his and they faced those gathered, both nodding and smiling until Lucius finally raised his free hand asking for silence.

Turning towards Josephine he smiled, "My Lady Queen," he began as Thomas stepped forward and Lucius stepped back to remove the cloth covering the sceptre, an elegant creation of gold, diamonds, rubies and sapphires, with the centre diamond the size of an ostrich egg, "In times past protocol stated that none could come before the King unsummoned, even the Queen, to do so was death unless the King were to lower his sceptre," he explained as he picked it up before facing her, "I give this to you, so that you can always come before me without fear," he smiled as he handed her the sceptre.

Josephine managed to get her head working before too much time had passed, inclining her head, "Thank you my Lord King," she answered, that had _not_ been part of the plan before hand… she would seriously need to smack him later. Turning she handed the sceptre to Gabrielle for the moment, as she heard the movement from the Priestesses and Druids, turning the other direction she walked the few feet to meet them, taking the sword in it's enchanted scabbard in her hands before making her way back to the dais and Lucius' side. "My Lord King, a gift from the Goddess and Avalon," she spoke as she sunk down to kneel at his feet as she held the sword up in both hands.

Lucius reached out with one hand, grasping the centre of the sword and scabbard before lifting it from her hands, then grabbing her hand before she could lower it with his free hand, pulling her to her feet, "You bow before no one my Lady Queen," he spoke quietly, but a slight threat just lacing his voice. She nodded before stepping back as he turned his attention to the sword, grasping the hilt in his hand and pulling it from the scabbard, raising it, the last rays of the setting sun catching its blade and the light reflecting through the room.

"So it is done," Josephine whispered, the Lady and Merlin speaking in unison with her as they watched the light play on everyone's faces, but more importantly on Lucius' as he stared in awe at the blade, before he finally lowered it. Josephine followed his eyes as they moved towards those gathered for a moment, before they flicked away quickly, not surprised to see they had rested on Ginny, Blaise and Aslan, though it was the first that she knew was no doubt the object of his gaze.

"Long live King Lucius, long live Queen Josephine," Aslan called suddenly before the cheer was caught by the others and echoed through the hall as Lucius returned Excalibur to it's scabbard and took her free hand as she reclaimed her sceptre so they could make their way from the throne room to the Grand Ballroom.

**glglglgl**

**Friday February 13th, 1998  
>Camelot<br>The Grand Ballroom  
>9:27 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

It had been hours since the coronation itself, hours spent making their way around the Grand Ballroom receiving greetings and pledges, dancing, and the announcement of the High Council being named the Royal Council, in total there were thirteen of the members of the former Council, with the House of Rosewood and House of Zabini no longer having a representative, at least for the time being; and the House of Grey and Winters were now combined to be represented by Draco on behalf of all of the titles in their family. Dear Jozséf was made Josephine's Royal Advisor, receiving the title of Count or Graf in his native Hungary, and passing his Baronet on to András. Some of the nobles Josephine knew from America were given places on the Royal Council as well, representatives from all of the five continents.

It was not long after they had moved from the Throne Room to the Ballroom that Ginny and Blaise found themselves surrounded as it were, Millicent, Pansy, and Gabrielle all sinking to a curtsy before them before Ginny bid them to rise, before anyone had a chance to say anything the three had wrapped their arms around Ginny in a four way, with three active participants, hug before they stepped back quickly with a sheepish look and apologized.

"We've missed you," Gabrielle smiled before raising a hand to wipe at the tears gathering in her eyes. "God I'm not supposed to cry, it will kill my makeup," she sniffled and giggled slightly at the same time.

"What she's trying to say is we've missed you like hell, _please_ no more disappearing off the face of the earth."

"Not that we're upset," Pansy rushed to explain, "We get that there was stuff you needed to do and obviously you found where you have to be and you look happy, if not a bit tired but hey who isn't tired right?"

"I think what our three ramblers are trying to say is it's wonderful to see you Milady, and we are very happy to see you happy and in no way are upset with you over anything that you might think we could be upset about," Eva spoke as she walked up to join them, sinking down in a curtsy before Ginny and Blaise.

"You may rise Duquesa de León," Ginny said, her voice and manner distant.

"You look wonderful Milady, Cair Paravel's shores have been good to you," Eva smiled as she stood, "And you milord," she inclined her head towards Blaise, "these three weeks while busy and frantic, have been hard without the light you both bring to _all_ of our lives."

"Those are kind words Duquesa and while I'm sure you mean them I find them terribly hard to believe," Ginny said as she felt Blaise's hand rest on her shoulder, offering her what comfort and support he could.

Eva smiled sadly, "There is nothing we can do to give you the belief you once had in us again is there?" she asked softly, "It seems to me, that the only way might be to prove to you that we would never leave you by doing just that, being around whenever you need us and quite possibly driving you nuts showing up to the point you want to strangle us to get rid of us," she smiled slightly.

"We could always show up one day with Richard Gere and Antonio Bandaras," Gabrielle offered with a smile.

"You'll have to forgive us, but we're not accustomed to this type of gathering anymore," Blaise said. "The Narnians are a much simpler people and we've taken to that way of life. Neither one of us has even touched a wand in three years.

Eva smiled, "Between the six of us, while we may all love a ball, we much prefer a quiet get together. And there is nothing to forgive my friend, for there is no need to ask for forgiveness. The fact you have not used a wand in three years does not make you less in our eyes, in truth it makes you more, and you've gone three years without the use of magic, whereas many of us have not gone a day. If anything that makes you stronger than us."

"It was not my intention to worry any of you," Blaise said. "But I couldn't leave Ginny alone when she needed someone most."

"_Don't_," Gabrielle shook her head, "Cousin of my heart, any worry we had, and yes there was some, was a _lot_ less because we knew the two of you were together and you'd keep each other safe. What's done is done, the three years for you and three weeks for us, we can't change it, even if we _want_ to get rid of the pain, we'd loose all the good stuff too. So what I say is that we start again, right here, right now. We cherish the time we have and vow to stay together as long as the Goddess lets us you know?"

"We are returning to Cair Paravel after the wedding tomorrow," Ginny said quietly.

"Well," Pansy shrugged, "We hear that time's going to be moving the same now that Camelot and Avalon are returned to us, so who's to say we can't just send you a letter one morning cause Gods know there's going to have to be some way to communicate between here and there, and ask if you want company for a few hours that afternoon."

"I'm afraid we may be quite busy for the next while and not be able to get away from our duties," Blaise said.

"Honestly, we don't care if it takes a few years, we just want to be able to spend time with you guys again and you'll probably end up getting regular letters from us... but we do know how busy things can be, if we didn't before the truth about Camelot came out, we _really_ know after trying to help poor Josette plan a wedding and two versions of a coronation while she was waiting to find out just who would be crowned today," Millicent explained, her voice dropping as she mentioned the plans Josephine had been having to make. "And that was while juggling her regular duties to Avalon and Camelot and driving everyone in charge of looking for you guys nuts by checking the progress every five minutes practically."

"Everything all right?" Blaise whispered curiously when he noticed Ginny trying to look around the room, without _actually_ looking around the room.

"I feel like I'm being watched," Ginny replied just as quietly, turning to look at Blaise, keeping her face turned from the others. "And I'm really not that comfortable in this room, this is where…"

Blaise took one look in Ginny's eyes and knew immediately what she was referring to. "If you'll all excuse us," he said nodding at the others. "Kiya, Rickon," he called, the two cheetahs rising and walking over to stand beside the couple.

"Yes my Lord?" asked Kiya.

"Her Majesty is in need of some fresh air," Blaise said.

"Of course, we shall accompany you," Kiya said.

"Ladies," Blaise said, nodding to the others before escorting Ginny through the Ballroom and out into the heated garden, the two cheetahs accompanying them.

Draco had been by his Aunt's side, having a discussion with Ichiro Miyamoto, the long standing member of the High Council, and now member of the Royal Council, from Japan, when he saw Blaise and Ginny making their way quietly from the room, "Forgive me Miyamoto Hakushaku, my Lady Queen," he nodded to them, "But I must beg your pardon and take my leave."

"Of course Draconis-san," Ichiro smiled.

"Draconis," Josephine smiled, "Tell them hello for me and I hope to have a chance to come speak with them soon."

"Of course my Queen," he smiled before inclining his head to both of them, then turning to follow the two into the gardens. "Oh crap," Draco groaned when he was stopped by one of the cheetahs, before looking up at the sky, "Is there some sort of universal law that the best protection for a queen is a large cat law that I missed out on?"

"Rickon, you can let him through," Blaise called out, the cheetah stepping back to allow Draco to pass.

"Thanks," Draco smiled slightly at the cheetah before making his way towards where Blaise and Ginny sat on a bench, her head on his shoulder, the other cheetah with them, "Milady, Milord, I ask for a moment of your time," he spoke as he neared them, bending to bow before them as he stopped a few feet from them.

"What can we do for you Draco?" asked Blaise curiously. Kiya let out a low growl in warning before resting her head back on her paws as she lay at Ginny's feet.

"I wanted to apologize, to both of you."

"Draco Malfoy apologize," commented Blaise in surprise.

Draco chuckled slightly, "I know, I was more than a little bit of a prick wasn't I?" he sighed. "These last three weeks, a lot has happened, finding out about my mother and Snape..." he sighed and shook his head, "I suddenly had to face a lot of the things I have done, there are a lot of things I regret, though honestly picking on Potter and the youngest male Weasley aren't one of them..." he shrugged, "But what I did to you Milady, that is possibly my greatest regret, second only to never seeing my mother for who she really was."

"I'm confused," Ginny said quietly, her head still resting on Blaise's shoulder. "What did you do to me?"

"And what are you talking about with you mother and Snape or seeing her for who she was?" asked Blaise curiously.

Draco glanced between them before sighing, "Which story would you like first?"

"Start with Ginny's," Blaise said.

Draco nodded, "When Pansy and Millicent first began to hang around you, I refused to see you for who you really were, letting my anger with your brother and Potter especially influence my behaviour. I didn't care that you were Josette's new companion or that she intended to help you come among the nobles, but the idea of a Weasley, anyone related to Ron, being a high noble... I'm afraid what I did can never be forgiven."

"I believe since I'm the one that was wronged, forgiveness is up to me to decide. What did you do Draco?" asked Ginny.

"I told Simeon that you were the child of a peasant, seeking a noble husband for the prestige."

"That would explain his rather abrupt change in treatment of me," observed Ginny quietly. "Draco, your actions at the Winter Ball set a series of events in motion that caused me a lot of pain and heartache."

"I'm fairly certain simply saying I'm sorry would never make up for even the smallest amount of pain and heartache it caused you," he nodded.

"No it wouldn't but Draco it led to something that has made a huge impact on my life and for that I must thank you. Because of Simeon's treatment of me and the events that followed, I somehow ended up with this man beside me insisting he follow me to Cair Paravel and he has been by my side ever since for the past three years."

"I'm glad that something good has come from my mistake," he smiled

"Now what's this about your mother and Snape? You do mean Professor Snape right?" asked Blaise.

That's the one," Draco nodded. "It appears Josette's long standing belief that my mother was having an affair was true. Josette and I went to get her for dinner with," he paused to glance around and ensure they were indeed alone, "with Horacio, Eva, Eva's parents Diego and Elena, and Thomas to celebrate Thomas' claiming of the Peverell Earldom. Josette tried to convince me it wasn't worth it, she heard the moans before I did, not quite sure how but she did. My mother had neglected to use any silencing spells, when she screamed a few moments later I jumped to the conclusion that something was wrong and ran into her rooms with Josette on my heels. The last thing I expected to find was her and Snape in an exceedingly compromising position that fortunately I've had erased from my memory," he shuddered. "Unfortunately finding out that my mother had been having an affair with Snape of all people since before she married Father wasn't even the worst event of that night."

"They never bonded?" asked Ginny quietly.

"No, she's been bonded to Snape all these years."

"Excuse me," Ginny said as she rose to her feet suddenly, causing Kiya to jump to her feet, as Ginny stumbled away from them, her hand over her mouth.

"Ginny wait!" Blaise called as he rose and went after her, catching her by the arm a moment later, turning her around and pulling her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay. It doesn't change anything. I'm not leaving you and you know what Aslan said," he soothed as he rubbed her back.

Draco slowly came up behind them, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Keep any thoughts you may be having about her reaction to yourself," Blaise said.

"The only thoughts I was having was if I could help," he countered quietly.

"Do what you can to help me keep Ginny away from your father," Blaise said.

"I'm taking a guess yours are the tents that were put up earlier this afternoon amongst the tents of Avalon," Draco asked.

"They are," agreed Blaise. "We'll be leaving after your Aunt's wedding tomorrow. I want to get Ginny back to the safety of Cair Paravel as quickly as possible.

"A good plan," he nodded, "I know another way to get from the Grand Ballroom to the hill where the tents are without having to go through the main entrance."

"Thanks," Blaise said. "Come on Ginny, I think it's time we got you to bed."

Ginny nodded silently in agreement as she allowed Blaise to take her hand.

Draco moved ahead of them to keep an eye out for his father as they moved back into the ballroom.

They were stopped as they made their way through the room. "Your Majesty, will you do me the honour of sharing the first dance?"

Ginny swallowed nervously before turning around, aware of all the eyes on her. "Of course my Lord," she said with a curtsey.

Draco exchanged a look with Blaise, both silently concerned about the very thing they had been trying to avoid happening before their eyes, and cursing out the whole can't say no to the King thing, while across the room Thomas led Josephine to the dance floor.

"You presume too much my Lord," Ginny said quietly as she stepped back, having recognized the music as being King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's song that begun to play moments before.

"Ginevra wait," Lucius demanded as he took a hold of her arm when she had turned to walk away from him, preventing her from leaving.

"Do not address me so informal my Lord," Ginny snapped coldly as she turned back to face Lucius, her guards quickly at her sides growling. "Narnia may bow to Camelot but that does not change the fact that I am High Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands. You will address me as fits my station my Lord and you will remove your hand from my person before my guards do so for you."

Seeing the two cheetahs stalking in a circle around them, keeping everyone else at bay, Lucius quickly released his hold on Ginny. "I meant no disrespect my Lady."

"Then perhaps in future you should give more thought to either your choice of music or your choice in dance partner," Ginny said, turning once more to make her way back over to where Blaise was standing.

"Is this feeling something real or will it disappear?" Lucius asked Ginny's retreating back, causing her to stop in her tracks.

Ginny couldn't believe she had just heard Lucius utter those words once more. Turning she stalked back over to where Lucius still stood, slapping him as hard as she could, the sound echoing in the suddenly silent room. "How _dare_ you," she hissed angrily. "Do you think I don't know _where_ I am? The _significance_ of this room? I know _exactly_ where I am and what happened here so many nights ago my Lord and I also remember your words from many nights before that. Well, I have _tried_ to do as you demanded. I have _tried_ to forget that night, to _pretend_ as if it never happened. I've even tried to keep my distance from you, again like you demanded, and yet you have proceed to _torment_ me in my dreams, refusing to leave me alone like you demanded of me. You weren't even bonded to your wife when…"

"Majesty," Blaise said interrupting Ginny's tirade as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He had been the only one Rickon and Kiya had allowed to pass by them and near the couple. "Perhaps it would be best if we retire for the evening," he suggested quietly.

Without a word, Ginny turned away from Lucius, allowing Blaise to wrap his arm around her waist and lead her out of the room, Kiya and Rickon taking up position on either side of the couple, growling at the guests as they made their way by.

After leaving the ballroom, Blaise led Ginny back to where the Narnian tents were situated. Once they were back in the safety of their tent, Blaise turned to their guards, "Kiya, will you please find Aslan and tell him I'd like to see him as soon as he's able, tonight if possible."

"Of course my Lord," Kiya said before leaving the tent and making her way back towards the castle.

"Rickon, her Majesty and I wish to be disturbed by no one except for Aslan."

"Yes my Lord," Rickon said as he made his way out of the tent, taking up guard position in front of it.

"Did you know?" asked Ginny quietly once they were completely alone.

"I had my suspicions but I didn't know how it would even be possible. Like you and everyone else, I believed Lucius to be bonded to Narcissa," Blaise said as he rubbed Ginny's arms comfortingly. "It doesn't change anything Ginny…"

"He is right Ginevra," Aslan said interrupting Blaise as he entered the tent. "The night's revelations change only those things that you wish for them to change."

"I love you Ginny. That hasn't changed nor has my desire to make you mine forever. Unless of course, you've changed your mind."

"Blaise never," Ginny told him as she took his face in her hands. "Don't ever think that. You are my lifeline, my love…"

"Then marry me," Blaise said, taking her hands in his. "Here. Now. Let Kiya and Rickon be our witnesses."

"But…"

"Do you love Blaise Ginevra?" asked Aslan quietly.

"Yes of course I do. I love him with all my heart and soul," Ginny replied.

"And you Blaise, do you love Ginevra?"

"More than I thought possible. I would die for her."

"Then from this moment on, the two of you shall be as one. One heart, one mind, one soul until the end of your days," Aslan said before gently blowing on their hands.

Looking down, Blaise and Ginny were surprised to see that matching gold bands had appeared on their left ring fingers. "But…"

"Do not worry Blaise; all of Narnia will be overjoyed at the news. They have been waiting for this day for three years."

"I don't understand," Blaise said in confusion.

"Kiya, Rickon, come here please." When the two cheetahs were sitting in front of Aslan, he continued, "Perhaps one of you could explain it to them."

"All of Narnia has watched you since you first arrived at Cair Paravel," Rickon said. "It is no secret in all of Narnia how much you love and care for Queen Ginevra and how much she loves and cares for you in return. We have watched her suffer through your absences, no matter how long or short they may be, and we have seen how you put a smile on her face and a laugh in her heart simply by being with her. While you may not have worn the crown of the King of Narnia, you have been our king in the hearts and minds of all who call Narnia home."

"I knew your great-grandfather well Ginevra. He would have been pleased with your choice in a man such as Blaise and he would be proud to call him his grandson. From this moment on you shall be known as King Blaise the Steadfast, High King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands," Aslan said. "The bond the two of you have formed today will outshine and out power all bonds before it."

"Does that mean that…that I'm free? That I'm free from the bond with…"

"Yes Ginevra. As long as you stay true to the promises made here, you will be free of the bond formed the night of the Winter Ball. As long as your love lasts, that is the only bond upon you," replied Aslan.

"Mother Goddess thank you," Ginny said with a huge smile of relief.

"You're free!" Blaise cried as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her into a tight embrace before picking her up and swinging her around. "By the Goddess you're free, and you're mine," he laughed.

"I shall take that as my cue your Majesties," Aslan said as he turned to leave. "I shall leave you to your celebrations. I have a message full of happy news to send after all," he chuckled as he left.

"I'm free," Ginny said happily from where she was still in Blaise's arms, although her feet were back on the ground, at least physically they were on the ground.

"And you're mine, my Queen," Blaise said resting his forehead against Ginny's.

"Forever my King," Ginny said as she leant up and kissed him.

**glglglgl **

**Saturday February 14****th****, 1998  
>Camelot<br>Josephine's Private Chambers  
>11:30 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

After Ginny and Blaise had left the ball, Josephine had walked over to her brother and quietly told him to retire for the night, sending Draco after his father to talk to him as she turned her attention to damage control as it were. By smacking Lucius, Ginny had broken a great deal of protocol, truth be told protocol that could require her death as punishment. But those gathered were all loyal nobles and she was able to keep everything from blowing up. Those there who figured out the very obvious implication that Lucius and Ginny had been in a relationship that ended badly found it understandable, and it was simply decided it would never be mentioned or talked of again. Fortunately the decision was made without her having to cast a number of memory charms.

After she had seen everyone retire for the night, and double checked the arrangements for the wedding ball and wedding celebrations to take place on the hillsides outside the castle with the servants and the house elves, she made her way towards her brother's chambers, finding him awake and nursing a glass of brandy. She had made her feelings clear on the matter, understanding his actions to a degree but the fact he did them in the middle of a ball in front of a good number of people, Lucius had glared at her, pointing out he had already realized what he had done and didn't need the lecture, but smiled as she left, knowing she was doing it in part because she cared for him, in part because she cared for Ginny as well, both factors more important than the political aspects, though she was thinking about those as well.

And now it was her wedding day…

"Are you ready?" Eva asked with a smile as she knelt next to Josephine as she sat at her vanity.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" she whispered as she reached up to touch one of the jewels that had arrived that morning.

When she had been woken for the milk bath and treatment of oils that morning by her maids, she had found three boxes waiting, one from Gabrielle's father, on behalf of her grandfather's family, a white gold and diamond bracelet that took her breath away, there had to be over a hundred stones, pear and round cut, the pear ones had to be five carats at least, the rounds at least a carat that comprised the band of the bracelet with a large pear diamond at the centre, from her knowledge of stones she knew it had to be at least fifty carats though she suspected it might even be close to seventy.

From Blaise, how she didn't know he had managed it, she had received a set of earrings, the note included told her they had been their great-grandmother's, small five carat pear diamonds rested in her ears, the points down towards a carat round, under that was the tip of a larger pear diamond, the two large stones each about forty-five carats, she was suddenly very thankful for the fact they had spells that made heavy things feel light, because with the jewellery and her crown alone she had to be carrying around a good thirty pounds on her head and neck…

The last box had been from Lucius, a part of the family vault she had never seen before surprisingly, inside had been a yellow gold necklace of over four-hundred oval and marquise white diamonds in a leaf pattern, at it's centre a 104-carat pear diamond, a brown diamond. She had never seen a diamond that had such a rich golden brown colour to it before, it was that that she rested her fingers against as she stared at herself in the mirror while Gabrielle carefully fixed the headdress to her curls.

Her hair was once more a pile of curls, though this time they all fell down her back, curved against the back of her head was a large silver butterfly, the tips of its higher wings attached to an elaborate scrollwork design of silver that met in a point over her proverbial third eye. Just about the halfway point on the scrolls, next to both of her temples, were dozens of drapes of Austrian crystals, each of various lengths, that were attached to various points along the scrolls to where they met the tips of the higher wings, then the rest were attached to the tips of the lower wings.

"You know, when I marry, remind me to go with simple," Pansy teased as she joined them, Josephine's cape in her hands.

"Unless you marry Draconis, or Aleksey," Josephine shrugged as she rose; her nephew and Aleksey Romanov, the Kniaz of Sibirsky, a prince in his own right were the only unmarried royalty in their world now.

"I doubt I'd be a suitable match for the Prince of Sibirsky," Pansy chuckled, "We all figured you would have ended up married to him before Thomas came into the picture."

Josephine and Eva chuckled, "We've known Aleksey since we were all children; we used to joke that he and Josette would marry when they both finally decided to settle down, for there was really no one out there who would fit both Lucius' and her own requirements."

"Poor Alek now has to find a Princess who will live up to his," Josephine smiled while Eva and Gabrielle lifted her hair so Pansy and Millicent could fit her cape to her shoulders, her hair being laid back down along the back, "Tell me you aren't going to spend all day making sure the butterflies are just right," she teased when she could still feel them moving her curls around, the same butterflies she had in her hair at the Winter Ball once more made their home among her curls.

"Stop complaining, things have to be perfect," Eva countered, "The Goddess knows you poked and prodded me forever before my wedding."

"That was my job, I was your attendant," Josephine shot back.

"Well I don't get to officially be yours but I'm still going to poke and prod you," Eva grinned as she walked around to Josephine's front, embracing her gently, "You're a beautiful bride mi hermana del corazón (sister of my heart), Thomas will be speechless."

"That's the point isn't it?" Millicent chuckled as they moved to place her veil and crown.

**glglglgl**

The celebration for the coronation the day before had been magnificent, and yet somehow in Lucius' mind, it paled in comparison to how things were today. The path formed by the crowd that led all the way outside where Thomas, and later Josephine, would arrive by carriage, was literally a sea of rose petals: deep blood red, lavender that seemed to shine in the light, the brightest yellow, the deepest orange, pale green, petals the colour of the sky…

Lucius was dressed in his full royal regalia, Excalibur at his side as he waited for first his soon to be brother-in-law, then his sister to arrive. When a cheer rang out from outside, they knew one of the two had arrived, and a few minutes later Thomas appeared in the open doorway and made his way down the aisle as those gathered cheered, Lucius smiled, not quite sure how the man was even able to walk through the sea of flowers, he had come from a side entrance to avoid the pesky things.

By the time Thomas had reached the dais, Lucius had been joined by Draco who held the simple silver scroll-design circlet, identical to Draco's save for the fact Draco's crown as Prince was gold. Thomas kneeled in front of them before Lucius turned and took the circlet from Draco, holding it in the air above his head before slowly lowering it as a quiet cheer filled the room.

Thomas rose and joined the three of them on the dais, Thomas on Lucius' left, Draco on his right. Almost as if it had been planned, the cry from outside echoed, louder than the one that had come before, signifying Josephine had arrived. Lucius smiled at the breath of air Thomas sucked in when Josephine first came into view. At first all they could see of her appearance was the white Victorian gown, a lace veil pinned to her hair much like the Spanish mantilla Eva had worn at her own wedding, her face uncovered, and her crown atop her head.

**glglglgl**

Smiling, Josephine made her way down the aisle, holding her skirt just enough so the petals didn't become a hazard, that wasn't to say she didn't feel them getting caught by the fabric at the back of her dress and her cape, and her veil…her dress was gorgeous, Elena and Eva had been responsible for it. Victorian in style, it was made of pure silk with an elaborate hand-embroidered corset; the bodice hand beaded embroidered silk. There was a line of diamonds, softened by delicate lace that bordered the neckline, shoulders and back, the dress off the shoulders and her back bare save for the silk ribbons that crisscrossed her back, tied off in a bow at the small of her back. In the centre of the bodice, right between her breasts was an intricate diamond design, the bodice ended in a 'V' waistline in both the front and back, the sleeves were fitted to her elbows before flaring out in cuffs with embroidered lace as the under cuff, adorned with silver and pearl brooches. The skirt was more silk, opening in the centre to show the same silver embroidered and beaded silk as the bodice, Victorian lace ruffle bordering the bottom of the skirt with a hoop skirt and petticoat and crinoline underneath.

On her shoulders was a silk cape, white like her dress, the hood down to rest on her back, it was lined with a shimmering silver fabric and had lace trimming along the bottom, it clasped above her breasts with matching brooches to the ones on her sleeves. Covering her hair was a cathedral length lightweight lace veil with a white rose pattern, diamonds and pearls. She didn't carry a bouquet, the flowers she was moving through in her ballet slippers and the petals those gathered were throwing in the air to fall over her more than enough.

Finally, after hours it seemed, she reached the steps of the dais, Thomas reaching out as she raised her own hand to rest it in his as she moved up the steps until she stopped in front of him as he smiled. Turning he took the ring that rested on the pillow Draco had, then raised her hand to his lips before slipping the diamond ring on the her left ring finger. Tilting her head she met him as he leaned down to kiss her gently, the cheer from those gathered loud enough to be heard outside as it travelled to those gathered on the hillsides.

**glglglgl**

After a small ceremony in private with the Lady and the Merlin, Lucius and Draco as witnesses, where Josephine gave Thomas his ring, they made their way up to the bridal suite, where a sea of red rose petals covered the floor, candles the only light in the room as he led her past the numerous sheers of fabric hanging from the ceiling.

"My Lady Queen," Thomas smiled as they stopped near the bed, she turning to face him before he captured her lips in his, "You have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you," he laughed joyfully.

"You?" she countered with a smile before tilting her head up to capture his lips. "I thought you were nuts for wanting the wedding so soon, but the thought of another ten months…"

"Impossible," he agreed before kissing her again. "I love you my lady."

"And I you my lord," she smiled as she reached up to caress his cheek, noticing her ring in the candlelight. "Remind me to kill you later," Josephine said as she smiled as she looked at the ring, the main diamond the size of a robin's egg, and two smaller two-carat stones on each side, set in white gold.

"Kill me later," he smiled before capturing her lips and pulling her the last few feet towards the bed, pulling her down to sit on the edge with him. "Spend eternity with me?"

"As long as the Goddess gives us," she promised before reaching up to pick up her crown and set it on a side table, then releasing the pins that held her veil as she removed his circlet. "Make love to me my King."

"Every day my Lady Queen," he whispered before gently pushing her down onto the bed.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday February 14****th****, 1998  
>Camelot<br>Outside The Grand Ballroom  
>7:52 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

The celebrations had lasted all afternoon as the newlyweds remained ensconced in the wedding chamber, no one expected to see them until just before they were due to arrive at the Wedding Ball, and their predictions were proven true when they finally made their way down the stairs to where the other royalty waited.

Lucius smirked at his sister and friend; the two dressed as they had been at the official ceremony, save that Josette wasn't wearing her veil, her crown resting against the circlet of her headdress. "My Lady Queen, my Lord," he greeted with a smile.

"My Lord King," Josephine smiled, "My Prince," she nodded towards Draco before focusing on the other royalty gathered with them, "My Prince," she smiled at Aleksey Romanov, "My Lady," she continued to Gabrielle who was there, considered royalty as the Queen's closest female relative, "My Lord," she finally focused on Blaise, "Queen Ginevra is unable to attend?"

"She returned to Cair Paravel this morning My Lady Queen," Blaise explained.

"Understandable," Thomas nodded.

"When you return, please ask her to write and let me know when I might call upon her," Josephine asked, Blaise nodded before focusing on the herald as he looked at them.

"You may proceed," Lucius instructed as the six took their places before the doors opened.

"His Royal Highness, the Kniaz of Sibirsky and her Royal Highness, the Princess de Chagny."

"You shouldn't be planning what you're planning my Lady," Thomas whispered in Josephine's ear.

"I'm not thinking anything my Lord," she countered quietly.

"His Majesty, Blaise, High King of Narnia, the Steadfast, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands."

"When did Blaise become King?" Draco asked curiously as he looked at his father, aunt, and her new husband.

"They must have been married by Aslan last night," Josephine answered.

"It would seem congratulations would be in order," Thomas nodded. Draco nodded as well before moving to enter the room as he was announced.

"Brother mine?" Josephine whispered as she stepped up next to him.

"I'm fine," he answered, "This is far from unexpected after all," he glanced at her before moving towards the doorway.

"His Majesty, High King Lucius!"

"He'll be fine my love," Thomas whispered as he held out his arm for her to take.

"I don't think Lucius will ever truly heal from the betrayal of Narcissa and the loss of his true mate," she countered quietly before they approached the doors.

"Her Majesty, High Queen Josephine Francesca Odette, and his Majesty, King Thomas!" Stepping into the ballroom they smiled as the clapping filled the room, their first presentation as husband and wife, Queen and King.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**Is everyone enjoying the hot weather? I don't particularly care for hot weather but I look at is preparing for Disney World in August LOL!**

**BekaRoo - It is a Ginny/Lucius story but their relationship is complicated.**

**mlinds2 - Thank you so much for the wonderful review. Keep your eye out for the first two parts of the Dark Four Series to pop up. Heir of Slytherin and Changing the Past.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday August 23rd, 1999  
>Camelot<br>Josephine's private study  
>3:42 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

The months following the coronation and marriage of Josephine and Thomas, things settled into a bit of a routine. Lucius and Josephine set to work making the changes for the best, very few people disagreeing with the things they implemented as they were determined to do things for the better of everyone, not just the nobility, truly following the ideals of their ancestors. Josephine as well was busy with her guardianship of Avalon, attending the ceremonies and watching as new Priestesses and Druids were brought into the fold, instead of as years before they were only the children and descendants of those who had been on the island when it truly disappeared into the mists.

Thomas and the Death Eaters turned their attention away from their original plans, no longer attacking Muggles and Muggleborns. He had sat down with Lucius and Josephine one day, discussed the issues regarding Muggleborns, Josephine quietly reminding him that he himself was one. And it wasn't so bad really, the new blood was a good thing, and some were indeed very powerful, look at Hermione Granger, while she might be an annoyance, they couldn't deny that she was extremely knowledgeable, one of the smartest of her generation. And things were different now; the Muggleborns weren't being influenced by Dumbledore and his beliefs, instead being taught the old ways, as were all of the children today. So, the Death Eaters turned their attention to providing protection for the royals, and focusing on tracking down the members of the resistance.

The Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore especially had become a major issue after the coronation, forming a resistance and wanting to take down the monarchy, none really understood why, but it was becoming a major issue, a few of the lower nobles even having gone missing over the year, which led to Death Eaters being assigned to keeping an eye on all of the nobility throughout the world, helping with the security many already had. Even more being assigned to protecting Josephine, Lucius, and members of the Royal Family as Draco, Gabrielle, Eva, Horacio, Eva's family, and Aleksey since his involvement with Gabrielle began; were referred.

Outside the matters of security and safety and the battle with the resistance, there were other things that took the attention of Josephine and Lucius, they arranged for all of the Wizarding schools to have classes that taught etiquette, taught the history of Arthur and Guinevere, Avalon and Narnia, and the nobility; the subjects denied at Hogwarts more than anywhere else. When Dumbledore refused, they simply saw him removed from his position, something which honestly brought the two kings and queen a bit of private enjoyment, he had been a pain in their lives for far too long and denying the children far too many things they should have been taught. McGonagall had become Headmistress, in part because they wanted a familiar face for the students and in part because she agreed to allow the new classes and not fight it, it was no secret to those in the know that she was still a member of the Order but for now she was abiding by the rules and that was enough.

Then there were the changes in their personal lives, outside the public personas and political aspects of life. Over the eighteen months since the coronation, life had been happy for the group all in all. Josephine and the other 'girls' had been to visit Ginny, Josephine and Eva going once a month at least while the others made the trip at least once every other month. A few weeks after the coronation, Josephine had made the trip with Ginny's brothers, she and Blaise going on a tour of Cair Paravel after seeing that Ginny was doing okay with her brothers there, to give them time alone, though Kiya stayed to watch over her Queen while Rickon went with the two.

By the time the two had returned, the four were quite happily listening to Ginny give some of the happier stories of her training to compare with theirs, and telling stories about her time in Narnia. She had asked Bill to become guardian of Rosewood, and extended an offer to Charlie to come and stay at Cair Paravel with his obvious interest in Narnia. The others were amazed at the country their sister ruled, but Fred and George had their business to run and Bill had promised to take care of Rosewood so it was only Charlie who could stay full time in Narnia, and he immediately agreed, only returning to England long enough to make arrangements before returning to Narnia, though the other three brothers visited whenever they could.

Life in Narnia was good for Ginny and Blaise, peaceful, and Ginny made her peace with the girls who had embraced her with open arms when Josephine first found her, their friendships weren't immediately as good as they had been before everything that happened at the Winter Ball and the weeks after, but they were growing and returning if not to the level they had been, something near it. Ginny hadn't left Narnia since she returned after the Coronation, whenever a representative of Narnia was needed, Blaise and Charlie would come as King and Prince of the land, Ginny staying behind to lead her people was the story told, though those closest knew that it was because she didn't want to deal with Lucius, nor could they blame her, least of all Draco. He and Ginny had become good friends since he apologized the night of the Coronation, having been made the official liaison with the Queen and King of Narnia, and was there many times a month.

There were changes in the lives of Josephine's companions as they were still known to many. Eva and Horacio were given the title of Princess and Prince de León, as the 'sister' of the High Queen. Elena and Diego as well were considered royalty, though they didn't have an official title, the rest of their children weren't given titles or even the technical rights that belonged to royalty, but they were respected as high nobility, the same respect that belonged to Fleur and Gabrielle's parents, and Fleur even, though like the Álvarez sons Fleur never received a royal title in Camelot, instead she was a Princess of Narnia due to her marriage to Bill, who like Fred, George and Charlie received the title, Prince of Narnia. And like the rest of the 'royalty' they were protected by Death Eaters, a bit of a strange thing for the three men who had been such strong members of the Order before they turned their backs on their parents and two brothers and the rest of the Order. They actually got to know the Death Eaters assigned to them, men near their ages and became friends.

Eva and Horacio had their first child just after Christmas, a little girl they named Francesca after her Madrina, who Josephine spoiled as much as possible. Pansy had been promised to Joaquin, Eva's youngest brother, and their wedding was planned for just before Christmas in a few months. Millicent meanwhile, with Josephine's input had been betrothed to Luciano, now a baron but one day would inherit his cousin's title, Isadora, the Contessa di Siena, has chosen him as his heir years before but didn't tell him until after his betrothal was made, until then only Josephine had known, they had another year until their wedding. Not long after the coronation, Josephine had approached Aleksey and asked him if he had anyone he desired to wed, not quite surprised when he asked about Gabrielle; he didn't love her, but he admired her and knew she would make a good Princess for him. She had given her approval and he began courting Gabrielle soon after, both falling in love with the other and their engagement had been announced just the week before, the wedding planned for the one year anniversary of their first date. Then there was Draco, Lucius and Josephine had been discussing options for who would be a good Princess and future Queen, and had settled on Daria Koonstantinov, the Markiza of Anatevka. Josephine introduced the two, leaving things in their hands and hoping for the best, so far things seemed to be going well, they would spend time together at balls and Draco had spent time in Russia with her.

Amidst all the plotting of marriages, and her royal duties, Josephine found herself with another thing to plan for when she discovered her pregnancy two months after her first anniversary. Tom had been ecstatic, as was the entire world when it was announced. Her pregnancy had been an easy one, thankfully considering everything else that drew her attention, even more so when they discovered she was carrying twins, and on Sunday, August the twenty-first, Arthur Marius Abraxas and Adálaide Guinevere Evita were born. Both had their father's black hair, Artie had his brother, nephew and father's ice blue eyes, while Addie had her own violet eyes.

A grand ball celebrating their birth was planned for the night of their one month birthday, when the nobles and leaders from around the world would come to give gifts, until then though things were mostly quiet around the castle, only close friends and family coming to see the new mother and the new Prince and Princess. Josephine was in her study, the babies asleep in cribs not far from her side when her chamberlain, Alexander entered to tell her the Queen and King of Narnia were there to see her.

She told him to let them in, and a moment later Ginny and Blaise entered the room as she stood up and smiled. "Ginny, Blaise, I didn't expect you to come to Camelot... I was planning to come see you as soon as the twins were old enough to travel."

"Well you can blame Charlie since he's the one that _insisted_ we come visit," Ginny said.

"Well then I might thank your brother," she laughed as she walked over, hugging first Ginny then Blaise, "Don't worry, my brother is away in America right now meeting with the nobility and the Ministry there, he's not due back until tomorrow," she spoke softly as she stepped away.

"That's good to know. I know Aslan promised that the bond between us has been silenced but I still have this lingering fear that he'll do something," Ginny said.

"Understandable little one," she nodded, "He has sworn to never have a repeat of what happened at the coronation ball, and it has been over a year so I hope that it will indeed never happen..." she smiled slightly, "But come, no talk of the past today, you have to meet your cousins."

"We come bearing a gift," Blaise said. "When Narnia heard of the birth of your children, the people felt it necessary to create this for you," he said, placing an ornately carved box on the table.

"It's a music box. Each time you open it a different Narnian lullaby will play," Ginny said.

"How beautiful," Josephine smiled as she knelt down to brush her fingers along the surface, "I'll use it every night with them," she smiled up at them before she stood, then made her way over to the first of the cradles, carefully lifting up her daughter before moving to them, "I'd like you to meet Adálaide Guinevere Evita, or Addie as we're calling her," she smiled. "Named after my mother, her ancestor, her cousin and her marraine (godmother)."

"Her cousin?" asked Ginny as she took the little girl in her arms.

"Last I checked little one, Ginevra was a variant of Guinevere," Josephine smiled over her shoulder as she went to pick up her son.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to forget we're cousins by marriage," Ginny laughed.

"It's alright, the Goddess knows I have enough family by marriage now that I never had growing up, it's taking some getting used to myself," she shrugged as best as possible, "And this is Arthur Marius Abraxas."

"They're adorable," Ginny said.

"They look like their father," she smiled as Blaise took Arthur.

"Well from what I hear Addie has your eyes, so they didn't get everything from their father, and both definitely have your curls cousin," Blaise countered, "You named him after your father and great-uncle Marius," he smiled, "Did Thomas get any input in their names?"

"Not a bit, well he got to say they were okay. I went through twenty-three hours of labour, I got to pick their names," she chuckled before moving to sit down as they followed and took their own seats.

"Must have your hands full with these two plus all your duties," Ginny commented.

"Gods yes," Josephine nodded, "Right now Jozséf is taking care of most things while I take two weeks off that everyone insisted on. I also have two nannies who are helping and will continue to do so whenever I absolutely have to be away from them in the future."

"Are you at least enjoying your forced vacation cousin?" asked Blaise.

"Yes," she smiled, "It's nice to have nothing to do related to my duties, I haven't had that luxury since I was six with my training for how to handle my duties beginning a few months after as you know from your own training," she shrugged, "But it is strange, I'm used to having so many things to do and the fact I get to sleep in as long as those two don't wake up early... and right now I'm insisting on waking up with them during the night instead of letting Amanda and Juliet tend to them, enjoying the traditional night feedings before I have to get back to being Queen and the two of them get to deal with it since I'll need my sleep. I'm even dragging Thomas up in the middle of the night half the time, and he is most definitely not a morning person so I get to laugh while watching him walk around in a sort of daze."

"Oh the joys of motherhood," Ginny giggled.

"The joys of torturing my husband," Josephine countered as she laughed. "But how are you two? How are things in Narnia, I can't believe I haven't been there in two months, I miss Cair Paravel and I know Seraphine misses spending time with Kiya and Rickon," she glanced over at where her jaguar lounged with the two cheetah bodyguards, she wasn't quite sure _how_ they managed to communicate since Seraphine couldn't talk like them but somehow they did...

"Things are good. I think our people are wanting to see a true heir to Cair Paravel join the world soon seeing as Blaise and I have been together there for so long. I think it's part of why Charlie was so insistent. I think he thinks a change of scenery will help with the conception part since according to him we've gotten the trying part down quite well," Ginny said.

Josephine couldn't help but laugh, "Oh the evils of plotting relatives. Elena and Diego were on Eva's case for years and as soon as I got married they were bugging me for a surrogate grandchild. I can relate on the people wanting an heir, I swear they were having a pool amongst the Royal Council about how long it would take. I think Ichiro won actually…"

"Well we don't have a betting pool, I don't think anyway but knowing my brothers…" Ginny said shaking her head.

"I think we're just trying too hard," Blaise admitted. "Although we are having a lot of fun with the trying part," he laughed. "Much to the amusement or was it annoyance of your brother."

"Trying is the best part," Josephine giggled, "But really I say it will happen when the Goddess sees fit. Eva and Horacio had to wait five years; my Mére and Pére were married only nine months when I was born while Pére and his first wife waited seven years for a child. It's all in Her hands."

"It's already been almost five years for us, although I have to admit we didn't really start actually trying for a baby until we were married," Ginny said.

"Then it seems to me you guys are about due to be blessed," Josephine smiled, "And it looks like you've got a little one waking up," she nodded towards her daughter.

"Then it's probably time she went back to her mommy," Ginny said handing the baby back to Josephine.

"Are you hungry little one?" Josephine smiled down at her daughter before the door opened.

"Did I just hear that someone is hungry?" Thomas asked. Walking into the room he headed straight for Josephine, "Good afternoon my love," he whispered. He bent to place a kiss on her brow, reaching down to brush his daughter's cheek with his finger, before he turned to the others, "Good afternoon your Majesties," he smiled.

"Good afternoon," Blaise replied.

"If you three will excuse me for a few minutes," Josephine smiled as she rose.

"Of course my love," Thomas nodded.

"Of course," replied Ginny quietly.

"I'll be back soon then and don't worry, that one sleeps like the dead and only eats at specific times of the day, so far at least, where he gets it from I have no idea," she chuckled as she made her way out of the room.

"How are the two of you?" Thomas asked once she was gone.

"We're fine Thomas," Blaise said.

He nodded, "I was surprised to hear you were here actually, she's been pestering the medi-wizards as to how soon the three of them could travel. I know she is thrilled to see you. But how are you handling being out of Narnia my dear?" he focused on Ginny.

"It's not easy. I feel as though I must constantly look over my shoulder when I'm outside Narnia's borders. I've grown accustomed to the rules and magicks that protect our borders," Ginny said.

Thomas nodded, "Understandable my lady, there are times I wish I could get Josephine to move to Narnia, especially now with Addie and Artie as she insists on calling him," he rolled his eyes over his son's nickname, "But as I was saying, I wish I could get them there so I wouldn't have to worry as much about those out to harm the royal family. She refuses of course, insists she has to stay at Camelot so the people won't worry and so she can tend to her duties," he sighed before shaking his head. "There are times I want to strangle that woman for being so stubborn, but then again it's one of the things I love about her so," he smiled and sort of half shrugged.

"So they're still out to harm all of us then?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"There haven't been any attacks in the recent months but... I worry. We still keep an eye out and make sure everything is safe to the best of our abilities, and the teams are still out looking for members of the resistance, but there have been no sign of them recently. I think Dumbledore and his are staying quiet, perhaps they've realized that they're not winning over people to their cause, I'm not really sure." he explained. "We're just enjoying the quiet and hope it stays this way for a while to come."

"Don't worry Ginny," Blaise said as he took Ginny's hand in his. "We're safe here in Camelot. They'd never think of attacking the castle and we'll be back in Narnia before long and you know that no one who intends to do harm may enter our borders and their magic is useless to them. That Aslan saw to that when you great-grandfather Peter took the throne after defeating Jadis."

"I know Blaise," Ginny said quietly. "I'm just not used to being outside those protective borders and you have no idea how much I wanted to hit Charlie for being so bloody insistent."

"I'm sure Josephine will help," Thomas smiled gently.

"What am I helping with?"

"Hitting Charlie," Tom replied as she brought Adélaide over to him.

"Ahh, tell me when and where and I'll be there," she smiled at Ginny and Blaise.

"I think you'll have to get in line," Blaise laughed.

"Fair enough," she smiled, "Want me to take the sleeper off your hands or are you good?"

"He's getting a little heavy," Blaise admitted.

"For only weighing six pounds, he does that," she chuckled as she moved over to take her son, laying him down in his cradle. "So, when do you guys plan to go back to Cair Paravel?"

"Charlie's banned me from the castle for at least three days," Ginny pouted.

"Wow, I can't believe he did that actually," she mused, "What are you going to do for three days? Were you banned from the castle or from all of Narnia, if it's the first, if things get too much here could you return to Narnia and just not the castle?" Josephine asked concerned.

"We were hoping we could stay here but if not we were going to go and visit Bill and Fleur in Ireland and see how they're managing with Rosewood," Ginny said.

"You're _more_ than welcome to stay here," Josephine smiled, "I was just being the worrier that I can be."

"The Goddess knows you drive Draco crazy being a worrier."

"It's not my fault, the boy needs to actually attempt to find love before my children are old enough to marry," Josephine countered as he looked at her husband.

"Thanks. Would there be somewhere I could set up a target to practice with?"

"Sure, my private gardens have a good deal of open space, that's where I ride when I don't want to go out among others, or when I want to practice myself."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled. "I hate to seem rude but would it be possible to have someone show me where we'll be staying? I need to lie down for a while."

"Of course not," Josephine nodded before looking at Thomas.

"In other words, let me give my daughter to her mother and I'll take you down to the rooms that will be yours from now on, everyone's got a specific suite assigned by my dear wife."

"Exactly, and theirs is the room at the end of the hall on the left, looking out over the private gardens." Josephine smiled as she took her daughter, "And I have a diaper to change so... Get some rest Ginny; I'll see you two later."

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Come on Ginny, let's get you settled," Blaise said as he helped Ginny to her feet.

"I'll be back soon my love," Thomas smiled at Josephine before making his way out of the room with Ginny and Blaise, leading them down to the suite Josephine had done to resemble the same styles as Narnia so they would have a place that felt like home.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday August 24th, 1999  
>On the road between Camelot and Avalon<br>1:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Thomas had been far from happy when Josephine had announced she was going to Avalon. But she hadn't been out of the castle in over a month and she was desperate for some time in the fresh air and needed to see how things were in Avalon, thus she had decided that she was going to travel to Avalon in a carriage instead of by magic. If Thomas wasn't upset enough by the first bit of news, he had nearly gone through the roof when she informed him that she was leaving the majority of her Death Eater bodyguards behind, only taking Walden MacNair and having Regulus Black come with her as she checked on things in Avalon, leaving Jozséf in charge of things in Camelot.

Regulus had been a surprise of sorts, one of the men assigned to protect Josephine after the coronation, she had been watching him for a few weeks trying to figure out what was so familiar about him, and getting to know the man a few years older than her, before it finally hit her. She had asked him then if he was related to the Blacks and the truth that he was the younger brother of Sirius Black believed dead, and the whole story of how he had faked his death after the mess with Sirius being arrested, came out. Following that revelation, she raised him to a position of advisor, and unofficially he was in charge of the rest of her bodyguards, consisting of among others, his cousin Bellatrix, her husband and brother-in-law. Soon after, Draco had approached her when he and the other Royals were informed of who Regulus was, the knowledge though for the time being kept quiet to the High Council and the Royal family, as the last thing Regulus wanted was his brother to find out he was alive. Draco had approached his cousin, and offered him the Earldom that had belonged to Regulus' uncle, insisting when Regulus protested, and soon after he became the Earl of Harrington, and officially became one of Josephine's two advisors and regents.

It was him she chose to accompany her to Avalon that morning, and so after finally calming Thomas down, she and the two men made their way towards the stables where the carriage waited, coming across Ginny as they did. Josephine stopped and asked if Ginny might want to come with them, a chance to get out of the castle and go see Avalon, Ginny jumped at the chance and Blaise was happy to see her go, Kiya coming along and Rickon staying at Camelot with Blaise.

"I've missed riding through the countryside," Josephine smiled as she looked out the window, next to her was Ginny and across from them was Regulus while Walden rode with the driver. Kiya and Seraphine were stretched out on the floor of the carriage, resting for the moment, the carriage large enough that they weren't cramped in any way; none of the occupants were really.

"It's the only way Blaise and I travel these days," Ginny smiled. "As you know magic doesn't work in Narnia like it does here so we can't appparate and portkeys are out of the question so we tend to ride everywhere."

"Jealous," she smiled, "I love to ride, but it's not as safe as magic so... that's the normal route," she shrugged, "But with things being so quiet lately Thomas really didn't have much room to argue."

"Not that he didn't try," Regulus chuckled.

"Shh, I'm trying to let my husband think we don't all know how to get him to agree to things he doesn't want to agree to, if he realizes you and Jozséf know my secret, I'll lose all the progress I've made," she teased.

"I don't think I'd know what to do with a wand anymore. I never did finish sixth year after all," Ginny shrugged.

"Magic isn't all it's cracked up to be," Regulus smiled, "Entirely too much work to remember spells when if we were living back in the time before everyone was taught how to control magic a sword was so much easier to use for protection for example."

"You should talk to Blaise, Regulus. He's more proficient with a sword than a wand these days. He was beside himself with shock when Aslan bestowed him with my great-grandfather's sword and shield. Course I was just as shocked when I got my great-grand aunt Susan's bow and arrows."

"True true," Josephine nodded before the carriage suddenly swerved and began to roll onto its side.

"My ladies!" Regulus lunged towards them to try and protect them as the carriage continued to roll.

"What in the Goddess' name?" Josephine looked up at what had been the floor and was now the roof when they stopped, the three humans and two cats a pile of limbs and bodies at the moment.

"I don't know," Regulus began as he grabbed his wand, Seraphine's ears pressing back to her skull as she began to growl low in her throat.

"Are you alright my ladies?" Regulus whispered as they shifted to separate themselves, his wand still at the ready.

"I'm fine, a bit sore but fine, are you okay Gin?"

"A little bruised I think but alright other than that. It happened so fast I didn't have time to brace against anything."

"We need to see how Walden and the driver are," Josephine looked at the window that was open as the curtains were against the roof, before they all recognized the flash of green. "Merciful Goddess..."

"Both of you stay here, Kiya, Seraphine watch over them," Regulus ordered before going out the door to their backs.

"Remind me to never, _ever_, travel by carriage again without a larger detail," Josephine whispered to Ginny as they moved to sit close together, Kiya watching one door as Seraphine watched the other, Josephine having found her wand and was holding it at the ready as they listened to the fight that was going on outside, Walden and Regulus' voices echoing as they threw spells at their attackers, before another flash of green light was just caught by them through the window.

Suddenly the carriage itself seemed to shake before the former floor turned roof was ripped off, "Run," Josephine hissed at Ginny, pushing her lightly towards the back door as Kiya shot up to move with her, Seraphine joining Josephine as she followed Ginny out the back.

"There she is!" someone yelled as Josephine and Ginny ran from the carriage towards the trees some thirty feet away, Josephine throwing spells back over her shoulder when she could. Both stumbled to a halt when a few figures in hooded capes appeared out of thin air in front of them. "Left," Josephine ordered before turning to go right so they could hopefully have a chance splitting up while Seraphine and Kiya leaped at the figures moving towards them, male screams echoing amidst the angry 'yells' the cats were giving.

Josephine apparated to Ginny's side as the cats took out the people who had been after them, as their companions continued to race towards both their fallen members and after the two, "Come on, we can apparate long enough to get help then come back for Kiya, Seraphine and the others..." she began as she caught Ginny's hand while they ran.

"You realize what this means right?" asked Ginny as they ran.

"That Thomas and Blaise are _never_ going to let us out of their sight again?" she offered, "Go for that tree, we'll hide behind it long enough that I can apparate us," she nodded towards one of the first trees before she and Ginny ducked a spell that flew over their heads. "Never mind that they're never going to let us leave our _castles_ again."

"Besides that," snapped Ginny. "It means that _someone_ tipped them off. You have a _spy_ in your ranks Josette."

"I was for the moment avoiding that thought," Josephine groaned before they both heard one of the cats' 'yells' cut off mid scream. "Oh God," she automatically stopped to look over her shoulder, seeing Seraphine lying about twenty feet from where Kiya still fought with those around them, someone took the second she was watching them to throw a curse and send her flying away from Ginny.

"Bloody hell," Ginny cursed as she watched Josette crash to the ground. Quickly changing direction she ran straight back towards the carriage, ducking curses as she went. "Where is it," she cried desperately as she dug around the carriage roof for a few seconds before her hand came to rest on something familiar. "Got it," she said as she climbed back out of the carriage, staying crouched as she looked around, noticing someone drawing a wand and pointing it at Regulus' back. In the span of a few seconds, Ginny had knocked an arrow into position and let it fly, her aim true as the arrow impaled itself in the attackers wand hand, forcing him to drop his wand as he cried out in pain.

"Put it down girl," someone spoke from behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder to see a man pointing his wand at her. "You're not the one we're after, don't make us hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't," Ginny smirked as she stood up, having seen Kiya sneaking up behind the guy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he frowned before being pounced on. Before Ginny even had a chance to smile at the fact her companion and friend had got the guy, Kiya went flying across the ground from a spell.

"Kiya!" Ginny cried as she ran after her long-time friend, companion and bodyguard. Finding the cheetah alive but unconscious, she spun to find the one who had fired the spell. "You _bastard_," Ginny snarled when she saw the man approaching her, quickly knocking another arrow into position and letting it fly, straight into the heart of the man, dropping him to the ground immediately.

"Knock her out!" someone yelled, moments later half a dozen spells flew towards Ginny before she fell to the ground unconscious.

**glglglgl**

"Milady? Ginevra? Please wake up..."

Ginny groaned as she rolled over. "What happened?" she asked quietly, wincing in pain.

"We were attacked," Regulus explained as he helped her sit up. "We need to get back to Camelot, Kiya and Seraphine are hiding in the woods until we return. Do you think you can handle apparating with me or do you need another second or two? I wish I didn't have to rush you but..." he trailed off.

"The sooner the better I think," Ginny said. "That way Blaise can kill me sooner and put me out of my misery."

"He will not hurt you Milady," Regulus countered quietly as he pulled her into his arms and carefully rose, before apparating them back to Camelot, setting her down on the chaise in the lounge they appeared in. "I'll be right back," he promised before rushing out of the room to send for help to return to the site of the attack and get help for Ginny, and tell them the news.

"Ginny!" Blaise called running into the room a few minutes later, Rickon hot on his heels. "Thank the goddess you're alright," he said as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I'm sorry," Ginny cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ginny no," he said as he pulled back and took her head in his hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for Ginny you hear me. This wasn't your fault and I'm not mad at you," he said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"It hurts," Ginny wept quietly into his shoulder.

"I know baby. We'll get you checked out as soon as possible," Blaise soothed.

"Your Majesties?" a medi-wizard spoke from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Are you the medi-wizard?" asked Blaise.

"Yes your Majesty, King Thomas sent me and asks that you meet him in the hallway for a few minutes while I begin treating her Majesty."

"Will you be okay?" asked Blaise quietly. When Ginny nodded he rose from where he sat next to her. "I'll be just outside the door if you need me," he said kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

"Blaise how is she?" Thomas asked once Blaise appeared in the hallway.

"She's shaken. She looks unhurt but she tensed when I held her which tells me she's hurting," Blaise told him.

Thomas sighed, "I hope she is not too injured beyond being bruised. I thought it might be best if you told her, you left before the meeting was finished. Josephine is missing, the last time Regulus saw her, she was with Ginny. We think the entire point of the attack was to get Josephine... please if she even thinks it, make sure that she knows it wasn't her fault..." he asked softly.

"I will," Blaise sighed, knowing this was going to hit Ginny hard.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone,**

**Time for another chapter. Oh and keep your eye out for my first attempt at a fanfic Not Really A Weasley to make an appearance back on the site fairly soon, I've decided to repost it. I've condensed some of the chapters so the first chapters will be longer than they were originally. It's part of the Dark Four Series, Part 3 of 6. You don't have to read the first 2, which are already up to read the remaining parts, but it may help but I leave that up to you.**

**blissfulmommy - Thanks for the review.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Saturday September 3rd, 1999  
>Hogsmeade Village<br>The Three Broomsticks  
>2:12 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

It was Friday when the message came, spelled so that it couldn't be traced. It simply said that they would kill Josephine unless Lucius, Draco, and anyone who could lay claim to the throne renounced that claim, effectively ending the monarchy and any chance that it would ever be reclaimed. If they renounced their claim, they in turn renounced the claim of their children… It was a lose - lose situation, they couldn't renounce the throne, even to save Josephine, as much as they wanted too. On the other hand of course was the fact Thomas was ready to kill every last member of the Order to get information, Lucius was just behind him in that sentiment but also knew that it could just make things worse, they couldn't initiate this war even if technically the Order had by taking Josephine.

Blaise and Ginny had opted to stay in Camelot, though Ginny stayed to Josephine's wing, after the kidnapping, and echoed the sentiments, Draco beside them and stalking the halls like a caged animal, Seraphine by his side when she wasn't standing guard over the twins. Many of the others had come as well, Eva and Horacio and their family, Gabrielle and Aleksey, Pansy and Millicent, all of the 'royal family' being called back to Camelot for protection as well as simply to be together while waiting to hear good news Goddess willing.

They hadn't said where they were keeping Josephine obviously; the answer came from a surprising source in a way. The last thing Ginny had expected was an owl pecking at the window early Saturday afternoon, a letter from Minerva McGonagall explaining she had gotten information about where Josephine was and wanted to explain in person and give her the portkey that would take anyone straight there and past the wards. Ginny had been a bit wary but… this was a chance to save her friend and she wouldn't run from it. Lucius, Thomas, and Draco were in a meeting with the Death Eaters, getting a report on the progress of the search and such, so she couldn't tell them, and Blaise as far as she knew was with them, so decision made, she made her way to the Three Broomsticks alone with Kiya and Seraphine, who immediately picked up on what was going on, no doubt Kiya had told her, by her side. She planned to make her way up to the castle as quickly as possible from Hogsmeade, get the information and return to Camelot then explain things to the others.

As she stepped into the Floo point, she never noticed the figure stepping out of the shadows.

Ginny appeared in the Three Broomsticks a few moments later, slightly out of it from the trip but still able to focus enough that she nearly took a step back at the sight of Harry waiting in the middle of the room as Rosmerta cleaned the bar across the room, the building empty save for a few patrons that she really didn't recognize.

"Hey Gin," he whispered with a slight smile, "I know, you weren't expecting me, but if you'll just come with me, your _cousin_ is waiting upstairs," he stressed, hoping she'd get the unspoken message.

"How _dare_ you address me so informally Sir," snapped Ginny coldly, any hint of former kindness towards the man before her missing from her voice.

"Forgive me your Majesty," he spoke quietly, "But I assumed you might not wish the few here to realize who you were."

"Then you should have addressed me as My Lady as I am still the Countess of Rosewood, despite any other titles I may bear as I have not given you leave to use my given name, regardless of any history we may share."

"As I said, I am sorry My Lady," he repeated quietly. "Perhaps we can move this discussion upstairs, where your cousin waits. She is eager to see you as I'm sure you are eager to see her after this time apart..." he continued, /-/Come on Gin, take the hint so we can go and you can get the woman and be back to Camelot, before the others decide to change their mind about the change of heart.../-/

"Fine. Lead me to my cousin."

"This way My Lady," he nodded and made his way upstairs and to a room at the end of the hall.

"Kiya, step back," Ginny ordered, the cheetah having stepped in front of her, blocking her way into the room having sensed something wasn't as it seemed. "Kiya," Ginny ordered a second time, the cheetah stepping back reluctantly allowing Ginny to step towards the door and open it before stepping inside.

Immediately across the room she saw Josephine sitting in a chair by the fireplace, watching her with wide eyes, but otherwise unmoving as she sat rather calmly. Behind Ginny, Harry frowned, she hadn't been that calm when he left to go downstairs to meet whoever came, instead she had been insisting it was a trap that Albus and the others were up to something and he was playing right into their hands...

"Josette!" Ginny cried as she raced over to her friend. "Josette it's time to go," she said quietly, trying to get her friend to stand up. "What did you…" she began to demand as she spun to face Harry, only to trail off when she took in the scene before her.

"Hello Ginny," Percy smiled, with him were half a dozen other men, and Blaise, who had a bloody nose but otherwise seemed unharmed, save for the fact he wasn't saying anything or moving really... Harry was between the group and the two women looking back and forth, confusion all over his face.

"What's going on?" he spoke quickly.

"Dumbledore sent us to escort my sister to see him. We found her husband when he appeared a few moments after you two left to come see the bitch," Ron sneered.

Blaise's eyes shot towards Ron, flaring at him for all he was worth without moving a muscle.

"Release him immediately," Ginny demanded. "He is the King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and I order you to release him."

"'Fraid we don't answer to you Ginny, we don't recognize any of you royals," Ron smirked.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded as he moved towards Ron, "For the love of Merlin let Zabini go, and undo whatever the hell you did to Lady Malfoy!"

"Sorry mate, we're under orders of Dumbledore, he wants Ginny, so he's going to get her. And Zabini here is gonna get what's coming to him."

"Wh.. What..." Harry just stared at Ron in shock.

"NO!" Ginny cried in anguish as she watched the men turn on Blaise and start punching and kicking him as he crumpled to the floor. She was prevented from reaching his side as Harry grabbed her around the waist, holding her back. "Kiya! Rickon! Oh Gods no! Aslan please…oh Blaise," Ginny sobbed as she watched them attack her husband.

"My Lady please, don't try to get in there, promise me you'll stay and I'll do my best to help him once I know you'll be safe," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Let me go," Ginny pleaded desperately through her tears as she struggled in vain to break Harry's hold on her. "Stop it! You're killing him! Oh gods…Blaise! Blaise you can't leave us…we need you Blaise…Blaise please…please don't leave us…_Let me go_!"

"_Ginny_!" Harry hissed to try and break through her panic, "I can't help him if you go charging in there without any magic to help you. They'll hurt you and not give a care. _Believe_ me I'm as upset about this as you; they used me as much as they used McGonagall to get someone here. Stay with your cousin, _please_, let me go help your husband before they _do_ kill him."

"Harry please _help_ him," Ginny pleaded, all thought of position and titles forgotten in her fear for her husband. "They _can't_ take him from us, please…_stop_ them…Harry _please_…we _need_ him…"

"Stay here," he nodded before moving towards the fray, sending many of his own comrades flying across the room and placing binding spells on as many as he could, the initial shock that Harry was attacking them keeping them from attacking him until Percy sent Harry flying across the room, hitting his head hard against the wall. Groaning he managed to cast a silent incantation to remove any spells on Josephine before passing out.

Josephine quickly sent spells at the remaining ones standing, as Ginny ran to Blaise's side, rising to follow after her, giving them space as she mentally assessed the full extent of his injuries, in the back of her mind the question echoed, what did Ginny mean by 'we'?

"Blaise?" Ginny called quietly through her tears as she carefully lifted him up and rested his head in her lap. "Blaise don't leave me, you can't leave me, not now, not when we need you most. Blaise please, you can't leave me, not now, not when you're going to be a daddy," she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Dr…" Blaise mumbled quietly, trying desperately to hold onto consciousness as he watched Ginny shake her head, letting him know she hadn't told him yet.

"I only just found out. Blaise you can't leave us…"

"By the Goddess," Josephine breathed, "Rest cousin, we'll get you back to Camelot and the Healers of Avalon, you'll hold your child I promise you," she continued determinedly, before she suddenly went flying across the room. Looking up from Blaise, Ginny saw more members of the Order, Moody this time among them, quickly casting counter spells on the others, a glance at Josephine found her once more unmoving as she stared at them, fear in her eyes once more.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Ginny through her tears as she held onto Blaise as tightly as she could. "We have done nothing to you. All we want is to live in peace. Narnia has done nothing to warrant such an attack on us."

"Narnia is a farce," Ron spat, "A lie your little friends made up to make you seem important. Well you're not, you never were, you're nothing but a Weasley like the rest of us, and even then you're a disgrace to the family. It's time you learned your place. Time you realized no one is going to take you away to be a princess when you're nothing more than a whore to them."

"How _dare_ you," hissed Ginny angrily. "I have ruled over Narnia for over four years you bastard. I am not a whore either. I am Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, the great-granddaughter of King Peter of Narnia, the granddaughter of Lord and Lady Prewett, the Countess of Rosewood, the Duchessa di Piancenza and the Marchioness of Wentworth," she seethed as she tightened her grip on Blaise's tunic.

"Riiight," Ron rolled his eyes, "Someone get the spoiled brat so we can get going, and someone grab Harry, whatever you did to make him turn on us..." he muttered as two of the men moved towards Ginny.

Ginny waited until the two men were close enough before pulling a dagger out of a hidden pocket in her cloak. She had found the dagger exploring Cair Paravel one day after she and Blaise had first arrived there and learned from Aslan that it had belonged to her great grand aunt Lucy. She didn't know what had made her decide to tuck it in her pocket before leaving but was grateful she had it as she slammed it into the foot of one of the men, twisting it as hard as she could as she pulled it out before throwing it towards the other man, hitting him square in the chest.

"Bloody Fuck!" Ron yelled, the Order members reacting as one to raise their wands and point them at Ginny, a dozen spells hitting her at the same time before she collapsed to the floor unconscious. "Someone get the chit and the others," he ordered as Moody went to get Harry, others helping the injured men while Percy went for Ginny. They filed out quickly, until only Ron was in the room, looking between Blaise and where Josephine glared at him for all her worth, "Relax _Majesty_," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "we won't hurt my sister, and you might just be able to save your cousin yet," he smirked before dropping a small glass ball that had been in his pocket, it bounced a bit, cracking but not breaking, inside a swirl of mist began to grow, "Not sure how long it will take, but that thing breaks open, all the spells will be counteracted, might even give you time to get him back to your precious Healers," he winked before strolling out of the room.

Minutes seemed to crawl by as Josephine focused solely on her cousin, sparing a momentary glance now and again towards the ball as the mists inside grew larger, pushing at the cracked glass surrounding the storm, soon it would prove too strong and break its hold, but would it be soon enough? They had blocked her magic, taken her voice and left her immobile, but she could still feel him through the bond of their blood, it was small in comparison to the bond she shared with her brother and nephew, but they had spent years strengthening it as best they could, just as she had with Gabrielle... and she could feel him, just there, hanging on but barely. Part of her knew she should focus on Lucius or Draco or Thomas, but that would be pulling her focus from Blaise and those moments... she couldn't risk it just to have him slip away without that one thread to hang on to until they got Ginny back, and Draco... she'd have to hurt the three of them later, when this was over and the memories weren't quite so painful, for not telling of the marriage. Then she owed them a party to celebrate, just the small group of them, they would be the ones to decide if a ball would be held to reveal it... There were other things, pulling on her mind, reminding her of the consequences of their marriage; that Draco could not claim the throne now, she'd have to push harder for Lucius to marry once more or else the thrones would pass to her children, but that was not as it was meant to be, one of each... NO! She couldn't listen to the voices now! She pushed them back, focusing fully on him, sending what strength she could, the hope she could... She felt the spells leaving before she actually heard the sound of tinkering glass, hitting every surface of the room as it exploded. She was up and by his side before the last of the fragments fell to the ground, "Hang on cugino (cousin)," she urged him before carefully stretching out alongside him, wrapping an arm across his waist while taking his hand between their bodies, then focusing on home, apparating from the room.

"By the Goddess!" Regulus yelled when he heard the pop, jumping half a dozen feet before he focused on what had appeared in the room, "Oh by the Mother's blood, Josephine," he rushed towards them.

"Summon the Healers," she ordered as she moved back, "He's near gone Reg, please," she focused on him. He nodded before rushing to write a quick note and send it to Avalon while summoning an elf to send for the Healer there in the castle. The Castle Healer appeared momentarily, shooing them from Blaise's side as he set to work, Priestesses from Avalon arrived just after, but she was already heading towards where Regulus last knew them to be, meeting with the Lady in Lucius' private study.

"My Lady Queen, let me warn them," Regulus asked as they walked down the halls, staying with protocol as there were ears that could hear here.

"There isn't time, send some people to the Three Broomsticks, upstairs is Seraphine and Kiya, I didn't bring them with me, focused on Blaise first, they're probably going crazy unable to get here..." she countered as she stopped outside Lucius' study, "Go, and be careful we need to figure out who the damn spy is, I am going to enjoy making the traitor talk," she swore darkly before raising her hand to the doorknob as Regulus nodded and hurried away. As much as he knew he should warn the others, he was more loyal to her and he had her requests to fulfil.

Just as she started to open the door, she was thrown back, not harshly but just enough, by a spell of some sorts, the door opening and closing quickly to reveal her husband, "Thomas?" she frowned before being pulled close, "I can't breathe my love," she whispered after a few minutes of simply embracing him. "Why are you here? Why aren't we just in there?" she asked once he set her down on her feet.

"We had to give time for Lucius to leave and some means to allow him to see and be involved with the coming conversation was arranged, without him being in the room."

"Okay... beyond confused," she nodded slowly, "But I don't care if he's out, he better be cause I have a nephew to go tell his wife has been kidnapped and his husband is near death and... oh I don't want to do that," she took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders, "Make sure Lucia is gone, I need to tell him as soon as I can."

Thomas nodded, completely lost as to the comments about Draco and wondering if his wife had lost it while she had been held, but simply turned to open the door, finding Lucius gone but his head appearing in the fireplace. That was exceedingly simple... Reaching back he took her hand and opened the door completely to let her in, the moment she spotted Draco though she was across the room, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry mon neveu (my nephew)," she whispered, "We never saw what was right in front of us..." she continued as she stepped back, "Sit, please..."

"Zia (Aunt)?" asked Draco worriedly, sensing something wasn't right.

"The Order had McGonagall send a letter here, Ginny must have gotten it. They told Harry they were letting me go, the fool didn't realize..." she sighed, "Ginny came, and Blaise after her, I'm so sorry my love, they've taken Ginny and Blaise... I couldn't get him here as fast as I wanted they had me unable to move, the moment I could though I brought him, the Healers are with him... I'm so sorry mon neveu (my nephew)," she whispered once more.

"Is he still alive? Is she?" Draco asked as he sunk bonelessly into the chair behind him, a cheetah appearing from the shadows behind him and taking up position next to him, resting his head on Draco's lap, Draco's hand going to his head unconsciously.

"Barely, but I have faith in the Healers, I sent word to Avalon, the most gifted have come, he will live," she swore, "She was as well when I saw her, I do not think they intend to harm her, especially now that they know..." she trailed off. Was it her place to tell? She should let Blaise, would her cousin even remember the words one of his mates, his loves, had spoken...

"Now that they know what Zia (Aunt)?" demanded Draco, rising to his feet once more. "What is it they know?"

"He should tell you, _she_ should tell you, it shouldn't be me," she sighed heavily, "She's with child my love, she had just learned, told him as hope to hang on for the three of you..."

"_NO_!" Draco raged as he stalked towards Lucius' desk, picked up a crystal paperweight, spun around and threw it as hard as he could towards the fireplace, the paperweight shattering into tiny pieces as it hit the mantle.

"Majesty please," pleaded the cheetah quietly as it stepped in front of Draco, drawing his attention. "You must remain calm. You cannot help them if you cannot think clearly and to do that you must remain calm."

"Aslan forgive me and protect them," Draco said quietly.

"He does, he will," Josephine promised as she rose, pulling him gently back towards the couch, brushing a hand through his hair soothingly, "The Goddess and Aslan will watch over them all my love."

"Um..." Lucius began quietly from the fireplace after a few moments, still blinking from the unexpected display of light from the crystal shards that had fallen in front of his 'head', "Perhaps I'm more tired than I thought from the lack of sleep this past week, but I think I missed something... something rather important..."

"You and me both," Thomas agreed quietly.

"What is there to be confused about?" The Lady spoke up for the first time since Josephine had joined them, "Our young Dragon has been joined with the Fair one and our young Wolf, it is as it was meant to be, three joined as one, as the Goddess herself is three, the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone. They are one, and will be until the end of all."

"Wait, just to make sure I translated that right in my head, you and Ginny and Blaise are married?" Thomas clarified.

"When?" Lucius asked quietly.

"How too?"

"Now is _not_ the time for questions," Josephine snapped at her two Kings, "Later, when Ginny is back and Blaise is well."

"We've been married for a little over a year," Draco said quietly, his eyes downcast so he wouldn't risk meeting his father's gaze, knowing of his past relationship with Ginny. "We got together for the first time two weeks after the coronation."

"Perhaps speaking of happier times might bring peace to your soul even for the shortest of time, and hope to your heart," The Lady spoke gently.

"I don't know why I tracked her down the way that I did, I just knew that after seeing her again at the coronation I had to speak with her. I had to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Josephine asked softly as she continued to brush her fingers through his hair, reaching where it ended at his shoulders only to reach up and repeat the movement; as he in turn stroked the fur of his own companion from Narnia, another thing she hadn't noticed, another thing that stabbed at her to how much she had been blind.

"That I loved her," he said simply.

_**glgl Flashback glgl**_

He had been visiting Cair Paravel quite frequently over the couple weeks since the coronation and was slowly learning his way around the castle without the use of a guide. When Blaise had been called away to deal with a matter of state on this most recent visit, Draco decided to take advantage of his new found knowledge of the castle and seek out the absent Queen. He knew Ginny was in the castle, he had seen her not an hour before making her way through one of the private passages that were reserved for the Royal family and their guests. Silently he made his way along the passage towards the one door he was looking for, knocking quickly before he could change his mind about what he was doing.

"Draco?" Ginny asked in surprise when she opened the door and found him standing on the other side, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"My Lady Queen," Draco greeted with a small bow. "May I speak with you privately?"

"Of course," Ginny said stepping back to allow Draco to step through the door. "I'm alone except for Kiya, she never leaves my side just as Rickon never leaves Blaise. They know everything that goes on in these rooms, we keep no secrets from them in any way," she explained when she noticed Draco eyeing the cheetah lying by the fireplace, who had placed her head back on her paws when she saw that her Mistress was in no danger. "What is it you wished to talk about?" she asked closing the door.

"My Lady…"

"Ginny. In these rooms you may call me Ginny," she told him.

"Ginny," he said.

"Better," she smiled as she walked over to the chair she had been sitting in earlier and retook her seat, not quite in the same way she had been sitting before as she suddenly felt like slouching was not the most appropriate position to be seen in. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she prompted again.

"This isn't easy for me to say but I haven't been completely honest with you Ginny," Draco said as he sat on the edge of the chair opposite Ginny.

"About what?" asked Ginny in worried curiosity.

"Do you remember our conversation in the garden at Camelot the day my father and aunt were crowned?"

"I do. You told me that you told Simeon those things because you were angry at my brother and because I was a Weasley and basically had no right to be a noble," Ginny said.

"I wasn't completely honest about why I told Simeon what I did," Draco said quietly.

"Draco…"

"I did it because I'm in love with you," he said quickly before he could chicken out, his eyes downcast, not wanting to look into Ginny's eyes for fear of what he would see there.

"You what?" asked Ginny is disbelief, not sure she had heard him right, rising to her feet and starting to pace before the fire.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, I just refused to acknowledge it," he told her as he watched her pace.

"But you hate me!" Ginny cried as she threw her hands up in the air. "You've hated me for as long as I've known you! You were one of the few people who actually bothered to take the time to notice me and all you ever did was pick on me and tease me and make my life a living hell."

"You think I don't know that!" countered Draco as he stood up and took a hold of Ginny's arms to stop her pacing. "Think about it Ginny. You said it yourself. I was one of the only people to take a notice of you. Why do you think that was?"

"Because I was a Weasley and another target for your hatred," countered Ginny.

"I thought so too at first until you up and disappeared from Hogwarts so suddenly. That's when I finally realized what I felt for you and what I was doing with all those altercations. I _saw_ you Ginny. I've _always_ seen you, the _real_ you and I was trying to draw you out of the shadows. Someone as fiery as you should not be relegated to the shadows. A fire like yours needs to be unleashed, not extinguished."

"Draco…" Ginny found her words suddenly cut off as Draco let go of her arms and took her head in his hands and pulled her towards him, kissing her fiercely, his arms encircling her moments later as he deepened the kiss. Ginny's mind was racing. She couldn't believe that Draco was actually kissing her and that she wasn't trying to stop him, in fact she was quite enjoying it, feeling herself slowly giving in to his ever deepening kiss.

"No need to stop on my account," Blaise smirked from the doorway when Ginny and Draco broke for air a few minutes later.

"Blaise," Ginny said worriedly as she stepped back from Draco and started towards her husband. "I swear it's not what it looked like."

"It looked to me like the two of you were quite enjoying the kiss," Blaise shrugged nonchalantly before he stepped into the room, the door swinging shut behind him as he started walking towards Ginny.

"He was taking advantage of me Blaise, just like his father did," Ginny said as she walked up to Blaise, trying to stop him from advancing any further.

"Ginny..." Draco whispered, hurt evident in his voice, "I thought you had stopped comparing me to my father..." hurt turning to defeat.

"Draco I…" Ginny began spinning around to face him. "I didn't…I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to hurt you it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked quietly.

"Draco…your father…he…" she began as she stopped in front of him, hesitating, unsure if she should take his hand or not.

"There's a reason Ginny reacted the way that she did when your father insisted on dancing with her at his coronation Draco," Blaise said as he stepped up behind Ginny, his hands resting reassuringly on her hips.

"What's that?" asked Draco quietly.

"The night of the Winter Ball, after you spoke with Simeon, his reaction was rather…painful," Ginny said.

"Painful how?"

"He hit her Draco…hard," Blaise said.

"Thomas found me and helped me from the room, keeping the eyes of everyone away from me. He left me in your father's study, not realizing that he was in there. He was livid when he learned what Simeon had done. I was so nervous. This wasn't the first time we'd been alone together and I was afraid of what he might do, especially when he backed me against the window," Ginny said.

"He didn't…"

"No. You're mother walked in before anything could happen. He hid me from her view so she didn't know I was there," Ginny said. "Your aunt showed up a few minutes later and took me upstairs. What she failed to tell me was that it was your father's rooms she'd left me in."

"Bleedin' hell, I'll smack her bloody head," Draco grumbled darkly.

"She was only doing what she thought I wanted Draco," Ginny told him.

"What you wanted?" he asked in disbelief.

"Draco, back at the start of the school year I ran into your father at Hogwarts and I mean I literally ran into him. I don't know what I was thinking but I kissed him…"

"Brave girl," he smiled, "Well now that comment about running into Malfoys makes sense now..." he continued wryly.

"I thought for sure your father was going to kill me and I honestly didn't care. I think in a way I wanted him to because it would mean I wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

"He obviously didn't kill you," observed Draco.

"No he didn't. In fact he did nothing at first. I started to walk away only to find myself suddenly pinned to the wall and being kissed like there was no tomorrow."

"What does this have to do with my aunt leaving you in my father's rooms?" asked Draco curiously.

"My guess is I must have been talking in my sleep or something and she overheard me," Ginny shrugged.

"So what happened when my father found you in his rooms?"

"What I thought I wanted at the time but certainly not what I was expecting," Ginny said quietly.

"Your father made love to Ginny that night," Blaise said.

"He then proceeded to throw me out of his rooms first thing the next morning telling me to forget it ever happened and to keep my distance from him if I knew what was good for me," Ginny said.

"And unbeknownst to either of them, your father and mother were never bonded since she was involved with Snape since before they were married. When Ginny returned to school after the holidays, your father used the bond that was formed between them that night to proceed to torment Ginny in what she believed were her dreams, not knowing that it was in fact happening," explained Blaise.

"I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't make them stop so I tried to end it permanently. When that didn't work is when I agreed to marry Harry thinking that if I showed him I was moving on he would leave me alone."

"I remember the party. I also remember the two of you disappearing partway into it after watching Potter spend his entire time with Granger and not his fiancée," commented Draco.

"I asked Ginny to marry me that night," Blaise said.

"I agreed on the basis that Blaise make love to me right away, that instant. I thought it would make the dreams stop. I was wrong. I fell asleep in Blaise's arms only to wake up in your father's. I tried to fight him off but I wasn't strong enough and he had me pinned to a table. When I woke again I was back in Blaise's arms. I panicked. I knew I'd never get away from your father if I stayed. It was then that I realized the times with your father weren't dreams, that they were real, that they really happened," Ginny said as she went to wipe away an escaping tear only to have Draco gently do it for her.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly, sharing a concerned look with Blaise over Ginny's head.

"My wrists were red and raw from where he'd pinned me to the table," Ginny said quietly. "I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. Only Blaise ran after me. He caught me by the forest, which is when we came across a centaur who told us about Cair Paravel and how my coming had been foretold."

"Ginny decided to come here and I refused to leave her side so I came along. We've been here ever since," Blaise said giving Ginny a comforting squeeze. "The night of the Coronation, Aslan married us and told us that the bond we formed that night will supercede all bonds before it. As long as our love stays true, your father has no hold over Ginny."

"I am sorry for all the pain my father put you through Ginny," Draco said as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear. Sharing another look with Blaise over Ginny's head, he placed his finger under Ginny's chin and gently encouraged her head up, closing the distance between them.

Realizing what Draco was about to do Ginny went to take a step back only to find she couldn't as Blaise was still standing directly behind her, his hands on her hips. Ginny found herself feeling rather uncomfortable when Draco's lips gently touched hers knowing that her husband was standing right there watching another man kiss his wife. Ginny thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she felt Blaise's hands move off her hips and up her sides before starting to work on the laces on the back of her dress as he began planting kisses along her collarbone as Draco continued to kiss her. When Draco broke the kiss moments later she felt her dress slowly falling to the floor as she felt one hand wrap around her stomach and another around her back, looking up she was surprised to see Draco and Blaise locked in their own heated kiss, a kiss that looked as if it was familiar and yet still filled with passion. Ginny whimpered at the sight of the two men locked in a passionate kiss, drawing them from it momentarily only to have them turn that passion towards her as they laid her down on the pillows piled in front of the fireplace, taking up positions on either side of her. None of them noticing Kiya quietly rise from her spot and make her way towards the door, spending the night in front of it, ensuring that no one would dare disturb her mistress and her lovers.

_**glgl End Flashback glgl**_

"Knew I was imagining things when you visited in Boston," Josephine grumbled lightly under her breath, winking at Draco when he glanced at her, "I'm happy for you mon neveu (nephew), for all of you. Course that doesn't mean there won't be a few issues we have to deal with now that you're a King of Narnia..." she glanced towards Lucius, "but they can wait until after we are all back safely in Camelot's halls and you can go home to Cair Paravel with your beloveds."

"I would like to see Blaise," Draco said quietly.

"I'll take him," Regulus spoke from the doorway, "The Healers have done all they can, want to give him time to rest before continuing to administer spells to make his healing faster, but he shall live. He is awake but won't be for long, and is asking for you my King," he continued quietly. "My Lady Queen, I have the information you asked for, I'll return with it..."

"Of course," she nodded before watching her nephew.

Without a word Draco rose from his chair, the cheetah rising with him and following Draco silently as his King made his way out of the room.

"So..." she began once both were gone, "Now that we've covered the insanity of my cousin being nearly killed and one of my closest friends being held by the same bastards that just held me hostage for over a week... which I was in Godric's Hollow I think, not sure where exactly, doubt they're there but..." she realized she probably should have mentioned that already.

"I'll go, arrange a team. They need to explain..." Thomas glanced between her and the two other occupants before leaving.

"Explain what exactly?" she frowned.

"There is a spell about you my Lady Queen," The Lady began, "Our seers saw it just in time. They that took you placed it, a mix of a spell and potion you may not remember taking. It is keyed to your bonds to the High King and your King. If the three of you are in a room together, it will kill you all."

"You're kidding me, _right_?" she stared at her incredulous, "Lucia she's joking, this is all some really big let's pick on the newly found member of the family deal _right_?"

"I'm afraid not Josephine," Lucius sighed.

"You know, I was in the middle of planning how I'm going to torture my little traitor into revealing everything he or she knew. Also planning how I'm going to kill the youngest male Weasley quite slowly if his older brothers didn't mind and Gin wouldn't mind letting me have the honour, still not sure who's going to get the third son... Planning how I'm going to tease Gin and Dra and Blaise about this for the rest of our lives was the bright spot in my mind... but you know, this just managed to completely take even that away... Can I _please_ kill Dumbledore, slowly, painfully, indefinitely?"

"Once we get our hands on him, he's yours Josephine."

"Goody, although I suppose I could let you have him and just focus on _Molly_," she growled. "Oh dear God, she was one of my captors... Zut! She has Ginny now..." she realized, her heart dropping. "Oh by the Goddess Lucia, if we loose her... it will take Draco and Blaise with her, a part of us will go too, and everything we have done will be lost."

"You think Molly would harm her own daughter?" asked Lucius.

"You think she still sees Ginny as her child when Ginny not only betrayed her and studied the way of Nobility but claimed the title of Rosewood and the monarchy of Narnia, taking four of her brothers with her into our world?" she countered quietly before sighing, "Where are you brother mine? Thomas is gone and will be for a while, I _need_ to see you, you've been lost from my mind too long, and the first time since the day I came into this world... Please, while I can before we can figure out a means to avoid the three of us together, at least until we manage to figure out how to counteract the bomb I essentially am."

"I'm in my sitting room," Lucius replied.

She nodded before rising, "Can you please let Thomas know when he returns?" she focused on her friend and the one she had trusted to watch over Avalon.

"As you wish my Lady Queen," she nodded. "May the Goddess watch over you," she continued quietly so only Josephine could hear, before Josephine left and made her way to the sitting room.

"Lucia?" she asked as she entered the room.

"I'm here," Lucius said holding his glass up so his sister would know he was sitting in the chair that had its back to the door.

"Get your arse off that chair or else I'm going to be sitting on your lap hugging you," she spoke as she crossed the room. "Course considering in all honesty I'm ready to collapse, that might not be a bad thing..." she continued thoughtfully as she reached the chair.

"Sit," Lucius instructed as he took a drink of the whiskey that was in his glass.

She raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was giving permission or not, but said screw it for the moment and promptly dropped down to sit in the chair with him, wrapping her arms around his neck before he had a chance to say anything, "You have no idea how much I was lost without you there in the back of my mind mon frère (brother)."

"And I you i miei cari angioletti (my beloved angel)," Lucius replied. "I've lost her completely haven't I?" he asked quietly, his gaze on the fire.

"In this life," she agreed softly, letting her head rest on his shoulder, "We tried brother mine, but she is where she belongs in this life, as much as we wish things might be different for the sake of your heart."

"It was never my intention to drive her into the arms of Blaise and my son," he sighed.

"Yours or mine. But sometimes, our intentions have nothing when it comes to Her will."

"If I had only known…"

"What would you have done different?" she asked softly, hoping by talking and getting these things out it might make it easier for him to move on in this life, and perhaps the others to come.

"I would have rid myself of Narcissa all the sooner and then would have been free to be with Ginevra in the way we both wanted instead of tormenting her the way that I did and driving her into the arms of others."

"Then perhaps the blame could be traced back to me, you were blind to what was going on, but had I raised a fuss before, even a quiet one within the family, you _would_ have left her. Instead I simply tried to murder your former wife the majority of my childhood before finally threatening her and leaving to spend my time in Avalon and on sabbatical."

"I treated her horribly and I will never forgive myself for it. I stood there, watching her as my words destroyed the fire inside of her, the fire I saw burning inside her that day she first kissed me at Hogwarts. I watched as she crumbled before me and I did nothing to stop it. I broke her heart and stomped on the pieces as I threw her out of my rooms that morning."

"I know." she agreed simply. "But you are a good man."

"I don't believe Ginevra, your cousin or my son would agree with you," Lucius sighed.

"I'm fairly certain I know my cousin _and_ your son well enough to see they would recognize that while what you did to Ginny _was_ horrible, it does not mean you are a _bad_ man, you were weak, you made a mistake. _Contrary_ to the belief of many in this world who follow us, we're _not_ perfect brother mine. As for Ginny, perhaps not now, but perhaps someday she too will be able to look back and see that you _are_ a good man, even after all that has happened."

"She will need to be in a room with me for longer than five minutes for that happen Josephine and I don't see that happening any time soon, her current situation not included as I know my son well enough to know he won't rest until his Queen is returned to him."

"Dear Lucia, she will be returned, of that I am sure. And I did not say it would happen tomorrow, but given time, when she has more proof that the bond between you can not be accessed, that you will not do what you did that night at the Ball will not be repeated. Then she'll start to trust, slowly but surely."

"Did you learn anything about why they wanted Ginevra while they were holding you?"

"I didn't even know they wanted her. I didn't see many of the Order members after first waking, saw Dumbledore once, mostly just my _guards_," she muttered darkly, "Oh, your former wife's lover says hello..." she sighed, pushing those hours aside she couldn't go there now... "Then today Potter showed up, led me out of the house and took me to Hogsmeade, to Rosmerta's, he went to meet whoever came and cast the spells on me so I couldn't help. From what was said there though, I think they want to use her to try and take us down, even if their plan to use me as a murder weapon worked... Ronald wants to punish her for betraying the family," she admitted at last.

"Let the Goddess protect Ginevra and take pity on her family for my son and your cousin surely will not."

"I shall gladly dance around their graves, after I have had my own revenge..." she agreed evenly.

"Josphine? Lord Lucius?" Regulus' voice spoke from the doorway behind them. Josephine stretched up to look over the chair to see him. "Forgive me for intruding, but Minerva McGonagall is here, she asked to speak with you my Lady, and insisted that your guard be called."

She frowned, looking down at Lucius before focusing on Regulus, "Have her brought here, and the others when they have gathered, and if you can have Thomas join us through the fireplace as we did earlier." Regulus nodded before turning and leaving and she focused on her brother once more, "If Minerva is seeking us out..."

"I know," he nodded before helping her stand and following her, Thomas' head appeared moments after before a knock at the door drew all of their attention.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday September 3rd, 1999  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Entrance Hall  
>4:15 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

Another aggravated sigh accompanied Minerva McGonagall's spinning on her heels to cross the Entrance Hall for what seemed the hundredth time. Someone from Camelot should have been here by now, and yet she was still waiting for them. "By the Gods," she threw her hands up suddenly, glancing over as a student scrambled back the way they had come.

Whoever had come, it was likely they either came by Floo which would mean Rosmerta's, or apparated, but odds were Rosmerta would still know if any of the monarchy suddenly appeared in Hogsmeade. Making her way quickly towards her office she sent a letter off to the witch before returning to the Entrance Hall to wait. Sighing softly she glanced around the hall, remembering years gone by when she was simply the Deputy Headmistress and teacher, instead of the Headmistress. She missed her classes, missed the simplicity of knowing she was on the right side, fighting the evil that was the Dark Lord. But now things were so very different…

She had to admit, many of the changes Lucius and Josephine had made were for the better, she and Rosmerta would discuss it whenever she went down to the village. And the Dark Lord as he was once known seemed to be a different man completely since his relationship with the former Countess de Winters. That didn't mean she could simply forget the things he had done, but she was also looking at other aspects, the anger that Albus held against the Malfoys, something she had never seen in him before, even against the former Dark Lord. Avalon had returned, as had Narnia, two things she thought to never see in her lifetime, just as her grandmother and her grandmother before her had never seen, never even expected her great-niece and her descendants to witness.

Another sigh, she changed directions only to stop at the sight of the owl flying into the room and watched as it landed next to her. Taking the letter she sent the owl back on it's way, reading the quick message from Rosmerta explaining the Queen of Narnia herself had shown up in her Floo, meeting Harry /-/Why was Harry there?/-/ and he led her upstairs to meet her cousin, not long after they went upstairs the King of Narnia had shown up only to be assaulted by Order members stepping out of the shadows and they took him upstairs. Yelling and fighting later, a second group had joined those upstairs and then later everyone came downstairs with Ginny in tow and an unconscious Harry, no sign of the guest Harry had escorted into the building under cloak or Blaise Zabini. She wasn't able to go anywhere as some of them stuck around for a drink, much to her annoyance honestly, when she was finally free she started upstairs only to have her Floo come back to life, this time with a group of former Death Eaters turned royal guard. She just pointed, they returned with the High Queen's companion and Ginny's companion, both of whom had arrived with Ginny, but no sign of Blaise or the other person. Her room though was a complete mess when she had looked.

She set the letter down, slowly looking around the room, she had called this school home since she herself was eleven for the most part, followed the lead of the Headmasters before her, followed Albus Dumbledore without question for the better part of the last fifty years. When it had come down to it though, she had chosen the school over him, putting her students first. She thought they had understood though, she supported the Order, even as she watched the changes for the better in their world. And then today she got that letter from Albus telling her to write and tell them they were willing to do an exchange, she hadn't questioned, and now it seemed she should have… Harry being involved was never mentioned, torturing Blaise Zabini was never mentioned, taking Ginny was never mention… They had used her. She couldn't deny it… And it wouldn't be long before someone from Camelot came looking for answers when they found out she had been the one to send the letter, putting the school at risk… her students at risk.

"Merlin's blood Albus, have you truly lost your mind? You once said this school was the most important thing to you…" she spoke to the silence of the room. Her decision was made before she realized she was even considering it, turning she made her way up to her office to contact the Deputy Headmaster and inform him she would be away and he was in charge, and to not let anyone on or off the property until she returned unless it was someone on behalf of Camelot as they couldn't deny them. A bit of Floo powder and she was on her way to Camelot, being taken to see one of the High Queen's advisors, one she recognized immediately as a certain member of the Black family believed dead. She'd wonder about it later, as she was quickly ushered to a private study before being led to another room.

Regulus opened the door and let her in before stepping back into the hallway, leaving her in the room with the High King and Queen, the former Dark Lord's head floating in the fireplace.

**glglglgl**

"Welcome to Camelot Headmistress McGonagall," greeted Lucius.

"My Lord King, my Lady Queen, my King," she inclined her head to each of them. "I have an urgent matter with which to speak to you, before you are led to believe that I am involved in a plot I am not. For the sake of my school..."

Josephine glanced at her brother before nodding towards one of the empty chairs, "Have a seat Headmistress McGonagall," she instructed quietly. Minerva nodded and moved to sit as Lucius and Josephine took seats by each other, across from her. "What is it you wish to tell us?"

"I received a letter this morning, from Albus Dumbledore, instructing me to send a message to Queen Ginevra specifically as to information I had, that I needed to speak with her. To be honest I didn't quite understand _why_ it was he was so insistent that she come to Hogwarts but, I thought it was better to simply not question. An unwise decision looking back on it. I have long considered Albus a dear friend and leader, but now... I have seen the changes since you took the throne, seen the return of not only Avalon but Narnia, you are not destroying the world, instead saving it... And after today, I can no longer follow a man who seems to have a hatred for those who are honestly making our world a better place." she paused to sigh, "I did not know of what was to happen in Hogsmeade, Rosmerta explained what had happened when I wrote to see if anyone had arrived from Camelot. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I honestly did not know of Harry and I'm assuming you my Lady Queen were the figure Rosmerta saw him bring, I did not know you would be waiting for her, that they would..."

"And yet you sent for Queen Ginevra, when she has no ability to speak for Camelot, only for Narnia and they wanted to barter for the High Queen herself? Did you not consider sending for me or for her husband?" questioned Lucius.

"To be honest I assumed she might tell all of you when she got the letter. I simply addressed it to her on the envelope; the letter itself was to all of you. I was following Albus, you don't question him, well I didn't," she corrected herself. "It was a mistake that I will likely never make up for, but I have information that might be able to help in some small matter. I have heard rumours these many months as to who the spy within the High Queen's bodyguards is..."

"What do you know?" Thomas demanded from the fireplace.

"It's a woman; she wants to see your Majesty dead as you stole him from her as Lavender told me she heard. I myself overheard Andromeda complaining to Tonks about her sisters, plural, being around all the time..." she finished with a sigh.

"Narcissa did not take her exile well," commented Lucius.

"Perhaps we should have put her out of her misery at the time," Josephine suggested before looking towards the fireplace, "Why are you growling my love?" she frowned.

"Bellatrix," Thomas answered on a growl in the fireplace before a knock on the door drew everyone's attention.

"Sisters," Josephine realized, Andromeda only had two, her former sister-in-law and her current bodyguard.

"Enter," Lucius instructed as they rose once more, the three 'royals' realizing where this was going, if it was true.

"My Lord King, My Lady Queen, the Queen's bodyguards are here," Regulus spoke after he opened the door.

"Send them in," Josephine nodded before retaking her seat, a moment later Alexander Avery entered first, followed by the Lestranges, Rebastian, Rodulphus, and Bellatrix herself. Sara and Melissa rounded out the group, reminding Josephine that Walden had been lost that day. "Later we must do something to honour MacNair," she looked over at her brother then Regulus, the latter nodding.

"My Lady Queen, it pleases us all to have you returned to us," Rabastian spoke as he bent slightly.

"Thank you Rabastian," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix glared at Minerva.

"I requested an audience with the High King and High Queen," she answered coolly.

"Is that wise? She is a known sympathizer of Dumbledore," Bellatrix focused on the three.

"You question the decisions of your Queen?" Josephine questioned quietly, a hard edge to her words though.

"Of course not my Lady Queen," Rodolphus spoke up for his wife.

"I think I would prefer to hear your wife's response Rodolphus," she countered quietly.

"I would never question my Queen's decisions," Bellatrix responded, "I am just worried for your safety and the safety of our King."

Minerva gave a sort of snort 'hrump' thing that had Josephine glancing at her before focusing on her guards once more. "Headmistress McGonagall actually had a bit of interesting information to give to us."

"About the Order?" Regulus spoke up.

"How do we know she's not here on the Order's behalf, trying to trick you!"

"Because unlike the other members of Dumbledore's ranks I spent my time with recently, I see the honesty in her spirit Bellatrix," she remarked coolly,

"What information does she have my Lady?" Regulus continued, ignoring Bellatrix's outburst for now.

"It seems the spy who betrayed my trip last week, has someone in the Order who was complaining about them, a relative, well two actually. I'm not quite sure what disappoints me more, the fact that one of my own would betray me, or that it would be one whose blood flows through my nephew's veins."

Immediately, Regulus and the other bodyguards turned towards Bellatrix who merely rolled her eyes. "You would believe this follower of Dumbledore over me? I've loyally followed your King for decades; the Prince is my own blood. Why would I betray you my Lady Queen?"

Josephine smirked as she rose, "I suspect any number of reasons honestly," she began conversationally, "Perhaps because Draconis passed your family's title to Regulus instead of to you, denying you and yours a place within the court. Perhaps because your sister has been disgraced and left to live in shame for the rest of her life due to my revelation of her affair with Snape... Then again, perhaps it is because for far too many years your eye has wandered from your husband, you once thought yourself worthy of the Dark Lord himself, that he would choose you above all others by his side. Of course this was before everything with Potter and the years he spent trapped between life and death. Hope sprang new didn't it though? When Thomas was returned completely to the world of the living... And he still didn't choose you... Instead he chose _me_..."

"A spoiled selfish brat," Bellatrix spat, Josephine merely raised an eyebrow as she stopped her own speech, "You _tricked_ him, cast a spell over him, made him into this... this _disgusting_ shell of his former self. And for what? You're nothing more than a stupid child born into the right family, you don't deserve it, you never _did_. You betray your class, associating with a mudblood loving Weasley bitch, made everyone accept her as a _noble_... pathetic... And you... you're just a common, pathetic, Order _whore_, and even then you couldn't satisfy them _could_ you? I heard them complaining about how frigid you were; makes one wonder how you even keep the Dark Lord in your bed. The Gods know he had darker tastes than an innocent little wallflower like you could know. Then _again_ perhaps you do, maybe you let him do things to you that would make your mother blush, tie you down like Snape and the others did… course then again _considering_ the fact you still left them wanting, perhaps not..."

"How dare you speak that way to your superior," snarled Lucius, who with a flick of his wrist had Bella flying back and pinned her to the wall.

"She's not my superior," Bellatrix growled.

"She is a Queen of Camelot and the Lady of Avalon," sneered Lucius as he increased the pressure holding Bella to the wall. "She is your superior in every sense of the word as is the Countess of Rosewood. Now where are your little minions holding Queen Ginevra hostage?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. She's going to get everything she deserves."

"You better pray to whatever Gods you worship that she and her child comes out of this alive because if not, I will not stop my son or Mr. Zabini from doing whatever they desire to earn retribution on you and everyone you support," Lucius hissed.

"Your son my Lord King?" Rodolphus asked quietly, he, his brother, and the other bodyguards coming out of their shock at everything they had heard.

"My son will not take kindly to even the slightest harm coming to his wife and child I can assure you. You are just lucky he is not present in this room as we speak Bella, for if he was your life would be forfeit but I dare not pull him from his bedside vigil."

"Merciful Mother Goddess," Rodulphus and Rabastian whispered in sync, "You witch!" Rodolphus growled as he focused on his wife. "I put up with your adultery for years, I wouldn't shame my family name with a divorce. But you betrayed our Queen to a fate..." he shook his head in disgust, "You're own nephew's child may die, you never loved me, I'm not that stupid to believe it, but you loved your sister, her grandchild is the one in the hands of those cretins... you know something..."

"Oh grow up Rodolphus, you're as stupid as she is," Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Enough," Josephine spoke evenly, "Take her to the dungeons, Fenrir can find out anything she knows."

"Make sure he leaves her alive. I want my son to have the pleasure of deciding her final fate," Lucius instructed.

"Of course your Majesty," Sarah Wilkes nodded before casting a silencing spell on Bellatrix and an Imperius, then leading the way to the dungeons with the rest of the guard, save Rodolphus and Regulus.

"Forgive me my Queen, I did not know," Rodolphus spoke quietly once they were gone.

"I do not blame you Rodolphus, nor does anyone present here. Your actions proved where your heart lies," Josephine smiled.

"Thank you my Lady Queen," he nodded, "I'll be just outside when you wish to leave," he continued before making his way out the door into the hall.

"I know I have no right to say this, but I am so very sorry," Minerva spoke up softly after a few moments of silence.

"You're right, you haven't earned the right to apologize," Josephine looked towards her, "But you are on that path, my thanks for revealing Bellatrix. The question now is what do you want? The Order will learn that Bellatrix was revealed, and it won't take long for them to figure out it was you."

"That's true," she nodded, "I came here already knowing that I had made my choice your Majesty. Albus put the students at risk with his plans. The school and its students are my first priority, I came here to give you what I know and to offer any services I might provide, with the hope that you might allow me to remain with my students as I have."

/-/Brother mine?/-/ Josephine focused her thoughts on the bond between her and Lucius, /-/What do you think?/-/

/-/I see no reason why she shouldn't. She was used, it was not her intention to deceive us or Queen Ginevra,/-/ he replied.

/-/I agree. And perhaps while I do not wish to ask her to put her life at risk, she can find information for us still, not all in the Order might realize she isn't exactly on their side./-/

/-/I would trade her life for Ginevra's in an instant to ensure my son's happiness,/-/ Lucius replied.

/-/True. True/-/ she agreed before focusing on Minerva. "We agree, you may return and lead your school, but we ask that any information you have or may find, you let us know immediately."

"Of course Majesty, thank you my Lady Queen, my Lord King," she inclined her head to them.

"Someone needs to inform Draco of the situation," sighed Lucius tiredly after Minerva had left.

"I'll go," Josephine nodded, she smiled at both of them before making her way from the room, Seraphine waiting on the other side and she dropped down to the ground to greet her companion before the door hid her from their view.

"Would you be particularly upset if a number of people turned up dead? Once I get my stubborn wife to eventually admit who it was that Bellatrix spoke of, besides _Snape_…" Thomas asked after a moment of silence.

"Not in the slightest. None of them are high enough for their disappearances to be noticed or make a difference," Lucius said.

"Good," he nodded decisively. "Once she has spoken with Draco and Blaise, if you need her she'll be in her chambers. She'll see a Healer of her own and rest if I have to use Imperius on her. If you need to talk to someone besides her, as much as I know you two are each other's greatest confidant and comfort, I'm here if you wish my friend."

"See to your wife Thomas," Lucius instructed.

"Good day my Lord," Thomas replied before disappearing from the fireplace.

"For your sake my son, I hope we find young Ginevra soon, before any real harm comes to her," Lucius sighed quietly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday September 3rd, 1999  
>Camelot<br>The Royal Court of Narnia's Rooms  
>5:42 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

She stopped long enough to change into something a bit cleaner, along with a refreshening charm, before heading towards the rooms that were once Blaise and Ginny's, now Draco, Blaise, and Ginny's. They had moved Blaise there after the Healers had done the majority of their work. Glancing down at Seraphine she smiled briefly before knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty," Kiya greeted as the door opened.

"Kiya, it is good to see you up and moving like Seraphine," she smiled. "Can you inform my nephew I wish to speak with him?"

"Thank you your Majesty. I'm afraid Lord Draco refuses to leave Lord Blaise's side. He is beside himself with worry and grief. He blames himself…" Kiya trailed off sadly as she looked towards the bedroom door.

"I can relate to the feeling that plagues his soul. Will you see if he would object to my joining them?"

"I will see," Kiya said before walking from the room, returning a few moments later. "This way your Majesty. Lord Draco will see you."

"Thank you Kiya," she nodded before following her into the room, "Mon neveu (nephew), tesoro (treasure), how is he?" she asked as she crossed to his side, wrapping her arms around him gently, briefly, before stepping back. She'd let him come to her from now on.

"He's still sleeping," Draco said quietly. He gently stroked Blaise's hand with the thumb of the hand that was holding onto Blaise's, the two other cheetahs lying on the bed surrounding him, Kiya soon joining them.

"The Healers said he should wake soon," she offered quietly. "You can't blame yourself Draco, as much as your heart insists you must."

"Can't I?" snapped Draco angrily. "If only I'd gotten here sooner then maybe Ginny wouldn't have gone alone and she would be here right now and Blaise would be fine and we'd be celebrating Ginny's pregnancy."

"Do you blame me?"

"You're as much a victim as Ginny," Draco said quietly.

"But if I hadn't taken the carriage to Avalon, had taken more of my guards perhaps I would not have been taken and Ginny would never have had a reason to come in answer to Minerva's letter."

"And they would have just found another way to get at Ginny," Draco sighed. "It's part of why I was late arriving. Charlie had been receiving reports of attempts to gain access to Narnia by people who intended to do our people harm. With the Order taking Ginny, I'm of the opinion that it was the Order who were trying to breach our borders in an attempt to get at Ginny. When they couldn't they found another means of achieving the same thing."

"And yet you still blame yourself when it is obvious the Order would stop at nothing to get to her, to destroy us all?"

"It was me who insisted they come ahead of me. If I had come along then this never would have happened!" snarled Draco as he leapt from his seat and started pacing.

"Tesoro (Treasure)..." she sighed, "My love please, do not do this to yourself. Neither of them would want to see you like this, and they would be the first to tell you not to blame yourself. If you can not listen to your heart, or to me, then listen to them."

"She's right," came the quiet remonstration from the bed.

Josephine glanced towards the bed and smiled at the open eyes watching them, quietly moving to stay by the door, give them some privacy at least.

"Thank the Goddess," Draco sighed as he quickly made his way over to the bed, helping Blaise sit up by propping pillows up behind him and helping him get a drink to wet his throat. "How are you feeling Aimé (Love)?" he asked quietly, brushing strands of Blaise's hair behind his ear.

"I've been better Amante (Lover)," Blaise said leaning into Draco's touch slightly. "Beloved?"

"Still missing," Draco said sadly.

"We might have a way of finding her," Josephine spoke gently.

"How?" asked Blaise quietly. "She's carrying our child Draco, we can't leave her in the hands of the Order for long."

"Minerva McGonagall came to give us information she had. The letter she sent, she honestly didn't know that the Order were using her to get Ginny to Hogsmeade. She revealed who the spy was, and has denounced Dumbledore. Until they realize she has turned on them, she intends to find out what she can to help us."

"Potter," Blaise said.

"What about him?" demanded Draco.

"He didn't know either, if they don't do something to get them back on their side; I have hope that he will be there to protect her as best he can."

"Can we get word to him? See if his loyalty is with the Order or with Ginny?" asked Blaise.

"We'll try," she nodded.

"This is all my fault Aimé (Love)," Draco said. "If I'd gotten here sooner or even told you about the reports that Charlie was getting then…"

"Amante (Lover) don't!" snapped Blaise. "This isn't your fault. I would have done the same as you in that situation and you and I both know we both would have kept the information from Beloved so as not to upset her or worry her more than necessary, she has enough on her mind to begin with and you know how hard it was to convince her to come to Camelot in the first place and not simply because your father was here."

"I know but…"

"No buts Amante (Lover)," Blaise told him.

"What kept her away if it wasn't my brother?" she asked softly.

"It was me," Draco said quietly, dropping his gaze to the side of the bed.

"It wasn't you Draco. She loves you, just as I do and just as I know you love us. Draco you have to remember her upbringing, that's why she was so hesitant," Blaise said.

"She feared reaction to your relationship?" she sighed, "Another mark against Molly Weasley."

"Yes she did," Blaise said tiredly. "The Narnians accepted it easily enough; they don't care as long as their Queen is happy. Even Charlie doesn't care. All he cares about is the happiness of his sister. But even that wasn't enough to ease her fears. We tried to tell her that you wouldn't judge her nor would the nobles but she was still fearful."

"I have never understood the prejudice of Muggles and common ones, love is all that matters..."

"We have told Ginny that over and over again and yet her fears and concerns were never eased. I think she feared your reaction above all others," Draco said.

Josephine shook her head sadly, "Then when we get her back we'll have to make it perfectly clear that I am beyond thrilled for all of you."

Sensing Draco's fear, which mirrored his own, Blaise took a hold of Draco's hand and pulled him onto the bed with him, Draco settling down beside him as he wrapped his arms around his husband. "We will get them back Amante (Lover), we will do whatever we have to in order to make sure we get them back," he said kissing Draco's temple gently.

"I'll let you rest my loves," Josephine crossed back to the side of the bed, "Fret not, we will find her, I'll see her back by your sides, our family will be whole once more," she promised quietly, bending to kiss Draco's forehead then Blaise's, before turning and quickly leaving the room before they had a chance to respond.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone,**

**Another day, another chapter...**

**BekaRoo - Here you go!**

**Dracoginnylover24 - Please do :D and Welcome back!**

**Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Friday December 24th, 1999  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>The Hospital Wing  
>11:52 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

Minerva had actually managed to fall asleep at a decent hour, the first in months, so the last thing she wanted in this world was to be woken up with alarms going off left and right. Racing down to the Entrance Hall, she met up with the other teachers, and ghosts even, before actually making it into the Entrance Hall, everyone stopping in shock at the sight that greeted them.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked after a moment. "Your Majesty!" she continued when her brain finally accepted the fact that the Queen of Narnia was there too, leaning heavily on Harry. "What happened? Firenze contact Camelot. Poppy let's get both of them to the Hospital Wing. Filius kindly do something about these alarms, the rest of you go and make sure none of the students leave their houses." she gave off orders as Poppy hurried over to the side of the two, conjuring a stretcher for Ginny.

"I think she went into labour while I was bringing her here," Harry said.

"You _think_?" snarled Ginny sarcastically. "What could have _possibly_ given you _that_ idea Harry? Maybe it was the fact that my _water_ broke all over Rosemerta's floor or the fact that I've been _trying_ to _break_ your arm for the past the Gods only know how long since you showed up. And for your information I didn't _just_ go into labour. I've been in labour for the past twenty-four hours or so….oooooh Goddess…" she ground out as another contraction hit. "My husbands, where are they? I want them here," she cried.

"Your Majesty I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they know, but let's get you to the Hospital Wing so Poppy can give you something for the pain. Later we'll hear everything," Minerva glanced at Harry before she and Poppy stepped forward to gently pry Ginny from Harry's arm and get her on the stretcher, before Poppy began moving the stretcher.

"Oh Goddess make it stop," Ginny cried quietly as she allowed herself to be helped onto the stretcher. "I want Draco and Blaise…"

"They're coming my Lady, I promise," Minerva spoke quietly, soothingly as they quickly made their way towards the Hospital Wing. "Harry, Poppy will need supplies, you get them," she instructed as they entered the Hospital Wing, the trip going faster than normal, the group practically running.

"There are clean towels in the supply closet and I need the large bowl on the third shelf, fill it with water and cast a heating spell on it," Poppy instructed as she and Minerva carefully moved Ginny onto a bed.

"Get him out of here," demanded Ginny moments before crying out in pain.

Minerva glanced at Harry before looking back at Ginny, "Harry, can you please go wait in my office? Poppy I'll get the things you need."

"Oh Goddess make it stop…please make it stop…" cried Ginny.

"Shh, here we go sweetheart," Poppy soothed as she cast the pain relieving spells. "There we go, better now?" she asked gently as Minerva went to get the towels and water and Harry silently made his way up to the Headmistress' office.

As Draco and Blaise quickly made their way towards Minerva's office, they ran into Harry "Where the hell is my wife Potter?" demanded Draco as he shoved Harry hard into the wall and pinned him there, Blaise standing just behind Draco, looking just as murderous as Draco sounded.

"She's in the Hospital Wing, she's in labour," Harry explained softly, not fighting back.

"If any of your little friends hurt her in _any_ way…" Blaise threatened.

"I can't speak for all that happened to her, but whether you believe me or not, I have been trying to rescue her these last months. But I will take any punishment you feel I deserve just the same," Harry responded quietly, "For now, your wife needs you, deal with me and the others later... please."

"Come on Draco, Ginny needs us," Blaise said pulling Draco's arm, getting him to release his hold on Harry and start to walk away, only to have Draco spin around the punch Harry.

"That's for your part in her kidnapping and what you allowed to happen to both her and Blaise," Draco spat before turning and stalking off down the hall, Blaise falling into step with him, neither one turning back to look at Harry as they made their way up to the Hospital Wing.

"Where is she?" demanded Blaise and Draco in unison when they stormed into the Hospital Wing a few minutes later.

"Your Majesties," Minerva nodded before looking over to where Poppy stood by Ginny's side.

"Beloved!" they cried as they ran straight over to Ginny's bed, Poppy stepping back to allow them room as they both wrapped their arms around Ginny.

"Get me out of here…I don't want to be here…I want to go home…" Ginny cried.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid it would not be safe for you or the babies to be moved now that your active labour has begun," Poppy explained quietly, to Draco and Blaise as well as Ginny.

"I don't care…I'm not safe here…I just want to go home where I'm safe…"

"Perhaps we can contact the High Queen; she can come with some of her guards, would that make you feel safer?" Minerva suggested.

Ginny nodded as she suddenly cried out, grabbing onto Blaise and Draco's hands with all of her strength. "Make it stop…"

"How much longer is she going to have to suffer like this?" demanded Blaise in concern, not liking what he heard in Ginny's voice.

Minerva quickly made her way from the room, leaving the young Kings to help their Queen. She glanced at Harry as she entered her office, quickly placing the firecall and within a few minutes Josephine had arrived, her trusted guard there. "My Lady Queen," she nodded.

"Headmistress McGonagall," Josephine nodded, "Lord Potter," she glanced at him, "We will talk later, you and I, you betrayed those you once followed to save her, fear my nephew and cousin not, their anger and fear rules them now, but the Mother has blessed me with a vision this night showing these last months, many things I admit I did not wish to see, but I know this, you did everything you had to in order to see her safely returned to those that loved her, to those she loved. That has earned you a place of honour in my mind and my thanks."

Harry remained silent as he watched her, surprise evident in his eyes though. Minerva glanced between them before nodding, "Follow me my Lady Queen, I'll take you to Ginny."

"Thank you Headmistress," Josephine nodded, "Regulus, please remain and keep Lord Potter company," she instructed, Regulus nodded before moving to take a seat where he could watch the fireplace and the door as Minerva led Josephine and the rest of her guard from the room.

"Avery, Rabastian, Rodolphus, remain here," she instructed when they stopped outside the Hospital Wing, "Sarah, Melissa, you will join us, but keep watch from the far walls, we shall give the Queen as much privacy as we can," she nodded before the men separated to space out and guard the hall and entrance, the four women making their way into the Hospital Wing itself, the two former Death Eaters moving to the two far corners of the room as Josephine made her way towards the group around the bed, Seraphine moving to join the three bodyguards from Narnia. "Hello my sweet one," she smiled as she paused next to the bed.

"Make it stop Josette, please make it stop, I can't take anymore…" Ginny whimpered.

"Shh, I'll do what I can my sweet," she promised before stepping away to speak with Poppy. Once she made her views clear, she returned, quickly making a cup of tea with herbs from Avalon, "Drink this my love, Blaise or Draco, one of you help her please," she instructed softly before stepping around her cousin and gently bumping him so he would move further up towards Ginny's head and give her access to Ginny's swollen belly. Softly she ran her hands over her stomach, whispering words in the ancient tongue as she soothed the babies, telling them what she was going to do, before quietly casting spells from Avalon to make the contractions less painful.

"Be ready Poppy," she looked up at the medi-witch before focusing once more on Ginny's stomach and the babies within, her hands resting gently on top as she closed her eyes, softly talking to the babies, helping them make the trip to this world faster and easier on their mother.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm too tired…I don't have any strength left…"

"Come on Beloved, you can do this," Blaise encouraged.

"You're almost there Beloved. Our beautiful baby will be here soon," Draco said as he and Blaise each wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Babies," Josephine corrected softly, "Two, they can't wait to meet you, they're beautiful," she opened her eyes to look at them with a smile before nodding, "They're ready to meet their Péres and meet their Mére at last."

"Wait…_twins_?" asked Blaise in surprise, looking between his cousin, Draco and Ginny.

"Princesses for Narnia," Ginny said quietly.

"How long have you known?" asked Draco curiously.

"Since just after I was taken," replied Ginny, exhaustion colouring her voice. "Snape…"

"Shh, not now my sweet," Josephine interrupted, quickly pushing Blaise out of her way once more, "I need both of her hands my loves," she spoke before they glanced at each other then nodding and letting her take them, "Relax sweetheart," she smiled at Ginny, gently running her hand along Ginny's cheek before taking both her hands in her own. Closing her eyes she called upon the Goddess, passing her magic and strength to Ginny as much as she dared before letting go and taking a tired step back to lean against the wall.

A few minutes after Josephine stepped back, the first of Ginny's daughters was welcomed into the world, followed quickly by her twin minutes later, Ginny collapsing back onto the bed when it was all over, Draco and Blaise still at her side as Poppy checked over each of the twins.

"Sleep for now, we'll go back to Camelot when she wakes," Josephine spoke softly.

"Don't leave me," pleaded Ginny quietly, the fear in her voice breaking Draco and Blaise's hearts.

"We're not going anywhere Beloved," Blaise reassured. "Are we Amante (Lover)?"

"We're staying right here with you Beloved," Draco told her, kissing her forehead lightly. "Sleep now, we'll watch over you."

Ginny nodded sleepily, her eyes already closed as Blaise ran his hands through her sweat soaked hair.

"Here, let me get her cleaned up and moved to a dry bed your Majesties," Poppy spoke softly, "And you, my Lady Queen, into a bed yourself, I don't know what you did but you look about ready to collapse."

Josephine chuckled, "I haven't been spoken to like that since my Governess," she smiled before Sarah came over to help her to a bed. "I'll just take a nap my loves; wake me when she wakes..."

"Of course cousin," Blaise said.

Once Poppy had cleaned Ginny up and moved her to a new bed, Draco set about expanding the bed so it was wide enough for him and Blaise to climb into it on either side of Ginny and hold her while she slept, all three of their guards settling down together at the bottom of the bed.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday December 25th, 1999  
>Camelot<br>Josephine's Study  
>11:25 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

"If I never move again, I will die happy," Josephine groaned as she sunk into her favourite chair. Ginny had woken up not thirty minutes earlier and just as quickly the group was making it's way from Hogwarts to Camelot, arriving in her own personal Floo point for the castle, which led to them being in her study. "Someone put a sign on the door not to disturb me, and make sure my husband _never_ finds out I helped Poppy with the birth... which reminds me I still need to know the names of those two," she rolled her head over so she could look at the new parents.

"Thanks for the help Josette," Ginny said.

"Your welcome little one," she smiled, "Just keep what I did between us okay? And I'm still waiting for the names of those two girls?"

"Come on Beloved, you haven't even told us what the names are," Blaise chuckled as he took the baby that Ginny was holding away from her, Draco having a hold of her sister.

"Alright, alright," Ginny laughed. "The one that takes after Blaise, who he is now holding is called Kaelyn Samiya Zabini-Malfoy and the one in her other daddy's arms is Dracen Calixte Zabini-Malfoy."

"They're beautiful my loves," Josephine smiled, "I foresee many times the five us will be chasing three little girls who love to pick on Artie to their heart's content in the years to come."

"And then in the years following that, he'll be helping their father's beat off all the guys trying to get into their skirts," commented Draco.

"May the Gods help any man who falls in love with our daughters," she chuckled, "Especially if we're evil enough to hold them to the same rules that we were raised with, that only those of a certain status are good enough for our children. Course... that would require finding a few more princes and princesses in the world..." she mused with a smile, "Guess that means we have to lower the standards then," Josephine shrugged.

"Well if you think about it we'd really only have to worry about two of the girls cause we could marry Artie to one of these two sleeping beauties," Ginny shrugged. "What?" she asked looking between Draco and Blaise. "It would unite the lands even more if you think about it. Yes by marrying you Draco, we brought union to Narnia and Camelot but you abdicated your right to the throne of Camelot when you did that which means Artie is the next in line to inherit your father's throne so if he marries one of our daughters then Narnia and Camelot will truly be united and …"

Ginny's words trailed off as Draco quickly put a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. "You're babbling Beloved," he said when he broke the kiss a minute later.

"So sweet," Josephine giggled, "And I love the idea but we should probably wait and see if Artie happens to fall for one of your girls and they for him. I hate having an arranged marriage when the parties have no love for the other, things get all kinds of messy years later," she waved a hand as if to emphasize her point, her mind going to her brother and his former wife. "But on to other things, we can worry about marriages say when they're at least ten..." she smiled before the door opened, "Oh Mother save your beloved child," she raised her eyes to the ceiling and the sky beyond as Thomas stepped into the room.

"Hello..." he stopped, surprised to see them there, "I was coming to see if you could use company coming back from Hogwarts, I see you beat me to it."

"That would be my fault Thomas," Ginny said.

"Your fault that you're here? Well I certainly hope so because it's much nicer having you here than anywhere else," he smiled as he moved over to take her hand, "Welcome back Milady," he dropped a kiss to the back of her hand, "And I do believe congratulations are in order, both for these two," he glanced towards Josephine, "Is there some sort of Malfoy thing?" he winked before focusing on the three and the twins once more, "And as to your marriage."

"Right. Uh…we uh…we should go," Ginny hesitated suddenly backing towards the door.

"Can someone kindly pull her back to her seat so I can talk and make sure she hears me?" Josephine sighed, "And don't look at me that way Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I'm just sitting here because I was up all night."

"Liar," he muttered before taking the baby from Blaise and going to sit down as he in turn went towards his wife.

"Oh no you don't Beloved," Blaise chided as he grabbed a hold of Ginny by the waist, closing the door she had just managed to open and turned her around and led her back over to were Josephine was sitting, sitting her down on the couch opposite Josephine and sitting down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as Draco sat down on her other side, placing Dracen into her arms and wrapping his arm around her waist as he played with his daughter.

"Okay, I need you to listen to me alright love?" Josephine asked gently but with a slight edge to her tone, showing she was serious.

Ginny nodded, pulling Dracen closer to her and holding her tight, afraid of what her friend would say now that she knew the truth of the situation she found herself in.

"It's alright Beloved," Draco told her quietly, kissing her temple as Blaise gave her a reassuring squeeze before gently wiping away an escaping tear.

"Sweetheart, I know that it's hard, you grew up with the commoner's way of thinking, the beliefs shared by Muggles. But things are different here," she raised her hands to wave them around the room, "Camelot, the lands of the nobility on a whole, we all don't follow the same beliefs as them. And it may seem like it might not be true since we do still have arranged marriages and such, but there is one thing we believe above all others, and that's in love. As long as there is love, we do not judge. Your relationship with Draco and with Blaise, we will never look badly upon you, in truth we'll rejoice in it, rejoice in your happiness and love."

"I wasn't thinking clearly when I let it slip in the Three Broomsticks. I just wanted them to let us go and to stop hurting Blaise," Ginny wept. "I never wanted them to know…they were never supposed to know…" she cried pulling Dracen as close to her chest as possible without hurting her baby.

"Know about the babies or about Draco?" Josephine spoke gently, sharing a confused look with Thomas; she didn't remember Ginny mentioning Draco by name in the Broomsticks... was she more out of it than she thought that day?

"They told Professor Snape what I said and he…"

"What did he say Beloved?" asked Blaise quietly, rubbing her back.

"I can't…"

Josephine pushed herself to stand before moving over to sink down in front of them, taking one of Ginny's hands in her own, "He can be a right bastard sometimes can't he love?"

Ginny nodded, too afraid to actually say what Severus had done to her.

"I blamed myself those first days, crazy as it sounds, I knew that it wasn't my fault, but I had magic and I had the training of a Priestess even if I wasn't born with the magic gifted naturally to us. Even then I blamed myself, each time they came in, when he shut and locked the door, the look in his eyes..." she trailed off.

"I can't," Ginny said quietly, suddenly handing Dracen over to Draco and running from the room.

"I'm sorry," Josephine whispered as she looked up at the two men.

"Give her time cousin," Blaise said as he took Kaelyn back from Thomas. "I'll get her to talk to us; it will just take a bit of time. Her first instinct is always to run. It's how we ended up in Narnia the first time. I'm sure Kiya is with her."

"We should probably get these two little ones to bed anyway. And I could use some proper sleep now that we have our Beloved back with us," Draco said.

"I agree," Blaise said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Go get some rest, heaven knows I'm ready to follow you into dream land," she smiled before looking at her husband when he snorted, "Which I suspect won't be coming, how in God's name do you even know?"

"We're married, I can sense your mind Josephine and it is blaring the fact that you used ancient magic and Ginny is radiating your magic, doesn't take a genius to figure out. Your brother is going to kill you."

"When you're done killing me?" she raised an eyebrow before sighing, "You four better run before we really start arguing," she focused on her nephew and cousin. "And I suspect there will be yelling later that will be heard throughout the castle when your father finds out so get Gin to your rooms and place silencing charms."

"You think? Draco could rule until Artie is old enough but there's no one to take your throne until our daughter is of age. Lucius is going to be exceedingly angry you put not only your life but the kingdom at risk, even with as good a reason as Ginny's health as why."

"Can we at least let them leave first my love?" she rolled her eyes before he threw his hands in the air and stalked away.

"We'll see you later cousin," Blaise said as Draco rose from his spot.

"Josette," Draco said as they turned and made their way from the room, each carrying one daughter, their guards joining them.

"So..." Josephine looked up at her husband, "Let me sit down on a comfortable chair then feel free to yell my love.

"Bloody witch," he grumbled before crossing over to help her up.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday December 25th, 1999  
>Camelot<br>The main hall of Lucius' wing  
>1:04 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

Ginny had to get as far away from Josephine's study as possible. She couldn't bear the thought of Draco and Blaise learning the truth of what she'd suffered at the hands of the Order. And if she was honest, she didn't feel comfortable in any room that had a Floo point in it, it didn't matter that they were in the safest place next to Cair Paravel. In her mind, if there was a Floo point there was a way for the Order to strike at her. They made it clear that she had been the target the whole time and that they would do whatever they had to in order to keep her and her children away from the nobles.

Blinded by her tears, Ginny was unable to determine just whereabouts in the castle she was, her lack of familiarity with the castle itself playing a role in her disorientation.

**glglglgl**

"Merry Christmas my Lord King!"

"Merry Christmas," Lucius nodded towards one of the servants before he disappeared around a corner, "What's so bloody merry about it," he grumbled to himself. What did he have to celebrate? His mate, for that's what she was when you got down to the nitty gritty of it, was married to not only his sister's cousin, but his own son, and expecting one of their children. The same woman had been kidnapped by the followers of a man he had been in a war with for only the Gods knew how many years, were holding his son's wife hostage and the poor woman was due to give birth any day. The only good thing these past months had provided was his sister's rescue, though that was tainted by the kidnapping of Ginny, and the fact they had finally figured out just what combination of spells and potions had been used to make Josephine the equivalent of a time bomb in order to kill her, himself, and Thomas... course that took just until three weeks earlier but it was at least something...

Another sigh had him turning the corner, figuring he'd hide out in his study until Josephine and Thomas decided to wake up, he didn't really expect to see his son or Draco's husband, such an odd thought since he hadn't even been at the wedding or anything... out of their room today with their wife and child still missing. Besides he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, he was never having a meeting in another country the day before Christmas again...

The last thing he expected was to nearly stumble over a figure in his path. Looking down he just about fell on his arse when he realized who it was, "Ginevra?"

"Y…your Grace," Ginny said in surprise, quickly wiping away her tears as best she could and dropping into a curtsey.

It took maybe two seconds to click in that the Queen of Narnia was... "Your Majesty please," he held a hand out to her, "You do not curtsey to me."

"I do not wish to offend you, your Grace," Ginny said quietly rising from her curtsey, her eyes remaining downcast.

"There is nothing to offend, your Majesty," he countered gently. "Do the others know you are here? Actually, _how_ are you here?" he frowned, "A Christmas miracle for your husbands perhaps?"

"Is there someplace we can speak in private?" asked Ginny, a hint of nervousness entering her voice, whether her nervousness came from what she wanted to ask or from the prospect of being completely alone in a room with Lucius, she couldn't say. "Preferably someplace _without_ a Floo point in it?"

"Of course," he nodded, "Are you alright your Majesty?" he asked gently as he led the way towards the library.

"I don't know if I'll ever be alright, my Lord," Ginny replied.

"It always seems darkest before the dawn my Lady," he replied softly before opening the door. "Can I get anything for you? Something to drink?"

"As much as I would love a drink my Lord, it probably best that I decline. I do not wish to ingest anything that may cause harm to my children," Ginny said as she turned to face Lucius.

Lucius nodded as he took in her appearance completely, "I'm sure you don't want to be away from them long, what can I do for you, your Majesty?"

"I have a favour to ask of you my Lord and I'm not asking this of you as the Queen of Narnia, not even as the Countess of Rosewood but as Ginevra Weasley, poor, simple, common Ginevra Weasley," Ginny said.

"If it is within my power, I will do it," he promised.

"I want Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape brought before the court at Camelot and their crimes against me aired publicly and I want them punished before not only the court but the common folk they claim to fight for as well."

"Well, to be honest I had already been working behind the scenes with charges for Snape and Dumbledore along with the accomplices that held Josephine hostage... So, I would be more than happy to see them all brought up on charges for you as well. Are you sure you wouldn't want Narnia to deal with them instead of Camelot?"

"Narnia will back any punishment Camelot sees fit to hand down and I'm sure that the Kings of Narnia will be more than happy to lend a hand in carrying out the punishments once they learn the full extent of what they did to me," snarled Ginny.

Lucius sucked in a breath, forcing his own anger down as it flared to life after her statement, "I'm sure they will my Lady," he nodded, "Camelot will see them punished, and the few who hurt both you and my sister will certainly last much longer in their punishment."

"Ron and Percy Weasley for their attack on the King of Narnia, Molly Weasley for the kidnapping of the Queen of Narnia and her attempted kidnapping of Dracen and Kaelyn, Princesses of Narnia and Severus Snape for his unlawful and continual assault on the Queen of Narnia," Ginny said.

Lucius nodded, "I'll see that everything is begun today your Majesty."

"Thank you," Ginny replied quietly. "I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Whatever for?" he asked confused.

"For everything," Ginny said. "Everything that's happened is because of me. If I'd done as you'd told me to and stayed away…I never should have come after you that day…if I hadn't then maybe none of this would have happened. I know I hurt you when I married Blaise and now with Draco…All I can do is say that I'm sorry and that after my attackers have been punished I will return to Narnia and you will never have to lay eyes on me again," she finished, curtseying once more before starting towards the door, intent on leaving.

"Ginevra wait," Lucius stepped forward, laying his hand on her arm to stop her, "Please, don't do this, don't run away. You're wrong; none of this is your fault. No wait, let me rephrase that. This is your fault, Camelot is your fault, the peace this world has is your fault. If you hadn't come into my life, though I wish things had been different in how I handled it, but if you hadn't, then the truth about my former wife would have never been revealed. Josephine would have had to have eventually made the choice between following the will of the Goddess and what her heart told her, with the outcome either being she led all of Camelot on her own, or betraying the Goddess and leaving our worlds to wait who knows how long for the next chance. You and I... perhaps we weren't meant to be, but you and my son and Blaise belong together, I'd be a fool not to think that. That day, if you had listened to me, so very many people would be different now, and not in a good way."

"My reasons for marrying Draco were purely selfish my Lord," Ginny said, her back still to Lucius.

"Sometimes those are the best reasons, when it comes to matters of the heart."

"I did it because of you. I did it because I love you, because I'm still drawn to you and not because of the bond we share that was formed the night of the Winter Ball. My marriage and love for Blaise suppressed that, just as Aslan said it would but because I've always been drawn to you. Everyone thought it was Harry I wanted but it wasn't. It was you. It has _always_ been you. Ever since I can remember first seeing you, _you're_ the one that _I_ wanted, but you…_you_ didn't want _me_," Ginny cried, her head resting against the door. "You gave me everything I ever wanted the night of the Winter Ball and then proceeded to destroy me the next morning and for weeks afterwards and yet I _**still**_ wanted you. I want you still. It's why I stay away from Camelot and Draco…Draco's a part of you. If I can't have you at least I can have a part of you through your son…" Ginny trailed off, wiping away her tears. "Forgive me, my Lord," she said turning and curtseying once more, never once lifting her gaze from the floor at Lucius' feet before making her way as quickly as she could back to her own rooms, Kiya guiding her through the halls of the castle.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday December 25th, 1999  
>Camelot<br>Josephine's Study  
>1:42 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

"... can you have done anything more irresponsible, did you think of your children..."

Josephine's eyes shot towards the door when it opened, smiling at the sight of familiar robe sleeves before she actually saw her brother. "Thomas, darling of my heart, continue later, my brother is here," she spoke up, interrupting his latest point in his venting rant.

Thomas turned and saw Lucius in the doorway, "I think we're going to need brandy or whiskey, I'll get that..."

"So..." she prompted once he had disappeared through the other door, "You look like one of two things, either hell warmed over, or strangely like you did that one time I dragged you on that Muggle tower ride and the first drop left your stomach about ten feet above you."

"What in the name of the Goddess have I done to piss her off?" demanded Lucius as he began to pace in front of the fire.

"Piss who off exactly?" she frowned.

"The _Goddess_, Josephine," snarled Lucius as he continued to pace. "I have done what was expected of me, I took up the throne of Camelot, _despite_ my reluctance to do so. I turned my wife away for the treason in which she was a part. I stepped away from Ginevra when I learned of her marriage to Blaise Zabini of all people and I even went so far as to accept the fact that I would _never_ have her in my life, _except_ as my daughter-in-law and mother of my granddaughters thanks to her subsequent marriage to Draco but _this_…this is _too_ much even for _her_. So I ask you again Josephine, what the _bloody_ _hell_ have I done to _piss_ her off so much she decides to _torture_ me in return?"

Josephine blinked a few times before rising and following him to lay a hand on his shoulder, "Lucia, whatever has happened? How did you even know that you have granddaughters? You saw Ginny..." she continued quietly as her mind caught that small piece of information. "What happened brother mine? What tortures you now when you were starting to move on from everything else as much as you could..."

"She married Draco because he was a part of me," Lucius said quietly as he leant against the mantle of the fireplace, his gaze on the flames before him.

She took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall as well before Thomas returned with the liquor and glasses. She shook her head, and he nodded before disappearing just as quickly, "A braver woman than me, to love not one but _three_ men," she whispered, "God knows one alone drives me out of _my_ mind. I wish I knew how to help you Lucia, I fear the only way I could was to take the knowledge from you... Perhaps..."

"No," Lucius replied quietly. "I will honour her request and I will not interfere in her relationships with Blaise or my son. If she can find comfort in their arms then that is all that matters."

"Of course," she nodded, "Perhaps it would do you good to spend some time in Avalon Lucia, get away from everything here, even for a few days instead of the few weeks I would love to see you roaming the blessed land."

"No Josephine…not yet at any rate. I have a promise to keep, a promise I made to Ginevra and I intend on seeing it through, I just don't know how to go about doing that."

"What is that?" she asked softly as she moved to pour them both drinks, returning with a snuffer of brandy for her brother.

"Bringing her mother, her brothers Ronald and Percival, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore to trial before the court here at Camelot, before the common folk as well as the nobles," Lucius said taking the glass his sister held out to him and downed the contents in a single swallow.

"Well, it won't be hard, we already had charges ready to be announced against Dumbledore and Snape when they announce the rest of those being charged for their crimes against me," she nodded. "I know you won't take a trip, but perhaps a few hours in Avalon, I'll have Jozséf summon your man as well as the Chief Justice to begin the charges, Regulus can go and gather the elite teams to go and capture our prisoners..."

"I am not going to get you to drop this am I?"

"Not a bit brother mine. You need a chance to let your soul be at peace, even for a short time."

"I fear my soul will never truly be at peace ma soeur (my sister)."

"Then let it be in as much peace as it might be mon frère (my brother)."

"There is only one way for it to be at peace Josephine but the one who could give me that peace isn't free to do so, no matter how much she and I both want it."

"I know Lucia, I know," she nodded before sighing, "Go, if not for your peace, then for my peace of mind. I can handle the charges and such for now, and it will give me a break from my husband's lectures for the time being."

"Inform me the minute we have them and we're ready to proceed. I made a promise to see them pay for their crimes and I intend to keep that promise."

"Of course."

"Tell her…tell her she has nothing to fear from what was said between us in my library. Tell her I will speak of it to no one and that she need not fear seeing me until the time has come for those that wronged her to pay the consequences. She deserves peace of mind and the ability to be with her family without fear of my complicating things for her."

"As you wish Lucia," she nodded, "I wish things were different, that all of us could have everything that makes us happy..."

Without saying another word, for fear of what he might say, Lucius merely nodded before walking out of the room.

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday June 12th, 2000  
>Camelot<br>The Throne Room  
>10:15 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

Six months had passed since Ginny was 'rescued'. During that time things had been… interesting to say the least. Lucius had remained in Avalon much longer than originally planned, in fact only returning that morning. They had come up with a plan in the hours after he first travelled to Camelot and the events that would culminate today were set in motion. He had remained on Avalon's shores, while Ginny, Blaise, Draco and the girls returned to Narnia, Josephine taking up the full mantel of Queen and leading Camelot on her own for all intents and purposes. To the outside world it appeared that their group was falling apart, Lucius leaving Josephine to do everything, as Narnia seemed to pull away from Camelot. Those who needed to know, the High Council and the leaders of each country they trusted knew the truth, that it was a ploy. And it seemed to have worked; the Order became more prominent in their displays, giving them the chance they needed to capture each and every one of those that had charges pending against them.

Charges that had been added to when Harry and Hermione had arrived in Narnia a few days after Harry had disappeared from Hogwarts. The Order had found him when he returned for Hermione, he had been half dead when they stumbled into the forests outside Hogwarts, trying to reach sanctuary there at the school, and instead found the Centaurs who gave them the path to Narnia where they were taken to Cair Paravel. Once they had gotten him back to health, Ginny saw the two married, before they were escorted safely to Camelot and into Josephine's protection. She had taken them both under her wing as best she could, teaching them like she had Ginny about the world he had been denied with his parents' death. James hadn't been actively involved in the nobility, but he had grown with knowledge of the world being the son and heir of a lower noble, and he had claimed the title, but chose to work with the Order against Thomas, he never intended to completely turn his back on the nobility though, it was clear to all that he respected their ways, as well as the ways of others, one living firmly in between both worlds, accepted by both. Another thing Dumbledore had ruined, he never should have taken Harry to his mother's family, he was the son of a Baron he should have been taken to his godfather or with Sirius unavailable, his father's godfather, another baron there in England. Neither had been done and thus Harry like Ginny had never known. The two learned quickly, remaining within Camelot's walls but had seen the land that was Harry's by birth, taking care of it from afar.

Time passed as happily as it could for their family, Pansy had married Joaquin not even days before Harry rescued Ginny and the twins were born, news had just come a few days prior that she was expecting; Elena and Diego were beyond thrilled, their third grandchild with Eva and Horacio expecting once more. Gabrielle and Aleksey had been married in March, were living at his estate in Russia but she visited as much as she could, whenever her duties as Princess and Josephine's duties as Queen allowed it. For now though it seemed the only time all of the 'group' would be together again would be when Millicent married Luciano in two months' time, each of them looking forward to the wedding that was to be held at Camelot. And the world on a whole was celebrating the recently revealed announcement that Josephine was expecting once more, a boy due in four months time. Now though, they were more concerned with the event they had waited nearly a year for…

They had captured those who were facing charges involving Josephine's abduction and Ginny's at various points over the last six months. Surprisingly perhaps, Narcissa had been the first to join her sister in the dungeons, awaiting trial. The last to finally be caught were the four Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Severus themselves, but they finally had managed to get to them a few days earlier. Immediately Josephine had sent word to Avalon and Narnia, and before long everyone had arrived, the High Council present in the Throne Room as well as each of those on trial were brought before the court over the last few days. Sentences had been made for everyone, until finally only the core six remained as they were being referred to. Josephine was relaxing on her throne as Draco and Blaise sat nearby, Thomas standing next to her chair as around the room sat the members of the High Council. In the centre of the room were Molly and Arthur Weasley, their sons Ron and Percy, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Pacing near them was Lucius as their list of crimes were being read, Ginny having risen as well to pace, unable to sit still so close to them, a look telling Blaise and Draco she was fine so they stayed seated for now.

"You have heard the crimes listed against you, and have been found guilty of all," Diego Álvarez finished as he passed the scroll he had been reading to Horacio who sat next to him, "You are here today as this court will deem the correct punishment for your crimes against the High Queen of Camelot and Avalon, the Queen of Narnia, and the King of Narnia..."

Josephine glanced away from her surrogate father towards Percy Weasley as he shifted; the closest of the group to where she sat with her nephew and cousin. Frowning slightly she watched him a moment, the flash of insight filling her mind just before everything became white, followed by red and orange.

**glglglgl**

Outside the Throne Room, standing guard over the doors, Regulus and the other members of the High Queen's guard along with other former Death Eaters that guarded them in the new world they lived in. They heard it, before everything began to shake. Once the tremors stopped, he was up, forcing the doors open with Rabastian and Rodolphus by his side, stumbling to a stop at the sight that greeted them. The High Council members were struggling to sit up, Diego across the room from where he had been standing, Horacio nearby unconscious from hitting the wall with his head. Lucius was covering Ginny's body with his own, both unconscious at first glance. Thomas had been thrown against the wall behind the thrones, in a crumpled heap while Blaise and Draco both were laying over Josephine...

Regulus forgot to breathe at the sight of all the blood that covered the three, tearing his gaze from them to find out where the others were, to secure the room. Percy Weasley was quite frankly nowhere to be seen... actually, his head was across the room, Regulus noted. The other five had been thrown across the room as well, it looked like Molly and Arthur were injured, seriously perhaps, life threatening perhaps... they could wait. "Someone send for the Healers, Rabastian, Rodolphus, you're with me. Sarah, Melissa, check on Queen Ginevra and High King Lucius, the rest of you spread out and check on the High Council members," he ordered before heading towards the Queen. "Serena, go and make sure Principe de León and Knyazhna Gabrielle don't come near here," he glanced back at the woman, who quickly left with two other guards.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday June 16th, 2000  
>Camelot<br>The Healers' Chambers  
>9:39 p.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

It had been four days since the explosion, four days of piecing together what happened, rebuilding, and sitting by bedsides as the Healers worked.

The members of the High Council had been the first to 'walk away' from the explosion, most not having been thrown too far save Diego and Horacio, much to Eva's horror as she was stuck between worry for her father, husband, 'sister' and so many other members of her family. Once her husband and father were safe, she turned her attention completely to focusing upon the others, remaining in the Healer's Chambers everyday except when Horacio would literally drag her from the room, only leaving them because Gabrielle, Pansy, and Millicent would be alternating as well, two of them there at all times.

Around the world, in Avalon, and in Camelot, hundreds remained in vigil, praying for the beloved rulers, their anger put aside for now with the immediate execution of those that did live from the explosion: Dumbledore, Snape, and Ron Weasley. Molly and Arthur had died from injuries sustained in the blast, the blast that originated from some sort of homemade bomb that had been strapped to Percy.

Sighing, Eva sat back in her chair, across the room Gabrielle was watching over Josephine, while she watched over Ginny, keeping an eye on the other beds in the room. "It's time to rise and shine Ginny love," she whispered as she brushed her fingers over Ginny's hand. She and Lucius hadn't been hurt as bad as the others, but they had been seriously hurt just the same. The months to come would be hard on all of them, but first they had to wake…

"Eva," Gabrielle called suddenly, looking away from Ginny, Eva smiled at the fingers waving at her.

"I'll be right back," she promised Ginny's sleeping form before rising and crossing the room to Gabrielle's side, "About time you woke up mi hermana del corazón (sister of my heart)," she grinned.

"How long?" Josephine croaked, "Water…"

"Please," Thomas echoed.

"Don't you love how the bond works," Gabrielle chuckled as Eva went to get water for both of them.

"It's a wonderfully interesting thing, but didn't help all that much when you were stuck chasing Frannie, Artie and Addie on your own when you were holding Kaelyn four days ago."

"Thank God Alek didn't end up unconscious from injuries leaving me unconscious too," Gabrielle agreed.

"Exactly," Eva smiled as she came back before stopping in shock, the water glasses falling as she stared at the bed where Ginny had been.

"What?" Josephine asked as she pushed herself up with her elbows, "Merciful Goddess…" she breathed as she took in the empty beds that had once held Ginny and Lucius only moments before.

"Where did they go?" Gabrielle looked back at Josephine who had raised a hand to her mouth, smothering a sob.

**glglglgl**

Ginny woke slowly to the feeling of someone running their hand ever so gently and slowly up and down her back. It felt as if they were tracing every muscle, every rib and every vertebra in her back, as if they were trying to commit every part of her to memory. She moaned softly when she felt their hand slip over her hip and begin to massage her breasts, her body pressing back into the body that now lay right behind her, trapping his hardness between them eliciting another low moan from Ginny as she felt his shaft slide along her backside, while her lover feasted on the flesh of her neck and collarbone.

Ginny's mind was racing. There was something so familiar about her lover's touch and yet she was unable to figure out what exactly it was. Before she had a chance to even put a coherent thought together she heard her lover mutter a whispered incantation, between the kisses he continued to lavish on her body, the familiar weight of a blindfold was suddenly covering her eyes as her hands were pulled above her head and fastened there with a piece of silk. This was a part of their game; he never let her see his face, keeping his identity secret from her.

She was no stranger to sex games, having done numerous different things with Draco and Blaise since their marriage, but this was one that she had never shared with them. This was her desire, her secret wish, to be completely submissive to another. They never knew because she never told them. Every time she had tried they refused to let her be completely submissive to them. She wanted someone else to take complete control at times, someone to take care of her. She was tired of being the one in charge, the one responsible for everything. Draco and Blaise, as much as she loved them, were slowly starting to annoy her because despite their positions as King of Narnia, which they gained through their marriage to her as Queen, and their power to do something, they continued to come to her for her final say and then they would act accordingly. It didn't matter that she told them numerous times to make the decisions themselves and she would stand by their decisions; they refused to do anything without her consent. This was why she had turned the right to try and punish her attackers over to Lucius and Camelot. She knew that he would take full responsibility for seeing justice done with no need to consult her, whereas if she had left it to her husbands, she knew that despite their anger at the actions of her attackers, they would look to her for final judgment and that was just something that she could not do. She was tired of being in charge, of being responsible for everything and so when she started having these dreams she relished in them, keeping them to herself. She told no one of the mysterious lover that visited her in her dreams, or that she willingly submitted her mind and body to him, to do with as he pleased.

She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped when her lover stopped his ministrations on her neck and his hand pulled away from her breasts. Her whimper turning into a moan seconds later as her lover rolled her onto her back, settling himself on his knees between her legs as his hand and lips when to work on her clit. He spent endless minutes tormenting her, bringing her to the brink of release only to refuse to give her the release she wanted, only to repeat the process time and time again. Ginny bit her lip hard to prevent herself from begging her lover to give her the release she so desperately craved as she knew from past experiences that if she asked, he would merely continue his torment longer and refuse her the release she needed.

Ginny's whole body was tingling with sensitivity thanks to her lover's manipulations. She was so lost in the fog of her over-sensitized body that she was not quite prepared for when her lover entered her for the first time. His first trust into her was hard and fast and it was angled perfectly to hit her g-spot as his hand pressed down on her abdomen right over where her g-spot was located, giving her external stimulation to match his trust, causing her to cry out as she was finally pushed over the edge into a shattering release.

Feeling her convulsing around him, her lover remained still inside of her until her orgasm was done, only then did he begin to move slowly inside of her, laying his body completely on top of hers.

As Ginny slowly came down from her release, she noticed that there was something different. Normally her lover would have taken her hands in his and pinned them to the bed where they lay bound to the headboard by the length of silk, as he pounded into her. Instead of his usual driving need for completion, her lover was barely moving inside of her, his arms were wrapped around her, one around her waist while the other was around her upper body, holding her tightly to him, almost as if he was trying to make them one as he moved ever so slightly, causing as little movement inside of her as possible. It was as if he was desperate to hold onto her and make the encounter last forever.

"Wait…please," Ginny said quietly. When she felt her lover still and start to withdraw, she continued quickly, "Oh Goddess _don't_ stop," she pleaded. "It's just…I want to see you. Please…"

A few minutes later, she felt her lover shift, pushing into her completely once more, causing her to moan at the sensation as she felt his hands go to her wrists and undo the length of silk tying them to the bed. As soon as her hands were free she pulled her arms down inside of his that were propped on either side of her head, holding his upper body up and off of her slightly giving her freedom to move enough to remove her blindfold. When she pulled off the silk covering her eyes, she found herself staring up into a pair of very familiar icy-blue eyes. "Your Grace?" Ginny gasped in shock. /-/No wonder he was so familiar/-/ she thought to herself as she gazed up into his uncertain gaze.

"Ginevra…" Lucius began uncertainly when she gasped in shock, prepared to stop everything if she asked him to.

"Don't stop," Ginny said reassuringly moving slightly underneath Lucius and tightening her internal muscles just enough so that he would feel her tighten around him.

"Gin…" he moaned, dropping his head to the sheets next to her head when he felt her contract around him as she forced him just a little further inside of her.

"Lucius look at me," Ginny instructed quietly. When Lucius refused to move his head, Ginny carefully manoeuvred so that she could gently pull his head towards hers. "Lucius please look at me," she said again, just as quietly as before. When his icy-blue eyes met hers she continued as she gently caressed his cheek, "_Don't_ stop," she told him as she lifted her body up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I want this just as much as you do. I want you Lucius. I have always wanted you. Make love to me Lucius…"

Any further words Ginny may have been planning on saying never crossed her lips as Lucius leant down and captured them in a kiss as he began the process of making love to Ginny for the next several hours.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday June 17th, 2000  
>Camelot<br>The Healers' Chambers  
>1:52 a.m.<strong>

**glglglgl**

Thomas had argued with her for nearly an hour after they were informed they could leave the Healers' Chambers, but she had insisted, taking up the place Eva had guarded earlier, by the empty bed that once held Ginny. On the other side of where she sat was the empty bed that had held her brother before he, like the beloved red-haired woman, had simply disappeared. The others had finally given up, retiring to rooms just as Saturday became Sunday, though she could hear her husband as he sat up, unable to sleep with her not there.

Sighing, she shifted in the chair, wincing slightly at the residual pain that plagued her muscles, even after all these days of constant potions and spells and ancient magic even done by those from Avalon, the slight pain was still there, another two sessions with the High Healers from Avalon who were using the same magick she herself had used on Ginny the day her great-nieces were born would be needed to completely heal all of her physical injuries. Her mental and emotional ones would be much harder...

Another sigh as she relaxed into the chair, wondering just how much longer the two would be, before, quite unexpectedly, they were suddenly there on either side of her, both asleep. "Give me a bloody heart attack why don't you," she rolled her eyes before reaching out to hold her fingers against Ginny's wrist, assuring herself that her pulse was strong and steady before repeating the gesture with her brother, then simply settling in to wait for one or both of them to wake.

As hard as she tried to hold onto the last remnants of her dream, Ginny felt them fading away as she climbed towards wakefulness. As she slowly opened her eyes and took in the room, she sensed something inside of her was different. "The bond!" she cried out as she suddenly sat up, ignoring the fact that her voice was dry and hoarse as the reality of everything started sinking in and she began to shake.

"Mordred, Morgana, and Arthur," Josephine nearly jumped out of her skin, before quickly moving to the side of the bed and pulling Ginny close, "Shh, shhh, you're not alone my love," she whispered knowing Ginny's mind must have done what her's did when she realized her brother and the woman in her arms had disappeared together just after she herself woke.

"Oh Goddess what have I done?" asked Ginny through her tears, having seen the marks on her wrists before Josephine pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, whatever happened it happened as it was meant to," she spoke gently. "Sweetheart... tesoro (treasure)..." she continued before stopping, not wanting to say what she knew she needed to make sure Ginny knew.

"I thought it was a dream, like all the others I've been having but it wasn't…" Ginny trailed off as she held her wrists up for Josephine to see. "It was real. It really happened which means…which means…Blaise and Draco are…Oh Goddess what have I done…"

"Stop, stop sweetheart," she ordered, raising her hands to cup Ginny's face, making her look at her, "Ginny, you didn't do anything wrong. _None_ of this is your fault, you hear me? You love him as much as you loved them, whatever happened it _wasn't_ wrong. I know it's the last thing you want to hear, but they'd want you to be happy sweetheart..."

"But they only just died and I…I…"

"Sweetheart, we're not like normal people, we don't conform to the way regular people view things. If things were different, perhaps you wouldn't have been in his arms this soon, but they aren't. The bond exists my love, that changes how things are in a way, and even if... sometimes the only way one can feel comfort, is in arms they know will keep them safe, with one they know loves them, even if it's never been said."

"It has," Ginny said quietly.

"Seems my brother finally realized he needed to admit a few things," she smiled gently, "I'm so sorry my love..." she continued on a small sigh.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny pulling away slightly. "Your brother hasn't admitted anything Josette. It was me. I told him I loved him. He's never said anything to me."

"In that case, remind me to smack him when he wakes up for still being an idiot," she gave a slight shrug, "He may not have said it, but he does love you tesoro (treasure)."

"May I leave?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Let me summon the Healers they'll want to check you over now that you're awake, and then you're free. Though I'm not sure the full extent of your injuries so they might have a spell or two left but I doubt they'll insist you stay in here for them if they agreed to let me return to my chambers..." she nodded.

"Then summon them please."

"Of course," she nodded before carefully rising and going to the other room to wake one of them, returning within a few minutes with the Healers.

"May I leave?" Ginny asked the healers when they were done a short while later.

"Of course my Queen," one of them nodded as they stepped back, "We are sorry that we failed you, my Lady," she continued quietly, not looking at Ginny.

"Come on, let's get you settled," Josephine spoke as she stepped forward, "Relax I'll be back for my treatment," she nodded at the Healers when another one started to say something. "Do you want to go back to your suite or another one perhaps Gin?" she asked softly once they were in the hall alone save for Kiya and Seraphine who had been waiting quietly across the room until they moved to leave it.

"I want to be alone," Ginny said quietly, her hand going to Kiya's head.

"Okay, if you need any of us, all of the girls are here, just call and we'll be there okay?"

Ginny nodded before turning and walking away, Kiya keeping step beside her.

Josephine watched her go, before making her way back into the Healer's Chambers, "I'm going to kill him," she groaned when she saw the empty bed that once held her brother, looking over at the Healers she saw them raising their hands and backing away before rolling her eyes. "Find me when it's time for my treatment," she instructed before making her way from the room and grumbling to herself about annoying brothers.

Ginny slowly made her way towards her suite of rooms, Kiya at her side, Rickon and Cassius off mourning the loss of their kings in their own way. She was so tired after everything that had happened that she just wanted to lie down and get some honest to Goddess sleep, without the annoyance of dreams as she'd had her fill of those thank you very much. The last thing she was expecting was to have someone waiting for her when she finally made her way to her rooms.

"Ginevra," Lucius greeted from the fireplace when Ginny stepped into her suite, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Lucius I…forgive me, Your Grace," Ginny said, catching herself, curtseying quickly. "I thought you were still in the care of the healers. I thought you were still…"

"Unconscious?" he filled in for her.

"Yes, Your Grace," Ginny said quietly.

"I woke shortly after you did, Your Majesty," Lucius told her. "I wanted to speak with you privately about what happened."

"I know what happened," Ginny said, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"I want you to return to Narnia," Lucius said, his voice taking on a note of iciness, causing Ginny to look up suddenly.

"Your Grace…"

"It is not a request Ginevra," he snapped suddenly. "I have already sent word to your court here in Camelot that they are to prepare to return to Narnia immediately. The servants will be here shortly to begin packing your belongings. I want you out of Camelot before first light."

"Have I offended you in some way, Your Grace?" asked Ginny, desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Was I not to your liking?"

"You've just lost your husbands Ginevra," Lucius said stepping over to where she was still standing just inside of her doorway. "You need time to grieve and you can't do that here. Return to Narnia," he said stepping around her to open the door.

"I meant what I said, Your Grace," Ginny said, causing Lucius to pause, his hand on the doorknob. "I love you Lucius, I always…"

"Goodbye Your Majesty," Lucius said, never turning to look at Ginny before stepping from the room.

"I will see that the children are being prepared Mistress," Kiya said.

"Thank you Kiya," Ginny said quietly, locking her tears away. Now was not the time for tears. She would have time for tears when she returned to Narnia. Turning she made her way through her sitting room and into her bedroom, intent on changing into her favourite green dress and to prepare for her journey.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far.**

**Dracoginnylover24 - Isn't he though? But that's why we love him.**

**mlinds2 - Enjoy the rest of the chapters!**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday December 25th, 2001  
><strong>**Camelot  
><strong>**The private ballroom in Josephine's wing  
><strong>**8:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Eighteen months had passed since the world as they knew it was torn down and rearranged once more. The first six months had passed with almost no chance to sit and even breathe easy for a matter of minutes, let alone for a period of time. There had been Millicent and Luciano's wedding in the midst of trying to bring things back to normal in appearance with Lucius back from Avalon full time while Josephine had sought sanctuary and peace in Avalon once the funerals and final executions were finished, and the wedding she had to be around for to arrange. Thomas had followed to be there when what should have been her due date, had the explosion and attempt on the lives of the six ruling Royals hadn't taken their child from them; only then did she return. But even then there were just so many things waiting to take up her attention.

The first Christmas had passed, Josephine having a party to have everyone back that could come so they wouldn't be alone, only Ginny hadn't come, otherwise their group of 'girls' was complete, though they all were aware of the missing member. Eva had given birth four days later on her eldest daughter's second birthday, twin girls named Satine Margarita and Blaise Liliana, after her uncle Blaise she would never know. Not a month later Pansy had given birth to her first, a son named Agapito Draconis after her long time friend; like Eva she had written Ginny to see if she would be okay with her child being named after one of her late husbands, and like Eva she had never gotten an answer to be honest, but they had both taken the chance.

Valentine's Day saw the news coming from Russia that Gabrielle and Aleksey had welcomed their first child, a son named Malcolm Darius. Then word had come in March, Ginny had given birth to her third child, a daughter that as those in Camelot learned from the announcement was named Luciana Josephine, though little else was known. As much as the members of their 'group' wanted to go to Narnia, there never seemed to be time with young children around and they didn't expect Ginny to leave Narnia to see them by this point.

Ginny had left Camelot before Josephine ever had another chance to see her after she woke up, she had written but had no replies, instead seeking Charlie for information on Ginny, letting her grieve while she dealt with her own grief amidst everything else going on. Then while in Avalon, she hadn't heard anything from the outside world, completely losing herself in her healing in the Goddess' arms. The others were writing but not getting answers, followed Josephine's lead in approaching Ginny. After she had returned, and the following months had passed swiftly with their 'family' growing ever so quickly, Josephine turned her free time that she had to Ginny and her brother. But she was at a standstill, not wanting to push Ginny, not wanting to push her brother, wondering if there was a way to get the two in the same room again, prayed that perhaps getting the woman and her idiot brother back in the same area once more would get one of them realizing that they would only be whole together now, she had been unable to figure out why in the name of all that was holy under the sun that Lucius wasn't trying to at least speak to and find out how the woman he loved was doing, instead much like Ginny who seemed to be hiding in Narnia, he was hiding behind his work, his own grief, and other things she hadn't been able to completely identify since he had put up a minor wall on his side, another sore point between the two of them but he wouldn't explain why, no matter how much she pried gently, not pushing as hard as she might have before, convincing herself he didn't want her to have his grief making things worse for her when she already had her own and her husband's feelings floating around in her head.

She hadn't been able to pull anything off though, Lucius gone much of the time from Camelot with the work of a King, the would be war with the former Order taking much of his and Thomas' time as they found the last of the members and things were dealt with. The news of the new princess of Narnia saw Lucius away from Camelot even more, much to Josephine's annoyance and thus giving her even more to do in his absence and keeping her from trying to find a moment to go and see Ginny. So they passed the months as best they good before she returned to Avalon once more for a few months when she learned she was expecting once more. When she returned this time, she found Bill, Fred, and George waiting for an audience on their and Charlie's behalf.

Charlie was concerned, more than concerned honestly, since Ginny's return she hadn't taken back her duties as Queen, something none of them really begrudged her initially with the loss of not one husband but both, letting her grieve, and then the new baby… But now eighteen months had passed and it was becoming apparent to Charlie and Aslan that it wasn't her husbands' death she was hiding from as much as something else, something more. Charlie didn't know what to do quite frankly, but he had gladly listened to Aslan's advice that he seek Josephine's help on the matter, his brother's agreeing whole-heartedly. So, she had turned her attention to trying to figure out a way to get Ginny to Camelot, driving her husband, Regulus, and Jozséf nuts in the process as she was already quite frankly crazy with pregnancy hormones.

So, after some thinking and plotting, the small kernel of thought in the back of her head, she began plotting this year's Christmas gathering for their 'family', Elena and Diego coming with Eva, Horacio and the girls. Pansy and Joaquin were there with their little son who was up and walking and getting into everything; Gabrielle and Aleksey came from Russia with little Mal as they were calling him, she already pregnant again and due in February, leading to a joke that there was some secret plan for having younger children be the birthday presents for their older siblings from Eva and Gabrielle. Millicent and Luciano had been the last to arrive with little Draco, save for the Weasley clan who had arrived only two days before Christmas. Well Fred and George, Bill and Fleur had arrived that day, it hadn't been until earlier that morning that Charlie had arrived with a sleeping Ginny and his three nieces, the three familiar cheetahs there as well – Rickon and Cassius had stayed, each of them watching over one of the daughters of their beloved former Kings.

At the moment, Ginny was still sleeping soundly, thanks to the potions Charlie had slipped her to get here there, in the rooms that were hers with a charm to let Josephine know when she started to wake; while the girls were there in the private ballroom Josephine always saw decorated for the holidays with a large tree surrounded by gifts, many of them already opened. The elder two were playing with the other children while Josephine had laid claim to her youngest namesake, Luciana sound asleep in her arms, though she had no idea how the girl could be sleeping peacefully with Josephine as big as she was, ready to give birth any day really… She just accepted it and smiled down at the little blonde-haired girl with Malfoy blue eyes, eyes she knew better than most, and watching her brother across the room throughout the day. He hadn't been happy when Charlie had shown up with the three girls, explaining Ginny was sleeping in her chambers, quite frankly he had looked ready to run before Josephine had cornered him and informed him in no uncertain terms that if he left she would quite frankly do things that were better left unsaid, though she made sure he saw every one of them in his mind thanks to the bond they shared, he hadn't been happy but he had stayed…

Tilting her head when she heard the little bell ringing in her mind she smiled to herself, "Come on little one, I gotta go see your momma and you get to go see your Uncle Fred... poor thing," she chuckled as she carefully managed to get herself up from her chair, making her way towards Fred and dropping off the sleeping girl, before waving at Thomas as she slipped out of the room and headed towards Ginny's chambers, knowing she was starting to wake up.

"Kiya?" Ginny called quietly from where she still lay in the bed, the cheetah hopping up on the bed next to her.

"Yes Mistress?" asked Kiya curiously.

"Please tell me we're not where I think we are," Ginny said.

"I'm afraid so Mistress," Kiya said sadly. She had been against the plan to get her Mistress to Camelot from the start knowing how her Mistress felt about everything that had happened to her in the last eighteen months, having been her Mistress' only confidant.

"My girls?" Ginny asked sitting up slowly.

"They are with the High Queen and her court, as are you brothers. Rickon and Cassius are with them, keeping an eye on the children," Kiya said hopping down off the bed.

"Tell our people to prepare the carriage," Ginny instructed as she rose. "We leave…leave immediately," she said fighting back a wave of dizziness.

"Are you sure Mistress?" asked Kiya in concern, knowing that her Mistress' health was not as good as she let everyone believe.

"I'm fine Kiya," Ginny said steadying herself on the bed post. "Please just do as I asked."

"Of course Mistress," Kiya said as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you," Ginny said opening the door.

"Morning my love, Happy Christmas," Josephine smiled when she saw the younger woman.

"Where are my daughters?" demanded Ginny.

"In my private ballroom with the rest of the family, they're fine sweetheart, Kaylen and Dracen are playing with the other children and Luciana is with her uncle Fred..."

"I'm collecting my daughters and we're returning to Narnia," Ginny said pushing past Josephine and making her way down the hall.

"What are you hiding from Gin? The Goddess knows you had every right to stay away and grieve, but it's been over a year, they wouldn't want you to be hiding away from everyone who loves you..." she spoke quietly as she followed Ginny.

"I am not…" Ginny began as she spun around; only she spun a little too fast and had to pray she didn't fall over from the dizziness. "…not hiding from anything Josette. I merely want to collect my daughters and leave."

"You're about dead on your feet Gin, you're not hiding physically perhaps, but you are trying to kill yourself, unconsciously or not," she countered as she reached out to help Ginny remain upright. "I can't bury you too tesoro (treasure), too much blood already stains my hands..." she pleaded softly.

"Don't touch me," snapped Ginny. "I'm _**fine**_. I just want to collect my daughters and go."

"Nothing I say huh?" Josephine sighed before moving to walk down the hall, "Come on then, the two awake ones are eager to see you, can't wait to show you what St. Nick brought them..."

"They can show me when we reach Cair Paravel," Ginny said as she followed Josephine down the hall to her private ballroom. "Rickon, Cassius," Ginny began as she entered the room. "Get Dracen and Kaelyn, we're leaving immediately," she said as she walked over to Fred, intent on taken Luciana out of her uncle's arms.

Josephine followed her, stopping right next to her as she reached for her youngest child, "I should probably take her," she spoke softly, seeing her brother across the room watching them, "Know you'd never intentionally hurt your daughter but wouldn't put it past an accident happening with my brother coming this way," she continued as she took Luciana. "Talk to him before you go Gin, didn't take me but a minute to recognize the eyes my niece has, he should hear it from you," she whispered in Ginny's ear before hurrying away towards her nephew and cousins' girls as they gathered their presents under Rickon and Cassius' watchful eye.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Ginny apologized as she curtseyed. "I am here against my will and my wishes. I will be out of your way momentarily," she said as she rose and turned around and walked over to where Josephine was now standing. "Give me my daughter Josette."

Josephine glanced between Ginny and her brother, coming to a decision that her husband was not going to be happy about, "Have a safe trip Gin, I'll come visit you in Narnia as soon as this one makes her appearance," she smiled as she passed Luciana to her mother.

"Rickon, Cassius, bring the girls, Kiya's getting the carr…carriage ready," Ginny said as she put her hand out to steady herself on the chair, her vision swimming before her eyes.

Josephine reached out, grabbling Luciana, shifting her to one arm as she reached out to help balance Ginny with her other, "You know, you're not going to get out of here if you keep that up. I'm about tempted to summon the Healers for you," she spoke quietly so only Ginny would hear, giving others looks that kept them from coming closer, well except her brother who was refusing to listen as he walked towards them.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?" Lucius asked quietly as he reached out to balance her as well.

"I am _fine_," Ginny said as she tried to pull her arm away from Lucius' hold.

"No you're _not_ Ginny," said Charlie from his spot near the fire.

"Charlie…"

"_No_ Ginny," he said stepping forward. "You may be my Queen but you're _still_ my baby sister and I will _not_ stand by any longer and watch you slowly die."

"Ahem," Josephine cleared her throat distinctly, "Can someone please take the children to get some hot chocolate... Eva, Gabby, Pansy, Milli..." she looked at them. They nodded before herding the majority of the kids out, Eva stopping as she stood next to Kaelyn and Dracen, "Is it okay if they take the girls while we hopefully avoid any arguments here?" she focused on Ginny.

Ginny gave a slight nod in agreement.

Eva quickly led the girls out, while the husbands began following, Horacio stopping long enough to take Luciana until only Ginny, Josephine, Lucius, Thomas, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George remained with Kiya and Seraphine.

"Let go of me," Ginny demanded, her voice flat as she didn't have the energy required to put the necessary malice into her words.

"Uh, any particular one of us, or both of us?" Josephine frowned.

"Both."

Josephine immediately pulled her hand away, giving her brother a dark look as she yelled at him in their minds to let go too, it took a moment but he did too.

"Thank…" Ginny's words trailed off as everything suddenly went black around her, only Lucius' quick reflexes kept her from crashing to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" demanded Lucius as he carefully picked Ginny up and carried her over to one of the couches and gently laid her down.

"She's dying, if we don't find a way to bring her back soon," Josephine admitted on a sigh. "Can you four please go check on the children?" she looked at the Weasley brothers. "Please..." she added seeing the fact they were all about to argue.

"I won't leave her," argued Charlie.

"Alright," she nodded, "In that case, I need to see you in my study," she focused on Lucius.

"No," argued Lucius, who still had not left Ginny's side.

Seraphine's head lifted at the distinct and quite angry growl that echoed through the room before giving a slight 'huff' of air. Someone was in trouble...

"Alright, I don't care _who_ but I do not have the energy to argue and I'm at the point I'll resort to violence and the Goddess herself won't be able to blame me!" Josephine snapped. "I need to speak with you, _now_, and it's either going to happen here with you four stepping out, or you and I are going somewhere so her brothers can stay here. You five figure it out because you have one minute before I won't be held responsible."

"I'll go," came the quiet response from the couch as Ginny tried to sit up.

"Somehow sweetheart I doubt that is an option that is going to work with the psycho overprotective men in the room. Well the ones worried about you," Josephine smiled as she saw her husband roll his eyes.

"I'm leaving. I'm not supposed to be here," Ginny said as she continued in her struggle to rise to at least a sitting position, accidentally slipping from the couch and hitting the floor.

"Ginevra, don't do this," Lucius urged as he helped Ginny to her feet.

"I don't have a choice, Your Grace, you should know that," she said.

"Okay..." Josephine nodded before focusing on the four Weasley men and a moment later they all disappeared with a pop as she forced them to apparate without a conscious thought out of the ballroom, a silent spell locking the door on the outside. "Now that we're not involving your brothers, you two need to talk. Yell at me later but do it now," she focused on her brother and Ginny, "I'm going to go sit across the room and pretend I'm not here unless I need to poke you or something," she nodded decisively before moving to the other side of the room, Thomas on her heels.

"You might as well come back Josette because your brother and I have nothing to talk about. I may be ill but I haven't forgotten that I'm no longer welcome in Camelot so if you will excuse me I need to collect my children and return home," Ginny said as she carefully made her way across the room.

"Alright, _now_ we have a problem," Josephine grumbled as she turned around, "My husband is about to become _very_ irate with me because I am about ready to ring one or _both_ of your necks. I don't know _what_ the hell happened but something happened and there is nothing I can do, save tying you two up in the same room long enough for the bond to kick in and hopefully that will make you talk to each other. _You_," she pointed at Lucius, "stop being an ass, I don't know exactly _how_ or _why_, but you are, and you," she pointed at Ginny, "for the love of the Goddess! At least _yell_ at him for being an ass or _something_!"

"Calm down beloved," Thomas spoke quietly.

"You shut up!" she snapped at him before focusing back on Lucius and Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want me to say Josette? That I love him? Is _that_ what you want me to say? Well guess what, I _said_ it and _what_ has it gotten me? It's gotten me _nothing_… nothing except a broken heart and a shattered soul. When I lost Draco and Blaise and the bond re-established itself I thought maybe, just _maybe_ there _might_ be a chance for us but then before I could _do_ or _say_ anything I was _banished_ from court. So if your Majesties will excuse me, I will remove my unwanted self from your presences and return to Cair Paravel and you will never have to lay eyes on my unwanted self ever again as despite what I've lead my brother to believe, I may not live long enough to see Luciana's first birthday, let alone Dracen and Kaelyn's third."

"Lucius, you don't make this right so help me I'll deal with ruling the world on my own because I'm going to murder you in your sleep, hell I'll murder you while you're awake, right now I don't rightly care but I am _not_ burying another member of my family!"

"Ginevra…" Lucius began stepping towards her.

"Don't," Ginny said cutting him off, fighting back tears as she backed away from him, stumbling slightly but righting herself with the use of the nearby chair. "Please don't…I will do as you wish and I will leave."

"And if I wish you to stay?" asked Lucius, a note of uncertainty in his voice as he took in the true appearance of the woman before him, who was a mere shadow of the vibrant young woman he had come to love.

"Please don't do this, don't torment me by giving me a reason to hope."

"Oh for Christ's sake, tell her how you feel you idiot!" Josephine grumbled, "Oh for crying out loud I hate being pregnant," she continued as she shuffled towards the door."

"I'll follow her to the ladies room," Thomas pointed after Josephine before hurrying after her.

"You're not coming in to the restroom with me!"

"Josephine..."

"Don't make me hurt you Thomas..." her voice trailed off as they left the room.

"I never meant to banish you Ginevra," Lucius told her, hesitating to take a step towards her. "I wanted to give you the time and space necessary to grieve for my son and Blaise."

"So you turn on me? You throw me out of Camelot?" Ginny demanded.

"I thought Narnia would be a better place for you to grieve than here where the bond between us would continue to work on us, pulling us together whenever we were both asleep at the same time. You needed to deal with everything without having to deal with me and this bond we share. I knew Narnia would protect you from that," Lucius explained.

"That was not the first time the bond has been active Lucius," Ginny said.

"And we both know what happened the last time the bond was active," countered Lucius.

"That's not what I mean," snapped Ginny in frustration, gripping onto the chair hard enough for her knuckles to whiten as she tried to ride out a dizzy spell.

"Sit down Ginevra," Lucius instructed quietly as he stepped towards her and took her hands before leading her around the chair and urging her down into it. "What do you mean?"

"The bond has slowly been working its way back to the surface ever since I confessed my feelings for you two years ago. It's why I didn't try to push you away when we were together after Blaise and Draco's deaths. Ever since my confession I had been having dreams, dreams of a mysterious lover who I knew but could not place…not until that day we were together again for the first time. I have wanted you every day for as long as I can remember and when you threw me away for the second time…I don't want to die Lucius. I want to see my daughters grow up. I want to see our daughter fall in love and get married. I want to see all my girls happily married."

"Ginevra, you can do just that, you can see them grow into beautiful strong young women…"

"I'm dying Lucius. I know I am…"

"We can change that," he told her as he cupped her cheek. "The Healers of Avalon…"

"Cannot help me Lucius. I am not dying from some ailment. If I was then the Healers in Narnia should have been able to identify what it is that's killing me and yet they haven't the slightest idea of what it is but I do."

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm dying because a person cannot live if their soul is not whole," Ginny said quietly. "I didn't know it until I nearly died giving birth to Luciana but I've been dying ever since we were first together the night of the Winter Ball," she said, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"Ginevra that was _four_ years ago," said Lucius in shock.

"I know. My marriage to Blaise and Draco slowed the progress of it since my connection to them suppressed the connection between us. I've been dying slowly every day since the bond between us was re-established eighteen months ago. It's how I know I won't live to see our daughter's first birthday. I had to fight to live through her birth but I no longer have the energy to continue fighting. If you will excuse me, Your Grace," Ginny said rising carefully, "I know my time in this world is short and I wish to end my days in Narnia."

"Ginevra, isn't there _some_ way we can reverse this?" asked Lucius as he rose, taking a light hold of Ginny's arms.

"There is. There is one person who could possibly reverse the effects but it is not something I foresee happening…"

"What is it? Who is it?"

"It's you, Your Grace. You hold the other half of my soul. Every day that you deny me, another small piece of me dies. Forgive me, Your Grace, but I really must go," Ginny said stepping away from Lucius.

"Ginevra wait," Lucius ordered, causing Ginny to stop where she was standing, knowing better than to disobey the High King.

"My Lord please don't…"

"I love you, Ginevra," he said as he made his way over to Ginny and turned her around.

"Please don't…" Ginny pleaded desperately. "Don't do this to me. Don't tell me you love me because I know you don't mean it…"

"But I do mean it Ginevra. I love you. I don't remember when or how but I somehow seem to have fallen completely head over heals in love with you. Actually if I think about it, I would say that the day you kissed me in the halls of Hogwarts would be when I first fell in love with you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It was never my intention. I'm afraid my wooing abilities were never truly put to use as my marriage to Narcissa was arranged and there was no love between us. I stayed with her and pushed you away because I was under the mistaken impression that she and I were bonded. When I finally learned the truth about her relationship with Snape, you were already Queen of Narnia and then the whole business with the coronation and my sister's wedding and I know that I could have handled the situation between us so much better at the coronation ball but it was the first time I'd seen you in so long that all I wanted to do was hold you and when I realized that my words and actions had hurt you it was too late and you were married to Blaise. I swore to myself that I would step back and not interfere, even when I learned of your later marriage to my son, again I forced myself to step away from you. I would not take from you that which you wanted so desperately. After the explosion I thought I was doing what was best for you. I didn't want to start a relationship between us while you were still mourning the loss of Draco and Blaise. I never in the world meant to banish you or to cause this to happen. Goddess Ginevra, if I could…if I could do it all over again I swear to you I would. I would go back to that morning after the Winter Ball and I would do everything differently. I've been lost all these years without you. I love you Ginevra; with every fibre of my being, I love you. I am not whole without you."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said suddenly as she rose as quickly as she could and ran from the room.

"Ginevra wait!" Lucius called as he raced out of the room after her. "Goddess no," he cried when he turned a corner a few minutes later only to stop short before he nearly tripped over something, that something being Ginny, who was laying on the floor in front of him Kiya laying next to her. Falling to his knees, he rolled Ginny over into his lap, "Ginevra?" he called quietly, trying to wake her. "Ginevra, please wake up. Come back to me…"

"I'm sorry your Grace," Kiya said quietly as she rose and walked over to him, resting her paw gently on his arm as she sat beside him. "But you are too late…"

**glglglgl**

"You know, this is the one thing I will certainly not miss when this little one enters the world," Josephine chuckled as she and Thomas made their way back towards the ballroom.

"I can quite imagine," he smiled.

"Well you should try having to pee a million times a day," she rolled her eyes before stopping short as the cry echoed through the halls, and more importantly in her mind.

"Was that..."

"Lucius..." she breathed before trying to move as quickly as possible down the hall, which sadly because of her pregnancy wasn't nearly as fast as she would have liked.

When they rounded the last corner, she stopped short and Thomas reached out to grab her, "No," she breathed as they took in the scene, Lucius kneeling on the ground cradling Ginny in his arms as he cried, Kiya lay beside them, her head resting in Ginny's lap. "Oh no..."

"Josephine," Thomas caught her as she started to fall, ending up sinking to the ground with her as she just stared in shock at her brother and friend.

"By the Goddess," Eva's whisper drew Thomas' attention and he looked up to see Horacio catching her arm as she faltered, Gabrielle, Pansy, and Millicent near them being steadied by their husbands as the Weasley men just stared in shock, where the children were he didn't know. Right now though, honestly he wasn't concerned, his full focus returning to his wife as she began to sob, though unlike the other gathered women she didn't let him pull her gaze from her brother and friend, merely letting him pull her towards him to lean against him as she cried.

/-/May the Goddess watch over her until her next life/-/ he prayed.

**glglglgl **

**Wednesday December 25****th****, 2002  
><strong>**Camelot  
><strong>**The High King's Bedchamber  
><strong>**8:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Josephine sighed as she shifted in her chair, stretching out her hands before returning to the quilt she was embroidering. Looking to her right she checked on her youngest daughter, little Ginevra was nearly a year old already, named for the aunt she would never know. It had been a year since Ginny's death, none of them had expected it so soon, Josephine had been making plans to travel and stay in Narnia, Eva already said she would stay with them, to be with Ginny until the end if she and Luc hadn't worked things out. But in the end, fate stepped in and took her before any of them really had a chance to accept that they would be loosing her.

Fortunately, yet unfortunately, that hadn't been the case with her brother. Looking to her left she smiled sadly at the sight of her brother, a shell of his former self as the same fate, which took Ginny from them, took him as well. She knew in her heart he would not live past this night, the anniversary of the day his love was taken from him. Thomas had tried numerous times to get her to leave Lucius' side even for a short while, but she would not, she hadn't been with Ginny when she had gone to wait for her next life, she would at least be with her brother.

"You can stop staring Josette," Lucius' voice drew her from her thoughts and she focused on him, setting the quilt aside as she rose and moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"But it's my job to annoy you mon frère (my brother)," she countered with a smile, reaching up to brush his hair back from his face. "Are you thirsty?" she asked softly.

"No," he countered quietly, "You shouldn't be here; you shouldn't watch me leave this life Josette."

"And you should know better than to try and tell me to do something, you know I never listen," she argued, "And stop it to begin with, you needn't use your strength to talk to me aloud when you can do it just as easily as we always have."

/-/Brat/-/ he mentally chuckled. /-/How Tom puts up with you…/-/

"The same way you did," she smiled, "He loves me, faults and all."

/-/I'm glad, it makes it easier some, knowing you have someone who will care for you now that the rest of our family is gone./-/

"Please, don't talk like you're dying. It's hard enough knowing that you are," she whispered, finding his hand with her own and bringing it towards her lips so she could press them against his skin before she held it against her heart. "I can't bear to lose you too."

/-/Shh. You'll be fine Josephine. You always were stronger than me. This can't be undone; I sealed myself to this fate. And perhaps this is my punishment for taking Ginny from all of you, from the world…/-/

"No," she growled, "This isn't a punishment. You didn't kill her Lucia, everything was complicated and wrong, and screwed up beyond belief, but no one person is to blame. It was her time, the Goddess called her back to await her next life."

/-/Just as she now calls me/-/ he countered gently. /-/You're going to be an amazing Queen Josette, even more than you already are. And someday, I know I'll see you again, perhaps we'll all be together once more./-/

"Perhaps," she agreed softly. "I don't want to do this on my on Lucia, I never did… How am I supposed to live without you?"

/-/You'll live because you have to Josette, for Thomas, for your children, for our people… You're going to be fine, you're going to live a long life, watch your children, my daughter and granddaughters grow. You'll see them crowned at Cair Paravel, and perhaps your own crowned here at Camelot if you choose to step down. You'll see your own grandchildren born and drive them nuts with your matchmaking skills, and Goddess willing, none of them will ever give you as much trouble as I did/-/ he mentally laughed once more.

"You always did love to annoy me," she smiled, before sensing another presence in the room and turned to see the Lady there, silently watching. Turning back to Lucius she smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss you every single day Lucia."

"Shh," he whispered, "I love you, I mei cari angioletti (my beloved angel)," he smiled.

"I love you too mon frère (my brother)," she whispered, leaning down to press her lips against his forehead before she shifted to lay next to him, her hand that held his moving to rest over his heart. "May the Goddess watch over you, and hold you in her arms until we meet again." Closing her eyes she listened to his heartbeats as they slowed, felt his presence in her mind drift away until it was gone, and the familiar rhythm of his heart gone as well.

Only then did she slip her hand from his and carefully rise from the bed, silently she laid his hands upon his chest before moving over to where the Lady still stood. "I'm sorry, my Lady Queen," she spoke quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered before looking back at him. "Make sure he looks as he did, please…"

"We will," she agreed before moving her cloak and pulling out the sword, "It is yours now."

"I know," Josephine sighed before taking Excalibur from her. "Until I pass it to my son."

"As it was meant to be," the Lady agreed. "Go in peace, my Lady Queen; we shall tend to the High King."

She nodded before turning and making her way towards where she had sat, using a spell to fold the blanket up and gather her supplies, sending them back to her rooms with a flick of her wrist. Setting Excalibur down for the moment, she picked up her sleeping daughter, settling her in one arm before sending the bassinet back to her rooms as well, and then she reached out with her free hand for the blade once more. Silently she made her way towards the door, finding Thomas waiting on the other side to take Ginevra and follow in silence as she traveled to the Throne Room to make the announcement of the High King's passing.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday December 25****th****, 2400  
><strong>**Camelot  
><strong>**The private ballroom in the High Queen's wing  
><strong>**12:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

It was strange, being back in Camelot after all this time, but perhaps a good form of strange to be true. She had wandered through the halls with Serephine, both pretending they weren't bothered by pain in their joints as they moved, that once more they were as young as they had been when they first wandered these halls when Serephine was but a cub, and she a young girl. Of course, the fact that she herself was less than two months shy of her 427th birthday, and Serephine had already seen her own 417th birthday; neither of them could deny they were quite old.

Not much had changed in the more then three hundred and fifty years since she had stepped down as High Queen, and watched as her son and eldest daughter were crowned High King and Queen in the same ceremony she and Lucius had gone through forty-eight years prior. She had ruled as High Queen beside Lucius for four years, and another forty-four as High Queen of all Camelot and Avalon, and quite happily stepped aside for things to be as they were meant to. She and Thomas had watched as their children had grown, watched over Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Lucius' daughters as they grew in Narnia. They had been there at Cair Paravel the day Kaelyn, Dracen, and Luciana were crowned Queens of Narnia, a triad ruling together much as their ancestors King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy had. Been there when each of the girls had married a Narnian, watched as their own children had married, seen their first grandchildren born, and then she had lost Thomas, just after his 119th birthday. That was when she had stepped down, and she retreated to Avalon shortly after.

She became the Lady of Avalon, leading the Priestesses and working with the Merlin as he led the Druids, watching over Camelot from afar as her children ruled, and their children after them. She lost Pansy in 2100, and Millicent followed thirty-five years later, with Gabrielle ten years after her. By then it was only her, Horacio, and Eva left, though Horacio and Eva still lived in Madrid, they had even buried some of their children by then, much to their heartache. But it was as it was meant to be; life went on after all. Then Eva came to Avalon in 2159, after she finally lost her beloved, and it was just the two of them for another twenty-two years, and then Eva went on to join Horacio, and Josephine was left with just Serephine who knew her as she once was.

A hundred and nineteen years had passed since she truly became just 'The Lady'. None lived that remembered her as she once was, that she had been High Queen Josephine. The world on a whole believed she had died hundreds of years before, and she didn't correct them. Even her descendants did not know she still lived, but that was as it was meant to be. And now she had been called back to Camelot, the one-day above all she hated to be in the castle, the anniversary of the day she had lost Ginny and Lucius. But she had not been able to turn them down, her presence was required, a prince of Camelot and a princess of Narnia were to be wed, not the first over the last three hundred years, but they were the first that had requested an Avalon ceremony instead of a Narnian or Wizarding.

So, that was how she found herself back in Camelot's halls, for the last time she knew. She could hear the Goddess whispering, knew that her time was almost at last at an end. She would return to Avalon and at last she and Serephine would be at peace, the bond between them formed the day her father had given her the leopard would be broken with her death, allowing Serephine to pass on as well. She smiled at the various nobles gathered, looked out at the assortment of descendants in the hall that belonged to her companions from so long ago. But it was the new bride and groom to whom her gaze was pulled the most often, she hadn't seen it until she was standing there, leading the marriage rites, all she had known prior to coming was that her, Eva, and Gabrielle's Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson, descendant of her youngest Ginevra; was marrying Ginny, Blaise, Millicent, and Pansy's Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter, though Kaelyn, Millicent's eldest Odette, and Pansy's second and youngest son, Felipe.

Slowly she made her way through the ballroom towards the couple, smiling as she approached, the two completely lost in each other. She knew they didn't remember the past, but that was perhaps for the best. Her descendant spotted her first, and inclined his head as she approached.

"My Lady," he spoke softly, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," she smiled, "How did you meet, might I ask?"

"In the Grand Ballroom actually my Lady," Ginny's descendant answered with a smile. "We were here for the Coronation of High King Thomas and High Queen Odette, and the song of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere was playing, when we spotted each other across the room," she smiled up at her groom.

"How romantic," she smiled, "Fitting as well."

"Oh?" he asked curious.

"Long ago, High King Lucius once danced to that song with the woman he loved, at his coronation actually."

"Really? Isn't that interesting," she looked to her husband.

"Very much so," Josephine smiled, "Especially considering who his love was…" she nodded. "I must go I'm afraid, but remember this dearest ones, this was meant to be, this day, and your love. It does an old heart good to see you again… May the Goddess watch over you, young Lucian and Ginevra," she continued before quietly turning away, smiling to herself when she heard Ginevra turn to Lucian.

"You know, she seems oddly familiar somehow, but I've never been to Avalon. I could swear I know her…"

"I know," he agreed softly. "Her companion does as well…"

Shaking her head softly she looked down at Serephine, "Don't go getting a bigger ego Sere, of course he remembers you, you used to torture him so," she whispered as they made their way from the ballroom to where the other Priestesses waited so they could return to Avalon.

/-/You tortured him far more than me/-/ Serephine countered in her mind.

"True, true," she agreed with a smile.

Hours later she was back in Avalon, moving around her chambers as she readied for bed, just as she laid down and finally found a semi-comfortable position with all her aches of age, she decided she had to kill someone when the lights she had just gotten turned out, came on.

"For heaven's sake," she sighed as she looked over at Serephine, then pausing when she noticed her long time companion looked, a bit younger than she had a few minutes earlier. "Sere?" she asked as Serephine raised her head and looked around. "I think I've lost my mind… though considering I'm as old as I am, that wouldn't be such a surprise…"

"But did you ever have it that is the more appropriate question."

Turning quickly she stared in shock at her husband, "Thomas?" she whispered finally

"Hello my love," he smiled as he moved towards where she lay, gone was the way he had looked when he died, the signs of age, instead before her was the man she had first met so very long ago.

"Does this mean?" she asked as he reached down and took her hands in his, pulling her up. "But…"

"The Goddess has decided we do not need to live again," he explained with a smile. "We served as we were meant to, all our tasks are completed. And of course, Serephine is here as well," he looked towards the leopard who was quite happily stretching in ways she hadn't been able to in a few hundred years.

"Really?" Josephine asked as he pulled her to her feet, and she caught sight of herself in a mirror, gone was the pure white hair she had known, and the numerous wrinkles, instead her blonde locks were back, her skin smooth. "I had almost forgotten how I used to look, save for all the paintings," she smiled as she looked away from the mirror and back at him. "By the Goddess I've missed you Thomas."

"And I you my love," he chuckled before gently capturing her lips. "Come, there are others waiting to see you," he smiled as he pulled her towards the door and she followed, Serephine bounding about after them as they exited the building that had been her's in Avalon, and instead found themselves in what looked like Avalon, but ahead of them was Camelot, and farther off in the distance she could swear she saw Cair Paravel…

"Josephine!"

Hearing her name she turned and before she had a chance to process who she saw, she found herself in the middle of a large hug, "Evita? Gabby? Pans? Milli?" she asked in shock as they slowly broke up, "You're here too?"

"We're all here," a new voice drew her attention and she turned before throwing her arms around her nephew, "By the Goddess," she whispered as she held him close, then was easily passed to Blaise. "You've been here all this time?"

"Waiting for all of you," Blaise nodded.

"You're slow," Draco continued.

"And you're still a brat," she laughed as she looked around the group, seeing Horacio, Diego, Elena, Luciano, Aleksander, other members of the High Council who had been a part of seeing Camelot and Avalon restored.

"Well look at it this way," Draco shrugged, "You're not the slowest."

"No," she nodded, knowing who they spoke of, "But, I think we'll be seeing them before too long."

"Oh?" Eva asked as she linked arms with Josephine and began leading them towards Camelot.

"I saw them, married them actually," she smiled. "And wouldn't you know, they're named Lucian and Ginevra, and through their veins flows each of our blood lines."

"So does that mean I can tell him what to do when he gets here since he's not just my father anymore but a descendant of some sorts?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Something tells me he'll hit you if you do, but if you want to," Josephine shared a look with Eva and the two began to laugh as Thomas just shook his head.

"Come on, you have to see Camelot, and then we'll go to Cair Paravel and you can meet Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy," Gabrielle grinned as she hurried ahead to open the gates. "We have so much planned to do now that you're here."

"And soon we'll be complete, and have all eternity together," Thomas smiled as he linked his arm with Josephine's free one.

"Eternity, I like the sound of that," she smiled up at him before looking towards Millicent, Pansy, Gabrielle, and Eva as they began to talk about everything there was to know about this new world, so she would know and could be part of the group telling Ginny and Lucius.


End file.
